The Challenge Posed
by aimdiscord
Summary: The Challenge posed by Kagome’s three modern girlfriends: Go on a date, with someone other than Hojo! Due to the dare’s terms, Kagome unexpectedly tries to implement their plan with Sesshoumaru, but a taiyoukai is both difficult and dangerous to please.
1. Modern Girls

Blurb: The Challenge posed by Kagome's three modern girlfriends: Go on a date, with someone other than Hojo! Have they come to their senses? Has Kagome lost hers? Surely she will not implement their plan… with Sesshoumaru?

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my problem.

Author's Note: CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED... I'm shortening chapters and removing some Japanese words, since this story is YEARS old and very long.

**Chapter 1: Modern Girls**

"Osuwari!" she shouted as she stormed away, crunching dead leaves beneath her feet. The well was only a few feet away, and without further adieu she tossed herself over the side and beheld the blue magic swirling around her, taking her home at last.

Kagome was really steamed. Really, really pissed off! Of course this was not unusual after one of her fights with Inuyasha, but somehow it seemed worse today than normal. But then every argument seemed worse than the last one – perhaps her memory was just bad.

She knew he didn't mean any harm, yet when he called her weak and defenseless, it made her become exactly that. When he implied that she was merely a shard detector, it made her feel useless. And what she felt, she was. Kagome was a very emotional person. Why couldn't he understand her side for once?

Holding her breath, she counted to ten before she opened the door to her house and greeted her family. They didn't deserve the brunt of her anger, nor did they need to know of her troubles in the past. It was enough that they covered for her every day in school, patiently waiting for her quest to end. The loving hearts of her friends and family were what made her days worthwhile.

At the door to the kitchen, her mother greeted her with surprise. "Kagome!" exclaimed her mother happily. "You're back so soon! Would you like some dinner?"

Kagome smiled thinly and shook her head. It would not be fair to force her mom to cook an extra plate of food when the meal was almost finished. That, plus the fact that she could not stomach anything in her current upset state caused her answer. "I ate already in the village," she lied. "It's okay. I'm just going to rest for a while, I think."

Her mother nodded sympathetically and watched her depart with sad eyes. The girl thought she was hiding her pain well, but the situation was obvious from the way she carried herself. Inuyasha must have troubled her again. Hopefully he would visit soon to smooth over any difficulties they might have had.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A shrill piercing noise woke her from her doze. "Kagome! Phone for you!" her mother called from downstairs. With a sigh, she dragged herself out of bed and shuffled toward the hallway phone. At least her mother did not forget when she was actually at home and continue to make up strange medical illnesses, whenever it was avoidable. Grandfather, on the other hand, she had to fight for the phone.

The bright voice from the other end of the line buoyed her spirits tremendously though. It was Ayumi, the quietest and nicest one of her schoolmates. "Kagome! You're there! Hey do you want to go grab something to eat? Your mother said something about missing dinner."

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome twirled the telephone line between her fingers. Part of her did not want to associate with anyone until she had calmed down, but part of her … was damn hungry. As if in reply, her stomach grumbled.

"Sure Ayumi, let me change my shoes, and I'll meet you at WacDonalds. Is that okay?" There was no way she would wear her worn and ruined traveling shoes out in public. For someone as sick as she was supposed to be, her deranged loafers from the Sengoku Jidai would raise many questions about her activities.

"You read my mind!" Ayumi agreed immediately. Cheap places to eat were all teenagers could afford. "We'll meet you there in ten!"

_We?_ Kagome pondered as she hung up the receiver. _I was sort of hoping it would be just Ayumi. Oh well. _

Running a brush through her hair, quickly checking her teeth and changing her shoes, Kagome slipped out the door and ran down the lonely shrine stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bubbling conversation between Eri, Yuka and Ayumi continued without interruption and without _her_ for the most part. Kagome merely smiled and nodded occasionally, as she ate her fries. It was so pleasant to relax into the everyday worries of a modern teenage girl, to be normal for once.

"So what about you Kagome?" Eri added suddenly. "Any new guys in your life? Hojo asked about you again!" At the mere thought of the handsome Hojo, Yuka sighed in contentment and her eyes glazed over slightly.

_Oh no, not this conversation again. _Kagome cringed into the bench seat, nervously nibbling a french fry, hoping that if her mouth was full she could put off having to answer right away.

Sensing her reluctance, Ayumi frowned. She hated the way Kagome had grown away from them in past years, and she held Kagome's best interests close to heart. As delicately as possible, Ayumi asked, "You're not still seeing that one guy are you?"

Sadly, the fry had now been consumed and Kagome could not lift up another one without looking rude. Eri jumped on the bandwagon too. "What? The violent insensitive cheating jerk?"

Wincing at Eri's quite _vocal_ pronouncement, Kagome wondered why she had ever admitted anything to them at all about the nature of her relationship with Inuyasha. Okay, so her friends were nosy, and she had thought that telling them she was dating would keep them from setting her up with Hojo. In the end though, she had forgotten to take into account what a terrible, terrible liar she was. And how even half-truths were far too much when the subject of choice was a stubborn hanyou from another time period.

With a tiny, tentative nod, she quickly grabbed another french fry, busying her mouth once more. It didn't work naturally. Distracting three of her most tenacious friends by eating in from of them was not a realistic plan. _Although_, she noted absently, _it sometimes works on Inuyasha and Sango_.

"What?! Kagome, you've got to stop seeing that guy!" Eri shrieked. "He's just so…"

"Not Hojo?" Yuka threw in for good measure.

"Exactly!" Eri concluded with a flourish. The two girls turned to look at each other in firm agreement.

Sighing, Kagome realized she had to put a stop to this before it got out of control. When would her friends grasp that she didn't like Hojo? She only went on dates with him because she had a hard time saying 'no' to someone whose self-esteem was obviously so fragile. Funny how a few months spent in the Warring States era had made her think of her modern acquaintances as frail and helpless beings. It was exactly what Inuyasha thought of her. And just like that, her depression returned. She pushed the food around on her tray, listening to her friends with only one ear, until she heard the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed in the present era.

"Kagome doesn't have to date Hojo if she doesn't want to," Ayumi replied suddenly. The others stopped and considered this before glancing at Kagome, their astonishment so evident that she almost laughed.

"Sure, that's true, but why wouldn't she want to?" Yuka murmured in both assent and confusion.

"Hey, I'm still here you know," Kagome groused, a little bit perturbed that they were speaking about her in the third person. (She got the impression they did this a lot while she was gone.)

Ayumi turned to face her directly then. "Well, it's true isn't it? You wouldn't keep dating this Inuyasha guy, if he didn't have something that Hojo doesn't."

At once shocked that Ayumi had remembered his name from their one conversation about it, and pleasantly surprised that one of her friends finally seemed to understand her, Kagome found herself at a loss for words. While Yuka protested the idea that Hojo could possibly be lacking in any department, Ayumi kept her eyes on Kagome, carefully studying her reaction. Perhaps her friend had not given this the thought it deserved yet, and with her logical mind she could help Kagome analyze the matter.

"So what is it that you like about this guy, that you don't like about Hojo?" Ayumi continued.

The others fell silent, awaiting her response with baited breath. Kagome bit her lip. "Um… he's very…"

"Rude, overbearing and jealous?" Eri snickered, echoing Kagome's sentiments from a past occasion. Frowning across the table, Ayumi motioned Kagome to finish before any further snide comments were made.

"He cares about me," she decided. There, that sounded good. It was true too, although the white haired half-demon had trouble showing it. "He has sacrificed a lot… to be with me."

"Like what?" Eri inquired, while Yuka added blithely, "Hojo cares about you too!"

_Like his plans for the Shikon no Tama, his dreams, his life… like true love. Like Kikyou._ It was almost enough to make her start crying right there at the table. Her very existence denied Kikyou's and proved that the couple's fate had been sealed over 50 years ago. Yet in other ways, she was Inuyasha's second chance, if he would only take her seriously. How did one explain something like this to a bystander, in ten words or less?

"It's complicated," she mumbled miserably, twiddling her fingers.

"Complicated because he cheats on you with his ex, who happens to look like you? Kagome, that's not complex, that's just sad." Venting her pent up frustration in a lower tone of voice, Eri looked cross.

Ayumi was not to be dissuaded though. She took Kagome's hands and pulled her forward, until they faced each other, side by side on the bench. "Well, if you can't define what you like about Inuyasha, then what _don't_ you like about Hojo?"

She sputtered for a moment, pulling back, embarrassed. "I like lots of things about Inuyasha. And it's not that I don't like Hojo, he's very nice, he is always giving me things…"

"Name the first thing that comes to mind."

Seeing no way out, Kagome flushed with annoyance and tugged her hands out of Ayumi's hold. They wanted to hear her opinion on Hojo? Fine then. It was about time. "He's boring," she announced bluntly.

Yuka gasped in horror and Eri chuckled into her hand, while Ayumi finally saw the light. Privately, she had always felt the same way about Hojo. Still she had hoped that he could draw her shy friend out of her shell. It seemed they would have to try something else.

"So… if Hojo is boring, and this other guy is… complicated," she summarized slowly, "Then what you really enjoy is the amount of work you have to invest in a relationship?"

By this time, Eri was laughing openly. "You like the fact that he doesn't like you?"

Yuka chimed in mercilessly, "She likes the chase!"

Without missing a beat, Eri looked to Yuka and continued, "The challenge! Kind of like a girl who dates a gay guy, thinking she will convert him. She needs a formidable task."

The giggling girls were beginning to draw attention from the other restaurant goers. It was the last straw for Kagome. In a huff, she threw down her napkin and stood abruptly, stalking to the restroom to regain her cool. The bathroom was cold and sterile, with bland white tiles and buzzing fluorescent lights, covered in the smell of cleaner. She began to breathe again. Splashing some water on her face, she wondered why she had come at all. _I could be sleeping right now, _she thought with chagrin. _But they are my friends; I have to face them eventually. Even if it is hard to balance my two separate lives, I don't want to give up either one. _

One deep breath and one paper towel later, her face and mind were clear. Returning to the table, she saw the calm, abashed faces of her friends. She slid into place and eyed Eri's fries with envy. Her own food was gone, and although with her current sleek physique, she could probably eat about 1,000 french fries without gaining a pound, her modern day sensibilities would not allow her such a luxury.

"Okay, here's the deal," Ayumi began hesitantly. "We weren't making fun of you. It's just that this guy sounds like a jerk, and you seem unhappy with him sometimes. You don't have to date Hojo, but you should explore your options. I know you miss a lot of school, and you're sick all the time – but Kagome! You're still smart, and one of the prettiest girls I know! Respect yourself more, maybe this guy isn't the right fit for you…"

Here Eri interrupted. "What Ayumi is trying to say is this: If it is a challenge you want, it's a challenge you get. We have a proposition for you." She winked mischievously and nodded to Yuka-chan.

Grinning like a mad jester, Yuka pulled out a piece of notebook paper on which she had scrawled the following words:

The Challenge - Go on a date!

"It's simple really," she continued. "As long as you go out with… well not Hojo, he's too easy since he already wants to date you… and not this other fellow, he IS dating you, so that won't work… Then tell us about it and you're done!"

Eri rolled her eyes and interrupted. "It has to be a challenge. Someone who wants to date you, or is already doing so, won't fulfill our requirements. The task is to find a guy who knows you, but has not dated you before, and get him to ask you out. By someone 'challenging' I don't mean a married man, or a guy so old he has no libido, or a macho-prick with so many spikes on his leather that he is a danger to himself and others. Merely someone new. Not too hard, right?"

Kagome blinked, stupefied. She had only been gone a few minutes – how had they come up with this crazy scheme? A plot to make her date a total stranger! For a modern girl, she was woefully behind the times and as bashful as a typical medieval lady. She blushed at the mere idea of it.

Undaunted, Eri gestured toward the main room. "For example, out of the guys in here, which one would be the _least_ likely to say 'Take me, I'm yours' when you ask him out?"

Kagome could feel her ears turning red. "I can't ask out a complete stranger."

"You don't have to!" Eri reassured her quickly, "Anyone except Hojo or Inuyasha is fine." With trepidation she probed, "You _do_ know other guys right?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome protested strongly, her mortification flaring up at the suggestion that she did not have male friends, and then blazing at the realization that she did, in fact, have many of them. Oh, but what she wouldn't give to see Eri's face upon meeting Kouga! That would teach her to make assumptions. "Besides, I could always make something up," she pouted.

With a merry chuckle Eri replied, "Trust me, I'll know. You always do this little thing with your lip when you are lying…"

"Do not!" cried Kagome, aghast. Did that mean Inuyasha could tell when she lied too? Probably. Shucks. "What makes you think I'll do this at all?"

And that was when they dropped the real bomb on her. Yuka and Eri practically glowered with a sickening, knowing look as Ayumi tapped her on the shoulder. "If you don't go on at least one date by the time we see you again, then I won't give you any more homework or class notes."

Kagome's eyes went wide with horror. She needed those notes to survive! Her grades were failing! "You wouldn't!" she pleaded with her friend.

Resolutely, Ayumi nodded. "It must be done. For your own good!"

"And if you persist in resisting us," Eri smiled wickedly, "Yuka and I will write love letters to Hojo, and sign your name."


	2. The Challenge Posed

Blurb: The Challenge posed by Kagome's three modern girlfriends: Go on a date, with someone other than Hojo! Have they come to their senses? Has Kagome lost hers? Surely she will not implement their plan… with Sesshoumaru?

Disclaimer: It's official, I just bought the rights of Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi for the low, low price of 2 billion dollars! All these characters are mine now.

Author's Note: CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN **EDITED**... I'm shortening chapters and removing some Japanese words, since this story is YEARS old and very long.

**Chapter 2: The Challenge Posed**

Swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the lip of the old well, Kagome contemplated life's unfairness. Her shoes thumped the well in a most satisfying way, and she imagined kicking it to smithereens. It deserved destruction for the wreckage it had made of her existence. She was failing out of high school, with no real prospects in her era or in the past. Her life was constantly endangered. Her _love_ life was non-existent, and to top things off, she could not seem to have a simple, normal discussion with people from the future anymore.

The autumn leaves around the Bone Eater's well were a multitude of hues and shades, displaying the forest's beauty for all to see, but the audacious array of color did not comfort her. It reminded her that in a few centuries this forest would be gone, with a city of steel and stone to replace it. She sighed.

From an objective standpoint the girls had nailed the issue. Inuyasha's complexity _was_ attractive to her. One minute he could be distant and cold, or abrasive and rude, the next he might be sensitive or bashful. He was a puzzle she painstakingly worked to solve.

Furthermore, her friends meant well. In Kagome's opinion, she was the weakest member of their group, an ugly duckling compared to Kikyou or Sango. Heck, even Miroku didn't hit on her anymore. Perhaps he stopped due to Inuyasha or Sango, yet an evil voice inside her head said that it was because she was just unsightly. After all, the half demon's jealous growls had not saved her from his wandering hands in the beginning. And Miroku's engagement to Sango had not halted the monk's behavior toward the rest of the women of the world. So perhaps it was her fault.

Honestly then, she could fathom her friends' request. The dare might have been feasible and fun too – if she had been in the modern era. Their good intent went awry, however, in the Sengoku Jidai. Carefully weighing each of the men that she knew, Kagome found fault with them all.

There was Miroku. He failed for two reasons. First, her precious friendship with Sango would suffer. Second, she was supposed to pick someone who had no interest in her, and if one were to believe his wild, flowery declarations, then the monk had interest in 'dating' every female he met.

Kouga did not fulfill the conditions of the dare for the same reason. Too easy. Hojo and Inuyasha had been stipulated against from the start. And in a nutshell, those were all the men in her life. She adamantly refused to ask a random villager if he would make her dinner or kiss her. Desperately, Kagome wracked her brain for acceptable options.

_Ginta and Hakkaku? No, Kouga would rip the flesh from their bones if they looked at me romantically_. Kagome frowned. _Jinenji? Argh, that's just gross. But who else would be interested in me? _

_I know! Naraku! . . . . . . . . . _

_I need mental help. _

At her latest excursion into horrific fantasy, Kagome slapped her forehead. Figuring that she should leave before Inuyasha came to pick her up, she hefted her yellow pack in the air and headed for the village. What was the worst that could happen? She had lied to her friends before; she could make something up for their vicarious listening pleasure later. Shrugging her shoulders, she put the well and her modern friends behind her.

Yet the seed had been planted, and it would not leave her alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It has a shard, Inuyasha!" she cried out, her face beet red from the exertion of running and from… other aspects of their struggle as well.

The tanuki was not very powerful, so Miroku and Sango stood back and watched the hanyou fight. Ever amazed by the corruptive powers of a Shikon shard, the monk was trying not to envision Hachi, his personal tanuki servant, in this situation. Wild raccoon-dogs were naturally curious, good-natured pranksters. It disturbed him to see one so unbalanced as this. Luckily, Inuyasha's sword ended the creature's misery without delay.

Next, the half-demon demanded to know where to find the shard. Kagome only stuttered. The others raised their eyes, observing that she was flustered by something, but Inuyasha asked again, louder this time. "Oi! Wench! Where is the shard? The damn thing will regenerate if I don't remove it soon."

Now, she was waving her hands in a circular motion and laughing. Inuyasha creased his brow; his expression spoke of disbelief. What could be so hard about telling him the location of a single shard?

"It's… in his lower… area," Kagome began hesitantly. "Below the waist?"

"Be more specific," he replied grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His… Um… the nether-regions," she tittered nervously. Realizing what she meant now, but deciding to wait a few more moments to fully enjoy her embarrassment, Inuyasha growled. "The… private… parts?" she continued.

"What are you talking about woman?" he feigned incomprehension. Hmm… Would she actually say it? Miroku stared at the duo with interest also, wondering whether to rescue the poor girl or enjoy the hilarity.

"Groin?" the little miko mumbled miserably, thinking that if she blushed any more she might ignite pieces of paper on her forehead.

Tiny snickers began to leak out of Inuyasha and Miroku, as Sango stomped over to the dead tanuki. "Oh for heaven's sake," she said sharply. "Stop teasing her." Picking the shard out of the carcass, she returned it to her best friend for purification. As she held out her hand, Inuyasha burst into boisterous laughter upon seeing Kagome's face.

"Don't wanna touch it!" whined the miko in a panic. "Eww!" Shippo glanced between the two girls in confusion as his surrogate mother grabbed the shard and shoved it into the shard-bottle as rapidly as possible, dancing strangely all the while.

Inuyasha laughed harder. Kagome 'sat' him and then began bewailing something called 'bacteria' on her hands. The slayer shook her head sadly. Even the taijiya could not understand this extreme of a reaction, although her friend did seem to undergo odd fits periodically. "Just for that, we are staying in a village tonight," Sango commanded. "Houshi-sama will get us rooms and Inuyasha will find us dinner, while Kagome and I bathe."

Suitably chastised, Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and protested to no one in particular, "There are no towns nearby."

"What about the one we passed earlier today?" inquired Miroku blandly. The clearing fell silent as they awaited an answer, the wind swirling lazily through their hair.

"Oh," Inuyasha huffed, attempting to look knowledgeable and inconspicuous all at once. "That one won't do."

Ambiguity did not save him. "Osuwari," Kagome exclaimed again, still angry at being mocked. "We're going."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was sinking low on the horizon by the time they reached the outskirts of the village. Shadows and light played off a winding stream near the town and made a picture of innocent perfection in the evening glow. In fact the whole scene seemed so perfect that Kagome almost failed to notice that Inuyasha had fallen behind their group.

Calling out to him, she pressed onward steadily. "We need to hurry to make it there by dark."

This time, he stopped completely, growling softly in the back of his throat. "I'm not going. And neither are you. Let's go back!"

Not long ago, Kagome would have subdued him on the spot and defiantly plowed ahead against his will. Yet time had told her that he usually resisted for a reason, and she was willing to listen these days. "Why? Is something wrong with the village?"

"It's a youkai settlement," he grumbled finally. Shippo scratched his head, trying to figure out the problem, but the monk and the demon-slayer blanched. Offering to exorcise the biggest house in the village and stay for free overnight would not be appreciated here. They would have to pay with real money, if not blood.

The miko though, who should have been the most frightened, seemed the most oblivious. "Really?" she asked animatedly. "I didn't know there were any! We're always running across wild youkai; I wonder what the civilized ones are like? That's so cool!"

"Don't you get it?" the hanyou yelled back, "They are demons! You're human. We can't stay there."

Still unable to perceive a problem, Kagome reminded him, "You're part youkai. In fact, with Myouga in our party again, we have more youkai members than human ones." Turning to the houshi to double check her facts, she inquired, "Would civilized, urban demons hurt mortals? The ones we have fought have all been either possessed by shards or opposed to humans from the start."

Mystified as always by her lack of prejudice toward all living things, Miroku rubbed his head nervously. "Ah. It depends on the type, Kagome-sama. I have stayed in demon settlements before, but only with tanuki or myobu."

At the mention of myobu, kind-hearted kitsune that serve the god of rice, Shippo brightened. With wide eyes, the fox-child stuck one finger in his mouth and peered toward the village, evidently hoping the town gates would open and kitsune would pour forth. Kagome nodded absently in reply. "What kind of demons live here then?"

Myouga seized the moment to elucidate. He loved a stage and a captive audience, a chance to seem wise. "Hmm, hmm... only pack-minded animals live in groups. And since this village is on the edge of the Western lands, judging by Inuyasha's reluctance to enter, I would surmise it houses inu-youkai."

A pair of white furry ears flattened against their owner's head, and the others knew Myouga was right. "Feh!" Shippo tossed his head defiantly, sounding suspiciously like Inuyasha in a huff. "He's scared to greet his own kind. How disgraceful."

"I ain't scared! Runt!" the half-dog demon roared back, before his expression hardened with determination. "Fine. We're going." And then, as he marched down the hill, "What are you all waiting for?"

Kagome shrugged and followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning was crisp and beautiful, and Kagome inhaled the fresh fall air in exhilaration as she opened a sliding screen. As it turned out, the inuyoukai village was a prosperous border town, with an inn for weary travelers. A water-well marked the center of the square, and many shops lined the packed dirt road. Although the innkeeper had tried to rip them off at first, tripling the fee of a normal hotel, when the owner laid eyes on Inuyasha, he had quickly changed his mind. Their lodging had been free from the moment the white haired boy set foot in the lantern light by the front door.

Guessing this was because his golden eyes reflected a certain powerful royal family, Kagome thought nothing of it. In spite of his human blood and everything people said about him, Inuyasha was a very powerful demon in his own right. She was glad he had not needed to prove it the hard way, last night.

Beyond the screen, a flash of orange and white caught her eye, until Shippo jumped on her and distracted her from the sight. "Kagome! Can we go shopping?"

Such an innocent, girlish question coming from the lips of her wanna-be macho-fox baby made Kagome break into a fit of giggles. "Shopping?" she chortled.

Tugging her hair to make the point, he ran to get the money pouch that Miroku carried. Both of them were disappointed to learn it was nearly empty. Kagome merely shook her head and picked up her foster son, slipping on her outdoor shoes. _Good thing the innkeeper didn't charge the price he was fixed upon in the beginning._

Debating whether to tell Inuyasha she was leaving or not, she decided against it and wandered toward the shops they had seen earlier. Surely, youkai villagers were more reasonable than he assumed. Inuyasha was biased due to his unpleasant upbringing, but she would prove him wrong, in her own mind at least.

Sign after sign marked the doors they passed, and Kagome found she had trouble reading the ancient kanji. The lettering was slightly different than other kanji of this era. Perhaps demons wrote in a special variant of human script? Beggars could not be choosers though; this was the first town they had toured which had signposts at all.

With a sharp squeal, Shippo suddenly squeezed his way out of her arms and darted into one store named the 'Shop of Seasons'. Below the main label, smaller script read 'Transience, Illusions and Transformation'. She smiled wryly. Naturally a kitsune would be interested in illusions. For a young trickster, Shippo was already very talented and she encouraged him as much as possible.

Pushing the cloth doorway aside, she stepped inside and gasped. It was so much larger inside than out that it did not even look like the same building. Indoors, it was a palace, draped in rich fabrics and swirling scents that rose from strange flasks and containers. Outdoors the place seemed like a rickety hut.

Slowly she made her way through the organized disarray and found a wide-eyed Shippo jealously guarding an oval shaped white ball while talking to the proprietor, an elderly inuyoukai with pale green eyes and speckled grey hair. "Kagome look!" he bubbled over, "A standard kitsune no tama! He says it is their last one."

Well-acquainted with shop-keeping tactics, for she ran a shrine in the future with her grandfather, she stated, "Uh huh. If it is a standard model, then I'm sure we can get another one later. What is it for?"

"_Ano_…" Instantly Shippo appeared guilty and shuffled his feet. "Possession. By endowing the ball with your powers until you lower yourself to the same energy level as the creature you want to possess, then you can enter another body without resistance? Er, you have to make sure not to lose it afterward though…"

The shopkeeper chuckled as Kagome incredulously stared down her nose at the boy. "Are you sure that is something you need at your age?"

"Eep!" the fox child jumped and tossed the ball back into the box it came from, before jumping into her arms. "No Kagome-mama. I only have one tail anyway."

Clearing his throat the old man addressed Shippo respectfully. "I had no idea you were with this young lady. She is your maidservant?" Everything came to a standstill then, each youkai waiting for a reply, although one anticipated much less positive results than the other. Shippo trembled.

_If you can't say something nice…_ Kagome thought resignedly, ready to ignore the slight. This guy wasn't worth the effort. Sidestepping the issue, she asked about any 'useful' items for a young kitsune, and quickly they were lost in discussion. By the time she got around to showing him her barren purse, the old man had piled leaves, nuts, flasks, and even one mizu no tsuzumi on the counter, a small drum used to produce minor storms and rain. Shippo's eyes were nearly coming out of his head.

Deciding which items to purchase took a while, bargaining with the stubborn old man took even longer, and it was midmorning by the time they finally left the store. Hand in hand, Shippo swung his bag of brand new trinkets, ecstatically happy. She could not help but smile at his antics. Unfortunately, her attention was so focused on her kit that she stumbled onto a little girl coming out of a nearby store. Short people had mysterious ways of appearing underfoot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Bowing in apology, she came face to face with a familiar grin. A lopsided ponytail of brown fluffy hair stuck off the left side of the little girl's face. "Rin-chan!" Kagome shot upward in surprise.

"Nice lady!" squeaked Rin in return, flapping her arms. The trip to town had just become a hundred times more wonderful, in her eyes. On the other hand, Kagome tried hard not to faint. For where there was Rin…

… there was Sesshoumaru.

Looking up, she saw the stoic demon lord in the seamstress's doorway.

As her heartbeat accelerated, she knew she must try and remember to re-hinge her jaw, but somehow she could not. An inability to focus had always been her most fatal flaw. Take now, for instance. Staring at the elegant, icy exterior of the taiyoukai who hated her, everything she stood for, and all those she associated with, the only thing that immediately came to mind was her girlfriends' dare. Out of all the men she knew she had never considered the possibility of even contemplating Sesshoumaru in such a fashion. But now that he stood before her, the notion attacked her unforgivingly.

Apparently deigning a helpless, hapless, untrained miko to be of little threat or interest, Sesshoumaru simply ordered his ward to heel. "Rin. Come."

_Now that,_ she thought dazedly, watching him walk away,_ That would be a challenge_.


	3. Foolish Desires

Disclaimer: Not my characters, merely my insanity.

Author's Note: Most Kag/Sess stores that I read show Sesshoumaru initiating a relationship. Whether willingly or unwillingly, consciously attracted or not, even when he is only trying to use her, it is usually our taiyoukai who starts things. Not that I blame him – he likes to be in control. Still, I thought a story about Kagome actively persuing Fluffy-sama would be refreshing. Hope you like it!

Update: CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN **EDITED**... I'm shortening chapters and removing some Japanese words, since this story is YEARS old and very long.

**Chapter 3: Foolish Desires**

Kagome felt sure that the youkai Lord of the Western lands would never, in a million years, think about a human that way if he could help it. Picturing herself with the taiyoukai was more than challenging, it was impossible. Rin seemed close to him, but she suspected their relationship was like that of father and daughter, or perhaps that of master and pet. She knew it was impossible. Yet the idea would not go away.

In fact, it was getting to be a distraction from her duties. Upon returning to Kaede's village, she had been invited to meditate with the older miko and to practice her holy magic. Fidgeting and fumbling with her sleeves the entire time, she had disturbed the peace, until Kaede had finally sighed and told her to fetch buckets of water from the stream. It was embarrassing.

But also, it was intriguing. Her friends in present day Japan had encouraged her to go on a date. Anyone was fair game, as long as that person did not overtly like her. By forcing her to ask someone out, they hoped to improve her confidence and self-esteem. Even Kagome admitted this might be good practice. After all, modern girls were liberated! Spending so much time in the Warring States era surrounded by medieval sentiments had affected her brain, molding her into a taciturn lady with the patience of a saint. She needed to remember to do things for herself every now and then, to remain a teenager.

There were no single guys with whom she could implement her friends' plan though. Thinking about Sesshoumaru as an available option was sillier than trying to walk backwards, blindfolded, into a pit of hungry lions. Still, her girlfriends had been right about one thing – she did enjoy a challenge.

First, Kagome decided, she would adapt the rules of the game. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were expecting to hear about a traditional date, along the lines of dinner and a movie. Nothing serious. In the Sengoku Jidai, just being alone with a man in the same room could tarnish a girl's reputation. Thus, colorful editing would have to be done. Working on a smaller scale, however, she might still accomplish her mission.

What would be difficult, but possible to achieve? With Sesshoumaru, it seemed as though all bets were off. Yet after days of mulling over the idea, she decided that it would not be impossible to _talk_ to the inu-youkai. She could converse with him and during the dialogue she would say one nice thing about him. This would be her goal.

Considering the delicate, dangerous nature of the situation, the bravery required to speak with the taiyoukai should more than equal the prerequisite of the dare. It was fair. She would be able to look her friends in the eyes and announce that she had done what was asked. Dream up a corresponding story, toss in a dash of truth to make it believable, and it would be finished.

A conversation and a compliment. She could handle that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Many weeks passed before they crossed paths again. Life went on much as it had before. Without knowing where the demon lord kept his residence or if he had one at all, it was not as if she could visit. And he would not have welcomed the intrusion in any case. Naraku had not come out of hiding in quite a while, and Kagome was beginning to feel uneasy. In fact she had been so determined to help with their search that she had not requested to return home once. Inuyasha had offered, and she had politely declined to his delight and confusion. Telling herself firmly that it was because of the urgency of their quest, _not_ because she was afraid to face her schoolmates, they scoured the countryside day after day for shards.

Winter crept in, and the streams were increasingly too cold to bathe in, so Sango and Kagome were overjoyed one evening when they stopped at a hot springs. Relaxing in the heated waters, the miko and the taijiya laughed and joked until the sun was nearly set. "Okay, here is my next one," Kagome began again, as they played a demented form of twenty questions. "Where do you think Myouga gets his clothes? I mean, who sells flea sized clothing and thread?"

"He sews it himself?" Sango answered. They both dissolved into laughter at the image of the old flea holding a giant needle and stitching scraps of fabric together. It was crazy really.

"I've got one!" the slayer said happily. "Why doesn't Inuyasha wear shoes like his brother? He's always pulling splinters out and has tiny cuts on the soles of his feet at the end of the day."

At the mention of Inuyasha's brother, Kagome suddenly felt sick. There it was again! She had studiously avoided pondering the mysterious elder inuyoukai brother all day, only to have her confusion return at Sango's reference to him. Shaking her head she agreed with her friend, "Yea, and for that matter, why does Sesshoumaru wear a Chinese styled obi and boots?"

"Chinese?" Sango puzzled over the strange word. Toweling off and heading back to camp, Kagome never had a chance to reply, for her fox baby suddenly barreled into her chest full force.

"Kagomeeeeeee!" he squealed in terror, fisting her hair. His eyes held tears, and he could not catch his breath.

"What! What is it?" The kitsune never had this extreme a reaction over a squabble with Inuyasha. Something awful must have happened. Securing the towel around her chest and haphazardly grabbing her clothes, she nodded to Sango who was frantically dressing as well. "Sango! I'm going."

The forest underbrush slapped and pricked her legs as she crashed through it sheltering Shippo's quaking form, and she swiftly scanned the area to find Inuyasha, only to realize she could not sense him anywhere. Miroku was standing stiffly by the firelight, but the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. _Where could he have gone at a time like this?_

But no one answered her unspoken question, and she hopped forward into the clearing, near their makeshift campsite. "Miroku?" she inquired, hesitantly. Strange, the monk had not given one off-color remark about her attire yet. He said nothing at all, actually, only motioned nervously behind her and to the right with a strained, small smile.

And there he was, calmly standing outside the circle of firelight, gleaming like a deadly, ivory weapon in the dusk. Kagome paled, an even whiter shade than his garments if such a thing were possible, and then, as Shippo huddled closer to her chest, she remembered her state of undress. Instantly blushing bright pink, she teetered precariously and practically strangled Shippo in an effort to keep her towel in place. Not that Sesshoumaru would care about her body. Just that he might find the sight of an ugly nude human girl offensive enough to slit her throat straightaway, no questions asked.

_What is he doing here anyway? Inuyasha hurry back! _she thought frantically, trying to bear in mind that she should continue breathing, whatever the circumstances. It would not do to suffocate while holding still like a trapped rabbit in front of a greater-youkai. That sort of thing was exactly what made humans look silly to demons in the first place.

Thinking it was best to treat him politely, as Miroku always did, she bowed and put Shippo down. "What can we do for you this evening, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The kitsune latched on to her leg from behind, while Sango finally arrived and gaped at what she saw.

Sesshoumaru too, for his part, was a bit taken aback. Certainly the human girl before him was notorious for strange styles of clothing, but this was by far the most riské and dubious outfit he had ever seen. It was flesh colored, burly, soft looking cloth, that wrapped around her torso tightly and did very little to cover her vital parts, wet as it was. He began to doubt her sanity, and then his own for even considering what he had come here to do tonight. No, Rin could not be left in the hands of such lunatics.

With a slight sneer toward the girl, he turned away, only to discover he was too late. Rin had seen her lady-savior through the treeline where she had been told to wait. The humans could not see her yet, but she could see them, huddled by the campfire. And he could see her face, lit with joy by a single memory of this strange miko's kindness. Still, she did not move from where she had been told to wait, and she did not make a sound. Good. At least one human had some sense.

"Where is my half brother?" he growled. Since Inuyasha was the leader of this rag-tag little party, the despicable hanyou was the one he had to talk to first. Unfortunate though it might be. "I must speak to him on a matter of some importance."

"I don't know, ah… sir." Kagome clasped and unclasped her hands, anxiously, unsure how to avoid a fight between the brothers, if a fight was what Sesshoumaru wanted. Although nowadays it was usually the half-demon who started things, too insecure to talk to his older brother for even a few moments without throwing insults, gibes, and the occasional Kaze no Kizu in his direction. Maybe it was good that their protector was away from camp at the moment. "If you would like, we will deliver a message to him when he returns."

The youkai lord eyed her frigidly for a few more moments. Space seemed to draw out endlessly between them, and gradually the insects around them began to sing again, sensing no immediate danger lurking nearby in the dark. Fidgeting, Kagome shivered in the brisk night air and wished idly that she had taken the time to change into her sweater at the hot-spring. This was torture. Mortifying, chilly torture. But if he wasn't going to say anything, then neither was she.

_Aw, crap. Wait a minute! _She panicked suddenly, recalling her earlier promise. The intensity of the situation had driven her resolution right from her head. _I'm supposed to talk to him aren't I? But well, there are extenuating circumstances. Now is not a good time, and the girls will understand. Because what we have right here, is definitely a BAD moment. One that defines the genre. Conversing with an arrogant, lethal menace like Sesshoumaru, while wrapped in a bathing towel. . . _

Interrupting her mental tirade, his rich voice startled her with its depth. He seemed to be waging an internal debate, for he enunciated slowly and clearly. Or perhaps he merely doubted her intelligence. Either way he had prepared the speech with great care. "This Sesshoumaru requires your assistance for a time. If you and the group you travel with do as I ask, then you will receive a trade."

"A trade?" Kagome did not like the sound of this. Waiting for the punchline or the trick, she hesitantly stepped toward him.

"A Shikon shard in return for the assistance and obedience of this group for two weeks time."

The others inhaled softly at his pronouncement, but Kagome was shocked. She did not sense the presence of a shard anywhere near him. Normally this was what she excelled at too. "You have a shard?"

Reaching into his kosode, he withdrew not one, but two shards, holding them out in the palm of his hand for her perusal. The second the purplish-blue fragments left the safety of his silk top their evil aura winked into existence in her mind, and she gasped. The garment he wore hid the presence of shards, even from her! A disturbing revelation to say the least. Was she losing her touch? Without being able to feel the familiar sting of the broken shards while they were nestled next to his skin, she had no way of knowing if those were all the pieces he had. Worse still, could there be other demons in the land cloaking the presence of their shards? Naraku did so, but she had blindly hoped he was the only one.

"I thought you were not interested in the Shikon no Tama." Regarding the bitter pill she had just been forced to choke on, the hostility in her voice was understandable. "It seems I was wrong."

Sango widened her eyes and shifted closer to her friend upon hearing her venomous tone. A bad idea to provoke the demon lord of the West, certainly, but she was still ready to protect Kagome at a moment's notice. Miroku merely glanced between miko and taiyoukai, as if unable to comprehend any ill will between them, wondering if he should attempt to calm things.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru contradicted the priestess with his own brand of icy logic. Staring her straight in the eyes, he serenely informed her, "When Naraku abruptly came to hold every shard, including those which your group once guarded, it became… appropriate to intervene."

Like a breathless fish, her mouth opened and closed several times before she could find words to properly express her indignation. Shards her group 'once guarded'? Of course, by his accent on these two words, she grasped that he knew perfectly _who_ had been assigned to guard the jewel, and that he fully intended this as a slight. "What?" she shrieked. "You think I _gave_ those to Naraku? It was Kikyou!"

"This Sesshoumaru sees no benefit to the completion of the jewel by any _hanyou_," he instantly rejoined, to head off her high pitched complaints. "If shards are not proper material for a trade, then I take my leave."

It all was moving too fast for Kagome. She was not used to negotiating – that was Miroku's forte. And Inuyasha was the leader. She was the nobody, the one who stood back and got thrown around in fights, or bartered off for her ability to see the Shikon no Tama. "Wait!" she cried desperately. "Of course, we would be most delighted to assist you? Er… Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Looking to Miroku for reassurance, she saw him nod, and it calmed her nerves tremendously. Enough that she rediscovered her irritation even. _How unfair, that we have to agree to help him before knowing what he wants,_ she thought snidely. _I bet he is laughing at me right now behind that calm façade of his. _Endeavoring to equally mask her emotions (and failing), she gazed unflinchingly back at the demon.

After a minute, he inclined his head slightly to the trees behind them. "Rin," he announced firmly. The command did not make sense until a little girl in orange and white shuttled into the clearing with a half moon shaped grin. She looked expectantly at her lord and excitedly at Kagome. Evidently deeming one recital of her name as a sufficient introduction, Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome in silence.

"Rin?" she echoed helplessly. The child brightened, happy that the miko remembered her.

"It is necessary that we part ways for a time," said the taiyoukai. Then, eyes traveling derisively down the length of her body, he continued, "Although . . . encouraging indecent manners and dress in a child would be a disgrace."

Ah, there it was. The dreaded conversation piece, her towel wrap, was out in the open. Hanging her head, she tried not to implode from discomfort. Nothing she had experienced in her short life quite compared to the shameful feeling that quashed her hopes at that moment. Rin simply giggled.

And just to make things worse, Inuyasha chose this moment to reenter the scene from stage left. "Sesshoumaru! Bastard! What are you doing here?! Get away from Kagome… Kag…" The sight of his bright amber eyes bugging out at her fluffy, indecent clothing, added the perfect touch of scandalous bewilderment to Kagome's humiliation.

"Osuwari," she sniffled before she fled into the foliage to change.


	4. A Conversation and a Compliment

Disclaimer: When, o when, will Inuyasha be mine?

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN **EDITED**... I'm shortening chapters and removing some Japanese words, since this story is YEARS old and very long.

**Chapter 4: A Conversation and a Compliment**

It seemed like an eternity before Kagome found her missing dignity lying around, slacking off near the stream. Safely ensconced in her sweater and jeans once more, she stood by the trickling waters until she felt ready to return to camp. _And maybe Sesshoumaru will be gone by the time I get there! _

It wasn't too much to ask, although it was a frivolous hope. She had not given him an answer about Rin, and Sesshoumaru was not the type to leave unfinished business. Nor was Inuyasha the kind that graciously agreed to do favors.

With a sigh, she strolled back toward the firelight. As far as Rin was concerned, she had already made up her mind. She looked forward to caring for the girl. Rin was adorable. It would do Shippo good to have another youngster around too. Besides, this might be her chance to ask the burning question that lit up in her chest whenever she saw this particular child, namely 'why in the world does Sesshoumaru let you follow him like a lost puppy?' Something along those lines anyway. For that matter, why did a human girl _want_ to trail the taiyoukai of the West? It was cute, yet way out of character for all involved.

Miraculously, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting quietly on the opposite side of the fire from the white demon. Inuyasha was not choking on anger or trying to whack his brother in half with an overgrown sword. He could be so sensible sometimes; she loved it. This instance almost made up for other occasions when he lost his temper and jumped to conclusions.

"Took you long enough," the hanyou grumbled irritably, taking out his frustration on his companions, since he could not do so with his brother at the moment. One silvery dog-ear flicked toward her as she entered the clearing.

Having lived with the dog-demon long enough not to take such a comment personally, Kagome sat down between both groups, unconsciously trying to mediate the situation. She tucked her ankles beneath her legs and demurely crossed her hands in her lap. "Inuyasha," she began cautiously, but she was interrupted before she could say anything else.

"The bastard has two shards, and he's been holdin' out on us when he _knows_ I am searching for them." Both fuzzy ears focused on Sesshoumaru again, accompanied by a glare that Naraku might have envied. Naturally, it was lost on Inuyasha's stoic half-brother. Kagome did not relish the idea of relaying the rest of the story either. If he knew that she could not sense shards on Sesshoumaru's person, and it was possible that the youkai had even more shards than those currently revealed, then things could get nasty.

Patience was a virtue however, and Kagome practiced it daily. She would simply tell Inuyasha about this little wrinkle later. In the meantime they should focus on Rin. Smiling brightly, she faced her half demon. "He offered to give them to us in trade though, didn't he? I'm all for it! What about you?"

"Keh." His very typical response reassured the miko. Miroku and Sango also signaled their assent, so she turned to confer with the taiyoukai.

"We would be honored to look after Rin for two weeks while you are away. She will get plenty of food and rest, and I will see to it that she does not . . . acquire any bad habits." This terminology was polite, yet vague enough to avoid issues. In reality, there was nothing she could do about Inuyasha's disposition, his language, or her clothes, but candidly stating that might not help. They would do their best to keep her safe from harm though, and that meant a lot, or else Sesshoumaru would not have come to them in the first place.

The tip of his nose twitched at her words, in what seemed to be a very discreet, derisive sniff.

_Okay, I probably deserve that, _Kagome thought. Who was she, a mere human, to reassure the great Sesshoumaru? Especially when part of her promise was nigh impossible to achieve?

Ending the discussion abruptly, he announced that he would wait until morning to depart. They had until sunrise to prove they were good caretakers for Rin. It felt eerily like being on trial, except for two things. A modern judge would have allowed the defense a chance to speak, and a jury of her peers would not have sported such long, pointy nails.

Luckily, Rin made the entire evening pleasant. She enjoyed ramen and announced sweetly that leftover rabbit meat was the best thing she had ever tasted. Kagome hesitated to ask what they had been feeding the child for this to be true.

After the fire was stoked and bedrolls had been laid out, the group ran into their second hurdle for the evening. No one could rest with Sesshoumaru in range of the camp. Once again, Rin eased the tension by blithely failing to grasp everyone's concern. Her eyes glistened with curiosity upon seeing Kagome's sleeping bag, and she snuggled into it as soon as the miko explained how. Briefly torn between the warmth of a fluffy bedroll and staying in his surrogate mother's arms, Shippo finally decided on warmth and piled in beside Rin.

_Traitor_, Kagome smiled faintly. But she wouldn't have been comfortable in the sleeping bag. Small children made restless bedmates. Investigating the campsite, she guessed that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru would sleep, and that Sango might find it difficult. Miroku on the other hand had already dozed off, unless he was doing a very good job of meditating and pretending he didn't care. The fire cracked peacefully as it settled into place for the night. And as for Kagome . . .

_This could be my chance to talk to Sesshoumaru_, she encouraged herself, timidly glancing at the taiyoukai.

He sat perfectly still against the black backdrop of forest, out of range of the firelight. Shadows and moonlight traced slight patterns in his hair through the overhead branches. Although she knew from experience that the strands were white, his hair appeared a rich blue-grey in the darkness. The armor and the designs on his clothing sank into obscurity.

_I promised myself that the next time I saw him, I would talk to him. _Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her legs. _It doesn't have to be much of a conversation, just a few words. He doesn't even have to reply. Come on, Kagome!_

Searching for ways to shirk her self-imposed deadline, she decided that Inuyasha was present, and he would surely find it suspicious if she moved to sit by his brother. In fact, he was watching his elder half-brother so closely that Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy. He never stared at anyone like that, with that kind of intensity, except his arch-nemesis, his ex-lover, and his sibling. Naraku, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru were the defining factors in his life, the people that made him who he was for good or for ill. With such towering figures in his sight, small wonder he could not see past them to her. The Shikon no Tama was the only reason that Inuyasha ever seemed to notice _Kagome_. With a sigh, she hugged her knees more closely to her chest, praying it would not snow overnight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, moaning her general dislike of awakening to anyone with ears, Kagome stretched stiff muscles into working order. She had fallen asleep scrunched into a ball, legs curled beneath her, with her head nearly touching the ground. Needless to say, this was not an optimal position, for her legs were numb from cold and loss of blood to the area. As the most woefully underdressed member of their party, she mentally cursed at Winter for his rude and untimely arrival and told him to get packing.

Miroku and Sango were asleep under a nearby tree, the slayer cuddled dangerously close to the monk's side, considering how sneaky his hands could be once he awoke. Inuyasha was still roosting in a treetop and glaring down at his half-brother, so her prediction on that count was correct. And Sesshoumaru hadn't moved a muscle. He was not, however, feigning disinterest in all things human this morning. Instead he was staring straight at… her?

Light flashed across her face, momentarily blinding her, and she flinched. Giggling erupted form the vicinity of her yellow bag. Looking for what had muddled her senses, she saw Rin and Shippo holding the compact mirror from her pack. Shippo had demonstrated how to reflect light, and Rin had turned it on the others in the camp. _Figures that I would be on the right side of the clearing to . . . shine on. Stupid sunlight. _

Nose dripping, the miko smiled at Rin, then sniffled and stumbled her way toward the fire to make breakfast. Rin scurried to her side straightaway, grinning and showing off the mirror. "Look!" the six-year old exclaimed softly, to avoid disturbing the others. "It shows Rin!"

"Yes, it is a mirror. That is what they are for," Kagome explained, feeling silly for bringing it on the trip now. It was ridiculous to carry such a thing, as though she wore makeup, or checked her face every five minutes for new zits and freckles. She didn't use it. Modern provisions merely made her feel more connected to her own world. She wore modern clothes, refusing to look like Kikyou, and she dragged a mammoth-sized yellow pack everywhere to remind herself that she was different.

But viewing Rin's happy face, she felt the futility of it all. How would she justify such an item, when the very concept of vanity was beyond this girl? It was not as if symbols of her modern life would allow her to fit in when she returned there, any more than she could learn through osmosis by religiously carrying around her books. "Would you like to have it?" Kagome asked, to avoid telling the girl where she got the item.

Rin furrowed her brow. She thought the mirror was very beautiful. It had a lid that would close over it, and a decorative pattern on top. And she had never seen herself as clearly as this in the river waters. This miko was an amazing woman to be able to craft such exquisite items. Surely no one gave away such miracles for free. "Rin would like it very much?" she murmured hopefully.

"Then it's yours," the miko replied unfazed.

Awe lit up the little girl's face now, as she stared at Kagome. What could one say about such a gift? Words were not enough. She resolved to do something nice for the miko in the future. "Thank you very much," she whispered deferentially, "It's beautiful! Did you make it?"

"No," began Kagome slowly. "I bought it." Worried about saying too much on the mirror's origin, but also about saying too little and seeming suspicious, she glanced at Sesshoumaru discreetly. The members of her party certainly did not look like they could afford such luxuries, so the key was seem unconcerned. Rin noticed the direction of her gaze and proudly skittered across the clearing to display the mirror to her lord.

As he silently perused the item and its workmanship, his attention drifted back to the miko once more. She was an oddity, one that never failed to surprise him. In the beginning his primary motive for taking the Tessaiga from his unworthy half-brother had been to avoid wasting it on someone whom could not achieve its potential. But around her, Inuyasha began to reach unexpected heights. (Not to mention he was extremely aggravating in his mindless youkai state.) So, he had stopped going after the sword. The reason he had allowed _her_ to live so long though, and why he had saved the miko from Mukotsu, was that the esteemed blade of his father had defended her, and even in death, his father's will was law. The miko was to be protected whether he liked it or not. Fortunately the burden fell on Inuyasha's shoulders as long as the worthless lout was not off somewhere being completely irresponsible.

She was fidgeting now, or perhaps shivering, and he realized that he was staring at her state of dress. Or rather undress. Why would anyone wear such skimpy clothes in the early winter months? Really, it was enough to make him curious about her. Except Sesshoumaru did not wonder about humans. In fact, they rarely crossed his mind in a constructive fashion, and he most certainly did not squander his time pondering their eccentricities. Obviously, it was time for him to leave.

Standing, he tucked his sword away and moved toward the campfire, Rin in his wake. The miko looked up at him, startled, as if she was about to say something and she wasn't sure if she should run away first.

"Would… you like some breakfast?" Kagome asked him in a muffled tone. Having a runny nose was not making things easier this morning. With a wan smile she held up the pot of ramen for his inspection.

At sight of what swam in the shiny pot, Sesshoumaru cringed inside, although his rigid posture never faltered. "No," he announced with finality, then peered down at his fluffy brown-haired shadow, Rin. Kagome could have sworn that his eyes became softer as they beheld her. "This Sesshoumaru will take his leave now. Rin, behave."

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chortled. Tilting his head until he saw his half-brother through the leaves, he waited. Inuyasha glared at him from above then snorted and turned away, which seemed to be a good enough answer to the taiyoukai's unspoken question. Everything was in order; he could leave.

As the demon in white silently walked away, his pace measured and calm, Kagome shuddered. When he had suddenly stood and advanced toward her, she had thought he was going to… Well she didn't know what exactly, just that it was always scary to see Sesshoumaru approaching. He behaved differently now than when they first had encountered him, but she still remembered the way he had tried to kill her in his father's tomb. Through the poisonous mist eating at her eyes and lungs, she had made out his empty expression and realized with shock that it was no accident – he honestly wanted her dead. It was the first time someone tried to kill her merely _for being alive_, not because of the Jewel of Four Souls or because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. In subsequent months of course, he had actually aided them more than once, yet bad memories tended to linger longer than good ones. For instance, she could vividly recall the one time that her mother struck her. But her first birthday cake? That happy memory was gone.

Shaking free of her stupor, she saw her window of opportunity rapidly diminishing. The six-year old smiled as she watched her lord disappear into the forest. Miroku and Sango lay oblivious to the world, and Inuyasha eyed their pot of ramen with subdued consideration. Yep, it seemed the only one who still had a problem with the taiyoukai was Kagome. _Crap! _Kagome thought frantically._ I never did talk to him. He's even in a good mood, if you can call it that. What was the plan again? Say something nice. Um… _

And it was lucky that Miroku and Sango were asleep for what happened next, or they might have spent the entire day chuckling at her expense. Putting the pot on the ground, she stood straight up and called after Sesshoumaru's retreating back, "I like your eyes!"

Inuyasha stared in traumatized confusion, before leaping from his tree and landing beside her. Surely, she was not looking at his brother while she said such a thing. After all, his eyes were as nice as his stupid elder brother's eyes. Better in fact – a nice rich amber color! But no, she was distinctly gazing into the trees at the white blob frozen there by her pronouncement. As his brother turned and scrutinized her, Kagome stammered onward, "They remind me of the sunset. Like sunlight on water?"

People rarely pay attention to their eyes or get compliments about them, so she had thought it would be a good choice. The hair seemed too obvious; it was the first thing that everyone noticed about him. And the designs on his clothing might have meaning that she didn't understand. Maybe white really wasn't his favorite color. So, when in doubt, compliment a person's eyes.

Of course, she could see now what a fool's errand it was. Stark silence rejoined her comment as Sesshoumaru stalked away, his dignity impugned, and Inuyasha gaped at her as if she had two heads.

"Breakfast anyone?" she inquired brightly, as the taiyoukai departed.


	5. A Note on Adopting Children

Disclaimer: More non-profit writing, using other people's characters.

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! Wow! I can't really explain the title of the chapter, other than as one reviewer said, taking care of children has nothing to do with her 'date' – her plan has been derailed. So 'a note on adopting children' is to skip it unless your motives are right, and you are prepared to love the kid, not just live in mortal terror of its dad.

CHAPTER 5 HAS BEEN **EDITED**... I'm shortening chapters and removing some Japanese words, since this story is YEARS old and very long.

**Chapter 5: A Note on Adopting Children**

_I like your eyes._

It was hard to fathom. Why would the miko say such a thing? Not knowing much about humans, Sesshoumaru dismissed it at first as a strange human custom, or just plain rudeness. Certainly the girl was not known for having cultivated manners. But as the days wore on, he kept thinking about it. Or rather, the words continually crept into the back of his mind without permission.

He had never been vain. From the time he was a pup, he had learned that appearance did not matter among powerful shapeshifting taiyoukai. The best fighters were silent, deadly, and always more than they seemed. The Inu no Taisho and other training masters had not doled out easy words of praise and they had rarely spoken of the way he looked. In fact, there were only two instances in which someone had remarked upon his personal appearance. Once, his mother had told him that he had his father's eyes. This was not a compliment coming from her, simply a statement of fact. And another time, an instructor had informed him with a frown that his clothing was filthy. Coming through a fight in such a disgraceful state meant he had bad form. If he were a truly great swordsman, his teacher had said, then he would never allow an opponent to touch him. It had been well-heeded advice, drilled into him during subsequent years.

Other than these words, he couldn't remember any comments on his individual or physical aspects. Female youkai occasionally flattered their way into his presence, yet they usually mentioned his strength and powerful spiritual energy, or his father's legacy as 'Lord of the Western Lands'. He had not fully regained his father's holdings yet, but already lesser-youkai were crawling out of the woodwork to prostrate themselves at his feet. It was generally assumed that he would recapture his father's lands in short order, and then some. Offhanded observations of fact though, were not the same as an outright compliment. About his eyes. Which, now that he thought of it, were really quite nice. Not all youkai had night vision or glare-resistant yellow irises.

What did not make sense was why the miko would blurt it out, because he did not see any benefit to her by saying anything. Youkai ladies vying for a place at his side had an ulterior motive. But what purpose did it serve his half-brother's miko to compliment his person? It was ridiculous. Outrageous in fact. He should have been insulted. Instead, he kept returning to the matter, as her words circled through his mind once again.

… _like sunlight on water._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_This is the last time I listen to my friends. They're so demanding!_ Kagome griped mentally as she climbed out of the well for what felt like the hundredth time that week. _Well, at least I didn't tell them he has a daughter._

Taking care of Rin had turned out to be tougher than planned. Looking after two children at once was exponentially harder than looking after one. Shippo and Rin played with each other, becoming more and more hyper – the first day they had gone through every item in Kagome's bag, twice! Rin especially enjoyed crayons. Unfortunately both children preferred green, and they fought over who should have this color next.

Also on the first day: Rin discovered sugar, fished with Miroku, and pestered Inuyasha about fifty times in a row with questions regarding his ears. Unwilling to admit that the girl was growing on him, the hanyou had gruffly pointed out that at least she did not manhandle his ears by grabbing them (unlike _some_ people). All in all, the first day went well.

The next morning though, Shippo started exhibiting illusionary tricks. The more Rin cheered, the more he showed off. By lunchtime they were both exhausted and plopped down beside Kagome, Shippo requesting a story. With one child on each side, half-on and half-off her lap, the miko had contentedly read them the kitsune's favorite children's book from her time, The Fox and the Gnome. The story was all about a kind-hearted fox leading a lost and weary traveler through the woods, while an evil gnome tried to waylay them both. After several pages, the kids had fallen asleep, while Kagome rose to make lunch.

Once lunch was ready, she had called out to Shippo and Rin, but only her fox-kit came to eat. Rin had remained in a deep slumber, and the others decided not to wake her if she were honestly that tired. By evening, the girl had begun to toss and turn, clutching her stomach in pain, and she still would not awaken. Feeling her forehead, the miko had discovered a fever.

Desperate to make the little girl better, she had asked Shippo what the two of them ate that morning. Lo and behold, he had admitted that Rin consumed some of his laughing mushroom decoys. "Shippo!" she had scolded him, "How could you let her do that? Mushrooms can be extremely poisonous!"

By then, the entire camp was frenzied. No one wanted to imagine the taiyoukai's wrath when he learned that his precious ward had been negligently murdered. They had escorted the girl to Kaede's hut, as Kagome took off with one of the mushrooms to the future, hoping for an antidote. Rin was such a sweet little girl! She didn't deserve to die like this!

Thankfully, the doctor had given her a rapid remedy, and he had promised that the mushrooms were not fatal. The girl would be sick for a day, but she soon would recover. Filled with relief, Kagome had completed her first trip through the well that week.

It was far from her last – next, she went back for burn cream because Rin touched a steel pot. Thinking that it looked shiny like the mirror, not that it would be hot, she had singed one finger. Then, more bandages for Inuyasha and Miroku, after a brief scuffle with a forest youkai. Then, additional ramen and potato chips, which were fast becoming a favorite food around the campfire. And so, it continued...

During her last journey through the well, the infamous trio, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, had waylaid her and asked if she were feeling better. Since Kagome was never a good liar, she found herself at lunch with them again. And of course (horror of horrors) the subject of her love-life was broached. With great enthusiasm, she had told them of her success in snagging a handsome, eligible bachelor and convincing him to go out for a cup of coffee. Eri obviously didn't believe a word of it, but Yuka and Ayumi had congratulated her anyway.

Instead of letting the subject drop though, they had turned on her once more. Did she plan to see him again, they asked? Did she want to? What were his hobbies? Naturally, their questions were awkward and embarrassing, and she had avoided them like the plague, until her friends had decided that she should go on a second date with this mystery man, to finish what she started.

"_I'm just saying that you obviously didn't get to know him really well," Eri said, cautioning her friend. "Did you actually talk to him, or did you just see this guy walk by on the street?"_

"_Eri!" Ayumi chastened in return. Kagome was too shy to bear criticism about a date. They were supposed to be encouraging! "Kagome. You don't have to answer that."_

_At this point, Yuka interjected one of her usual random comments, which she always managed to work into the conversation by the end of their time together. "I read a book about dating this weekend, and it suggested that there are all sorts of ways that people can show affection for one another. Maybe Kagome was just showing affection in a strange, stand-off-ish sort of way?"_

"_She's right about one thing," Ayumi nodded at Yuka faintly, "People show they care in all sorts of ways. The key is to figure out what he appreciates and cater to his interests. You know: some people like gifts, others enjoy praise, and still others respond better to actions than to words or things. Which does he like?"_

Blah. In the end, a second date was not on the horizon, because there had never been a first. Her lies were only getting deeper. Next time, she promised herself to tell her modern friends the truth. She wasn't dating anyone, and she didn't plan to until she was out of school. That was probably the way life would go. Except that by the time she graduated college, all the good boys would be taken, and she would be an old spinster forever.

Checking to ensure she had soap for cleaning Rin's kimono, she patted her bag and meandered toward the village. The girl got dirty every day. It was probably Shippo's influence, but she wondered how on earth Sesshoumaru kept her looking so pristine all the time. She couldn't quite picture the great Sesshoumaru doing laundry in a stream, and Rin was far too young to wash herself. Ah. Probably Jaken then. Now that was a funny mental image.

Come to think of it, where had the silly green toad been when Sesshoumaru last visited? Normally he followed his master around relentlessly. _I suppose that I should count my blessings that he didn't appear_.

Swinging her pack onto Kaede's floor, she greeted her friends cheerfully and braced herself for the flying impact of two children. Shippo always jumped straight into her arms when she returned and Rin, admiring her playmate's technique, had developed the habit as well. Since she could not fly off the ground, the girl resorted to slamming full-speed into the miko's legs. Between the two kids, Kagome could hardly stay upright.

Wondering once more about Rin's connection to the enigmatic taiyoukai, she resolved to ask the little girl about it over dinner. Not that she was influenced by Eri's urging to understand the guy better, not at all! No, this issue she had been curious about for a long time. Finally the moment came; Inuyasha was dozing after a full meal, and Miroku was unconscious from one of Sango's punishing manuevers – the perfect opportunity!

"Rin," began the miko tentatively. "I know you told us that you met Sesshoumaru in a forest, and you traveled with him after that… But I was just wondering… Um… what were you doing in the forest alone?"

Immediately, the girl's face drew inward, and she stopped looking Kagome in the eye. An outward observer might have said she was emulating Sesshoumaru, her face was so blank. But after their week together, the miko knew this meant she was sad. "Rin was always alone," the girl murmured. "Rin went into the forest to be alone."

"Oh…" added the miko unhelpfully. Such a strong reaction probably meant she had been mistreated; they had seen this misfortune in poor villages throughout Japan. And she had never intended to upset Rin! No point in dragging up old painful memories. All she wanted to know was why Sesshoumaru chose to look after her. Trying to phrase the question differently, she encouraged the girl to continue, "But once you… discovered Sesshoumaru, then you had someone to talk to?"

Blinking, the six-year old stared at the miko in bewilderment.

"Ah…" Kagome sighed. Right. Silly question. Sesshoumaru was a silent statue; he didn't converse. "So, you met Sesshoumaru, but you didn't talk to him, and he didn't talk to you?"

After a short period of deliberation, Rin nodded in the affirmative. "Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama spent many hours looking at the trees. Rin thought she should too. But trees aren't as interesting as he is."

At such apt wisdom coming from a young child, Sango giggled and joined them by the hearth, neatly folding her legs beneath her. The three women huddled close together as if conspiring against the world. Kagome attempted the question one last time; after this she would officially surrender. "Why did you follow Sesshoumaru away from the forest?"

"Because Jaken-sama said that Sesshoumaru-sama had saved me!" the girl answered jubilantly, before quieting down and finishing in the third person as usual. "When Rin woke up, Sesshoumaru-sama was standing over me, and all the pain was gone."

And just like that, Kagome realized what must have happened. It was unbelievable, but somehow it was true. "Sango!" she gasped. "He used the Tenseiga!"

The taijya's eyes were equally wide. "That means… he really does care."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Black blood was slowly seeping from his wrists and down his arms, and he could no longer move his fingers. It was the culmination of all Jaken's worst fears: that he would become useless to his master, that he would die, and that he would never see the sun again. The dungeon walls encased him in dank, dreary darkness, and water dripped at the most inopportune times while he was trying to sleep. _O misery! O woe! That Sesshoumaru-sama would have sent me on such an important mission, only for me to fail at the last. Save me Sesshoumaru-sama!!_

The bear-youkai had warned him against trying to escape too soon, but he had not listened in his haste to return to his honorable master with such terrible news. Besides, he had never been good at treachery or diplomacy, and he had assumed (rightly) that he would fail if he tried to trick the hanyou general. Running away, he thought, was best.

But they had trapped him and taunted him, asking in cruel voices why he was leaving so soon. In a panic, Jaken spilled the beans, indirectly admitting whom he was really working for ("When Sesshoumaru-sama hears of this…"). And now he was doomed. Doomed to moist, dreary darkness.

At least when he failed to return, his master's suspicions would be confirmed. It was certain now – the hanyou army was working for Naraku.


	6. More Than Words

Disclaimer: If I can't own Inuyasha, can I at least have Miroku? I'll share.

Author's Note: CHAPTER 6 HAS BEEN **EDITED**... I'm shortening chapters and removing some Japanese words, since this story is YEARS old and very long.

**Chapter 6: More Than Words**

As she pondered the mystery of Sesshoumaru and Rin, Ayumi's words echoed in her ears. Her girlfriend was right that people showed love in many different ways. If the taiyoukai saved this little girl, then perhaps they were wrong about the state of his heart. Making such a mistake was understandable – Sesshoumaru did not exactly broadcast his cares and concerns to the world. Even Totosai had scoffed at the idea of such a cold-blooded man using the Tenseiga properly. The idea was just that jarring. (Of course, Totosai scoffed at the idea of anyone being worthy of his blades.) But somehow it was true.

Putting her head in her hands, Kagome massaged her temples. Where did all this leave her? She had always assumed that Rin was a follower, and that Sesshoumaru merely tolerated the girl, never guessing that he had actively stepped in and saved her life. That he wanted her around. That he was… protective of her. And what about that time at Naraku's castle – he had been trying to save Rin then too, hadn't he? Then, she had accepted the taiyoukai's word at face value, that he was simply trying to thwart Naraku, not to rescue the girl. Now she was forced to reconsider. Rin had mentioned something about the Shichi'nintai during their conversation, and while the tale was garbled, it seemed the taiyoukai came for her then too.

Was he a nice guy after all? Not exactly. But he had certainly stopped trying to attack their group, and he had done them a few good turns here and there. And apparently he had saved Rin's life _multiple_ times.

Kagome shook her head. Across the fire, Sango seemed perturbed as well. It must have been even harder for a demon-slayer to swallow the fact that a monster she previously disparaged was capable of good things. Ultimately they would get over it – both she and Sango were forgiving, sweet people. But at the moment, the whole situation was giving her a headache. Because at the moment,_ liking_ Sesshoumaru was the last thing she wanted to do.

She had already embarrassed herself by trying to compliment his eyes, and then her girlfriends in the future had increased her torture, by asking if she was going to 'date' this mystery man again. Just because her friends thought she should 'finish what she started' that didn't mean that she could. Harassing Sesshoumaru could be lethal, and heading further down this path was madness. So, right now was a bad time to begin feeling curious about the taiyoukai.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder… How could he keep Rin, a human child, by his side, yet insult Inuyasha for the human blood running through his veins? What did he like about the girl that he did not find in his own brother? Granted, they were completely different people. She was young, innocent, cheerful and polite, while Inuyasha was suspicious, jaded, grouchy and rude. But Inuyasha had many good points too! Sesshoumaru just never got the chance to see them.

Glancing over at the hanyou, she saw he was curled around his sword at the foot of a tree, feigning sleep. As usual, the ears gave him away; they twitched in response to nighttime sounds that she could not hear. _This week must have been hard for him_, Kagome sighed. _Maybe I should talk to him in the morning about… Ack!_

Her train of thought derailed, as she realized she had been caught staring. Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered open and pinned her down with an accusing glare. Quickly, she tore her gaze away, but it was too late. He moved to sit by her without a word. _Aie! Now he's going to ask what is wrong_, Kagome panicked, _I can't say that I was thinking about how badly Sesshoumaru treats him compared to Rin… Quick, make something up! Think Kagome!_

But Inuyasha said nothing, merely watched and waited in silence. Unable to stand the suspense, Kagome finally looked up, and she gasped at what she saw. In the soft glow of the dying fire, Inuyasha's warm amber gaze seemed ablaze. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe and blushed deeply, as she wondered if the moment was finally here. He was giving her… the Look. The one he saved for Kikyou! The one he kept to himself, and only expressed long after dusk on the night of a new moon, when he thought was alone in the forest, under the stars…

Then he began to bat his eyes, and the romantic spell was broken. "Ano… Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "What are you doing?"

He did not reply, only blinked harder. Kagome scratched her head. With a growl, the hanyou whirled about and crossed his arms in frustration. "I have nice eyes too," he protested loudly enough to wake the entire camp.

She tried not to laugh. Really, she did. But the sneaky sound crept out from behind her hand, until she was giggling so hard that she was panting for air. "Yes, you do," she agreed merrily, "Very nice. I like them."

In a huff, the hanyou resumed his station beneath the trees, feeling somehow cheated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Drip. Drip._ A slow but incessant trickle of fluid was attacking his forehead, plopping upon him without mercy. Jaken grumbled and squirmed in his chains trying to avoid the water. At least, he hoped it was water. Anything else would have been the last straw.

Why had they not killed him already? Surely, they knew it was futile to use him as bait. Jaken secretly prayed that his master would come, but he didn't really expect it. True, Sesshoumaru-sama had resurrected him after Kaijinbou struck him down with the Tokijin, but those dire circumstances were not of his own making. The taiyoukai always meant what he said, and this time, he had specifically instructed his humble servant to gather information without being caught. Jaken was on his own.

It was that blasted Rin's fault, he decided, for setting a bad example. The girl was always running headlong into dangerous situations. In fact, once or twice in the past few days he had caught himself asking, "What would Rin do?" Worse, his traitorous mind wondered if she would miss him. It was pitiful really.

Suddenly he heard keys jingle, and a door creaked open overhead. A swirl of overwhelming negative jyaki hit him hard, and a sinister voice carried down the stairwell to his ears, but he could not make out the exchange. The voice sounded slightly familiar; it sent chills up his spine.

As the door closed again, the light failed and Jaken was left searching the darkness with bulging eyes, desperate to determine who was gradually stepping down the stairs. The evil feeling closed in, until at last he saw a dark purple glow before him in the gloom. Focused on the light as he was, it took a moment to process what that eerie, glittering purple meant, and who was behind it.

The Shikon no Tama.

Naraku!

Trembling, he looked into the eyes of his master's arch-nemesis. The dark haired man smiled. Jaken squawked in terror.

No! It couldn't be real! Why would Naraku be here, standing before him? He had kidnapped Rin once, to get at Sesshoumaru-sama, but the great taiyoukai had taught this filthy hanyou a lesson. Naraku was interested in Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha, jewel shards, and power. He, Jaken, had nothing to offer. He was nobody. Just an underling. No one listened to him or cared about his welfare. Why?

Unfortunately, the answer was not long in coming. "I don't believe we've become acquainted yet," Naraku drawled as he stepped forward, wrapped in a white skin that smelled of death and decay, his face lit by shadows of the tainted Shikon Jewel.

Pale with fear, Jaken replied bravely. "You are the cowardly fool who carelessly meddled with my master, Sesshoumaru-sama. And whatever you are planning, it will be just as ineffective now as it was then."

"And _you_ are," stated the dark haired man with a slight chuckle, "Sesshoumaru's slave. I can only hope you are more loyal to him, than my children are to me."

"Ah?! Of course, I am loyal to Sesshoumaru-sama. You shall never sway me!" the kappa squeaked, beginning to panic. Everything Naraku said seemed to twist the truth. He made devotion sound like a sin. Jaken was no slave, but an eager, faithful attendant!

"Naturally," laughed the evil hanyou in reply, "I am counting upon it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was disorganized. Her inability to concentrate in school, the paper-scraps on which she jotted notes – all these were symptoms of a larger problem. Looking for the big picture, she tended to rush ahead and ignore trivial things like... analysis.

Take mathematics, for example. It was an orderly subject with straightforward answers, if one kept track of details. But she couldn't do math homework to save her life.

On the plus side, her way of thinking was very creative. But disorderly thoughts and feelings were also a hassle. Easily distracted, she missed opportunities that a detail-oriented person would have grasped.

Thus, this morning, she was surprised to find herself compiling a list. A rational, fact-based, list of inferences about Sesshoumaru. Yes, even a disorderly miko met her match once in a while. There was no way to approach this subject in her usual lackadaisical fashion. He was inscrutable, demanding detailed analysis before he could be understood.

It had all started when she pondered his attachment to Rin. There had to be a reason why he liked Rin more than Inuyasha.

_The key is to figure out what he appreciates and cater to his interests_, Ayumi had said.

And like that, a light bulb had switched on in her mind. Empirical evidence was available – right in front of them! Like the Japanese proverb said, "When the character of a man is unclear to you, look to his friends." Sesshoumaru surrounded himself with people he liked. What did he like about them? Well, what did they do for him? And what did he do in return?

Recruiting Miroku, she had shared her idea, and he had agreed it was an interesting way to look at the situation. With the help of his sagacious, sensble mind, she had begun to write possible character traits that Sesshoumaru appreciated in his followers, Jaken and Rin.

First, both complimented Sesshoumaru quite often. The kappa was especially bad about this, spouting hundreds of praises in a single dialogue. Rin was less effusive, yet she also clearly approved of the inuyoukai's actions. Of course, compliments had to come from the right person at the right time. If Hojo began reading love poetry at random, it would be seriously creepy. This was probably why her earlier comment to Sesshoumaru had not gone well. A human priestess was _not supposed_ to compliment his eyes.

More than words bound Rin and Jaken to their master though. Other characteristics that they shared: moral integrity (to their own set of values), loyalty and obedience (to Sesshoumaru), and patience. Kagome added this last one merely because tolerating a smug taiyoukai day in and day out _must_ require patience.

Last came the hard part, what did Sesshoumaru give in return? Both Rin and Jaken were relatively helpless traveling companions, implying that Sesshoumaru must protect them from harm. But what else? What values and behaviors did the youkai exemplify for his followers, if not to the rest of the world?

After listening to more stories from Rin, who was delighted to talk about her Sesshoumaru-sama, they had learned… that he didn't really do anything but walk around or sit silently when he was with her. It amazed Kagome that such a bubbly child could travel with such a taciturn guardian. Apparently, all Jaken ever did was criticize her, and all the taiyoukai ever stated was her name. Since she didn't really know what to make of this, she noted that Sesshoumaru was 'contemplative' and left it at that.

Stepping back from her list, she handed it to Miroku for inspection. His eyes widened, as he read the concise summary she had made. "Kagome-sama! I think your idea has worked," he murmured below his breath, so that Inuyasha's sensitive ears would not pick up on the discussion. "Most of the qualities that you use to describe Rin and Jaken, could also be said to describe Sesshoumaru-sama himself."

Before he returned the notebook, the monk asked quietly what she planned to do with it.

"Oh, I thought…" mumbled the miko, twiddling her fingers. "I was building this list for Inuyasha really. I thought that if we could figure out what Sesshoumaru respected and liked, maybe the brothers could tone down their fights to an acceptable level."

But despite their best efforts, the hanyou had heard every word. For the last hour, the thread of his composure had been wearing thin, and now it snapped. Stomping furiously across the campsite, he ripped the pages out of her hands. The miko winced as he read her work.

As his eyes left the paper, she began hopefully, "Ah, you see, I was thinking that…"

"Feh, I know what you were thinking," Inuyasha interrupted, instantly cutting off her feeble excuses. "You think I should act that damned toad Jaken and grovel to get my asshole brother to like me? Ain't gonna happen." His ears were laid back, and he was cursing more than normal, meaning that he was truly mad this time. Kagome raised her hands to ward off his protests but never even managed to get in a word edgewise, before he made her heart bleed. "And do you know what all of this tells me? That you have absolutely no fuckin' clue what he is like… nor do you know the first thing about me."

Meeting her gaze significantly, he tossed the spiral binder into the coals of the fire. The fire was not burning at the moment, as it was only midday, but Kagome made no move to retrieve her notebook. Saving a week's worth of homework from an untimely death meant little at the moment. Her heart had greater concerns. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, as she watched the pages gradually blacken and stain from the still-warm coals of an extinguished flame.

She just wanted Inuyasha to be happy, even if that meant he loved Kikyou instead. She had promised to stay with him, even if it meant her life was ruined and her heart was trampled. At the end of their journey, she planned to surrender the Shikon no Tama to him and gladly accept any wish that came out of his mouth. Why wouldn't he accept the simple fact that she cared? _I only want them to get along… Is that such a bad thing?_


	7. A Gift for a Taiyoukai

Disclaimer: Sometimes I wonder if Inuyasha were mine, if there would be less plot holes. But I can't draw.

Author's Note: Chapter Edit complete.

Definitions:

(from hagakure productions . tripod . com / clothes . htm – close the spaces)  
_Kimono _– generally refers to any item of clothing worn with a sash – also refers to a specific full-length style garment worn in Japan. (Ah, a nice general specific term. I love those.)  
_Kosode_ – a light kimono of simple design with thinner/shorter sleeves.  
_Yukata_ – a type of kosode, with bright intricate patterns, that during the Sengoku Jidai was "worn by high-ranking people". Modern yukata serve as summer festival wear.

(from Wikipedia)  
_Haori_ - hip or thigh-length kimono coat to add formality. Haori were originally reserved for men, until fashions changed at the end of the Meiji period.  
_Hakama_ - divided or undivided skirt, rather like a very wide pair of pants, traditionally worn only by men.  
_Three-Kamon kimono_ – "Formality is also determined by… the number or absence of kamon (family crests)… The most formal style of kimono is plain black with five-kamon on the chest, shoulders and back. Slightly less formal is the three-kamon kimono" what Sesshoumaru wears in the series.

(from Yahoo currency converter)  
4,990 yen is about 43 dollars. Which would be a REALLY cheap kimono.

**Chapter 7: A Gift for a Taiyoukai**

In a way, her last fight with Inuyasha only hardened her resolve. She wanted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to get along. No hugging, smiling family reunion was necessary, but they had to admit that they were family. Just once before she died, she wanted to hear these two idiots refer to each other as brothers, without the 'half' in front of it and all the other insults. And in order to do that, drastic measures were necessary.

First, she had to adjust her attitude and change her clothing. Rin obeyed her master's every command down to the letter, and he valued such deference. Plus, he dressed the girl in a nice kimono, and he had commented before on Kagome's lack of decorum. So, these were things that she had to improve. Antagonizing Sesshoumaru with her loud, futuristic ways would only make him think even less of humans, and by extension, his half-human brother.

Thus, Kagome was about to do the unthinkable. She planned to buy a traditionally styled kimono and wear it into the past. When Sesshoumaru came to retrieve Rin, she would show him how respectful she could actually be.

Next, she would show the taiyoukai how well they had treated Rin in his absence. A gift for the girl was in order. Kagome had bought a small hairbrush and a stuffed, brown dog. Yes, it was probably a bad idea to bring modern items into the past and give them away, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Finally, while she could not change Inuyasha's brash behavior, she would let the other members of her group know of her plan. Although Sango and Miroku were usually polite, there was no time like the present for building bridges. Perhaps if Sesshoumaru stayed calm, then Inuyasha would not pick a fight either.

With her objectives firmly in place, she stepped into the clothing store. As the glass door shut behind her, a bell jangled, alerting the owner to her presence. To one side a maneki-neko caught her eye. The welcoming-cat had yellow eyes and silvery white glazed ears that strongly reminded her of Inuyasha. She giggled at the comparison of an dog-demon to a ceramic cat, but she couldn't stop the image from appearing in her mind's eye.

"Welcome young lady," intoned the shopkeeper brightly from behind a counter, "Can I help you today?"

"Yes, please. I'm looking for a kimono for a school play," she answered politely as she glanced around the tiny shop. Grandfather had referred her here, but it was such a small store that she doubted they would have exactly the right type of kimono. Plus, the place smelled stuffy, like old cloth and silk. "Do you have something for a period set in the Sengoku Jidai?"

"The warring states era?" the woman inquired playfully as she motioned her customer toward the back of the store. "You must be the princess in this play. I think I have just the right one."

"Um… nothing too elaborate. I don't have much money." Hopefully, by stating that this was for a play, she could force the saleslady to keep the price range low – she only had about five thousand yen. Nice formal wear in Japan was _much_ more expensive than that.

Moments later, the saleswoman held up a brilliant kimono with long trailing sleeves. Kagome's eyes widened incredulously. It seemed to be solid silk and it was stark white, with thick bands of color crossing it diagonally. Each stripe began in light cream at the top left and slowly darkened as it fell to the right, fading into a golden peach color. Vivid orange and gold circles trailed through the diagonal stripes, embroidered on the face of the fabric with great care, and as the silk shifted, the subdued lighting showed a sporadic hexagonal pattern woven into the underlying fabric. It was beautiful! Already aware that she would never be able to afford such a work of art, the miko inched forward in awe.

"Ah… Is it available for rent?" Good salespeople always did this - highlighting the best wares first, making customers long to empty their wallets! She was supposed to buy a plain kimono for everyday use and fighting youkai.

More amused than disappointed by her question, the lady asked, "You don't like it?"

"I do," Kagome replied snippily. "Only I forgot to mention that I am a peasant girl in this play, not a princess. May I see something else?"

And for the first time since she set foot in the store, the lady's friendly smile faltered. "But you specifically requested…" Her appearance like death warmed over now, the woman suddenly stopped, leaving Kagome to wonder what she had been about to reveal. Something strange was definitely afoot.

"Actually, you were the one suggesting I play such a part," she pointed out testily.

"Yes of course," the shopkeeper finished humbly. "Pardon my intrusion, I will find something else."

As the woman bustled away, Kagome tucked a lock of hair behind one ear and pondered the situation. Why had the saleslady grabbed this specific outfit, without hesitation, the moment she entered the store? She peeked at the kimono once more. It really was quite lovely. Had Grandfather called ahead and told the storeowner that she was coming today? No, that couldn't be it. Perhaps the answer lay in the inventory turnover rate. This kimono was the hardest to sell, so it was shown first every time? Or perhaps it was made in China, and the sleeves were about to fall off from shoddy workmanship. Maybe it was polyester. _Hmm_… Unable to help herself, the miko reached out and stroked the fabric. It felt cool and heavy to the touch so it might be genuine silk, although her mother said the only way to tell for sure was to burn a few threads, and she couldn't do that for obvious reasons.

With a sigh, she wandered aimlessly, searching for something befitting her 'station' in the past. Honestly, she had envisioned something practical like Sango's kosode. The only reason she had returned to the future to purchase clothes was that she did not have enough currency in the Sengoku Jidai to do anything. Let's face it; the entire group was broke. Miroku was the only one with enough suave know-how to weasel his way into palace rooms.

The back room was smaller than the front, but it had far more items packed into a compact space. A stack of haori and hakama drew her attention, and she ran her hand over them briefly, imagining Inuyasha in dark blue instead of his trademark red. Now _that_ would be a sight to see. His fire-rat coat was patchy, and it smelled at times. In fact, if it didn't have all those handy magical properties, she was willing to bet even Inuyasha would have tossed it by now. As it was though, he would never part with it.

Pulling a few more items off the rack, she gasped in momentary surprise. Embroidered on the back of one navy blue men's kosode was the pattern of a flying white dog. The fabric was a polyester silk-sheen and other than the monstrous dog, the cloth was unpatterned, but the beast itself was simply magnificent. A Chinese zodiac beast on steroids. Sesshoumaru _sans_ the red eyes and the toxic green sludge. It was surreal. Since the label read '_Made in Taiwan'_, she figured it wouldn't break the bank, and she folded the top neatly under her arm for later.

Finally, giving the white and gold kimono one last longing glance, she headed toward the front door. The shopkeeper met her halfway there with a bundle of clothes in tow. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "Here let me help you with that. I didn't know you had so many choices. How much is this blue one, by the way?"

"For you, I can make a special deal," the woman grinned, having regained her earlier exuberance.

Having often promised similar nonsense to shrine guests who purchased amulets, Kagome nodded weakly in reply. She lifted the pile of clothing from the older woman's arms and headed for the fitting room, but behind the shoji screen, she quickly discovered nothing fit.

There was one other option of course. Yet once she tried on _that _in front of a mirror, Kagome knew she would regret not buying it. It was perfect, with just the right sleeves for the time period. It wasn't too formal, and it wasn't too plain. In fact, the outfit reminded her of Kagura. The wind-demon had diagonal bands on her outer-kimono too, and despite the fact that she was an enemy, Kagome admired her taste. Compared to Naraku, who went around in rotting baboon skins and his birthday suit, Kagura dressed like an angel.

Right then, the attendant poked her head around the screen, undeniably pleased with herself. "The blue is 1,150 Yen, and together with the peach kimono your total would come to 4,990."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?" shrieked Kagome. That kind of price was ridiculously low, and just within her range. It had to be fake silk. The bargain hunter in Kagome cried out for release. "I'll try it!"

And that was how she ended the afternoon with exactly 10 yen in her pocket, and a gift for a taiyoukai in tucked away in her bag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sango, help meee!" cried the miko for the tenth time that morning. "I can't tie an obi by myself! In my time, they have professional dressers to assist us."

The taijiya rolled her eyes as she tugged on the obi once more, earning a squeal from the younger girl. "Too tight! Can't breathe!"

"Kagome-chan," she reasoned with her friend, "Are you sure this is a good idea? You have been wearing your own clothes for so long that no one dwells on your attire anymore." This wasn't quite true, since every villager they passed gave her strange looks, but Sango wanted her friend to return to earth. Wearing a kimono was a good idea. Wearing one _for Sesshoumaru _was not. If she wasn't going to dress this way on a permanent basis, then what was the point?

"Exactly, Kagome-sama," Miroku chimed in, his contribution far less promising. "I will miss seeing your legs. I have grown accustomed to those slender calves." The slayer glared at him, promising swift retribution for this comment as soon as she freed her hands from the obi-tying nightmare.

Inuyasha was the only one who didn't know of her plan. Kagome had waited until he left the village before calling the group together and explaining the gifts she bought for Sesshoumaru and Rin. So far, all the hanyou knew was that she planned to start wearing a kimono. Upon hearing the news, he had growled that it was "about damn time", then stalked away in a huff.

Miroku suspected that the hanyou was hiding his true feelings, and that they shared similar thoughts on the subject of a certain miko's legs. Although all things considered, the monk had never seen such a radiant sight as Kagome in a kimono. He raised his eyes to heaven and thanked Buddha for allowing the problem of the obi-knot-from-hell to occur outdoors. Life was good.

Rin sat by his side, swinging her feet and sucking on a lollipop Kagome had brought from her world. The miko was even prettier now than before, but she did not think her lord was one to be easily swayed by appearances. For instance, when he had saved her, she had been wearing nothing but rags. And the lonely feather lady often visited him in lovely clothing, yet he turned away from her time and time again.

Fingering the picture that she and Shippo had drawn, Rin wondered whether to present it to the miko. After accepting the mirror, she had wanted to do something nice for the miko in return, and Shippo had suggested a drawing. The kitsune knew from experience that his adopted mother loved crayon drawings. He swore that she was always excited to receive them, and she took them to her home in the future to preserve them from the dangers of this era. If the miko cherished such works of art, then they must be valuable, Rin thought.

As a result, she had agreed to work with the fox on a true masterpiece. They had used _every_ color in the box, at least once! Each group member was included, including Ah-Un, although Sesshoumaru looked a little worse for wear. Because she used white crayon on white paper, her lord had not shown up very well.

Would the priestess like it? Jaken never seemed to appreciate flower wreaths, but perhaps crayon drawings were a different sort of gift. If the miko liked her picture, then perhaps Sesshoumaru and Jaken would like one too?

Shippo sulked by Rin's other side, opposite Miroku. Kagome had forbidden him from jumping on her while she wore the kimono today. His claws would pick at the fabric, and she didn't want it ruined before it achieved its purpose. Impressing Sesshoumaru. Shippo thought this was all very silly, but if the clothing made her feel more confident around the taiyoukai, then who was he to complain? He always ran and hid whenever the demon lord made an appearance.

Before he could progress further into the realm of peevishness and petulance, he noticed that Rin had taken off across the field, holding their folded-up drawing in one hand and a lollipop in the other. Shippo quickly trailed after her. There was no way that Kagome would fail to see his own important contribution to the project, but just in case, he wanted to be there to mention it.

"Thanks Sango," mumbled the miko miserably. An obi wasn't supposed to be this uncomfortable right? Sango just wore a thin sash. But then, the demon slayer always changed outfits when they were heading into a fight. How did Kagura fight in _three_ _layers _of heavy silk?

Shaking her head, she turned to see Rin and Shippo practically trembling with excitement next to her leg. The six-year old blushed and held up a lively illustration on a large piece of paper for inspection. Eyes wide with delight, Kagome recognized her Shippo's trademark art, and… a new style! Rin was a budding artist too! The miko grinned like mad and held the picture at arm's length for the children to walk her through it.

"Rin!" she exclaimed in mock disbelief, "Did you draw this for me?"

"I helped!" interjected Shippo.

The girl nodded slowly and watched suspiciously for any negative reaction to her picture. Naturally, Kagome didn't have one. She was entranced. "It's beautiful! You both draw so well! Is that Inuyasha under the tree over there?"

"No, that's Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squeaked, scandalized by the very suggestion.

Shippo pointed out Inuyasha's fuzzy ears elsewhere in the vibrant sketch, and Kagome nodded sagely. Apparently, neither of them had been very interested in depicting the hanyou. How amusing. "Why is Sesshoumaru so much bigger than Inuyasha?" she asked, wondering how she could turn this to her advantage when she showed the picture to her hanyou protector.

"Because he is," replied Rin quite sensibly. Kagome nodded again.

Well! This definitely called for a round of hugs. Squeezing Shippo and Rin tightly, one child on each side, Kagome expressed her thanks for such a marvelous present, and the little girl lit up with an ecstatic smile.

_Yes, _Rin decided gleefully, _Jaken needs a picture too_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At sunset on the last day of the second week, Sesshoumaru finally made his appearance. Expecting punctuality from the demon lord, Kagome was surprised by this last minute-arrival. Luckily, the respite had done their group good – Inuyasha was much calmer now. Whereas earlier in the day the hanyou had been ready to rip his sibling apart for shard-concealment, by sundown he seemed impatient to complete their bargain. Meanwhile, Rin had drawn frantically all afternoon, making pictures for Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

At last, as twilight began to settle around them, Inuyasha had announced his half-brother's presence.

Shooting off like a rocket, the little girl descended upon her guardian in a field outside the village and proudly displayed her picture. Kagome was too far away to hear their exchange, but she saw the taiyoukai bend and straighten, glancing cursorily at the paper. Then, waving Rin toward Jaken, he warily approached the rest of the group. The miko smoothed her kimono as she sat by the fire, hoping that she didn't look too ridiculous, while the slayer hovered nearby for support. Miroku simply watched and waited. Inuyasha growled.

Unbeknownst to the others, Sesshoumaru was distracted and concerned. When his retainer had failed to return on schedule, he had assumed Jaken was in dire straits and in need of rescue. But instead, several days later he had found his little, green follower wallowing in a muddy rice paddy, dazed and giddy with excitement. True, Jaken always was overjoyed to see his lord and master, but this time something was amiss.

The kappa had relayed information about his successful mission with perfect recall, except for what transpired in the last few days. There, the toad had said, his memory became hazy and he remembered only waking up to Sesshoumaru-sama's face. Every word had been delivered with complete honesty, so why the lapse? Jaken swore that he had not been attacked or detected, nor did he have bruises or head-wounds to explain the mystery.

Observing his retainer carefully, as the pair retraced their steps toward Rin, Sesshoumaru did not know what to think. The kappa smelled just as strongly as usual, he looked healthy, and his heartbeat and breathing were not irregular… Could it be that the little demon was becoming senile in his old age?

The idea did not sit well with Sesshoumaru. Imagining Jaken's imminent death had made him gloomier than ever. It served to remind him that Tenseiga, his useless sword, could do nothing to stop the flow of time. The Tenseiga only revived people who suffered an untimely death, and for the most part, any corpses that the taiyoukai encountered were those of his making. Hence, the reason why his Father's fang was ineffectual and pointless. Yes, in retrospect he could see that Tenseiga had done well to resurrect Rin. But what about Jaken? How many years did the kappa have before he succumbed to time? And what could the Tenseiga do about it, in any case?

Despondent thoughts like these had plagued him for miles, and upon reaching the half-breed's camp, he came to a startling conclusion. As he gazed at Rin's drawing with detached interest, he realized… that he really liked the little bugger. When had that happened? Jaken was irritating! Yet Sesshoumaru enjoyed his presence nonetheless. It was beyond mere toleration; he was downright partial to the creature. Frustrated and barely able to comprehend Rin's childlike scrawl in the dusky half-light, he motioned her to join the kappa, knowing that they had missed each other greatly.

How foolish of him! Jaken, Rin, and the Tenseiga – all three steadfast, loyal, and useless. They trailed the country by his side, doing absolutely no good to anyone, and yet he could not seem to let them go. Perhaps he was the one growing old and sentimental.

Preoccupied thus, he did not bother to take in his surroundings as he advanced toward the fire. He stayed alert for an attack by his half-brother, but this involved sensing youki, not visual surveillance. So by the time he noticed the miko, really _looked _at her, it was too late to pretend he was anything but shocked.

There she was, innocently sitting by the fireside with her human companions, nervously glancing up at him as if to gauge his response. She wore an iridescent white kimono with stripes that reflected peach and gold in the warmth of the firelight. And it occurred to him suddenly, that he had never seen her dress so nicely. It gave her an air of decency and the illusion of elegance. Illusion was allthat it offered though, because he had encountered her rudeness in the past, and he certainly did not find humans attractive. Not in the least. Not even when they appeared angelic and soft and graceful, and their hair shone in the moonlight like black ocean waves at night.

Still, her cunning disguise bewildered him, for he had never cared to examine her before today. Humans in general were beneath his notice. If someone had asked him that morning what colors the miko, the monk, or the taijiya wore on a regular basis, he would have been stumped. Sesshoumaru tended to notice more important details, like weaponry and armor, and how best to approach each opponent. Not trivial things like clothing or lustrous hair. It was merely the dichotomy between _then_ and _now_, which caught him unaware and cornered him into thinking that she was… pretty. His brother's miko was not supposed to impersonate a princess. She was supposed to be loud, whorish, and homely. He practically expected it of her by now. She was not beautiful. Definitely not.

How could one measly human manage to surprise him so many times? Extracting the Tessaiga, threatening his life, sensing shards, faithfully providing a life-line for his brother in times of madness, protecting Rin – the list went on. And only two weeks ago, she had been proving her nuisance factor yet again, by shouting out rather unwelcome comments on his personal attributes.

This time, she was wearing his sigil.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. What was the woman playing at? He blinked slowly but the pattern remained, shimmering at him in the firelight. Carefully woven onto the base white silk, by changing the direction of the weave, a subtle pattern of interlocking hexagons around tiny flowers taunted him from within the fabric of her kimono. Under normal conditions, he might not have noticed it, but the softly angled firelight bathed her definitely-not-pretty figure from one side and accented the troubling design.

There was no mistaking it. The human was wearing his family crest, the same one that ornamented his three-kamon kimono. Maybe she didn't know what it meant? Or maybe another lord had laid claim to his kamon… But no! Such questions were irrelevant! Even if she alleged her ignorance of the subject, she had seen him, _many times_, wearing the exact same insignia, and her kimono had been specifically made to reflect it. Utterly furious now, his face became hard and calm, and he growled low in his throat.

She had spoken, and now she was holding something out to him, but he was only interested in the affront that her kimono presented, cloaking her in seemliness that she did not deserve. "Where did you get that?" he asked coldly, watching as her hands stilled in midair.

Inuyasha seemed to be at a loss for his part as well. So the hanyou was not responsible for this? Good. "This?" the miko timidly replied, looking down at the bundle in her lap. "At… the store?"

"What store?" Sesshoumaru ground out, his tone becoming almost deathly quiet as his hostility increased.

Faltering under his stare, the woman actually began to whimper. "Store… in my… village?"

"Take it off," he commanded imperiously. A bit unconventional yes, but he did not desire to kill the Shikon no Miko before the Jewel was restored. His lands were already in an uproar with insane, bloodthirsty, shard-infested youkai running amuck all over the place. So, this one time, he could be generous. If the wench disrobed immediately, her disgrace in front of her companions would pay back the humiliation of watching her flaunt his family crest. And since she was a completely unattractive human, he would be totally free of liability if he saw her nude form. Because it would be repulsive to him. Since he _did not _think about human women in that fashion, ever. Right now being one of those times.


	8. An Honest Mistake

Disclaimer: What happened to my series? I think I named it 'Inuyasha'. That plot was mine, right?

Author Note: I often call Jaken a toad, a kappa, and a nuisance. But I love him all the same. Wikipedia proclaims him a "kappa" but he looks so much like Kermit, that I can't help seeing him as a frog or a toad. Plus, isn't there a Japanese fairytale about a Dog and his Frog?

Chapter **EDITED**... I'm shortening the story somewhat.

Definitions: _Kamon – _a family crest on clothing. (See previous chapter for citation).

**Chapter 8: An Honest Mistake**

As the demon lord approached the fire, Kagome tentatively knelt in a three-fingered bow, and Inuyasha abruptly began choking on his own spit in the background. Choosing to ignore the hanyou for now, the miko hoped that her obeisance had approximated that of polite society. It was difficult to bow properly, while kneeling in a kimono. Sure, she had watched "Memoirs of a Geisha" with all her friends, and she had lived in Japan all her life, but knowing the principle behind an action was very different from doing it in real life. Her ankles were killing her.

Sesshoumaru remained oblivious to her, his patented blank look firmly in place, and she took this as a good sign. Sitting up straight, she started her quickly rehearsed speech, trying to sound as much like Kaede and as little like Kagome as possible. Tonight, she would show the arrogant taiyoukai that not all humans were disrespectful, cowering idiots. "We are glad to have you back Sesshoumaru-sama," she intoned sweetly, "I trust that your journey went well?"

The taiyoukai was standing opposite their group now, with a vacant expression. The emptiness therein seemed almost studied. He looked very, very uninterested. Again taking this in a positive way, Kagome pressed onward, "As you can see, Rin is in good health. It was a pleasure taking care of her, and we are truly honored to have assisted you in this matter."

Muttering loudly enough for the entire world to hear, Inuyasha strongly disagreed with this point. The miko ignored him, although she was sorely tempted to whisper the Word in his direction; this night was about Sesshoumaru's preconceptions, not about Inuyasha's disposition. "As a token of our appreciation," she finished firmly, "I would like to offer you a gift."

Still no response from the white demon. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was livid. Turning to Miroku, the hanyou poked the monk in the chest and demanded to know when this had become part of the plan. Miroku shrugged vaguely and placed a hand on his friend's arm to prevent interruption.

By now, Kagome was beginning to suspect that something was wrong. Why didn't he say something? Surely her plan could not have backfired after a grand total of only three phrases? But Rin implied he was always silent when he was pleased. Taking courage from this thought, she held up her pint-size, paper-wrapped bundle for review.

It didn't really matter whether he liked the navy-blue kimono or not. He could rip it to shreds the moment he laid eyes on it, for all she cared. What mattered here was that Sesshoumaru would be forced to realize a human had carefully selected a tasteful gift on his behalf, asking nothing in return. Besides, the youkai clearly needed some recognition. He was acting as if he had never received a birthday present in his life.

_Maybe he hasn't!_ Kagome pondered sadly, _Although if he glares at all his benefactors like this, I can see why everyone is too intimidated to be nice to him._ Suddenly her insides froze, as she grasped the change in his expression. Sometime during her speech, his face had gone from frozen to furious, and she had been too absorbed in her self-imposed task to notice.

"Where did you get that?" he asked coldly. Her hands trembled as they held the package aloft, and she wondered where her plan had gone off course. Perhaps he disapproved of… brown packing paper? Or worse, what if his sensitive nose detected strange scents from another world on her parcel? The kimono probably smelled of that stuffy resale shop, despite all the time she had spent airing it out! It would be impossible to explain. She lowered her hands to her lap, defensively guarding the package.

"This?" the miko timidly replied, looking down at the bundle in her lap. Right. Make it seem insignificant. That was the ticket. "At… the store?"

"What store?" Sesshoumaru ground out, his tone becoming near deathly quiet as his hostility increased.

Until now, she had never been subjected to his uninterrupted, forceful stare. It was truly frightening. How did Inuyasha stand up to this kind of pressure, again and again? "Store… in my… village?" she stammered, terrified.

"Take it off," he commanded imperiously. And only then, did she understand that they were not speaking of the package at all. He meant…

"What?" Right now was an excellent moment to become deliberately obtuse, in order to buy herself time. Kagome backed away slowly.

"That kimono, remove it immediately."

"No fuckin' way!" shrieked Inuyasha, without waiting for a reply. In some ways, the dilemma was far worse for the hanyou than for her. Kagome was only concerned for her own safety, whereas Inuyasha was dealing with years of repressed anger and outrage toward his brother. For him to overhear the ever-distant, cool, and controlled demon Lord of the West abruptly demand a human to disrobe… No doubt it rocked the firm foundations of his world, and all that he held holy.

Nevertheless, it was funny that he should be so scandalized by the request, when he had once demanded the exact same thing of her, in almost the same manner.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, sharing their mutual disbelief. This evening was turning out quite differently than planned. At least the inu-youkai never held a dull conversation.

Without letting another moment pass, Inuyasha drew his sword and leapt toward his brother from across the campfire. The taiyoukai gracefully dodged the down-stroke as though he had been expecting such a maneuver for hours, and then drew his blade, Toukijin, standing ready for an attack.

One came immediately. Then another, and yet another. As Inuyasha had proven many times, he was the master of futile offensive strategies. But neither sibling could utilize a special attack at such close range. On one side, Kagome and her traveling companions helplessly observed the scene, and on the other, Rin and Jaken hovered nearby, attracted by the shouting and the distinctive clang of metal against metal. Both opponents would lose everything from a careless energy or youki-based attack. So the fight dragged on slowly.

Every time their swords met, Kagome cringed, realizing that this entire battle was _her_ fault. Certainly, it was common for the brothers to fight like dogs (no pun intended), but never before had their quarrel been over her. Usually she was the one trying to bring peace to the situation. How had her good intentions gone so wrong? She was supposed to be helping them take the first steps toward reconciliation, not making things worse.

"Stop!" she cried in anguish, tears blurring her eyesight. "Don't fight! Please! That was the whole point, I didn't want you two to fight, so please stop! I'll go… change… It's not Inuyasha's fault."

And although they had never listened to her before, this time her desperate plea broke through the barriers of bias and lifelong conflict and stopped the fight. Perhaps it was because they were competing for unusual reasons tonight, and neither one knew quite what to make of it. Or perhaps it was because she was crying. Either way, she was relieved.

Inuyasha shifted uneasily to face her, silver ears glued on his foe and sword in a transformed, battle-ready state. Without answering his unspoken question, Kagome rose, bowed meekly, and trailed into the shrubbery to switch into her school uniform once more. And for the first time, she didn't want to wear the sailor fuku one bit.

_You must be the princess in this play,_ the shopkeeper had said.

But no, she was no one, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The suspicious, sinking feeling would not abate. Despite the unquestionable fact that he had done absolutely nothing wrong, the taiyoukai felt slightly worried. First, he had directed Jaken to do a simple errand, and the kappa had been damaged as a result. He had lost his memory, aimlessly wandering the countryside for days. Obviously the toad was too frail, _too_ _old_ for such rigors.

Next, he had rightfully demanded that a human wench remove his insignia from her person, as it was inappropriate for her to wear such. Who was she, to commission a kimono that bore his family crest? But afterward, once his mind was no longer clouded by rage, doubt had begun to plague him. Through the years, he had never seen a trace of wealth or high family connections amongst the members of his brother's entourage. The miko could not have accumulated enough money to specially order such a kimono. The entire group barely had two coins to scrape together. Thus, when she said she had bought it at a store in her village, likely she was telling the truth. And if she had _purchased_ the kimono, then she was not at fault for inserting his kamon in the weaving.

Finally, if these things were not enough to weigh down his heart, the horrible culmination of the evening had been Rin's scream. As the others watched the miko exit the clearing, he had heard his ward's pure, innocent voice raised in terrified protest. Whirling to face Jaken and Rin, he had seen the unthinkable happen. His retainer, holding the Staff of Two Heads aloft, had _burned _Rin's scrap of paper into dust. Furthermore, he had done so, while pointing the flame-throwing staff _in her direction_! It was inconceivable, that his faithful green servant could be so careless toward his ward's life.

_Jaken!_ the girl had screamed, seeing her beautiful artwork charred and twisting on the ground. _Why? _

The six-year old had run away in distress, tears forming in her eyes at her friend's insensitivity. She had hoped that pictures would be different – that Jaken would like crayon drawings more than flowers. But his reaction to her efforts had been worse than ever. He had never, _ever _used the Staff of Heads to scorch flower wreaths.

Before Rin could move, Sesshoumaru had already knocked the toad out with one swift motion, but the taiyoukai did not stop her as she fled the scene. The scent of tears hung thick in the air, the adult sadness of the miko intertwining with the guileless sorrow of his young ward. It turned his stomach and trapped his limbs. What had happened? How could Jaken have reacted so strongly? Mentally cursing the miko for distracting him, he whisked the unconscious kappa off the ground and flew in search of Rin.

The furtive feeling that he had _missed_ something, that he had failed to understand an essential fact, took hold of him and would not let go. He could hear voices taunting him in the wind, and watched as the world began slipping slowly out of his control, like sand running through his fingers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Jaken awoke, he had a concussion. His lord and master had a heavy foot when it came to kicking a certain kappa in the head. Yet he did not mind. All was right with the world, for he had done his master a great service in destroying those hideous, childish doodles. Honestly, that girl should realize by now that Sesshoumaru-sama had no time for such nonsense!

It was morning, and their group had separated from Inuyasha sometime during the night. Again, all for the best – the hanyou was nothing but a nuisance. Rubbing his sore head, Jaken looked upon his sovereign lord and hastily made his way to the taiyoukai's side. Sesshoumaru did _not_ look pleased. What could be troubling the esteemed Lord of the West? He, Jaken, would find out.

But even a blindly devoted kappa met his match on occasion. With a single glance, the white demon melted his insides into quivering gelatinous goop. Jaken fearfully froze in place. His master's gaze held contempt and skepticism. And these emotions were directed at him! What could he possibly have done to inspire _distrust_ in Sesshoumaru-sama? It was a novel development, and one Jaken gladly would have lived without. _Why is he acting so coldly? _Jaken wondered.

As usual, the taiyoukai was not forthcoming with answers. Sesshoumaru regarded his retainer in injurious silence, and for once his retainer had nothing to say in reply. A gentle breeze plucked a few dry autumn leaves from the trees, casting them down like a gauntlet between the two immobile figures.

And just before Jaken suffered a stroke from his terror-induced skyrocketing blood pressure, the demon lord turned away from him. "You say that this 'hanyou army' has no leader, and their actions are purely voluntary," he quietly reminded his follower, "We shall see."

_Is that what this is about? This Jaken has told him everything…_

From out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Rin, perching sadly in Ah-Un's saddle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lord Kyouji will see you now," intoned the servant blandly. With a derisive sniff, Sesshoumaru followed her into the deteriorating castle. He had never felt that Kyouji was a lord in any respect. Yet somehow the vile youkai had managed to curry favor with others, and he had dug his talons deep into demon society. Watching the rise of Kyouji, after his father's death, had been like watching the fall of Japan.

It had begun with a simple plan – Kyouji, who had much money and few men at arms, had paid rogue samurai, both demon and human, to fight in his name. This alone had made him stand out, because it was very uncommon for a youkai to employ an army. Most demons preferred to fight with their own strength. In fact, 'military' force was an entirely human concept; only _weak_ creatures needed to band together for protection in numbers. A self-respecting youkai like Kyouji should have been ashamed for even thinking of such a thing. Instead, he had been proud of his originality. Worse still, the mercenaries he employed were pitiful creatures without masters or honor – Kyouji should have been appalled to associate with such men. Instead, he had embraced them.

And worst of all, his idea had served him well.

Soon, other youkai had learned not to attack him, for Kyouji's castle was well defended, and his men eager to retaliate against intruders. The individuals in his army were not mighty, or even that faithful, yet overall the group had become his strength. Even as the youkai populace sneered, everyone had been forced to admit that Kyouji had grown powerful, through no force of his own.

Then, there had been rough patches. Demon and human did not always mix, and no amount of payment made soldiers agree all the time. Tired of internal struggles, Kyouji had hatched a new scheme. And unfortunately, the other youkai lords had not learned of his idiocy until it was too late.

Since humans were too fragile for heavy combat, and demons were too unruly to make good soldiers, Kyouji had decided that something in between would be best. Killing all his human samurai without a second thought, he had encouraged his remaining troops to raid local human villages. Kidnapping human women, they had used them to create… hanyou.

The process started shortly after the Inu no Taisho's death, but Sesshoumaru did not learn of Kyouji's silent plans until decades after Inuyasha was sealed. With a leopard-clan feud, an unruly half-brother, a disgraceful human-stepmother, and the loss of his Father's legacy in both swords and land, the taiyoukai had remained understandably busy. By the time the Lord of the West was invited to visit again, almost eighty-five years had passed. And by then, the brats had grown. Acres of them had milled about the castle grounds – ugly, deformed beasts without proper guidance or control. For the first time, Sesshoumaru had felt a little sorry for Inuyasha, glad that his brother was sealed to a tree rather than here, with this misfortune in life. He could remember standing in the courtyard, bathing in the scent of blood and misery that seemed to emanate from the very walls of the castle, while the false-lord proudly explained his concept. The youkai kept captive human women, raising the strongest male children, slaying the others. Such soldiers, Kyouji had said, were the best of both worlds – demonic strength paired with dull-witted, human minds easily swayed into service.

Then, presuming that Sesshoumaru would understand since he had a hanyou half-brother, Kyouji had sought his _approval_. It had taken all of his self-control not to kill the senseless youkai on the spot. But he had refrained, for two reasons. First, because he had been in the company of other lords. Second, because had known that it would be infinitely more satisfying to watch the demon's own men assassinate him someday. Judging by the number of hanyou, their relative ages, and the horrible treatment they were being subjected to, Sesshoumaru had guessed the day would come soon.

Sure enough, a few years later, a messenger had informed him of an uprising at Kyouji's castle. He had melted the missive in his claws and ignored it. In hindsight, of course, this had not been a good idea either. It had meant that his first experience of a hanyou blood-rage was in fighting Inuyasha, causing him a great deal of unexpected trouble. And it had allowed a multitude of unstable hanyou to escape into the countryside, before Sesshoumaru realized just how dangerous those half-demons could be.

The destruction they had wrought on Kyouji's castle was impressive, to say the least. Perhaps if he had returned here sooner, then he would have understood… Once again, hindsight was clear but unhelpful.

He had assumed the group would disband, and the weakened soldiers would be quickly killed in the wilderness. Recently though, hearing strange reports of a demon army that ravaged human villages to the south, the taiyoukai had wondered. Human affairs did not concern him, but the unsettled fate of Kyouji's troops did. Could it be, after all these years, that the hanyou army had remained a cohesive group, living to fight another day? Knowing what he did _now_ of the madness that could so easily overtake a half-demon's mind, it was a troubling thought. He had sent Jaken to ascertain the army's allegiance, since such soldiers might react badly to a powerful taiyoukai in their midst. Plus, one of them might recognize Sesshoumaru as an old 'friend' of Kyouji, whether it was true or not.

Jaken had confirmed one thing at least. The group still lived. But why would half-breeds attack human villages? Did they, like Inuyasha, seek the Shikon no Tama to transform into full-demons? And most importantly, whom were they working for now? It was hard to pass off their village raids as mere madness, after the group had been quiet for so many years. The mysterious fact that the kappa had lost his memory, coupled with the bothersome truth that Kyouji had never lost his life, pointed toward the lesser-lord as the culprit. Something was going on, Kyouji had always wanted his soldiers back, and only a full-youkai was powerful enough for mental manipulation. How much more incriminating evidence did a taiyoukai need?

Besides, he had been itching to destroy this particular youkai for years. And this time, no other lords would protest; they were too busy with Naraku and the Shikon shards to care. The corner of his mouth twitched in anticipation, and the servant girl tried to become as inconspicuous as possible, as she slid open the screen door.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, how pleasant," intoned Kyouji from within dryly. "No one ever comes to visit me anymore."

The years had not been kind to the lesser-demon. He was wrapped in a blanket, pale and gaunt, and his spiritual energy infinitesimal in comparison to Sesshoumaru's youki. As he waved the servant away and turned his dark gaze to meet his golden eyed companion, it was obvious that they both knew the outcome of their talk already. He would not walk away from this conversation. With a sigh, Kyouji faced the ruined courtyard of his home once more.

"Perhaps that is because you are not worth knowing," Sesshoumaru replied with conviction. He certainly had never found this idiot to be good company, in any case. "I am here to ask you about the fate of your miscreant 'army' in hopes that you may clarify a few questions of mine."

"Heh," the smaller demon grunted from his curled position on the floor. "Not going to make this any easier on me are you?"

"No." The taiyoukai was a man of few words. This was not one of the times he would waste them.

"Your father would have grasped what I was trying to do," mumbled Kyouji dreamily. "He was really progressive too…"

A slash of biting poison stopped his flow of words, however, when Sesshoumaru realized what the fool was trying to imply. "You know nothing of him," hissed Sesshoumaru coldly, holding his poison whip aloft. "The Inu no Taisho did not encourage rape or senseless abuse. You are not worth the ground he walked upon or the air he breathed."

"It was an honest mistake!" quailed Kyouji, as he uselessly shrank back into his covers. Facing death, he realized, was much scarier when Death was very, very angry. "I see now that we didn't go about it in exactly the right way, but…"

"Answer my question," Sesshoumaru demanded. _So that I may kill you already. _

"How strange," Kyouji grinned hysterically, "No contact for years, and then two visitors in a row. As I told him, I don't know where my boys are. The first I knew they were alive was when he asked about them…"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, cutting off the youkai's rambling speech. "Who?"

"I don't know," the smaller demon shook his head, "I don't know. He wore all white like you, but a pelt…"

"Naraku," growled the inu-youkai, as he snapped the energy whip he held with the tips of his fingers, slicing Kyouji into several satisfying pieces.

The servants had finished packing their bags and slipped out the gates as they heard their master's scream, leaving nothing behind but an empty structure.


	9. Worries and Frustrations

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine so far, except for Kyouji. But I sure killed him off fast enough. Whew!

Author Note: I apologize this chapter is mostly filler, but I had to get some psychological debates out of the way. Thanks to my sister-in-law for reading! And thank you Technoelfie – your reviews were uplifting, especially since the story hadn't been updated in a while.

Chapter **EDITED**... I'm shortening the story somewhat.

**Chapter 9: Worries and Frustrations **

Sesshoumaru was at an impasse. He suspected Naraku to be behind the actions of the hanyou army, but nothing tied that to the strange behavior of his retainer. The evil shapeshifter was devious, yes, but he usually made his plans known, to a certain extent. First, he had tried to absorb Sesshoumaru's body, by using a shard-infested limb, and later he had used Rin as bait, to lure in the taiyoukai and absorb his power. What was his plan this time? Making use of Jaken didn't seem profitable, since the kappa remained as deferential as ever.

Clearly, after what had happened between Rin and Jaken, he could no longer trust his retainer around the little girl. Leaving his ward alone with the kappa as her guard might spell disaster. Yet if he interpreted the situation correctly, then he would play into Naraku's hands either way. Getting rid of Jaken would leave Rin unprotected, and he hesitated to throw the kappa away after years of faithful service. Getting rid of Rin was not an option. Leaving them alone together was unwise. And fighting with them constantly by his side was equally impractical.

The white demon growled in frustration.

What other options did he have? No other caretakers readily presented themselves in his mind, and with a sinking feeling, he realized the only person he trusted around Rin at the moment was that damn miko. Er, his half-brother! Not the miko. Perish the thought that he trusted a human for anything. Although from the stories Rin had been babbling all day long, at least the girl enjoyed the miko's attentions.

But he would feel silly approaching his half-brother's group again, so soon after he had left. Especially now that he knew the miko had not been at fault for wearing that ridiculous kimono! Not that he planned to apologize, she had earned every bit of his scorn. Still, it would be strange. It felt rather like defeat, that he would go crawling back to his step-brother at the first sign he needed assistance.

Of course, it wasn't like that at all! He didn't need assistance. This was for Rin. Plus, the miko had stated that they enjoyed taking care of the child, that she had been grateful to assist… Ah, that word again. It was beginning to annoy him.

"Did you like your present, Sesshoumaru-sama?" chimed the little girl curiously. "Rin liked hers a lot, but what about yours? Kagome-sama said it was a secret! Will Sesshoumaru-sama show it to Rin?"

The sugary sweetness in the little girl's voice was over the top, and her pitch rose higher and higher as she spoke, finally breaking through the taiyoukai's barriers and making him take notice of her. Present? What was she talking about?

"Stupid girl," grumbled Jaken from behind them, "As if Sesshoumaru-sama would accept something from the likes of that human."

Suddenly, he remembered the brown package that the miko had been holding in the firelight. Had that been a gift? For him? Honestly, he had not been paying any attention, as irate as he was about the effrontery of her kimono's design. But it could provide the perfect excuse to return to his half-brother's group without losing face.

Well, perhaps not the perfect excuse… It would imply that he wanted such a thing, which he didn't. But he could not very well attack his brother, demand the Tessaiga for an introduction, and then ask him to look after Rin for another two weeks as a reward for not dying in the fight.

Sniffing the air, he plotted the direction of his half-brother's troupe and realized they were heading South, right into the lands he was planning to investigate. Perhaps this trip would not be a waste, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Sesshoumaru had left, things had quickly settled back into a routine. Too quickly, in fact. Kagome suspected the others were avoiding a confrontation about her terrible, backfired plan. And she appreciated it – a well placed "I told you so" would have pushed her over the edge.

Besides, she didn't need anyone to _inform_ her that her gift had been badly received on all sides. Inuyasha hadn't stopped glaring at the scenery for days, Miroku politely smiled in silence, and Sango… well, the demon slayer had said it was a bad idea from the start.

Retrospectively, she knew they were right. All the good intentions in the world would not turn a hardened, icy taiyoukai into a friend. Inuyasha and his brother would never get along, and it was silly to expect so much of them. She could no more insert herself into their relationship, than she could intrude between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Too late, she understood that she did not fit in, even when she dressed properly and behaved well. Playing dress-up and pretending to be a princess were childhood dreams, not adult activities. She should act her age, and her 'age' was the future. There was no shame in being the girl that she was born to be.

But why then, did she feel so disappointed?

The kimono was neatly folded in the bottom of her bag, and although it was not very heavy, it felt like a lead weight. Shippo was cuddled in her arms to keep warm, but his cute face did not lift her spirits as usual. Morosely pondering the situation, Kagome came to a conclusion.

_Ultimately_, she supposed sadly, _I can't stay true to myself... because I don't know who I am anymore._

None of her goals were personal, she realized; she mainly strove to fulfill the expectations of others. She disliked the unspoken disappointment in her mother's eyes when her grades suffered, so she tried to do well in school to make her mother proud. She hated Naraku because he had wronged her friends. She cared about the Shikon no Tama because Inuyasha did, and because it was her duty to reassemble it (as he often reminded her). Even Hojo and Kouga expected certain behavior from her, and she obediently gave in every time. She could deny being Kouga's woman until she was blue in the face, but deep down she did not want to hurt his feelings, and he knew it.

At first, self-sacrifice had seemed like part of her loving, caring nature. It made her feel noble to do things for other people, to put herself last. But did life actually throw her curveballs, or did she set herself up for failure? Suddenly it was not so clear. For instance, Shippo had been the only one without expectations for her to meet. Then, she had started bringing him candy. It wasn't a conscious process, perhaps, but the effect was the same. Now, she had to uphold his hopes or she felt guilty.

Was this why she had needed to accomplish her girlfriends' ridiculous dare? Was she honestly such a pushover that she _wanted_ to cave in to the demands of others? It hurt when she disappointed people, so she struggled to make everyone happy. Obviously, it was impossible, but still she kept trying, refusing the face the facts – that she might never finish high school, that Inuyasha could not pick _both_ of them, that Miroku was running out of time, that Sango's little brother would never be resurrected…

Ironically enough, she _had_ fulfilled Sesshoumaru's expectations of her. The taiyoukai counted on ignorant, foolish human behavior, and she had been exactly that, managing to estrange both brothers at the same time. And for once, she had hoped _not _to satisfy the wishes or expectations of another. Impressing Sesshoumaru had been her only personal goal in a long while. This did not say much for her sanity, but at least she had a few objectives, here and there.

So what did she want from life? Wondering when she had lost sight of her purpose, she stomped on the thin crust of freshly fallen snow beneath her feet. The day she realized a murderous, half-stranger's opinion of her mattered more than her own individuality was a strange day indeed. If Sesshoumaru's reaction had hurt her feelings so much, then what had she _hoped_ he would do?

She had never imagined a positive response (_Wow, you look dashing in silk_!) but she hadn't foreseen outright anger on his part either. Honestly, she had not known what to expect. Since she knew next to nothing about the taiyoukai, anticipating his moves became impossible.

At least this was a problem she could rectify! The next time they met, she would observe him quietly and ascertain where she had gone wrong. She didn't have to abandon her idea of impressing Sesshoumaru, thereby making him more amenable to humans and, in turn, his brother. She merely had to try different tactics. Blunt force would not work.

It seemed impossible, but she held fast to her hope in spite of it all. Little by little, Sesshoumaru had been changing for the better, and over the years, Inuyasha had become much more… um… okay, he had grown stronger and more hard-headed than ever, but he definitely had a good heart. Eventually, she felt certain the sons of the Inu no Taisho would reconcile. They might take their sweet time to get around to it, because they were immortals, but surely…

Even Miroku had mentioned the incongruity of the taiyoukai's past and present actions, when he saved Inuyasha's life by returning the Tessaiga, after the hanyou had lost his mind and gone on a deadly rampage. They had already learned from Totosai and Myouga the sword's effect of sealing his demon-blood, but Sesshoumaru had gone out of his way to give them a valuable piece of the puzzle that he thought they might not have grasped yet. After the incident, Kagome and Miroku had both pondered this strange deed, and wondered how the white demon had confirmed such a fact.

And now there was the issue of Rin – showing that he liked _some_ humans, if not all. Furthermore, he had saved her from Mukotsu, hadn't he? It was a bit hazy in her mind, since she had been poisoned, but she remembered the leer on that disgusting zombie's face, and she could vaguely recall that he had been touching her… dressing her up like a bridal sacrifice… Kagome shuddered to recall the memory. An _undead_ creature had been trying to rape her, and she had been utterly helpless, watching in agony as Sango and Miroku attempted a rescue and fell prey to the poisonous gas in the air. Then, a flash of green, the image of his face, and the tip of a red-lined sleeve hovering over her in the murky hut. In short order, the Shichi'nintai member had screamed and fled.

What had Sesshoumaru said? All bluster and blare, Inuyasha had returned, accusing his _brother _of the attack. She had corrected him weakly, and Sesshoumaru had turned to stare at her, stonily excusing his behavior, "I didn't save you, I merely took care of something in the way of my conversation."

And once again, she had taken the youkai's word at face value. Exhausted and poisoned, the _last_ thing she had wanted to contemplate at that moment was the eccentricity of Inuyasha's enigmatic elder brother. Hard enough to rationalize the fact that her hanyou protector had failed to save her (again), and that Sango and Miroku had been hurt because of her. So instead, she had reassured the hanyou – no, no, she was fine, because Sango and Miroku had saved her – a little white lie to smooth things over, since Sesshoumaru clearly loathed her gratitude and Inuyasha would never accept a debt to his brother. Pretty soon, she had believed the lie herself.

Yet if her words had been intended to save face, then why not his?

_It makes sense,_ she thought sadly. _He had just helped us, and then Inuyasha came barreling down out of the mountains, accusing him of being the aggressor, and he bristled up at such an insulting insinuation. Of course, he would deny it… _

To kill Mukotsu for interrupting his 'conversation' was ludicrous; what 'conversation' was he referring to? It was customary to converse with someone _before_ eviscerating him, not after, so the taiyoukai could hardly have intended to chat with the poison dealer. Next, she had been unable to speak, so it seemed unlikely he had meant to talk with her. Furthermore, except for demanding to know Inuyasha's whereabouts, she didn't remember him posing a question.

Perhaps it had been… criticism? Wandering through the mountains, trailing Kohaku, only to stumble across his brother's miko in a losing situation, _again_… and what a surprise! His brother had been no where to be found. Could his question have stemmed from aggravation?

But this would mean he had been aggravated because she had been in danger, and it seemed equally ridiculous to believe Sesshoumaru capable of such feeling. Once more, she shook her head in confusion. Why had he been there, just in the nick of time? If he knew his brother was not around, why save his brother's companions?

Then, Kagome had another shocking realization, even more mortifying than the last. _Kami_, she gasped, _He saved my life, and I never even thanked him!_

Before the others could ask about her outburst, Sango raised her voice from the front of the group, "I think I see a village ahead, all of you!"

Inuyasha nodded in reply, and Miroku mentioned that it might be a good place to stop for the night. As she watched the two men bicker about whether they saw 'ominous shadows' over a rich house or not, she heaved a penitent sigh. Reprimanding herself firmly, she knew she had to fix her mistake. Her mother had raised her to be polite, not thoughtless or indifferent to others! Heck, she had praised Inuyasha many times when he didn't deserve it, simply to improve his self-esteem. And Sesshoumaru definitely deserved her thanks, even if he didn't want it. She would have to tell him. _All right then, I'll add it to my_ _agenda, _she decided, _The next time we meet, I will thank him, and I'll remember to stay quiet, to watch and learn. _

As fate would have it, however, the best-laid plans of mice and mikos often went awry. Her resolution was completely forgotten in another instant, as Sango crested the hill and cried out in alarm. The village below had been brutally destroyed. Running quickly up the slope to stand by Sango, the miko froze in horror. Somehow it was easy to forget what a warlike time the Sengoku Jidai was, but scenes like this brought reality crashing down every time.

The ruined village seemed worse off than most – no signs of life rose from the cold, snow-covered still-life at the foot of the hill. Kagome saw a few bodies at the edge of the line of huts, but a strong hand on one shoulder stopped her from charging downhill and into the town. Looking back, she saw a grim frown on Inuyasha's face.

"But Inuyasha!" she protested, "We have to check for survivors!"

The hanyou merely shook his head. "No way! Night is falling, we're heading back to the woods," he argued sensibly. "It isn't a recent attack or else I would've smelled it way back."

"But Inuyasha…" pled the miko, although for what she did not know. To realize there was nothing she could have done to help these people, to think she had been wrapped up in pitiful personal problems while bigger issues prowled underfoot, it seemed like the world had just slapped her in the face. She felt guilty somehow, as if she had stomped on a puppy while worrying about what she would have for dinner that night… It was wrong!

"No!" growled the white-haired swordsman, unrelenting. The miko could not be allowed in the ghost town below, at any cost. Miroku and Sango sometimes buried bodies, but never Kagome. She wasn't allowed. It had always been an unspoken agreement amongst the group, to save their miko from suffering. "We'll see if anyone made it in the morning. Go set up camp with Sango."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning had been a subdued affair. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to the village while Sango and Kagome packed the campsite, and just when the miko began to wonder what was keeping them, she had seen trails of smoke drifting up into the sky from below. They had probably decided to burn the bodies, once they found no survivors. Her heart lurched a little at the thought.

More disturbing still was the news they had brought back from the town. Even the dead told tales, it seemed, for the men had gleaned a great deal of information about possible attackers, looking at the bodies. Inuyasha's ears had been laid back against his head as he pondered the situation with an unusually serious countenance. "It's weird," he had grumbled, then trailed off, "Looks like demons got 'em, but smells like…"

Breaking the suspense, Miroku had kindly finished his sentence. "Inuyasha-sama mentioned the possibility of the aggressors being half-demon. However, I am sure it is too early to tell. The mixing of human and demon scents could simply have come from the proximity of the two races, while the attack occurred."

Of course, no one mentioned the alternative. Inuyasha had always been sensitive about his hanyou heritage, and everyone knew he had had a hard life because of it. It had been harder still for their friend to learn the dangers of his half-demon blood. Kagome could only imagine how awful it must have been for him to wake, with no memory of the event, and see that he had massacred humans for fun. Sure, they had been bandits, but they had begged for their lives; they had hardly been dangerous! Sesshoumaru had fixed that particular incident by beating some sense into him, literally. And Kagome had been able to subdue him other times when he started to lose control. Plus, he always carried the Tessaiga, and his father had thoughtfully placed a barrier on the blade to dominate his demon-blood and keep him sane. In her opinion, there was nothing to worry about, but what were Inuyasha's feelings on the matter?

If they met up with another hanyou, overpowered by his demon-blood and trapped in madness, could Inuyasha kill such an enemy? She hoped it didn't come to that. It would be too much like condemning himself. The only other half-demons they had encountered were Jinenji, half horse-demon, and Shiori, half bat-demon. Neither one descended from overly aggressive, powerful youkai parents, and Shiori's clan was skilled at erecting barriers - she would have no problem sealing her own demon-blood when the time came. Of course, Naraku was also a half-demon. . . but his circumstances were rather unique.

_What if we come across another hanyou like Inuyasha?_ Kagome complained internally. _I know he'll do the right thing, in the end, but I don't want him hurt. Inuyasha has a tendency to blow things out of proportion._

For instance, his brother had been the first to make Inuyasha doubt his abilities, and look how far Inuyasha had gone in response! Throwing away all good sense and going after a Jewel of dubious nature and extreme power, so that he could become a 'full youkai.' Fortunately, Kagome had been able to heal his heart of this particular madness (or so she liked to believe), encouraging the hanyou to accept both halves of his soul and self.

Then, Naraku had challenged Inuyasha's self-worth in a more serious way – by killing the one he loved. It was a critical hit. Nothing would ever fully repair Inuyasha's self-esteem after failing to save Kikyou. But at least he had been able to channel his anger, despair, and feelings of inadequacy into a good cause. He had merged it all into a fiery plan for revenge against Naraku. The only problem was the extreme to which he took the fight; he flew off the handle with respect to Naraku, every time.

Finally, Inuyasha's psyche had been damaged when he abandoned Tessaiga, reverting to his demon self. In the end, he had put the problem behind him, when he defeated Ryukossei, his father's only undefeated enemy. Again though, the situation had been extremely dangerous – Totosai had instructed him to simply stab the dragon as it slept, but Inuyasha had protested such 'wasn't his style.' The fight had been nearly fatal, yet the hanyou had been supremely happy (for once) that Naraku had unsealed the great dragon, so he could have a 'fair' fight.

All of which proved her point – only when things were blown completely out of proportion, and Inuyasha almost died as a result, could he manage to get over his moody funks. And Kagome didn't want to think about the near-death situation required to restore his equilibrium after fighting another hanyou. What would it do to the hanyou to be forced to kill another like himself, a bloodthirsty menace to society, yet ultimately an innocent victim?


	10. Sympathy for the Devil

Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my insanity.

Author Note: 'Hanyou' is both plural and singular in Japanese, which drove me crazy while I wrote this chapter. Next, a huge thank you to patient, supportive fans. Christmas and Finals are over! On with the story!

Chapter **EDITED**... I'm shortening the story somewhat.

**Chapter 10: Sympathy for the Devil **

It was a beautiful day as they traveled south, tracking the scents of those who had destroyed the human village. Even though it was early winter, the southern half of the country was warmer, and no snow had fallen yet. The trees had lost their leaves, and rice fields were barren, but there was still a touch of green, here and there. And the clear, blue sky allowed the landscape to be more sunny and enjoyable.

If only the crisp, sunlit morning could have been enough to lift her spirits. Still worried about meeting a hanyou and possibly fighting one, Kagome kept sneaking surreptitious glances at Inuyasha out the corner of her eye. He appeared unconcerned yet focused on the task at hand. At least the scent was fresh enough that he didn't need to crawl in the dirt to follow the trail.

After an hour of traveling, they came upon a small valley and heard voices on the wind, raised in song. From the sound, it was a bawdy song, being sung quite loudly. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Kagome peered into the valley. A group of men were gathered around a campfire, and sure enough, she could make out their smiling, singing faces from here.

Inuyasha marched straight into the field, never stopping to pause. It seemed they had found their bandits. Quickly running after her hanyou, Kagome tugged on one sleeve. "Inuyasha!" she whispered. "What are you going to do? You can't just kill them all."

Brushing off her hand, the white-haired boy grunted, "Not gonna kill 'em yet. We'll talk first."

It was not the most reassuring statement he could have made. With a sigh, Kagome readied herself to subdue him, if necessary. These people looked entirely too happy to be evil. Bandits wouldn't drink and sing after murdering hundreds, right? Although judging by the demon slayer's dark expression, this was exactly what she believed. Sango tightened the straps on her bone boomerang and resolutely followed her leader.

They had crossed half the hill, before the group below noticed anything amiss. "Who goes there?" slurred one of the party, obviously intoxicated.

Close enough to make out their features now, Kagome gasped at the face turning her way. It was horrific. The first character seemed doubled over, his spine curving inward, and the next one had such a prominent jaw that it unbalanced his entire face. She was surprised he could even close his mouth. Another creature slowly faced them, with furry ears atop his head and a long, whiskered nose.

Obviously, Inuyasha had been right all along; these were definitely hanyou. She didn't even need to hear Shippou's whispered confirmation in her ear. And compared to these poor souls, Inuyasha had been truly fortunate to have triangular ears as the only evidence of his heritage. Perhaps it was because of his strong blood – the more powerful the parent, the more humanoid the resulting hanyou. In any case, she masked her expression, to avoid letting her horror show. Half-demons were not at fault for such disfigurement and she hated the way many people gaped at those less fortunate than themselves.

"I should ask you all the same," Inuyasha replied gruffly, ever on the defensive.

"Hey! Hey, look! He's hanyou too," exclaimed the long-nosed one. "Well, would you look at that… Come have a drink w'us." A chorus of cheers met this idea, and the hunchbacked hanyou guffawed.

Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha stared. Their pronouncement didn't make any sense to him. These were the same people he had smelled in the village, yet they acted calm and peaceful. He had dreaded coming upon a crazy, uncontrolled hanyou, trapped in the hold of its demon-blood. Yet these guys were offering to drink with him, friendly in the way only truly wasted people could be. "Drinking so early in the day doesn't suit me," he finally stated, his words tense and scornful. "Do you do this often? Sit around a fire in the middle of the day with sake? Keh."

Ignoring his insinuations about their behavior, the large jowled hanyou moved to stand. Inuyasha drew his blade and immediately backed up, and the group gradually ceased chatting and singing, staring wide-eyed at the inu-hanyou in red robes with a giant sword. The large jawed one spoke again, his speech more nervous than inebriated now, "No, no. We just found this sake in this field here, so we thought… you know… why not drink it?"

_Found it?_ wondered Kagome.

The other hanyou chipped in too, affirming their friend's statement. "Ya, and it was suddenly such a nice day and all. So Jiro made a fire, and we sat down. You can too. I've never seen a hanyou like you…"

"Don't start thinking," growled Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes, "That I am anything like you."

Deciding a tense standoff was a bit uncalled for, given their friendly disposition, Kagome reached out and tugged on Inuyasha's ear. "I thought you said you were going to talk to them first," she reminded him, "Before drawing your weapon."

"I did!" the white-haired inu whimpered, as she pulled on his ear. This was totally uncalled for! First of all, he _had_ spoken to them, and second… he hated having his ears yanked.

Luckily, Miroku stepped forward to smooth things over, responding to the group. "Ah! What good fortune. I, myself, have never had the experience of finding sake that did not already belong to someone else."

Okay, perhaps playing nice was beyond the monk as well. Kagome rolled her eyes. But the strange hanyou group never noticed his slight, and the hunchbacked one smiled and answered jovially. "Happens all the time. You just walk along, and then, its like suddenly, you're somewhere else."

The others nodded in agreement, and the miko creased her brow in confusion. Really, this had to qualify as one of the strangest conversations she had ever heard. Closing her eyes and reaching out with her holy aura, she tried to sense any Shikon shards in the area, or anything else that might explain such odd behavior. But she sensed nothing. These creatures had no evil-aura, and there was no sign of shards anywhere.

With a sigh, she opened her eyes once more, then blinked rapidly, as she perceived a new piece to the puzzle. After using her powers, she could make out a thin web of purple light, surrounding the members of the opposing party. Light similar to the Shikon shards stretched from one hanyou to the next, in tiny cords of color. Even more mystifying, several strands vanished into the distance, over the horizon, at exactly the same point. Curious to know what the purple light meant, and where the disappearing threads went, the miko motioned to her hanyou protector and whispered this new information in his ear.

"I think I need to talk with them some more," Kagome murmured, after explaining about the light. Inuyasha's ear flicked in irritation. (The same ear she had tugged on a few moments ago, incidentally.) Crowding closer, Sango and Miroku looked at their leader expectantly, waiting to hear what their miko had discovered.

"Oh, great. Just great!" Inuyasha angrily relented, returning to the group of tipsy travelers, dragging Kagome in tow. "Okay, I'll have a drink."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took almost an hour to sort everything out, between the catcalls over her skirt, the general drunken rowdiness, and the excessive awe all these deformed hanyou felt upon meeting another like themselves. Evidently a few had heard of him – the inu-hanyou traveling Japan with demon-slayer, monk and miko, on a quest for power and revenge. They had invited him repeatedly to join their group, and each time, Inuyasha's face had darkened.

To make things worse, Kagome seemed to be the only person actually willing to _speak_ to these hanyou. Several of them were very deformed, so she tried to make allowances for her friends' biased actions. But really, the way Sango refused to look at the beasts, averting her eyes instead, and the way Miroku plastered that fake, pleasant smile on his face, refusing to converse at all… It was really getting on her nerves. She had thought her group was kinder than this. More compassionate. What was going on?

And in the end, her efforts were to no avail, since these hanyou clearly had no idea what she was talking about when she mentioned a purple light that touched their chests. Nor did they have a clear picture of how they had come to be in the field. When she inquired if they had passed by a human village, a day ago, none of them could remember. Most of them just gave her a blank look, and several remembered they had been heading that way, but didn't think they had passed a village.

With a sinking feeling, Kagome understood. Even if they _had _gone to the village, then they didn't remember it… because they had destroyed it. Just like Inuyasha did not remember his bouts of madness, when his youkai blood overcame him, so too these victims of circumstance were unaware of their violent rages, and anything they did during that time was lost forever.

Perhaps this was why Miroku's smile seemed so strained, or why Sango was ignoring the whole proceeding. Perhaps the others had figured it out sooner than she had. But absolute pity was all Kagome could bring herself to feel. It was impossible to hate such a merry group, and they obviously weren't lying when they said they had no memory of passing by a human settlement. She found herself hoping against hope that they were innocent, and everything was just as it seemed.

If only the nebulous web of purple light hadn't reminded her of the tainted Shikon no Tama, then she might have believed it too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I agree with Sango-sama," Miroku stated, once they had left the travelers in the field and returned to the road. "This bears investigation. If they are joining up with a larger group later, then you should join them and investigate."

"I ain't leavin' you alone. Stop asking," replied Inuyasha, glaring pointedly at Kagome. Ironic, since she hadn't said anything yet. Although, she _was_ the one who always got into trouble, whenever her inu-hanyou protector went away for a while. Maybe his accusing look was justified.

Personally, she wanted to continue tracking the hanyou soldiers until they met up with their 'general' in a few more days. And because she was the only one who could see the mysterious purple light, she felt she had to go along for the journey. Yet Inuyasha insisted the half-demons would sense if they were followed, and he didn't want to put his friends at risk.

The only other option was the very one these soldiers had suggested. Explicitly stating all hanyou were welcome (and thereby implying humans were not), they had invited Inuyasha to join their band. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha had been accepted, while everyone _else_ was excluded from the group.

The inu-hanyou seemed very uncomfortable with the idea though, and when Sango had indicated her approval of such a plan, he had exploded with anger. It had taken a full five minutes to calm him down. At which point, Miroku had chimed in with his two cents, and Inuyasha's stubborn nature had taken hold, full-force. Feeling rather put out that no one had asked for her opinion on the matter yet, Kagome finally decided to enter the conversation. "Technically," she said, "You would be the one going into a dangerous situation, not the rest of us. Maybe there isn't anything to worry about…"

"Who says I'm worried!" fumed the hanyou, temper instantly flaring up again. "I didn't say I was worried. I said _I am not going_. I'm not going anywhere with those freaks."

With a tiny gasp, Shippou jumped onto his surrogate mother's shoulder, and a heavy silence settled over their group. But no one was as startled by his pronouncement as Kagome. For a moment, she forgot to breathe, while she wondered why he would say such a thing about his own kind. Wasn't he happy to have met others like himself? She stared at him, concern written across her face.

Cheeks flushed with discomfort, Inuyasha frowned while studiously ignoring his friends. True enough, under normal circumstances, he would have been glad to meet other half-demons. In this case though, he had uncovered a group of killers, who didn't even understand the danger they presented to society. After the destruction he had seen in that village, he had planned to take swift revenge on the bandits. And yet, once he found them, seeing their guileless faces and blank looks had reminded him of Jinenji. The half-horse demon had always been slow and stupid, and everyone had hated him too, even when he did nothing wrong. It made him feel sick.

In human years, these hanyou would have been fourteen or fifteen – barely of age, obviously young and inexperienced fighters. Every fiber of his being cried out to distance himself from them, to show he was different, he was better. Still, he knew he wasn't. The only reason he kept a fragile hold on his sanity was the Tessaiga. These hanyou, like Jinenji, hadn't been lucky enough to have loving parents, willing to sacrifice to save their children's souls. And unlike Jinenji, they were _dangerous!_ Each of the creatures in the field was born of a predatory youkai.

So, naturally, it didn't sit well with him that Kagome was gazing at him with pity and drawing unwanted comparisons. Turning toward the miko with a snarl, he snapped, "Stop looking at me like that! I know what I'm doing!"

She flinched, alarmed by his anger. What was happening here? Was one small argument all it took to break apart their group? Admittedly, this was a charged, contentious issue; most of the time, everyone avoided discussing Inuyasha's hanyou heritage. It wasn't because they were _ashamed_ of him though! It was because he never broached the subject. The closest he had ever come to discussing his past was the day he visited Jinenji with her. It had been like pulling teeth, getting Inuyasha to admit people had mistreated him too, when he was young. She recalled being so surprised that she actually thanked him for acknowledging it. Yes, it was weird to _thank_ someone for admitting he had been abused, but such conversations were never easy.

What was bothering him this time? "I…" she began softly, "None of us think that you are anything like them, Inuyasha. You promised to protect me once, and I trust you to do just that. All of us do."

The sympathetic gaze remained, except now her eyes were filling up with tears. Clenching his fists, the half-demon felt like screaming. Somehow it never failed – he would do something stupid, and she would misinterpret everything, either subduing him or crying. It was enough to make a boy crazy. "It's not like that… Okay, maybe it is… Look, I just…"

Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but acceptance. And it bothered him. How could anyone be so damn forgiving? He wasn't. He couldn't afford to be. This morning, he had wanted nothing more than to kill those damn hanyou, and then Kagome had to gush about how they were sweet and innocent, because they didn't know their own sins – and now he felt all conflicted. If he attacked her, in a demon rage, would she defend herself? Or would she just forgive him? It had happened once before, but he couldn't remember…

"Fine, I'll go," he grumbled, "But I want Myouga-jiji with me, in case I have to send back a message or something."

"I think he ran away," Shippou noted philosophically, "the moment you said that."


	11. Modern Sensibilities

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is enlisting in the army. My story just got so much cooler than the original series that I am paying tribute to, but I digress. The characters are still not mine.

Author Note: Sorry for the delay – I said I would be done with "Overboard!" quickly. I seem to have lied. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter **EDITED**... I'm shortening it somewhat.

**Chapter 11: Modern Sensibilities**

It was a perfect morning, with fresh, clean air, plenty of sunlight, and probably the last warm spell the countryside would see until spring. However, Sesshoumaru didn't concern himself with the happily twittering birds, the refreshing scent of the air, or the beautiful blue sky. He had other problems. Serious issues to confront.

Issues like a certain blue-gray eyed priestess. Who knew one miko could cause so much trouble?

First, he had to find a way to apologize for the kimono incident, without actually apologizing. Next, he had to get his claws on his present, without actually showing that he wanted it. Then, he had to ask his half-brother's miko to look after his ward again, while he figured out what the hell was wrong with his retainer, all while not making excuses or requesting assistance from them, of any kind.

A daunting task, certainly. But not one too great for the taiyoukai of the West. Now if he could just figure out how to phrase all this. Looking behind, he checked to make sure that Rin and Ah-Un were keeping up, and that Jaken wasn't walking too close to her.

As usual, the kappa was grumbling about the lack of respect shown to his master, the great and wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru. And as amusing as this would normally be, for once, the little demon seemed too sincere. His obeisance was almost frightening, bordering on insane devotion. Normally, Jaken walked far behind him, to show respect and keep an eye on Rin. Today however, the demon was tailing him so closely that Sesshoumaru felt sure the toad would step on his fur pelt momentarily.

Soon, he picked up the scent of human and dog-demon, mixed together with a dash of fire. The smell unmistakably signified his hanyou half-brother, and he turned his feet in the direction he sensed this odor, only to realize the rest of Inuyasha's group had remained behind him. For some reason the party was splitting into two parts.

Doing a quick calculation in his head, he decided to trail the main group of humans instead of his half-brother. For one, they were stationary and his brother was moving rapidly in the opposite direction. And furthermore, the miko was the one he had chosen to babysit Rin. If anything, having his half-brother out of the way might make the discussion a little bit easier.

So, the taiyoukai spent the morning meandering toward people he had only left behind a day and half ago, all the while keeping a close eye on Jaken and Rin to ensure there were no further altercations between the two.

Ever since the kappa had burned his ward's drawing, the little girl had been reticent and sad, refusing to speak to either of them. Eerily, it reminded Sesshoumaru of her early days traveling with their pack, when she had not chosen to use her voice yet, still too traumatized by the treatment of her old villagers to form words. Normally, the dog-demon found her constant chatter irritating. But today, he hoped she would regain her lost spirits when she visited the miko once more. Somehow, the absence of her chipper, happy tone was more jarring than the presence of it.

Who knew he would miss something so inconsequential, so quickly?

Finally, his quarry came into sight at the edge of a wood, and he sensed they were just sitting down to a midday meal. Accelerating his steps, he took hold of Ah-Un's bridle, hoping to lead his party to greet them before the food was served. Perhaps Rin might like a nourishing meal too.

Staring at him with uncomfortably wide eyes, his half-brother's humans greeted him like he was a ghost. As he approached, the monk arose and bowed humbly, inquiring if there was any way they could be of service, and the demon slayer nervously shifted her stance. But the scandalously dressed miko had the strangest reaction of them all. With a gasp, her hands flew upward to cover her mouth, and she stared at his followers in horror, as if the little girl she had tended to only scant days ago had suddenly grown horns.

In fact, her reaction became so intense that Rin's smile instantly faded, and she halted in her descent from Ah-Un's back, not running toward the miko and her other newfound friends as planned. Indecision and worry warred in her countenance, as the tiny human girl turned toward her benefactor to see what Sesshoumaru's response would be. Clearly, she feared having done something to displease the priestess.

"Shikon light," muttered Kagome, forcibly pulling her hands down to her lap.

Deciding this was a good a place as any to begin the conversation, the taiyoukai replied, "Where?"

With a frown, the miko pointed and he followed her line of sight, only to realize the one she had been so violently startled to observe was not Rin at all…

It was Jaken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a quickly silenced protest on the part of the kappa, Rin returned to herself and crossed the clearing to sit beside her friends, the priestess and the fox-child. Once everyone was settled with food (ramen) in front of them (except for Sesshoumaru), the explanations began.

Kagome went first, telling of a destroyed village, a group of strange half-demons in a field, and finally, the web of purple light she had seen wrapped around them, which reminded her strongly of the light of the tainted Shikon no Tama. This same light, however, could be seen stretching from the center of Jaken's chest straight to the horizon, disappearing just like the other glowing, intangible threads had.

Immediately, upon hearing this accusation Jaken sputtered, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Surely, you would not believe the words of a lowly human over that of your faithful retainer? I am unaffected by any taint or ailment, I live only to serve you…"

But his complaint petered out and hung unanswered in the air, because his master had eyes only for the priestess that had supplied him this vital piece of information.

Snidely, Kagome thought that it was one thing to have a fan club, but it was quite another to have a maniacal follower, who beat away suspicious-looking outsiders with a staff. On more than one occasion, the diminutive, toady demon had approached precisely such a level of fanatical devotion. She could still remember throwing skulls at him and bopping him on the head in the gravesite of Inuyasha's father. To her left, Miroku smiled, clearly reliving a similar experience of his own. For a moment in time, ideas of abusing the toad became a cord that bound her entire group together. And perhaps Sesshoumaru too.

Then, the taiyoukai's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "This light, did you see it before, when I returned to collect Rin?"

Puzzling over this, Kagome poked the air with one finger, swirling it aimlessly in circles. "I don't think so?" she replied at length, hoping the dog-demon did not ask any further questions about that night. In truth, she had been far too terrified by Sesshoumaru's response over her kimono to pay attention to the members of his party. Yet another thing that Kikyou would have remembered to do in her place – be observant! "I didn't really get a good look at him."

"Hn," replied the taiyoukai, evidently unimpressed.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Kagome politely.

And now, it was his turn to explain. Contemplating how much to tell them, he finally began to speak, telling them snippets of information, but more than enough for them to piece together the whole story. A rumor of an army of rogue hanyou destroying human settlements, plus a trip by Jaken to investigate this rumor, and voila! – upon his return, the purple web of light had infected his retainer too.

This was not exactly how Sesshoumaru portrayed the situation, of course. However, this became what Kagome heard, and her heart rate increased exponentially. "Oh no!" she moaned, "But then, Inuyasha… he has gone off to join their group! What if he is infected with it too?

With increasing alarm, she stood and gestured toward Miroku and Sango. "We have to go after him and save him, right now!"

Before she could have a massive panic attack though, the monk patiently cleared his throat and reminded her that Inuyasha had long known how to take care of himself. Besides, Myouga was escorting him in case he needed to send a request for help. Strangely though, it was not the comfort of her friend that finally calmed her; it was the newcomer to their circle, sitting across from her. In a commanding tone, Sesshoumaru ordered her to sit down and stop upsetting his ward.

At his sharp retort, she regained her equilibrium. Sure enough, glancing at Rin, she could see the shining concern in the little girl's nervous gaze, and she realized that Rin was one of Inuyasha's most ardent supporters too. The fluffy haired child had taken an earnest liking to Inuyasha in their time together during the last two weeks.

Blushing, Kagome took a seat again and avoided Sango's incredulous stare. When a taiyoukai was right, he was right. This was no time to panic.

"Er… Right. Okay then," she mumbled, still trying to make up her mind. "What shall we do then? We still should investigate the web of light."

Her two human companions readily agreed, and even Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, approving of this plan, although his golden eyes slid toward Sango and Miroku coldly, as though he was privately assessing them for any flaws.

"This Sesshoumaru will examine the army," he offered flatly. "Alongside the miko. Because it would be unsuitable to bring Rin into battle, she shall remain here."

Floored by this sudden pronouncement, a certain blue-eyed miko squirmed apprehensively. Perhaps there was just something about dog-demons that caused them to take charge of every situation, commandeering other people to work for them. Inuyasha often behaved like this too.

"Wait," she petitioned him, "We have to split up? Why don't we all go together?"

Biting back a grimace, the white-haired taiyoukai sighed internally. The last thing he wanted to do was travel with such a large, slow pack. As always, time was of the essence. Besides, it would be too noisy.

"It is no longer safe for Rin to travel with Jaken, unattended," he intoned, his gaze accusingly resting on his retainer's shape, letting the group gather their own conclusions.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!" burbled Jaken, "This lowly one simply tried to do you a gracious favor by…"

"But she wouldn't be unattended," countered the miko, dumping her mostly empty ramen cup over the small green demon's head to silence his protests. Really! They had all been present when Jaken had tried to use the Staff of Heads against Rin. It wasn't like the stupid toad could defend himself by denying it happened. "If we all came along, Rin could stay with Miroku and Sango, while I figure out where the strands of light go."

And if it hadn't been for her abrupt, physical, and public display of humiliation of Jaken, the taiyoukai might never have accepted her suggestion. As it lay though, he found himself silently amused by the wench's treatment of his retainer. At the very least, she had plenty of nerve. Of course, he had known that already. Remembering her tenacity in his Father's gravesite, and her foolish bravery when she had attempted to attack him using a bow and arrows, he concluded that he admired her spark better when it flared up to burn someone else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pace set by the taiyoukai seemed slower yet faster than Inuyasha's normal speed. Contradictory yes, but this was Kagome's interpretation. The pace appeared slow because of Sesshoumaru's quiet, measured tread, absently gliding over the ground as though nothing could tire or touch him. But it was fast because Kagome was tired today. She had not slept much.

Rin and Shippo rode on the back of the two-headed dragon, which Kagome had been surprised to learn was docile and vegetarian. In her mind, dragons never ate anything but meat. But then, she admittedly did not know everything about spirits, demons, or dragons. For a priestess, she had always been dreadfully uninformed about youkai.

Predictably, this discovery merely highlighted her incompetence and the differences between _then _and _now_. In the future, mikos did not have to learn much about real demons. Youkai barely existed at all.

And as though this had not emphasized her oddity enough, now she found herself arguing with Miroku and Sango about the rights of half-demons. Considering their current dilemma, the subject had stayed fresh in her mind. Unable to let the topic drop, Kagome had persistently badgered Sango in her usual friendly fashion, until the demon slayer agreed to tell her more about half-demons.

Not that she remained ignorant on the subject. She had been traveling with Inuyasha for a long time now; however, feigning innocence on a few aspects of hanyou abilities, she hoped to draw out a coherent reason for Sango and Miroku's disapproval that morning. Seeing her usually compassionate and humane partners unexpectedly turn cold and unforgiving had been a shock, to say the least. Kagome could not forget the way Sango, her best friend in the feudal era, refused to even glance at the deformed hanyou they had met earlier in the day.

"But _why_ is it the best option?" she asked plaintively, hoping to keep her voice low enough that Sesshoumaru would not overhear it. He walked a fair distance ahead of the group, but she knew dog-demons had excellent ears. If the fates sided with her, then he would tune out their conversation, interpreting it as pointless drivel. "I understand the hanyou we met this morning are responsible for the destruction of a village. Still, they did not _know_ what they had done. It shouldn't be a death sentence."

"What then, would you suggest?" countered the demon slayer. Honestly, such discourse made the taijiya feel restless and unhappy, but she knew her friend from the future would not surrender yet. Although Kagome never sought to convert others to her way of thinking, she shared her strange ideas constantly. "To imprison them, forcing these hanyou to live out their lives in confinement? Consider their lives are longer than ours, Kagome."

Here, Miroku chose to intervene briefly. Ever the peace-maker, he attempted an analogy. "Imagine for a moment, Kagome-sama, that one member of a town has a deadly, incurable disease. Shall this person be allowed to infect the rest of the townspeople or be exiled? I know, for one, I would choose to leave my family behind," he said morosely, "If my existence would endanger them. It may seem cruel, but at times it is life's only solution."

Hearing the pain in his voice, she understood then that he spoke from experience and lowered her eyes. Indeed, Miroku had been born with a congenital curse in his right hand. It was slowly killing him, and it would attack his children too, if he ever succeeded in having any. The unspoken threat lay over their heads, every day. Obviously, it stayed ever-present on his mind, forever forcing him to make choices that were best for their group, yet harmful to himself.

And Kagome admired his self-sacrificing nature, she really did! If this had been any other argument, then she would have ended it right there. But just then, she wasn't worried about what would be sensible and kind, only how Inuyasha would feel if something similar happened to him. It was an issue that she felt very strongly about and she could not leave it alone. "But they are innocent of their actions!" she protested, forgetting to speak in a subdued tone. "In my time, a person is innocent until proven guilty, with a chance to present evidence to defend himself. And part of proving a crime involves evil intent, not just evil action. Insane people are not sent to jail to be punished like other wrong-doers. They're rehabilitated."

Miroku and Sango both faltered in step. With a crease in her brow, she turned to face them, about to challenge them for doubting her, yet again… when it suddenly dawned on her what she had just said. _'In my time…'_ Heart in her mouth, she swiveled ever-so slightly in the taiyoukai's direction, gaze landing on his white-robed figure. The dog-demon stood silent and still, a single golden iris observing her inquisitively over his shoulder.

Inwardly cursing, Kagome tried to cover up her mistake. "Ahaha! Maybe that isn't such a good idea after all," she tittered nervously, "Being that these are killers and all."

But her comment only seemed to disappoint him; where there had been mild curiosity, his face hardened into expressionless granite once more. "If the willpower is strong enough, then the demon-blood cannot prevail," said the demon lord, still staring at the tense, fidgety miko standing in back of him. "Of course, hanyou have weak, human minds and lack discipline and control, hence the source of all such problems."

As they started to walk again, Kagome found herself mesmerized by the shifting strands of his silvery-white hair. It gave her something to look at while she pondered his comment and tried to ascertain his meaning. The words sounded like Sesshoumaru's usual insults toward everything human and hanyou, yet the statement had been so unexpected that it threw her for a loop. Evidently, he had been listening quite closely to every word they said, or else he would not have spoken about hanyou at all.

If anything, she had been anticipating some mention of her time-traveling abilities. Instead, he had responded to her original concerns, suggesting that discipline and control were the answer to the madness that haunted so many half-demons. Discipline and control. Weak, human minds. Discipline and control. The declaration circled through her head, puzzling her.

It was almost as though… Sesshoumaru had been agreeing with her. No, it wasn't just her imagination. He actually had done so! The close-tongued, calculating Lord of the West had taken her side in an argument and insinuated that some form of rehabilitation could be possible for half-demons, if only they had enough training and competence to withstand the draw of their demon-blood.

That was what he had implied, wasn't it? She glanced over at Miroku and saw the same confused, contemplative expression that she and Sango currently sported.

Hope bubbled up inside of Kagome's chest as a flurry of emotions struck her all at once. Inuyasha's brother had hinted that a life was possible for these half-demons – that they weren't just traveling toward this hanyou army to watch Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha slaughter everyone there. Of all the people in the world, yesterday, this man would have been her least likely candidate for saying such a thing. But he had, hadn't he?

Maybe she was reading too much into it, but his words made her feel like there was some small hope in the world again. It chased away the lingering sadness Kagome had felt ever since last night, upon seeing the ruins of a once-happy establishment and bodies in the snow.


	12. Web of Light

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my series, or the antagonist Naraku would never have fought naked.

Author's Note: Chapter **EDITED**... I'm shortening it a bit.

**Chapter 12: Web of Light**

Shifting the leafless branches away from her line of sight, Kagome crouched next to Sesshoumaru, observing the distant camp through a canopy of trees in winter. Or rather, she was crouching gracelessly in the dirt, while he stood stock still behind her, glaring at her disdainfully whenever her shoes crunched in the dead foilage and twigs at her feet. It was unfair, the way he could be so silent walking through the underbrush, while her footsteps resounded like the crispy, crackly beat of a marching band made solely from dry leaves.

Luckily, Sesshoumaru had very good senses, so he would be able to tell if anyone detected them while spying. From this distance, it seemed very unlikely. Peering down into the shallow basin, Kagome held her breath and called upon her priestess powers.

Before her eyes, the web of sickly purple light shimmered into existence, and she shivered at the intensity of the colors in this place. Below them, over a hundred hanyou sat grouped in twos or threes, glowing threads connecting them all to the center-most demon of the pack. Here, at the edge of the forest, it was hard to tell for sure, but it seemed like at least one of the bunch had a shard from the Shikon no Tama.

"Well, miko?" intoned the taiyoukai, waiting patiently for her verdict.

"I feel at least one tainted jewel shard," she pronounced more calmly than she felt. "All the threads of light stretch out from a single individual in the center."

"Hn," the white demon replied without conviction. Signaling for her to follow, he turned back toward their makeshift camp, where Sango and Miroku currently guarded Rin and watched over Jaken.

She dusted off her skirt, but then hesitated in concern, as she tried desperately to find Inuyasha in the crowd below, one last time. Yes, they were far away – yet she felt she should be able to see him. It didn't look like anyone down there was wearing fire-rat red robes. The worry she had been feeling while they journeyed doubled now, as she prayed that Inuyasha was all right. Surely, her hanyou friend had not been infected with that purple light too?

Not paying attention to where she was going, the blue-eyed priestess suddenly found her nose smushed up against something hard and cold. Very hard, indeed. _Oww!_ Kagome whined internally, rubbing her nose and checking to see what impediment had been placed in her path.

The strangest thing had happened. Sesshoumaru had halted abruptly in the woods, which caused Kagome to run into him. Then, he had slapped his right hand to one side of his neck, like he was swatting an annoying mosquito. She had seen this gesture before, she realized, one too many times…

_Oh, no way! _she squealed internally._ Myouga did NOT just bite Sesshoumaru. _

Wondering if the tiny demon-flea had a deathwish, Kagome resolved firmly that she would not assist the old man, if Sesshoumaru decided to turn him into itty bitty gooey, poisoned flea goop. Really, it wasn't worth getting involved. The old flea should have known better than to mess with the big dog.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the flea announced happily, albeit a tad bit unsteadily, from the palm of the dog-demon's hand where he lay momentarily flattened and debilitated. But Myouga seemed to have boundless amounts of energy, when it came to tormenting a certain pair of inu-youkai brothers, because the little spy didn't seem the least bit phased. "This lowly flea was just wandering by, scouting out the area, when suddenly the most interesting conversation drifted toward my unsuspecting ears…"

"Myouga," growled the demon-lord. "Did you, perchance, consider abandoning your charge at the first hint of danger?"

"Why no, of course not, m'lord." The little flea bowed deeply in Sesshoumaru's palm, which basically amounted to him curling up into a ball. Demon-fleas did not really have a waist, so bowing and scraping always seemed awkward.

Meanwhile, Kagome pondered what this must mean. Apparently, Myouga and the Lord of the West were acquainted with one another, and Sesshoumaru hinted that he knew perfectly well what a coward the little flea could be. But what task had the taiyoukai charged Myouga to do? As far as she knew, the two had never met.

Furthermore, if the old flea was here, instead of with Inuyasha, then it meant her best friend could not send back a message to warn them of danger. No, even worse – it meant Inuyasha was _already_ in danger, if Myouga had abandoned him to save his own skin! The little flea was loyal, yet extremely faint-of-heart.

"The captain has a shard in his neck," Myouga continued bravely in the background, waving both sets of arms wildly. "The group intends to seek out further shards to increase their power and then…"

Before she could hear the rest of the flea's speech, Kagome found herself pushing through the foliage toward the camp. If Inuyasha was in danger, then they had to help him now! There was no time to wait, skulking around in the woods! And this time, for once, she had even remembered to bring her bow and arrows, so she might actually do some good.

Hearing footsteps, Sesshoumaru glanced upward just in time to see the miko stepping out of concealment. He hissed in displeasure. "Halt! Priestess! Woman!"

Unused to the independent ways of futuristic mikos, he fully expected her to obey. Unfortunately, this illusion lasted only a moment, before she quickly emerged into the sunlit field and tumbled down the sloping hillside, completely ignoring his order. Staring at the back of her head, he clenched his fist, and Myouga hopped gracefully out of the way before his tiny form could be squished again.

"She'll be all right, m'lord," the flea comforted him merrily. "Like other half-demons, they cannot sense Shikon shards directly."

Sesshoumaru glared at him for even suggesting that he was concerned about the wench's welfare. Still, the reassurance kept him from forcibly dragging her back to safety and possibly exposing his position in the process. Biting back a retort, he clenched his jaw and moved toward their camp – the others would need to prepare for battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey! Isn't that the girl you were traveling with earlier?" called the hanyou with the long, whiskered nose.

Inuyasha couldn't remember this particular half-demon's name. Not that he had really tried to remember any of the names of the people he met here. The instant he had arrived at the base of the hanyou army, he had headed straight for the leader and started asking questions.

His ears twitched and he sniffed the air, observing a human-shaped speck on the hillside. Green and white clothing, short skirt, cheery grin, and… dear lord, was she waving? Yes, it was definitely his very own crazy-ass, time-traveling priestess.

"Ah, yes," he agreed, a pained expression overtaking his face.

"She misses you sooo much!" called out one half-cat, half-human from behind him, "Like a love-sick puppy." Another hanyou to his right side catcalled and asked if Inuyasha would demonstrate his way with women.

"Hell no," he grumbled, springing to his feet, his cheeks beginning to burn.

Nodding at the general of the group, he excused himself and tried to excise the images of Kagome that their comments had brought forth in his brain. A love-sick puppy; nonsense! If only that were true. No, she was more like a sadistic wench who took pleasure in slamming his face into the dirt with that stupid holy-rosary spell she had placed over him. And she was stupid too – what was the woman thinking at a time like this? Who on earth just walked nonchalantly into a field full of demons and _waved hello_?

Grass that the winter had turned brown and brittle whisked beneath his feet, as he hurried toward her, and he growled as he landed in front of her a few moments later. "What the hell, Kagome?"

Glancing over his shoulder toward the half-demons waiting in the field, she leaned forward and whispered urgently into his ear, "Inuyasha, the general has a shikon shard!"

"I know."

"You know?" she replied, beginning to feel a little bit foolish. But then, she had only been trying to help. Better safe than sorry, right?

"He told me," the white-haired boy answered, raising his eyes to the heavens in exasperation. "Right now only the captain has a shard, but some guy promised them more, one shard each. They plan to use 'em to turn into full youkai."

Even more confused now, Kagome felt flustered. "But I didn't think you could use a _single _shard to transform into anything…"

"Hell, I know that," he snapped. "I didn't exactly wanna admit how knowledgeable I am about Shikon shards though, did I?"

Grabbing her arm tightly in one fist, he dragged her out of the sunlit grassy basin so quickly that Kagome felt sure she must be trailing behind him like a flag on a flagpole. Her feet almost flew over the ground, and her arm ached where he gripped it. Before long, they burst through the withered winter canopy into the woods and ran straight into Sango and Miroku.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome, slightly out of breath from all the running she had done. "Good. You both are here too."

The demon slayer and the monk appeared a little worse for wear. They had been hurrying to reach the enclosure, before anything could happen to her, upon Sesshoumaru's instruction. Sighing heavily, the monk leaned back onto a nearby tree in relief. It seemed their priestess had come to no harm, although she remained very good at finding trouble.

"Aw, what is my bastard brother doing here?" moaned the hanyou, making a face and putting himself protectively between the miko behind him and the full-demon before him. However, he did not draw his sword, since he felt Kagome's arm gently touch his hand.

"Wait, Inuyasha," she explained. "We asked him to come! You remember the purple light I saw earlier? Well, it attached itself to Jaken too."

Quickly relaying the story to her waiting companions, Kagome tried to ignore the way neither Inuyasha nor his half-brother showed signs of listening to the conversation. The two dog-demons passed over the proceedings, in favor of staring at each other and growling. The growling was one-sided, of course; Sesshoumaru considered himself above such things.

When she reached the end of the tale, she poked her half-demon friend in the side, drawing his attention back where it belonged, so that the rest of the group could relax. It wasn't easy to remain at ease when both half-brothers insisted upon acting like spoiled two-year olds, ready to fight at the drop of a hat. "Mm," murmured the monk mysteriously. "A familiar sounding story, for certain. Do you think the one offering them shards is Naraku?"

"Keh!" scoffed their group leader, crossing his arms belligerently over his chest. "Never met anyone else walking around offerin' people shards."

But Kagome shook her head. There were too many half-demons in the field below for that simple solution to be the answer. "What would Naraku get out of giving almost a hundred shards away?"

"I dunno, they didn't say what the deal was," Inuyasha complained, handing the issue right back to her.

"It is likely they are being duped, Kagome-sama," the monk intoned softly.

His patronizing tone implied that she had asked a stupid question. The curly-haired priestess tossed her head, hair tumbling over her shoulders. If there was one thing she hated about her friends in the past, it was the way everyone treated her like a child sometimes. That had been a rhetorical question.

Er… sort of.

Okay, fine. She had asked a stupid question. Pouting, Kagome huffed and faced her hanyou protector once more. "So what do we do now?"

"They invited me to join their group," pondered Inuyasha, continuing to eye his brother warily. The white-robed demon had not made any move to attack his group yet, but neither had he backed off – Sesshoumaru just stood there like a statue, observing the others as they decided upon a course of action. "I could use that to get the leader alone, cut his head off, and take his shard."

"Inuyasha!" protested Kagome immediately, appalled by the coarse suggestion. "That's cold-blooded murder!"

"Well, what do you suggest, genius?" he snarled back, in frustration. The entire situation was wearing him thin. It was not as if he wanted to do something so underhanded, but if no other plan presented itself, then he might be forced to do so.

"Maybe we can talk to them, and explain that the Shikon is cursed," indicated the priestess. "And that they should give it away, before it taints them and makes them crazy?"

Silence met her proposal. Once again, it seemed she had hit upon the worst strategy possible. Hanging her head, Kagome twiddled her fingers, feeling useless.

Finally, the deadlock ended with a compromise. "Why not wait until the leader is… asleep," Sango recommended gingerly, "Then take the shard out, while he doesn't suspect anything?"

And while this sounded kind of like a pseudonym for 'cut his head off, then take the shard' – the very idea Inuyasha had already suggested – at least the demon slayer had a bit more tact. With a heavy sigh, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, wondering if the taiyoukai might have any ideas. The demon had a pensive expression on his features, and he seemed to be listening to something out of her line of sight, head tipped slightly to one side.

A sense of wrongness slowly stole over her, and she frowned. At her feet, Rin tugged on her skirt, drawing her attention away, distracting her momentarily. Her mien was serious, and the little four-year old looked like she was ready to cry. "Will Jaken-sama be all right?" asked the worried little girl.

In a hurry to comfort the child, she knelt in the dirt and dried leaves beneath her, taking Rin into her arms. "Of course!" she assured her tiny friend. "We're all doing our best to help Jaken, to make him better. This is a personal favor to him."

As amazing as it seemed, someone out there truly cared about the little green imp. Kagome would never have guessed just how deeply Rin felt about the kappa, if she had not seen the proof written across Rin's features, right then.

"Really?" replied Rin, gradually relaxing into her embrace.

"Absolutely!" Kagome nodded, taking it up like a battlecry. "For Jaken!"

"Jaken!" Rin echoed happily, a small smile breaking out on her face.

And then, the sense of an evil presence washed over her again, more strongly this time. Head snapping to attention, her eyes rapidly sought out the subject of their conversation, realizing what her unconscious had picked up on earlier. Jaken stood sullenly behind his master, grumpy, but ready to obey any direct commands he might be given. The purple light she had seen stretching from his chest toward the horizon remained in place, but there was a _second_ line, snaking its way through the leafy underbrush.

The second line of light extended past Jaken, into the woods behind them.

As she rose to her feet, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both tensed as well, finally detecting a whiff of the scent they both knew and despised. Tracing this new thread of purple through the trees, Kagome saw a white figure with a blue face, standing at a distance.

"Naraku!"

Holding out one shard in his hand, the evil hanyou chuckled softly. She could see tainted light emerge from the jewel shard he grasped, reaching out and becoming one with the web of light surrounding the hanyou army. "I wouldn't take the shard, if I were you," Naraku said nastily. "After all, it is the only thing that seals their demon-blood, helping them hold on to their sanity."

As he laughed, a ripple passed through the cord of light in his fist, heading toward the field below them. She gasped in horror, as his implication settled in, sluggishly working its way through her brain.

An army of berserkers under his control, that he could set off with a touch.

And although he was unable to see the cursed light emanating from the shard in Naraku's hand, Inuyasha immediately understood the situation also.

"You!" he yelled, drawing his sword in one smooth movement and brandishing it at his enemy. "You're the one who killed those villagers! You USED them to destroy a human settlement. Bastard!"

The green glow of Sesshoumaru's acid whip sliced through the air just as Inuyasha's Tessaiga came down through Naraku's form. Yet as usual, Naraku faded before they could touch him, and nothing was left but the two halves of a wooden puppet that he had been controlling to take his image, and dark laughter in the air.


	13. Touch of Insanity

Disclaimer: You know, these things don't actually have any effect in court... Websites, search engines and ISPs can take your material down whether it is a copyright violation or not... But yea! Inuyasha isn't my series! I am just the fangirl who likes to play with Rumiko's characters.

Author's Note: Chapter **Edited**

**Chapter 13: Touch of Insanity**

As Naraku faded away, Kagome tried to calm her racing heart. Sesshoumaru didn't seem very surprised by the information they had received, and Sango and Miroku covered their shock with frustration. But Inuyasha was seething. Naturally, he would have taken the news worst of all.

Once again, their arch-enemy had out-manipulated them, and he obviously still had a hidden agenda they had not perceived. Why had Naraku been using a group of unsuspecting hanyou to destroy human settlements in the South? Was it just to lure in Inuyasha and torment him? Or had there been rumors of Shikon Shards in those villages?

It helped to have someone to blame. Comfortable with the situation, now that he could lay all the blame on someone other than the hanyou army at his back, Inuyasha was irate once again. "Well," growled their resident half-demon furiously, "If that is what Naraku wants us to do, then we do the opposite."

From the corner of her eye, Kagome thought she saw Sesshoumaru nod slightly. For once, it seemed the brothers were in agreement. Yet no one knew exactly what constituted the 'opposite' of what Naraku expected them to do. If Naraku told them not to remove the shard from the hanyou captain's neck, did that mean it should be done?

With a sinking feeling, she realized this must all be part of an elaborate trap. Jaken had been targeted by Naraku as well, and through him, Sesshoumaru. This plot involved both brothers somehow.

In the end, everyone agreed with Miroku's resigned recommendation – they should not be too hasty to take action. Still, if the hanyou army was a threat to itself and others, then it made sense to tail them and ensure no further harm came to the countryside and its inhabitants. Inuyasha would return to the group, while the rest of them followed behind, at a sufficient distance not to be noticed.

Next, they would focus any attacks solely on the shard-holder, and if the chance arose, Kagome could purify the tainted shard, without removing it. Then, the hanyou army might have the benefit of a Shikon shard, sealing their blood, but not the corruption of Naraku controlling their minds. Privately, Kagome thought this was the best option, because then, even when Naraku returned to take the shard later, he would not be able to dominate or direct the hanyou army.

Unfortunately, she had no idea how to get close enough to the shard to purify it. Firing a holy arrow through the captain's neck might do the trick, but it would also kill the leader of the group, making a bad situation worse. And aside from that, what could she do? Flirt with the captain and hug him, embarrassing herself to the point of terror while sending Inuyasha into a fit of rage? Hmm. No. Bad idea.

Deciding to deal with this issue later, she shouldered her backpack and marched after Rin and Sesshoumaru. While Inuyasha was gone, his half-brother had become a de-facto leader for the group. This meant: they did whatever he told them to do, and in the meantime, Inuyasha could rest assured that his merry band of traveling companions was well-protected and hidden. So, that meant everything between herself and Sesshoumaru was hunky-dory and cool, right?

Judging by the dubious looks Sango was sending her way, whenever the demon-slayer thought she would not notice, the members of her group thought otherwise. Perhaps wearing that kimono a few days ago had been a bad idea, in more ways than one. Not only had it pissed off Sesshoumaru (for some inexplicable reason that she still did not understand), it had also caused her friends to think she was insane and needed to be carefully watched, lest she inadvertently anger the taiyoukai again.

With a sigh, she shook her head and focused on keeping her feet down on the ground in front of her. No point in tripping on branches or twigs in the woods, making herself feel more foolish than she already did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A swift prick of pain to the side of her neck brought her hand up rapidly to her head, where she pinched Myouga between two fingers and drew him away from her skin. The little demon-flea acted exorbitantly pleased with himself, eyes shining with admiration, when he discovered she had not squished him as flat as a pancake for his audacity. "Ah, Kagome-sama!" crooned the old flea. "What a pleasure to see you this evening. Delicious as usual."

If it had been anyone else, the comment would have sounded incredibly odd and perverted. But then, this was Myouga, and he _was _a flea, after all. Of course, he would talk about such things. She had grown relatively immune to his behavior by now. "Hmph. I notice you didn't bite Sesshoumaru today," she frowned at him.

Sitting beside her, a fluffy haired girl glanced up from her coloring project and stared at the tiny shape on the priestess's hand in wonder. Miniature talking demons like Myouga were apparently new to her. Shippo feigned complete disinterest in the proceedings, using the opportunity to steal Rin's green crayon while she wasn't looking.

"Who is that?" inquired the young girl, scooting closer and peering over at the wizened little six-limbed man in awe.

Politely, Kagome gave a formal introduction for the two of them, but inside, she was boiling with curiosity. Earlier in the day, Sesshoumaru and Myouga had spoken, and it was evident that they knew one another. The fact that Rin had never made his acquaintance only deepened the mystery. Obviously, the flea-demon had known the Western lord before this human girl became a member of his party. What was the connection between them?

Putting this question aside for the moment, Kagome got down to business, asking whether anything had happened with the hanyou forces yet. In the end though, it seemed Myouga was merely making a progress report. The situation had not changed.

"They are moving toward the east, but should not reach a major town for a few days," the flea admitted gruffly, rubbing his short white moustache. "Mm. No rumors of a shard have been detected either, it seems."

"Okay, thanks for telling us," she murmured in disappointment.

Hopefully, this particular quest would not drag out for too long. Kagome had a history test next week, and she had really been looking forward to taking this one! But as long as they were on the trail of these rogue hanyou, there would be no chance to escape and return to the Bone Eater's Well. Arguing with Inuyasha over such issues was bad enough; arguing with Sesshoumaru would be impossible. Besides, she had to downplay the fact that she could travel through time by way of jumping down a well.

Maybe he hadn't understood the comment she made earlier that day, about her era and how it was different from this one. Maybe he hadn't been paying attention, focused on the content of the conversation instead of an idle remark she had made about 'her time' period. In any case, if he didn't mention it, then she certainly never would.

Digging around in her giant yellow bag, she searched for something to go with their dinner. Not ramen for once – Sango had caught a rabbit for supper, and Kagome had a few remaining flavoring packets, salt and spices to go on the meat. Then, at the bottom of the sack, she felt silk and paper beneath her touch, and she drew a deep breath, remembering what she had stowed there. She covertly unearthed a package wrapped in brown paper, tied up with twine, and stared at it blankly, before setting it aside to continue on her quest for seasoning.

Of course, she knew what was on the inside of the package. Originally, it had been intended as a gift for Sesshoumaru, a thank-you present for trusting them to take care of Rin for two weeks. She had bought it in a clothing-resale shop in the future, thinking that a nice gift would improve his opinion of humans and thereby decrease the overall friction between his half-brother and himself. But then, things had gone terribly wrong, and she had never managed to give him the present.

What could she do with the darn thing now? The time for gift-giving had passed. Rin had been returned to her proper guardian, and each group had gone separate ways. The fact that everyone was back together mere days later was coincidental, and bestowing a gift upon him at this point would just look weird, as though it had come out of nowhere. Or so it felt to Kagome at least, but then, she had never been one for belated birthday presents either. In her world, one remembered the date and presented gifts on time, or one admitted the error and moved on with life honestly.

All the same though, she didn't have any use for men's clothing, and she really wanted to hand the whole problem over to someone else. Preferably Sesshoumaru, since that was whom she had bought the item for in the first place. Handing a spice packet to Sango, she returned to her seat, curling her toes beneath her legs and glaring banefully at the package.

Finally, it dawned on her. She didn't have to give him the gift for no reason – she had a perfectly plausible pretext. She had yet to thank him for saving her from Mukotsu, one of the band of seven, on Mount Hakurei. If she tied the gift to that event, it would seem less arbitrary and sudden, and Sesshoumaru might be more likely to accept it.

Gathering the brown-papered parcel into her lap, she tried to piece together the courage to talk to the taiyoukai. Beside her, Miroku and Sango stilled and their easy banter ceased, as both monk and hunter noticed the direction of her gaze. They had not seen the contents of the package either, and she could tell they were eager to know what it held. This probably became the only reason that neither one of them stopped her, when she rose to her feet, at last.

As she crossed the tiny enclosure toward Sesshoumaru on the other side of the fire, she could feel her cheeks growing red, and her heart rate increased under his scrutiny. Clearly, he looked un-enthused that a human priestess had just invaded his personal space, yet he said nothing and he made no move to stop her. Embarrassment washed over her as she sat down, not too close but not too far, next to the imposing presence of the demon in their midst.

And the scenario would not have unstrung her so badly, except that her friends in the future had sent her on a stupid dare, forcing her to think about Sesshoumaru in a new light. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had challenged her to go on a date, with someone who didn't already know her or like her. Because she did not know many men in the feudal era, and her friends didn't know about her travels through time, the stipulations of the dare had seemed insurmountable at first. In the end, she had compromised by trying to be nicer to Sesshoumaru – but all her efforts had been in vain, since the dog-demon was too private and prickly to respond to compliments or formal, respectful behavior on her part. Still, although _he _had not understood her motivation, she could not forget her friends' words. Really! At this point, the whole situation made her feel uncomfortable and silly.

_Agh! _Kagome moaned internally. _Why am I making such a big deal of this? It's not like I'm Hojo __or something – giving gifts to a pretend-sweetheart who really doesn't like me. _

Resolving to get this over with, once and for all, so her life could go back to normal, Kagome held the paper-wrapped bundle out for Sesshoumaru's inspection. "Um… I realize I never thanked you for saving us from Mukotsu, on Mount Hakurei. Even if you didn't mean to, it really helped us a lot. So, er… thank you."

Meanwhile, a certain white-haired taiyoukai had been observing her progress across the clearing with interest. On the one hand, he did not need any favors from humans, but on the other hand, he had known about the existence of the gift and he had been slightly curious about it. Dogs were naturally intelligent and inquisitive creatures, after all. It was only reasonable to want to know what the miko had obtained on his behalf. This did not mean he had to accept her offering. But still, he could admit, at least to himself, that he was interested. A little bit, anyway.

And then, the priestess had to spoil the whole thing by qualifying his present in such a fashion. Her speech was definitely less polished than the one she had prepared before, and it made far less sense. When he had encountered one of the criminals from the Band of Seven on Mount Hakurei, he had killed the man. Why did there have to be anything more to it? In so doing, he had saved the priestess's life, and the lives of all his half-brother's party, yes. But his action had not been meant to garner affection amongst the humans. It had simply been a matter of defending his family's honor. His half-brother had been away at the moment, so he had stepped forward briefly, protecting these humans while pursuing his own agenda at the same time. It was simple, really.

Now though, if he accepted the package, it would mean he agreed with her interpretation of the events. Staring straight ahead, he ignored the parcel entirely. "This Sesshoumaru has no need of paper," he replied blandly, to put her off the scent.

Needless to say, the miko was not deterred. "It's not paper!" she cried, "That's just the wrapping. You're supposed to open it."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a long moment and sighed inaudibly. Obviously, the priestess thought he was stupid, plus, she was immune to subtlety. He was going to have to deny her outright.

Luckily, Rin intervened. Upon seeing the present Kagome held, the little girl ran around the fire and deposited herself beside the miko's knees. "What is it?" the child asked guilelessly.

This, he decided, was a very good question. Allowing the exchange to continue without him, he passively watched his ward weasel answers out of the priestess.

"Well, you see," began the priestess, "It's a surprise. You have to guess what is inside the wrapping paper."

"Like a game?" bubbled Rin, excited by the prospect. Moments later, the fox-kit joined the little girl in her vigil, staring at the package in amazement, as if it had sprouted purple wings.

"Is it candy?" Shippo asked. His one-track mind could think of no greater delight in this world.

Growing steadily more embarrassed, Kagome realized this occasion had not turned out like she had hoped. "Er… no," she squeaked, "I didn't think Sesshoumaru would like candy."

"Is it a picture?" Rin inquired next, taking turns with her friend, the kitsune.

"No, not a picture," the miko answered, imagining crayon drawings that these two children liked to scrawl plastered all over a refrigerator in the home of the great taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Not that refrigerators existed in the feudal era, but it would have been funny, nonetheless. "It does have a picture on it, though. A design."

"Can I open it?" came the next question. As Rin reached forward to press on the top of the package, she remarked in delight, "It's squishy! Is it a duck?"

At this, Sesshoumaru finally drew the line. The children's high-pitched, nonsensical inquest was assaulting his ears. And besides, it was his package. If anyone got to open it, then that person should be him.

Before Kagome knew what was happening, the brown parcel had disappeared. Startled, she looked up to find the twine cord snagged by pale colored claws, and the package hovering loosely above Sesshoumaru's lap. However, he did not unwrap it, he merely gazed at it disdainfully. "It is clothing, Rin," he instructed the little girl aloofly, "Also an unnecessary gift, like paper."

As Rin's face brightened and she moved closer to her guardian, Kagome's face fell and she moved away, returning to her rightful place across the clearing, on the other side of the fire.

Although she had told herself firmly that his reaction should not matter, it still hurt her feelings. He never even opened it, and he had implied that he would never do so. So, what had she been expecting? Gratitude?

Sango met her eyes, then shook her head sadly, offering her long-time friend a piece of rabbit meat on a stick. Somehow though, Kagome no longer felt like eating.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The feeling began as a slight burning behind his eyes.

Earlier that day, the priestess had filled his lord's ears with lies, regarding his character and disposition. And ever since then, Sesshoumaru-sama had not spoken a word to him – not even in the form of a command.

Before, his master had glanced over one shoulder now and again, to ensure that his entourage was following along in an orderly fashion. But ever since they joined this group of humans, Sesshoumaru-sama had not looked back at him. Not even once.

Once, he had walked directly after his lord and master, second only in position to Sesshoumaru-sama himself. Now, a despicable human had taken his place, and he brought up the rear. Who did that priestess think she was, walking so closely behind the greatest youkai in the land?

Finally, she had committed the worst sin of all. She had attempted to force the Lord of the West into her debt, with a gift. The exalted Sesshoumaru did not need charity from humans. It was clear that his lord had only accepted the gift out of a sense of obligation, not to hurt the woman's feelings. Pressing such ridiculous offerings onto his master was unacceptable and compelling Sesshoumaru-sama to take the present through a sense of guilt – this made the situation even worse.

Furthermore, as though such offenses against his master's dignity were not enough, the priestess had wounded him personally. It was unbearable, the ugly stain that she had left upon his reputation. The priestess of the Shikon claimed that a 'tainted light' flowed from his heart, that he was somehow involved in one of Naraku's evil schemes. But this was a patent falsehood. Jaken was nothing but faithful. He gladly would have died, before serving one of his master's enemies.

How convenient, then, that this priestess was the _only one _with an ability to see light from the Shikon no Tama. When the miko lied, who could verify her story? No one! Obviously, the priestess had realized this too, and she was using her unique ability to further Naraku's plans. Because he knew he was not tainted by the Shikon Jewel, and yet the priestess claimed he was, the answer was clear. She lied to help the enemy.

If his master could not see the truth, then he would have to defend for himself. But at the moment, all eyes were upon him, watching and judging his every move. It brought agony, knowing that no matter what he did, the others did not, and could not, trust him. All for the lies of one human priestess!

For an instant, Jaken understood and sympathized with his lord's half-brother. The previous Shikon no Miko had strayed from the path of righteousness, as well. No one had believed it then either, and just look where that particular disaster had ended – Inuyasha sealed to a tree, and the Shikon priestess dead. Supposedly, the current Shikon no Miko was the prior one's reincarnation. In that case, it was not too hard to believe that the same deceitful texture characterized them both.

How could he prove his innocence?

It could no longer suffice to protest her lies and show his faithfulness through his usual deeds. No, he had to remove the corrupt priestess from his master's presence. And not only that, he had to demonstrate her duplicity, in an obvious fashion, or her companions would simply rescue her and this dilemma would remain.

There seemed to be only one solution in sight. It was fraught with hazard, but the kappa knew that no lengths were too great to travel for his master, and no trials too difficult. He would bear all the consequences, if only he could serve his lord and save him from this sinister plot.

As the night wore on, Jaken furtively observed his master, who was watching the humans sleep around the glowing coals of the fire-pit. Once more, his master was examining the human priestess. What could Sesshoumaru-sama be contemplating?

The burning sensation in his head only increased, the more he thought about it. Perhaps, this ruthless priestess had somehow cast a spell over his master. Only the death of a caster could remove a spell…

But no. He could not kill the miko outright. First, she had to be discredited, and Jaken could only think of one way to do this at the moment, one way to prove she was in league with their enemies.

Calmly closing his eyes and slowing down his breath, Jaken listened for the faint, almost indiscernible sound of his master's departure. It took a while, but eventually, Sesshoumaru-sama rose and vanished into the forest, searching for game to eat that night.

A taiyoukai could move and hunt quickly, so Jaken knew he had to be faster still. Standing, he slipped out of the campsite and ran toward the hanyou army, wherein lay his only hope for salvation.

He would inform the hanyou general that this priestess could sense Shikon shards and advise him to kidnap her immediately. Once she was out of the way, it would become manifestly obvious that she had sided with the enemy. The more he considered it, the better this plan sounded, and the fire in his mind only grew and grew.


	14. Too Good to Be True

Author's Note: Kagome matches wits with the hanyou general, and Sesshoumaru unknowingly discovers the joy of sewing machines. Ah, good times! Merry Christmas to all you readers who celebrate, and Happy Winter to all who don't.

Chapter **EDITED** and shortened somewhat.

**Chapter 14:****Too Good to Be True**

Someone was shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Kagome swatted at the hand, muttering incomprehensibly. Her mother must be very determined today – did she have a test she had forgotten about? No, please no tests. She was too tired to take a test today.

Strange – it felt as though her mom was poking her with a stick today, instead of rousing her in a normal fashion. Rolling over, when the jabbing became more insistent, she moaned in protest and finally opened her eyes. A twisted, gnarled staff gouged her shoulder and she stared at it in confusion, following the line of wood until her gaze met yellow, bulging eyes.

_Jaken? _she thought, baffled. _Why would he wake me up in the middle of the night?_

With a bleary yawn, she sat up and stared. The little green demon stood in front of a fuzzy, white backdrop, and Kagome rubbed her eyes, hoping to clear her vision. A cloth tent surrounded them, and a dim, flickering candle wavered in the air beside her. Pinching one cheek, she winced – it didn't feel like a dream… But since when did anyone in their group pitch a tent?

"This green runt says you can see shards," came a deep voice from one side.

Whipping her head around, she saw a new face looming above her. Tawny, mane-like hair framed a human face with dark golden irises. Dark brown vertical slashes sank downward beneath each eye, and atop his head, a pair of rounded, fluffy ears perked forward, ready to listen to her answer. Overall, his countenance reminded her of a lion or another large cat, but at the same time, she knew this was no youkai. This was a hanyou, and judging by his extremely humanoid appearance, he must have had strong demon parentage.

"Who are you!" she shrieked in alarm, reaching for her sleeping bag automatically only to find that it was not there. She lay helpless and unprotected, in a stranger's tent, in the middle of nowhere.

Eyes wide, she realized this was no nightmare – how could this have happened? Separated from her companions, the only face she recognized, the only likely traitorous candidate in the bunch was…

"Jaken!" she hissed then, fury amplified by fear, "You little sneak! I _knew_ you were up to something."

"Hmph!" replied the toad-like demon, unimpressed by her allegations. "To think I had to use the Staff of Heads on the likes of such a priestess, to ensure you didn't wake up. I'm not afraid of you!"

"Well, is it true?" asked the hanyou general once again, drawing her attention away from her opponent before she could attack him.

"Of course it is," Jaken blathered on, crossing his arms over his chest and tucking the Staff of Heads neatly beneath them.

"Shut up," the commander responded brusquely, "I wasn't asking you." Apparently, Sesshoumaru's companion brought out the worst in everyone.

The kappa's eyes bugged out in surprise and he harumphed once again, displeased at being treated so crudely, but he obediently fell silent. Meanwhile, the priestess attempted to remember the original issue. Oh, right! This half-human, half-cat demon had asked her about shards.

Most likely, this was a bad thing. She should not reply or surrender any information. But her sleepy brain was not up to subterfuge at the moment. Slowly, she nodded in agreement.

Jaken immediately leapt at the chance to prove himself right. "There, you see, not a lie!" uttered the kappa. "The hanyou Inuyasha knows about this too."

Fuming, the dark-haired priestess sent an evil stare his way, the malevolence in her glare on par with Naraku or Sesshoumaru on a bad day. Selling out one's companions qualified as the lowest of the low! But the hanyou general only pondered Jaken's statement deeply. "Inuyasha, hmm?" he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "He does hold back from truly joining our group, keeping the rest of us at arm's length. And I already suspected this girl was the reason why…"

Looking toward Kagome next, he laughed humorlessly and continued, "Although, to be honest, I thought it was for love, not for power. Instead… he uses you to find the Shikon no Tama, and you use him to muscle jewel shards out of unsuspecting youkai. How's that for devotion?"

She quailed under his gaze, wishing that she had her bow and arrows. Still, she could not allow anyone to get away with saying such deplorable things about Inuyasha! Their quest to find Shikon shards was a virtuous endeavor of the highest order. They simply did not want tainted shards to infect the rest of the land with evil energy. Or at least, that was the reason _she_ continued on her daily quest.

"It's not like that at all!" she protested, even as a tiny part of her mind questioned the truth.

"Oh?" snickered the half-demon, shaking his tawny mane. "Then what are you doing?"

Disconcerted, Kagome hung her head. What was Inuyasha's true reason for seeking the shards? Everyone knew he wanted to make a wish on the complete Shikon no Tama – this had been his goal from the start. The issue of whether Inuyasha actually loved her or whether she was just a shard detector, had been a contentious topic in her heart for a long time.

"Nevermind," muttered the miko gloomily.

Because she had agreed to Jaken's assertion, admitting she could sense shards, the captain dismissed the kappa now, waving him away with a warning to stay silent about the evening's events. Soon, she found herself alone with an unfamiliar half-demon, and she backed cautiously into the corner of the pint-sized tent, not wanting to be too close to him. Drawing upon her powers, a sparkling pink glow sprang into existence around her hands, but she could do no more. As usual, she had too little control over her powers.

Hands held aloft in front of her chest, she readied herself for flight, in case she had an opportunity to escape. Although it seemed unlikely, even the most vigilant guards had been known to make mistakes occasionally. Watching her adversary closely, she breathed a sigh of relief, when he settled on the other side of the tent, a few feet apart from her.

"So then, how many shards do I have?" he mused, acting indifferent yet tensely awaiting an answer.

"One. In your neck," she said without hesitation. "You're the leader of all these hanyou, aren't you?"

Admitting to this much, he tilted his head to one side and considered his catch. The priestess of the Shikon no Tama, here, in his grasp. But what would he do with her?

When the leader did not explain himself or make any further attempts at conversation, Kagome gradually rediscovered her confidence. She was frightened, but all the same, he seemed like a decent guy. Willing to blame the whole kidnapping scheme on Jaken, she weighed her options. On the one hand, she could scream for help – Inuyasha must be close by, since he was traveling and staying with all the other hanyou. On the other hand, there was a small chance he was out of earshot, and it was possible she could use this opportunity to further their mission.

As if he sensed the direction of her thoughts, the general spoke. "Inuyasha won't come for you. There is a barrier around the tent, so he can't smell you yet. And don't think for a moment," he intoned darkly, "That I will let you scream."

Thus, deciding to go with option two, she gulped and tried to swallow her fear. "Do you know how I sense Shikon shards?" she asked bravely. "Their presence is like a hole in my mind – a tear in the fabric of existence. It has nothing to do with my priestess powers. It's far simpler. The Shikon no Tama doesn't belong in this world. Because it is made of souls, it is sensitive to them, and in the wrong hands, it will corrupt anything it touches."

But the half-demon merely chuckled. "I don't particularly care _how_ you can sense them," he said, "As long as you lead us to them."

Obviously, her plan was failing. He was supposed to understand that the Shikon no Tama was dangerous, and bad things happened to those who sought it. Even little pieces of the Jewel were enough to make the strongest of demons power-crazy and mad. With great determination, she tried again.

"Why do you want them?" she inquired. "Trust me, making a wish on the Jewel of Four Souls has never brought anyone happiness. And the more you search for the shards, the more you will run into other mighty youkai or evil humans who have the same goal. There will be violence and bloodshed, and members of your group might die."

At last, this argument seemed to reach him; she noticed the hanyou general avert his eyes. Apparently, on some level, he did care about the members of his group. Taking heart, she persisted. "You seem very honorable. Inuyasha told me that someone offered you more shards, but do you really believe that person won't double-cross you? You've been looking after your companions perfectly well, longer than Naraku ever knew them. Why change all that now, according to someone else's wishes?"

"And _you_," he growled suddenly, "You seem very well-informed. I never mentioned the name 'Naraku' to anyone, not even my own soldiers. How do you know this name?"

Realizing she made a mistake, Kagome flinched and her holy aura shuddered and withered away from the palms of her hands. It took concentration to maintain such protection for long, and distractions usually caused her powers to crumble. Weakly, she lowered her arms and collapsed onto the floor, shivering in the cold night air that blew through the tent.

"Oh… Ah," she mumbled, "He's another half-demon who is after the Shikon Jewel. We have encountered him many times during our travels, and he has made enemies of every person in our group. Please believe me, he's not a trustworthy person!"

"I see," nodded the hanyou general, although he did not seem terribly shocked or dismayed by the news. Half-demons were rather used to betrayal. "All the more reason why we need you, then. Perhaps your bodyguard, Inuyasha, will agree to join us, if I have you at my side."

All in all, this night did not seem to be going her way, she decided. First, she acknowledged a special talent to someone who hoped to exploit it, then she admitted to having inside knowledge about Naraku, and finally, it seemed the half-demons' leader planned to use her as leverage to force Inuyasha to do his dirty work. Her friends would _not_ be pleased by this.

She tested her powers once more, trying to stir her aura into action, and when nothing came of it, she frowned at the lion-like individual across from her. What was so hard to understand about the dangers of the Shikon no Tama? The jewel was Bad News and looking for it was a huge hassle which she would gladly give up if she could.

Maybe she could get close enough to purify the shard? Concentrating on her new task, she stated, "You wish to become a full youkai, right? Inuyasha once had the same goal, too. But is that really what you want? There is a place in this world for hanyou – there is no need to become full-blooded demons! This is what we have always told Inuyasha. I accept him just the way he is."

Throughout her speech, however, the hanyou became more and more upset. Finally, he interrupted her irately, "You know nothing! A half-demon has no _home_ to return to, no _friends_ in this world! Why do you think we've stayed together so closely, for so long? We are wanted no where else!"

And for a moment, she could see past the hardened outer veneer, to the boy trapped on the inside of this half-man, half-beast. Despite his confident poise, he was still very young, much younger than Inuyasha. He raged at her like a teenager would rave at a parent, a short fuse, an explosion of angry energy, followed by a false sense of calm.

She realized suddenly that she didn't even know his name. How presumptuous could she possibly be? Lecturing him as though he was Inuyasha, an old friend, when she didn't know him in the first place. Of course, being kidnapped didn't tend to bolster friendly feelings in a girl, but still, she could at least make a minimal effort to get to know him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, "You're right. I… I'd like to know you all better… "

But her friendly overture was tossed right back in her face. "You couldn't possibly understand what it means to be like us," he snarled. "Even your inu-hanyou friend, Inuyasha, has no idea. Raised by a princess, given a powerful sword by his father as an inheritance… Who among us hasn't heard these stories and dreamed?"

Unsettled, Kagome didn't know how to reply. Hadn't the other hanyou wanted Inuyasha to join their group? A moment ago, the leader of this army had even suggested using her presence to bribe her friend into following his orders. Yet now, he sounded jealous and resentful.

Crossing the tent, he stood above her, looming over her small form. "I hate youkai," he announced abruptly. "We were bred for a single purpose – to protect a weak, old man. A demon too cowardly to fight for himself wanted an army to do his fighting for him. Anyone too weak to fight was killed. The first half of my life, I knew nothing but pain, because the full-blooded demons I lived with tortured us for sport."

Kagome cringed. Where Inuyasha always clammed up about very emotional issues, this hanyou displayed the opposite behavior. Apparently, he had decided she was worth confiding in. Or maybe this was a test of her character – she had asked to know him better, so he would inundate her with too much information, to make her recoil in shock.

"Then why wish to become what you hate?" she probed gently.

"Because I hate humans too," he answered scornfully, "For being weak, for allowing such things to happen to their own daughters and wives. Not all our mothers were taken by force, some were sold by their own families. All of them were submissive fools."

"Wait… you hate your mother because she was victimized by a youkai?" Kagome muttered, perturbed. He glared at her for the comment, and she wisely decided to shut up.

"In the end, we settled somewhere. We built a village together. We lived happily, almost as long as we had been imprisoned. But there were always more _humans_," he snarled. "Youkai respect a border as long as someone defends it, but not _your_ kind. They just keep invading and trying to take what doesn't belong to them. No matter that we were there first – our village was on 'their' land, and monsters had to be destroyed."

The picture he painted was bleak, but it was probably real. If anything she guessed she had not heard the full story, merely a watered down version of the truth. Having seen the future (literally), she knew there were no demons there; humans had taken over the Earth. And as always, the idea worried her – Shippo, Kirara, and other nice demons she had encountered, it didn't seem right that they would all die one day, simply because of prejudice and fear.

Not sure what to say, she prayed someone would come to rescue her soon, because this conversation had taken a turn for the worse. The hanyou general was really furious now. "So yes, I hate youkai for doing this to us," he growled. "But I hate humans too, for being such fucking hypocrites. I know which one I would rather be."

"But making a wish on the Shikon no Tama," Kagome began timidly, "It won't erase your past, or make you feel any better about what happened."

As she spoke, her priestess powers swirled to the surface again, in response to the darkening of his aura. The Shikon shard in his neck was quenching his reason, and even without checking to see the purple lines of light, she knew the other hanyou in the camp must be similarly affected. Naraku's trap had been well laid, and ironically, she seemed to be the one who had fallen into it, not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru as she had expected.

Terrified it was the wrong choice, she reached out slowly but surely to touch the shard in his neck. When her fingers brushed his skin, the half-demon immediately stepped back, yet already she could see the effects of her purification. The shard filled with a glowing light and his eyes began to clear, becoming less wild by the second.

She wondered for a moment what it felt like, to draw upon the power of the Shikon no Tama, to bury a shard of it beneath the skin and feel it change in response to your power. What had Kouga felt when she purified the shards in his legs, before allowing him to keep them?

Holding up his hands, like he had never seen them before, he stared at them and then at her. "You," he murmured uneasily, "What did you …"

With a sigh of relief, she realized the danger had passed. But could she afford to leave him with the shard?

Naraku had said that the shard sealed the group's demon-blood, staving off the madness that might otherwise come along with a blood rage. Yet Naraku was a notorious liar, and he had purposefully offered the hanyou army a tainted shard. Perhaps then, it would be best if she removed the shard, undoing whatever spell their enemy had used to control the group?

Wishing her friends were there to advise her, Kagome chewed on her lip, trying to make up her mind. But finally, she stepped close to the bewildered captain's side.

"It's okay," said the miko, more confidently than she felt, "You can be both human _and_ demon."

And she took back the shard, praying that Naraku was still precisely the liar he had always been before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was only once Sesshoumaru stopped in a distant clearing, far away from the others, that he dared to reveal the brown-paper package ensconced within his pelt. Unfurling white fur from his shoulder, he carefully lifted the package from its hiding place and sniffed it discreetly. The present dangled harmlessly from the twine cord, swinging back and forth.

Next, he placed the bundle on the ground and snipped the ties that held it together with his claws. Paper crackled beneath his hand as he fastidiously folded it out of the way, until soft, dark fabric met his gaze. On the dim moonlit forest floor, the cloth appeared black, and his nails pricked the silken material as he stroked it lightly.

Lifting the garment with a flourish, he laid it flat over his lap and inspected the design. The fabric rustled as it moved, sounding slightly strange to his ears – not quiet like silk, or noisy like human clothing, but something in between. Calligraphy ran down each sleeve, spelling out the characters for strength and honor, and a woven illustration ornamented the back of the haori. It was this that caught his eye.

The picture portrayed a monstrous dog-demon, in pale, glittering thread. Of course, the design looked odd, not very realistic, but he recognized the idealized art style for what it was. This was often how humans depicted youkai in paintings and temples – swirling clouds, writhing bodies with giant, fierce eyes. Here, in incredible detail, lay embroidered a white inu-youkai. Indeed, the image obviously represented his full-demon form.

He paused, deep in contemplation. The threads in the embroidery had been sewed onto a stiff fabric backdrop, and then the entire piece had been stitched loosely onto the outer coat. Not all the threads in the outfit were neatly trimmed or tied off, but the needlework was precise in every respect, and it was hard to fathom the number of hours it must have taken some poor, unsuspecting human to sew this by hand. Had the miko commissioned this haori, just for him?

The thought warmed him, somehow, and his chest tightened at the thought. He had treated her so rudely, never suspecting that the gift … that this was… that he would actually _appreciate_ anything a human gave him. This dark silk top was by far and away the nicest present he had received in centuries. Most wanted something in return. Yet the priestess had offered this with nothing but honest gratitude.

It was difficult to dress and undress, using only one hand, but he shrugged his way out of his traditional red and white and donned his new clothing, layering the top between a plain inner kimono and the outer garment which carried his sigil. Still, while he might not wear it openly, he would definitely wear it with honor.

After a brief hunt, he returned to camp feeling fulfilled and … happy. How extraordinary – such a simple thing had managed to make him feel calm and cheerful. Perhaps, this was what receiving a senseless, sudden boon did to a person. Perhaps a favor was best, when it was unexpected.

Sesshoumaru wondered idly, if he should get the priestess something in return. He disliked being indebted to anyone; plus, the miko had certainly taken good care of Rin, buying many items for his ward. Yes, he decided – he would silently perform one service for the miko and call it even.

Landing gracefully in the center of the humans' camp, his eyes unconsciously sought out the miko where she slept by the fire… only to find she was not there. The puffy bedroll she normally rested in was empty, and her kit lay slumbering beside Rin. He blinked slowly and checked again. Still… empty.

Jaken also was notably absent from the scene, and he grew immediately suspicious, smelling the area for any signs of a struggle. A foreign scent assaulted his nostrils, a half-demon like his sibling had been here recently. With a low growl, he flew after the trail, knowing it could not have been very long since she was taken, yet even this small amount of time might be too much.

If the human priestess died, then…

No. He would not allow that to happen. Only a single night had passed so far, since he traveled with his half-brother's group. It would be a stain on his reputation, if he could not take care of one small human, for even a single evening.


	15. Instant Destruction

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay – it's a longer chapter! Also, I apologize for confusing the words 'general' and 'captain' - I seem to use these interchangeably in my story. What I mean to say is 'commanding officer' … Imagine the word 'Taichou' in Japanese, if you want.

**Chapter 15: Instant Destruction**

As the shard came away from the hanyou general's skin, he met her eyes in shock. The purified jewel shard brightened even further in her palm, and she held her breath, waiting to see if she had been right or wrong in her decision. Either way, there was no one here to bail her out of trouble.

"Give that back!" he demanded angrily, diving toward her. Kagome dodged backward, but at the last second she tripped over her own feet, falling on her rump, sprawled halfway in and halfway out of the tent. Luckily, her fall prevented his claws from reaching her. Unfortunately, the next second, all hell broke loose.

As the fabric at the entrance of the tent slid over her head, she felt a pulse of power. The electric sensation was not as intense as when she unsealed Inuyasha or felt the awakening of Tessaiga, but it was enough to scare her. This power seemed darker, and she saw the web of light, still spreading from the shard in her fist. Although its' color was a healthy pinkish glow now, instead of a sickly purple, evidently, Naraku's spell had not been nullified by the purification or removal of this shard.

The pulsing aura expanded from her hand in a radial motion, toward the horizon. Kagome looked up just in time to see the dark stripes under the hanyou's eyes broaden, growing jagged. His pupils turned red, bleeding with color, and she shrieked, scurrying out of the tent and into the open night air.

Threads of light emanating from her newly acquired shard rippled in time with the spell pulsing in her hand. Abruptly, the lines shattered into tiny glowing flecks that settled onto the skin of the surrounding half-demons. Behind her, the hanyou general roared, a feral sound that rattled through her chest. And before her, she stared in horror as the warriors awoke, hearing the thunderous cry from their leader.

A sea of red eyes met her gaze. "Inuyasha!" she screamed in a panic. He had been traveling with the army, so he had to be here, somewhere.

However, Inuyasha was in the same boat as Kagome.

Sleepily raising his head when the clamor broke out, he drew his sword in confusion. By the time he understood what was happening, the others were already on the move. A chill shivered down his spine, as he realized all the hanyou had transformed into their baser state – a blood rage had consumed every one of them.

At first, he wondered whether Naraku had planned this, luring him into a false sense of security, before forcing him to fight his half-demon companions. Yet it was too easy to defeat them. Apparently, hanyou warriors did not use weaponry when they collapsed into this mindless state. A few well-placed Kaze no Kizu, he thought, and he would be free of the group entirely.

And then, he heard a familiar scream. His silvery ears desperately sought out the miko, flickering from side to side, but her piercing cry for help echoed off weapons and was diverted by the fabric of tents, until he could not pinpoint her location. Her scent, too, was lost amongst so many others. Without knowing where Kagome stood, he could not use any special attacks – he might strike her by accident.

_Dammit! _swore Inuyasha internally, cursing the miko's ability to get into the worst situations possible and despising Naraku's penchant for using a person's weakness against him. How did Naraku orchestrate things so precisely, anyway?

Then, the enraged half-demons were upon him. The nearest hanyou barreled into him like a freight train, and sent him flying backward into a pile of canvas and bedrolls. Ripping tent fabric off of his head, Inuyasha clocked one of them with the hilt of his sword, and slammed another with the flat of his blade. But holding back would be unwise – he had to get to higher ground. Perhaps an aerial view would reveal Kagome's whereabouts.

Leaping into the air, he saw he was followed. A few of his opponents were airborne, half-bat-youkai and half-human. There would be no chance to evade his opponents by jumping out of the way. Sweeping Tessaiga in a deadly circle around his body, two aerial enemies were taken out, but as he landed, his original problem remained. Searching for the black haired priestess impaired his ability to fight effectively.

Meanwhile, Kagome felt like she was standing on a precipice, watching the ledge crumble away beneath her feet. Her friends had always been her safety net, and she could hardly remember the last time she had to fight entirely alone. Plus, she had never battled so many at once!

Evading the first half-demon that came her way, she frantically drew her powers to the surface of her skin. She did not want to purify these half-demons, but more importantly, she did not want to die. The first attacker who stepped in range was repelled, his arms covered with fresh burns. Unfortunately, he did not notice. In such a crazed state, the half-demons did not seem to care about injuries or pain.

Perhaps this was just the price she had to pay, for thinking she could make a difference, for wanting everyone to survive. Her selfish desire to help the hanyou, to free them from Naraku's control, had backfired. Now, _all _of them would die once Inuyasha arrived… When he arrived… If he arrived… Although she couldn't quite figure out where he was, right now, when she needed him most…

Desperation made her careless. From behind, a quick blow to the shoulder sent her reeling, and the moment she stumbled, three or four half-demons attacked, pinning her to the ground. Chest crushed beneath a heavy knee or two or three, she couldn't breathe, even to scream. Her powers flared even brighter, beaming her position straight up to the sky.

The sudden burst of light brought Sesshoumaru. For a moment, he had hovered over the seething mass of bodies below, hoping to find the miko by smell, but he had run into the same barrier as his sibling. There were simply too many individuals in the field. Next, he had been sorely tempted to assist his half-brother, since the miko was probably close by… but without knowing that for sure, he could not abandon her to fate. It didn't work to observe the enemy either, because at the moment they were mindlessly attacking everything in sight, instead of congregating around their opponents and showing him the way. Finally, he caught the sparkle of her purifying powers at work, and he dove toward it, drawing Toukijin.

Hacking through the mound of bodies that almost covered her, he batted away several more half-demons that clawed at the armor on his back. The worst part about fighting half-breeds in a blood rage, he decided, was they could access their full power as youkai, but they weren't sensible enough to use it properly. It was such a waste. What good did a sudden influx of power do, if one was oblivious to it and continued using claws and teeth instead?

He dragged the miko upright by one arm and launched the two of them skyward. With a grip much stronger than her tiny frame implied, she held onto his shoulder for dear life, whimpering in pain. The sight of her injuries unnerved him; bloody scratches and gouges ran across her legs, face and chest. Before managing to lift a shield in her defense, it seemed she had been wounded severely.

With a frown, he twisted through the air, moving toward his half-brother. Realizing Inuyasha would not use Tessaiga to its full potential, unless he first knew the miko was out of harm's way, Sesshoumaru pinpointed his half-brother's angry shouts and curses and plummeted toward the field once more. The miko squeaked in terror.

"Too fast," she mumbled, her protest lost in the wind around them.

Landing heavily, his boots dug furrows into the ground as he slid through the grass toward his half-brother, simultaneously clearing the area with his acid whip. And just as expected, the moment Inuyasha saw the human priestess clinging to his shoulder, his half-brother unleashed fury on his opponents.

Then, the miko surprised him yet again. Opening her fingers, she revealed the troublesome shard of the Shikon no Tama that had started all this mess. "I thought, maybe if I purified and extracted the shard, then the half-demons would be free," she sniveled, tears swimming through her eyes, but not yet down her cheeks, "But Naraku's spell is still in place, and I don't know what to do. It's making them crazy."

Sadness permeated her scent, yet he could not understand her concern for the half-breed warriors. Did this mean she had not been whimpering about her injuries at all, but instead, pitying a group of rabid, violent, half-mad strangers? Sure that he would never comprehend her thoughts, Sesshoumaru drew his lips into a grim line.

"Perhaps Naraku attached a spell to its structure," he conjectured. "If you combine it with other shards, then the enchantment may cease."

Quickly, she reached inside her shirt and pulled out a glass jar, holding a few Shikon shards. However, her face fell as she realized that she did not know what to do next. In the past, only demons had been capable of amassing single shards and converting them into one, massive chunk of the Jewel. She turned troubled blue-grey eyes toward her passive companion, silently beseeching him to do something… anything.

In the background, Inuyasha yelled in frustration as one half-demon came too close, puncturing his shoulder with a set of spiked talons. He retaliated with another massive attack, pushing their attackers back once again, but the surrounding circle had already tightened that much further. "Sesshoumaru!" howled Inuyasha, "Bastard! Don't just stand there!"

Skillfully hiding his irritation, he held out his hand to the miko. Although it went against his policy to draw upon the power of the Shikon or use it in any way, he knew how to merge pieces of it. It required more than instinct, but less than a conscious effort. A human priestess (especially the Shikon no Miko) could probably learn how to do this also, but sadly, there was no time at the moment to teach her. The small matter of _why _she didn't already know how might bear investigation as well…

Tiny, lustrous jewel shards tumbled into his palm, and he observed with some amazement that they did not change color or grow tainted in his presence. Until today, he had never touched a pure shard. Cautiously closing his fist, he enveloped the shards with a surge of youki, feeling them melt into one in a swirl of spiritual energy.

The effect was instantaneous. As yet another Wind Scar attack scoured the field, the attackers paused and their eyes began to clear. Seeing the carnage around them, though, the remaining half-demons did not seem any more rational than they had a moment ago.

Only a scant number had survived Inuyasha's blows – the Kaze no Kizu was just that powerful. The few who remained stared at the bodies of their fellows in terrified confusion, breathing in the scent of blood and death that hung heavy in the night air. Then, the hanyou captain screamed, breaking the startled silence that had descended upon the field, in the wake of such a horrific battle.

Kagome could only see a vague outline of his form, but she immediately recognized the voice. "NO!" he roared, "What have you done?"

A sudden burst of youki followed his anguished cry, and golden-colored spiritual-energy in the shape of elongated claws raced across the grass toward Inuyasha. At the last second, the blow was deflected by Tessaiga, but the half-lion swiftly sprang after his attack, striking out at his opponent with both claws and sword. "You!" he shrieked furiously, despairingly, as his well-worn katana clashed with the enormous blade that Inuyasha called his own. "You did this!"

And despite being outclassed in terms of power and experience, the hanyou-general seemed to have the advantage. Inuyasha faltered, his ears laid back against his head, looking slightly like a bewildered puppy. "No, you're wrong… "

Yet he could not deny the proof. Bodies littered the field, killed by the very technique he had boasted about to his recent companions. How did one explain the limitless depth of Naraku's maneuvering, to someone who had only newly come into contact with it? Besides, he really had no idea what had happened. All he remembered was waking up and being set upon by rabid half-demons.

"You attacked first!" yelled Inuyasha accusingly, desperately blocking the captain's blade from above.

"Liar!" the tawny-maned half-demon snarled. But he did draw back from his adversary, for a moment. "If that is true, then your priestess is to blame…"

His dark-yellow eyes slid toward Kagome, and she could still see the madness shining in them, although it had a different source now. As their eyes met, she flinched away from the captain's gaze, bumping into Sesshoumaru's armored chest-plate as she stepped backward. She had forgotten how close he was. Strangely enough, however, it brought her comfort. The taiyoukai would be strong enough to handle whatever came next, no matter what.

"It was Naraku," she explained, trying to justify why she had seemingly betrayed the hanyou army and stolen its only Shikon shard. Worse, she had been told (even if they had not) that removing the shard would drive these half-demon warriors into madness. Yet she had done it anyway, assuming that Naraku was putting on a false front to confuse his enemies. This was all her fault! Here she was, trying to lay the blame wholly on Naraku's shoulders, when she had played a part in their downfall too…

As if he could smell her deceit, the half-lion wrinkled his nose, his expression contorted with rage. Sudden fury lent him speed, and he charged at her. Kagome felt herself effortlessly lifted out of the path of attack by a striped arm, wrapped snugly around her waist.

Depositing the miko safely some distance away, Sesshoumaru returned to the hanyou-general's side in a lightning-fast step, seeming to appear behind his opponent in the blink of an eye. Obviously, his pitiful half-breed brother was too conflicted at the idea of killing another one of his own kind to get the job done. So, the taiyoukai decided he would spare his brother the trouble. Toukijin flashed in the moonlight, and the half-lion, half-human beast was no more, his blood spreading through the grass at their feet.

The other half-demons had stayed to watch their captain fight – too shocked to help, too loyal to run. But now, as their leader's body fell to the ground in a heap, they fled in terror. Frantic steps whispered through the grass, and their retreat called to him, the dog inside the demon howling to pursue its prey in flight. Yet before Sesshoumaru could move, he felt a light touch on his sleeve.

"Don't," the miko said, her cheeks awash with tears. "Please, don't."

And for once in his life, the so-called 'Killing Perfection' did nothing to harm his enemies or track down those that might someday trouble his reign. After all, he had resolved to perform one service for the miko, in return for the generous gift she had given him. This, then, could be the favor he owed her.

But in truth, her sadness affected him more than he liked to admit. Even if he did not agree with her compassionate nature, it touched him nevertheless. In that moment, his merciful impulse had nothing to do with the dark-blue haori she had presented to him; it was her sorrow that stayed his hand.

Holding out the now-solid, single shard, Sesshoumaru eyed her intently, as the miko regained her focus. Sheepishly, Kagome realized the jewel shards had been the farthest thing from her mind in the last few minutes, despite all that had transpired because of them. "Oh! Right," she murmured, reaching for the massive shard on his palm. "Thank you."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, staring at his half-brother and the priestess that traveled with his party. For some reason, it bothered him to see them stand so close together. She was practically leaning on his arm, crying softly, and Sesshoumaru had yet to back away from her. The sight disturbed Inuyasha more than he liked to admit.

"Well, stop crying already!" he ordered the miko firmly, yet gently enough that it would not upset her any further. Remarkably, she was taking this worse than he was. Inuyasha was upset too, no doubt about it. But he was also privately pleased – Kagome had fought to defend herself against hanyou warriors. Earlier, he had dreaded the result, if she ever went up against a half-demon opponent. But just when he thought she was too softhearted for her own good, she proved him wrong, once again. "Keh! Stupid girl."

Kagome hiccuped and wiped futilely at her eyes, trying to obey his command. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I… thought maybe there could be some other way… but then we had to destroy them like this… And the ones that ran off will never trust us enough to listen, now."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked brusquely, highly tempted to physically drag her away from Sesshoumaru's side.

Stumbling over the words, she looked at him plaintively. "Sesshoumaru," she mumbled, so quietly that he could hardly make it out. "He said… could train them… to overcome their darker side."

And finally, at long last, the bastard that Inuyasha called his half-brother stepped away from the miko. Apparently, it was the taiyoukai's turn to feel uneasy. Flicking the blood off Toukijin, Sesshoumaru returned the sword to his sash, studiously failing to join the conversation.

Disbelief pervading his tone, Inuyasha sneered, "What? So, we should get 'em all daggers like Tessaiga, made from bones of powerful demons, and help 'em seal up their demon-blood?"

"No, he said…" Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and then back at Inuyasha, trying to remember exactly what the taciturn, white-robed youkai actually had said about half-demons. It had sounded like a disparaging comment, yet she had interpreted it as an encouraging statement. However, maybe it had been nothing more than criticism, after all? "He said he could train you…"

But the dog-demon was already leaving, skirting the fallen figures on the grass without another word. Soon, all she could see was the glow of his stark-white clothing in the moonlight as he walked purposefully toward their campsite. Inuyasha shook his head and ended the discussion. "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome."

Silently offering her a ride, he knelt before her, and Kagome leaned onto his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to carry her back to camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not until Sesshoumaru was walking away did he realize that he owed the miko yet_ another _favor.

He had dutifully compensated her for the gift of the haori, by sparing a few warriors' lives. Whether she noticed the gift lining the inside of his clothing or not was immaterial. The important thing was that he had been honorable and paid her back – a benevolent action, in return for an act of kindness.

Yet, the miko had also saved the life of his retainer. In fact, she had mentioned to his ward, only yesterday, that this entire ordeal was done for Jaken's sake. Rin had been counting on the _priestess _to save his little green attendant, not him. And the priestess had come through – even injuring herself in the process – by taking the tainted shard from the hanyou-general's neck and purifying it, thus seeing through to the base of the spell. She could have purified the jewel shard and simply left it in place – but this would not have released the spell on Jaken. Instead, she had tried every option available to her, and in the process, she had freed his retainer from Naraku's control.

This debt promised to be far trickier to repay. In a way, she had restored Jaken's sanity, his very life. But how could he bestow a gift of equal measure on the miko? A life could only be paid for by another life. For instance, a wolf-prince led the tribe that first killed Rin, and the foolish idiot would have paid for this offense with his life, if he had not also saved Rin's life on a later date.

The balance sheet inside his mind was simple, and Sesshoumaru had a long memory, yet he preferred to return favors as quickly as possible – not because he might forget, but simply because it afforded him more control. Right now, he could choose his own course of action; however, if the miko realized a youkai-lord was in her debt, then she might force him to accommodate her own ideas and plans. Although, honestly, he didn't really expect such mercenary behavior from her… His half-brother's miko tended to do things impulsively, and no one quite understood her thinking.

What could he do, then, to compensate for the life of his retainer? Jaken tended to be annoying, but all in all, the Lord of the West was glad of his company. The kappa was faithful and… mildly entertaining, if nothing else.

Wrapped in thought, the taiyoukai rejoined his half-brother's party. The monk and the demon slayer still slept peacefully, but the tiny fox-kit was wide-awake and completely panicked. The moment Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows, the kitsune made a beeline for his boots, staring at him in dismay.

For a breathless moment, the fox-demon seemed to debate whether he could speak to such a scary individual. But then, everything came pouring out at once – a broken dam that allowed his unfiltered concerns to slip past. "Kagome is not here, and Inuyasha is gone," he gushed, "And you were missing too, when I woke up. And then Jaken came back, but he started crying just a second ago! Did something bad happen? Where is everyone?"

Sesshoumaru merely raised one brow, glancing toward his retainer. Sure enough, the kappa was sobbing silently on the other side of the fire. It was disgusting, watching a creature with such large eyes cry. Salty water would quickly drench everything in sight. Sensing his master's return, Jaken threw himself to the ground, prostrate with terror. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, this lowly one has…"

"I know," the taiyoukai cut him off.

"But the Shikon no Miko is…"

"Completely safe," Inuyasha interrupted next, returning to camp, holding the injured priestess aloft on his back. "No thanks to you. Now, shut up before you wake the others."

With only a glare, the hanyou sent his retainer quivering in fear. Sesshoumaru sighed internally, and motioned for the little green-youkai to retake his seat. "Jaken," he guaranteed in a low, dangerous tone, "I will deal with you later."

"Y-y-yes… Master Sesshoumaru," the toad stammered gratefully.

But while the rest of the group was fully prepared to despise Jaken, the miko seemed to realize what the little youkai's confession meant. If Naraku's web of light had controlled his actions, then she could not blame Jaken for what he had done. As Inuyasha bandaged her arms, her expression smoothed from concern into sympathy, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

Once more, she left him feeling baffled. Without understanding her, how could he possibly repay her for Jaken's life? He had no idea what she valued. In fact, the only clue he held was in her speech on the battlefield. He had mentioned training hanyou to control their demon-blood. She had taken his reasoning a step further, linking his words to his half-brother, as though he had somehow implied that he would train _Inuyasha_.

This was not what he had said, nor what he had meant, and yet she forced him to consider it. Despite himself, he turned the idea over and over in his mind, wearing away the rough edges and to reach the heart of the idea, like river-water wearing away at a stone. It was impossible – he and Inuyasha could not get along to save their lives – how could he train the unruly half-breed?

True, he had tried to impart a working knowledge of the Tessaiga to the boy. Yet these lessons had always been ruined by his desire for Father's sword. An entire mountain had crumbled, as he endeavored to show Inuyasha how the Wind Scar technique was properly executed. But he would never have gone overboard like that, if he had not also been trying to impress upon his brother how much _better _he, Sesshoumaru, was at using the blade. Every time they fought, he pushed his little brother to new heights, but he not-so-secretly wished his half-brother would fail, at the same time. It was a tortured, conflicted relationship.

In order to train someone, a teacher had to be impartial. He would need to be willing to watch Inuyasha improve with Tessaiga, even though he did not approve of the match. How could he possibly… No, it could not be done. Inuyasha was slovenly, incorrigible, rude, hot-tempered and not at all open to suggestions or instruction. Furthermore, he was foolish! The hanyou allowed himself to be betrayed and tricked, time and again – the priestess he had once loved and Naraku being prime examples of this. Even the miko he currently traveled with used a set of prayer beads to subdue the half-breed. It was disgraceful! Worst of all, Inuyasha sought the Shikon no Tama, thereby admitting his weakness, in requiring outside help to achieve his goals. How could someone so ill-mannered, undisciplined, and weak ever master the Tessaiga?

And yet… Inuyasha was not so weak, anymore. At first, he had assumed that a hanyou was unworthy of Tessaiga by virtue of his birth. Someone with half-human blood, he had reasoned, could never fully access a demonic sword's awesome power. Of course, this assumption had been quickly mutilated along with his left arm.

Later, putting aside the hanyou issue, he had argued that Inuyasha 'proved' himself unworthy, by swinging the sword around like a child, failing to utilize its signature attacks. Even after a demonstration, his half-brother had neglected to learn the Kaze no Kizu – so, Sesshoumaru had fought the blade itself, trying to break it. If Inuyasha was incapable of finding the Wind Scar, he had decided, then the boy was unworthy of Tessaiga. And that time, his presumption had almost cost him his life.

Slowly, painfully, he had learned not to make assumptions where his half-brother was concerned. And in turn, Inuyasha had gradually become more deserving of his Father's blade. By the time that Tessaiga was revealed to 'seal' Inuyasha's demon-blood, Sesshoumaru had already stopped coming after the sword. But he still wanted it – his Father's unbeatable power, his legacy – Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to measure up. And there were certain other considerations, in his desire for Tessaiga, as well…

Contemplating the problem, he leaned against one of the trees around the campfire, letting his eyes drift shut. The miko had finished bandaging herself, once Inuyasha wrapped her arms. Now, she was settling down to a well-deserved sleep, yet her injuries prevented her from any meaningful rest. Somehow, his ears were acutely aware of her every movement in the dark, as she tossed and turned uncomfortably inside her odd pallet.

Then, when he least expected it, a muffled whisper crept over the carpet of leaves and pine needles toward him. "Oh…" she murmured in awe. "You wore it…"

His golden eyes found hers, and he realized she had observed the thin line of blue underneath his customary red and white. Another layer, buried under cloth and armor, fur and swords. And yet she had sought it out, where others would not have noticed. "Hn," he replied, unsure if he was pleased or disappointed.

Could he really train his half-brother? And if not, what other service could he perform for the miko, in return for her willingness to aid his followers?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This marks the end of the first part of the story – there are two more segments. (Whew! How did this sucker get so long?)


	16. SUMMARY of Chapters 1 to 15

Author's Note: As we head into the next major arc of the story, I thought it might be nice to give a summary of the story until now … It's getting kind of long. If you don't need to read a summary – skip to the next chapter!

**Summary of Chapters 1 – 15:**

Returning home after yet another fight with Inuyasha, Kagome visits her friends in the future – Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. An uncomfortable heart-to-heart conversation ensues… about her rude, insensitive boyfriend, of course. And as usual, the girls ask why she doesn't like Hojo more… Only this time, they actually listen to her reply!

If one thing she _does_ like about Inuyasha is his difficult personality, and conversely, one thing she _does not _like about Hojo is his boring disposition, then what does Kagome really want in a man? Clearly, she needs to get out more. So, the girls propose a challenge: she must go on a date with someone new. Hojo, Inuyasha, and anyone else who currently wants to date her – these guys don't qualify, because they would be too easy to convince. The purpose of the dare is to draw Kagome out of her shell.

At first, Kagome ignores the challenge, but the idea comes back with a vengeance the next time she observes Inuyasha's half-brother in a village. Ever the master of futile attack-strategies and pointless gestures of friendship, Kagome decides to try and fulfill the conditions of her girlfriends' challenge with Sesshoumaru. Naturally, this is more difficult than it sounds … and it sounds impossible.

Still, Rome wasn't built in a day, and even a mountain can be worn down over time. Kagome starts small, with a conversation and a compliment. Unfortunately, flattery has never gone far with Sesshoumaru. Complimenting his eyes merely causes the rest of Kagome's companions to regard her strangely.

Next, Kagome decides to improve Sesshoumaru's opinion of humans in general, so that he will stop fighting with his little brother. Buying him a navy blue, silk haori, in a clothing shop in the future, she tries to make herself seem more formal and presentable as well, by wearing a kimono. This time, Sesshoumaru takes notice of her – but he is mostly upset by the fact that a human woman would wear his sigil on her clothing. Still, even if he only admits it to himself, Sesshoumaru finds her beautiful.

And just when Kagome is ready to give up, Sesshoumaru is thrown together with her group yet again. Rumors of a "hanyou army" to the South had Sesshoumaru feeling uneasy, so he sent Jaken to investigate. When his retainer returned, Jaken was under a spell that blocked his memories. The only person who can perceive the spellwork is his half-brother's miko. Kagome explains that the spell looks like a web of light, made from the Shikon no Tama. Worse still, it touches the heart of every warrior in the hanyou army as well!

At long last, Naraku reveals his latest, sinister plot - this web of tainted light is his way of controlling the hanyou army's actions. By removing the shard he has implanted in the hanyou general's neck, or by causing it to darken with impurity, Naraku can drive the entire army into a blood rage. The half-demons won't even remember their actions when they return to normal. Thus, Naraku can use the perfect soldiers to collect Shikon shards on his behalf.

With such dangerous, volatile enemies, it seems the only course of action is to destroy the hanyou army utterly. But Kagome is a merciful person by nature, and she believes the half-demon, half-human creatures are not responsible for their actions – it is all Naraku's fault! She likens their situation to that of 'insane' criminals in the future, people who can't be held accountable for murder, due to unique circumstances. Sesshoumaru hears her mention 'her time' – but he reserves judgment on this matter, and politely doesn't bring it up. (Not yet anyway.)

Planning their next move, Inuyasha leaves the group to travel with the hanyou army. (Since he is the only half-demon in their group, no one else was invited). Meanwhile, Jaken betrays them. The little kappa does not believe he is under a spell, and this is why Naraku's magic binds him so tightly. Seeking to 'serve' his master Sesshoumaru, he allows the web of light to taint his thinking, and he tells the leader of the army that Kagome has the power to see Shikon Shards. The general kidnaps her, and chaos ensues.

Luckily, Sesshoumaru rescues Kagome from her attackers and helps Inuyasha end the fight. But in the end, the taiyoukai is left wondering how to repay Kagome for saving Jaken's life. He has grown intrigued by the priestess, having seen her generosity and kindness first hand. He is also beginning to understand her value to the group. Words, gifts, and deeds have all bound Sesshoumaru to Kagome, bit by bit.

How can the Lord of the Western Lands repay a miko that cares nothing for herself, only the happiness of others? Kagome has hinted that he should 'train' Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru is left pondering this idea, at the close Chapter 15.


	17. Sounga, Sword of Calamity

Author's Note: Has anyone else noticed that it is _perpetual springtime_ in the Inuyasha series? I set my story in the winter. Now, I have to fix it, to match up with the show…

Timeline for this story – it falls after anime episodes 125 and 126 (Chapters 283-286 of the manga). After Mt. Hakurei, but before the episodes about killer-dried veggies, Shippo's Heart Scar attack, a woman named Sara in love with Sesshoumaru, and the (not so) new and improved Akitoki Hojo. Overall, those filler episodes were funny but… I thought my fanfiction was equally worthy filler material.

Since Movie 3 came out in the middle of this filler arc, I place the events of Movie 3 between Episdoes 126 and 141, while ignoring the filler episodes mentioned above. (Yea, yea, Movie 3 is technically not 'canon' either… but I _like_ it!) Perhaps my fanfiction will help explain just _why _Sesshoumaru is so very frustrated by the idea of fighting alongside Inuyasha, in Movie 3?

SPOILERS exist in this chapter for manga Chapters 283-286, and for the 3rd Inuyasha Movie, "Swords of an Honorable Ruler." I will try not to re-cap anything. Unless I have something to add, scenes may be omitted entirely. However, for those who haven't watched the movie, my story retells enough that you shouldn't be confused.

**Chapter 16: Sounga, Sword of Calamity**

Winter dragged on, gradually subsiding into spring, and still Sesshoumaru could not resolve his raging internal debate. The priestess that traveled with his half-brother had performed a valuable favor for his group, setting his retainer free from that vile Naraku's control. But the Lord of the West did not know how to repay her in kind. Or rather, he did… but he did not like the idea.

Perhaps hanyou merely aged too quickly, or perhaps their human minds were too weak to control their demon blood, but a half-breed tended to loose his reason, whenever placed in a mortally dangerous situation. Instinct would take over, and the demon within exploded in a killing rage. Inuyasha would have been subject to this too, but for a barrier placed on the Tessaiga, his Father's heirloom sword. Sesshoumaru wondered yet again how the late Inu no Taisho had known to create such an insightful gift for his unborn son.

Knowing these facts, he had mentioned to the priestess that a lack of discipline and control was one source of a half-demon's problems. But she had assumed this meant he would train his half-brother, Inuyasha. And truly, if his instruction could prevent Inuyasha from such dangerous mood swings, even in the absence of Tessaiga, then it probably was a good idea.

Still, Sesshoumaru had disliked his half-brother for as long as he could remember. It was difficult to put so many conflicts behind him, difficult to contemplate working and fighting alongside his sibling. Like fire and ice, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just did not seem to get along.

Avoiding the truth, he had tried in vain to think of another way to compensate the miko. He had paced and puttered and pounded the earth around his half-brother's village for almost an entire month, before he finally had to admit – no other suitable solutions came to mind. Then, he had entered a new phase of resistance, called stagnation.

Covertly watching his half-brother's group, he had hovered close all winter. There was no news of Naraku, no shards to detect, no enemy to fight. Snow had settled like a blanket over the land and frozen them in one place. Rin had slept a great deal, ensconced in his warm tail.

And from a distance, he had observed the miko come and go, stubbornly wearing odd, inadequate clothing even as temperatures fell. Occasionally, she jumped into a dry well, which appeared empty upon further investigation. It was mysterious, and he gave him a great deal to think about, although he did not like the conclusions he drew. She had spoken of another time period, with different viewpoints and rules. He hadn't believed her idle words until now.

But clearly, he knew next to nothing about the miko that traveled with his half-brother. And that, he realized unhappily, was a mistake. A gross oversight on his part. People tended to fear the unknown, but he, Sesshoumaru, refused to bow down to fear. He had to learn more about her.

All of which, of course, brought him full-circle to his central question again. It would make the miko happy if he agreed to train Inuyasha. It would do his half-brother good too, benefiting his family name in the long run. In fact, there seemed to be no downside, except for the fact that Inuyasha argued with him incessantly.

As the first flowers of spring began to bloom in muddy fields around his half-brother's village, he finally made up his mind.

In the past, Sesshoumaru had joined forces with Inuyasha to fight a rival demon-panther tribe. They had also fought side-by-side against Naraku. But in each instance, the brothers had only coincidentally pursued the same goal. It hadn't felt like true teamwork.

A test was in order. If he and Inuyasha could prove truly compatible, even for a short while, then he would put their differences aside and train his half-brother. It was a safe bet, he thought, and it left him plenty of room to back out if the hanyou proved too annoying. And at least it was a firm decision. Resolution in such matters was necessary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Winter this year had been the best season ever. Their group had not done much traveling, since it was cold and unpleasant to walk through the snow. Even the youkai had seemed to hibernate. Naturally, Inuyasha had complained long and often about delaying the search for shards – but Kagome had blocked him out, using this extra time to study for school.

Well, all right… Maybe she hadn't spent the entire time studying… During her two-week holiday, she had enjoyed spending time with her family in the future too. And parent-teacher conferences at the close of fall-term had gone surprisingly well – Mrs. Higurashi had steadfastly held on to their family dignity, under a barrage of sympathetic pressure from schoolteachers. Thank heavens her Grandfather had not attended! The ridiculous diseases he used to excuse her school-absences only made matters worse. Before this year, teachers had never stared at her with such sad, compassionate eyes. And to think, she was never really sick! It was enough to drive a girl crazy.

Sango and Miroku had used the time off to visit old friends and familiar places. It made Kagome smile to imagine them growing closer, during their travels together. And finally, when the grasses had flowered and the roads cleared, the companions had set out on their first journey in almost a month. The trip had been short, but refreshing. Kagome had optimistically retrieved her pink bicycle and a variety of snacks (none of which met Inuyasha's discerning, gluttonous approval), so they had eaten at a road-side stand for lunch. Then, Sango had decked Miroku for groping her (as usual), and they had returned to Kaede's village for the evening, allowing the monk some time to recover.

_How funny! _Kagome thought, looking back on their abortive trip, the next morning, _It's almost like Sango forgot her own strength – but that would mean Miroku behaved himself while they traveled during the winter?! _ Shaking her head at the irony of it all, Kagome left her bicycle by the Bone Eater's Well and jumped through to the future. While Miroku was indisposed, she could attend one more day of school.

Spring cleaning was underway in the family shrine, and as she sped toward the kitchen, she ran into her Grandfather, carrying items out of the storeroom and dusting them. "Ah! Kagome!" the old man announced joyfully, "We thought you had already gone back! I even had an excuse ready…"

"Great, use it tomorrow," she laughed uneasily, trying not to imagine what her Grandfather's excuse might be. "One more day of school for me!"

Then, before she could continue on her way, he grabbed her sleeve with a grip much stronger than his old bony, frame implied. "Wait a minute, young lady," protested her Grandfather. "Don't you wish to see our family treasure?"

He thrust a wooden box under her nose, and Kagome flinched backward, a look of horror dawning across her face. Without insulting him, it was difficult to bow out of viewing the old man's various relics and treasures. But for once, the item actually looked like an antique, instead of something her Grandfather had picked up randomly on the street. Inside the box lay a dusty, well-wrapped sword, completely straight and unusually long. Swords of such length had gone out of fashion at the start of the 17th century, hadn't they?

Fascinated despite herself, she reached out and poked the sword-shaped bundle. A spark jumped from her fingertip to the heirloom below, and she frowned pensively. Then, her Grandfather quickly spoke, "It is the Sword of Murakumo, also known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi…"

_Oh, come on! _Kagome groaned mentally. _Doesn't Grandpa know how many temples and shrines would love to lay claim to one of the three sacred treasures of Japan? How completely unlikely! _

With an incredulous stare, she quickly waved goodbye to her Grandfather and raced away. If she hurried, there might still be time to pack a lunch before meeting her friends at school. Forgetting about the sword entirely, she smiled at the thought of another peaceful day in the future.

Emboldened by the touch of her power, the seals on the sword's sheathe, slowly, subtlely, started to break.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Staring out the window, Kagome sighed, tapping her pencil absently against the paper. In the background, her teacher droned on – golden nuggets of wisdom dropping from his lips, no doubt – but the words went in one of her ears and out the other. Kagome couldn't concentrate. After a few weeks at home, she had briefly improved in school, but now she would be going away again, at the end of the day. It sapped all her enthusiasm and energy. Hard to pay attention, on what could technically be the last day of her semester…

Next came gym glass – one subject she consistently looked forward to with glee. Due to the strenuous activities she underwent in the past, gym was never a problem. For a 'sickly' person, she had a fabulously toned figure. Luckily, no one ever seemed to notice the discrepancy.

But even the promise of volleyball had lost its appeal, today. Instead, she was moping. Er… not moping! No! She was thinking hard about her future! It wasn't her fault that the future looked so bleak lately, was it? All winter, she and Inuyasha had continued to drift apart. With no way of seeking shards, she had hoped that they could spend time together as friends. But Inuyasha had made it clear he was still mooning over the Kikyou's death on Mt. Hakurei.

She sympathized, of course, but the hanyou didn't want to talk about it. And without knowing what really happened on that mountain cliff, how could she say that everything was 'all right' and life would go on? Apparently, Naraku had murdered Kikyou (again) in a brutal, callous way – he had merely been testing his strength, after removing any lingering 'affection' for the priestess that lay in his heart.

But still, despite the sadness and sympathy she felt for Inuyasha's loss, she was ready for him to get over it. Life seemed to dangle carrots in front of the poor boy, only to yank them away, and this was not the first (or even the second) time that he had felt as though he betrayed Kikyou, lost Kikyou, failed Kikyou. When would her hanyou protector realize that he tried his best, and there was nothing more he could have done?

_If Sesshoumaru could not stop Naraku from pushing Kikyou off that ledge, then no one could have, _she thought miserably. Then, biting her lip, she paused to analyze her own thought.

It seemed like her faith in Sesshoumaru had increased lately. But that was reasonable. Sesshoumaru had saved her on Mt. Hakurei, and recently, he had protected her in battle with the hanyou army. Not all the changes were on his end, either. She had resolved to act more respectful toward him and improve his view of humans – plus, she had actually tried to see things from his side of the story. Inuyasha had burnt the notebook in which she wrote observations about his character, but she still remembered the list she had compiled. Sesshoumaru wasn't all bad! She couldn't believe so. Just look at Rin!

No, the scary part of her newfound trust was its counterpart. Even as her faith in Sesshoumaru had grown, her confidence in Inuyasha had lessened. The two were unrelated, but nevertheless, it shook the foundations of her carefully built world.

Last fall, when he learned of Kikyou's death, Inuyasha had developed issues with everything – dirt, bones, gravesites, the word 'miko'… And because Kagome not-so-surprisingly-happened to resemble Kikyou, he had avoided her gaze for weeks. Finally, hearing about a random priestess, Inuyasha had left to search for his ex-lover, hoping against hope that she might be alive. Of course, it had been a trap.

She didn't blame Inuyasha for that. Naraku's latest creation had simply outmaneuvered them. Latching on the darkness in her heart, manipulating her feelings, that evil, infantile-looking _thing_ had tried to corrupt her power and thereby control her. It was the same old story wherever Kagome went – someone wanted Shikon Shards, she could see them, so the natural conclusion was to kidnap her! Honestly, she was a bit tired of the routine.

At first, everything had been hazy, when the evil infant had tried to possess her mind. Then, it had latched onto her greatest fear – someday, she would be in trouble and no one, not even Inuyasha, would care enough to rescue her. He would be too busy looking for Kikyou, and she would perish. She had known it was a dream, a vision, not the truth… but misery had still infected her. After all, it had happened before. Inuyasha was not always there for her. And he had almost let her die once, paying heed to Kikyou instead. Her fear was not so farfetched.

Finally, through the darkness, she had felt the call of the Shikon no Tama, and she had dragged herself back to the real world like a drowning maiden, desperately grasping at whatever thin ledge she could find. A shard pressed to her forehead had stabilized her, reminding her of a duty to the Jewel – however burdensome it might seem – and a reason to continue living. Determined to deny the nasty, evil little creature in every way, on every subject, she had resisted its mental manipulation and screamed out her love for Inuyasha. And as if summoned by her words, he had returned; they all had escaped safe and sound.

But the fact remained that he had failed her, again. In the end, she had rescued herself from the control of Naraku's minion. Inuyasha hadn't helped.

It wasn't his fault, and she didn't blame him for not being there, but it did upset her. It was terribly hard not to ask 'what if' questions, or make hopeless wishes. Discouraged yet forgiving, she had leaned on his shoulder afterwards, not sure how to feel. Still, no use being angry about what she couldn't change. And besides, she did care for Inuyasha…

That was the problem. She wanted to be a friend to him. She _wanted_ to love him. She wanted life to be simple, and it never was.

"I love Inuyasha!" she had shouted. Standing just beyond the door, he must have heard, but he had never replied. Not then, not now.

Who had she been trying to convince? Herself obviously – if she had faltered in her conviction, even for a moment, then Naraku's minion would have succeeded in controlling her. But did she really love Inuyasha, or did she just hope her words would become true, through sheer determination and persistence?

Instead of replying to her confession, he had apologized for abandoning her, promising it wouldn't happen again. But silence spoke louder than words in some situations. Even as he said it, she had sensed the lie –his feelings for Kikyou would never change.

She accepted him as he was, she cared about his future, she sympathetically listened to his problems and joined his battles. But deep down, she knew she couldn't keep forcing herself to feel 'love' for someone who never returned those feelings.

Once more, she recalled her girlfriends' dare. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had made a good point – she was too timid, practically hiding from the world. As long as she had Inuyasha, she didn't have to think of herself as 'alone' or 'unloved' or 'without a boyfriend.' But the boyfriend part was mostly in her mind. And there were many fish in the sea…

A swift kick to the back of her chair brought her back to earth, only to realize the classroom had fallen utterly silent. The teacher stared at her in weary anticipation, while her fellow students tittered with amusement at her expense. "I'm sorry sir," she said as respectfully as possible. "Could you repeat the question?"

Thank goodness, gym came next! She planned to take out all this pent-up frustration on the volleyball, whenever it came her way. True, she'd have to be careful not to hit any other players, but no one minded if she punished the poor ball, right?

Unfortunately, as it turned out, she never got the chance to play, as their ball mysteriously disappeared in mid-game. And that was Inuyasha's fault too! Suddenly, it was back to the old drawing board – making up random, ridiculous excuses for her friends about her health, in order to escape class.

Across town, the sword named Sounga broke free.


	18. Swords of an Honorable Ruler

Author's Note: Yup – more spoilers for the 3rd Inuyasha Movie, "Swords of an Honorable Ruler." For those who haven't watched it, I try to strike a balance between 'retelling' events and skipping scenes. When events are retold in my story, I try to add my own spin to the characters' thoughts. 

Disclaimer: I may not own the series or the characters, but I'm doing my best to reinterpret their motives.

**Chapter 17: Swords of an Honorable Ruler **

The dream always started out the same way – with the smell of blood and the sound of his own pitiful sounding voice. _"Are you so determined to leave, Father?"_ he growled in frustration.

Over the years, the location for the dream had changed, but it never affected the outcome. This time, he stood on a snowy beach. He could see a rocky cliff-side on the horizon, and dark clouds swirled overhead. It was night, he realized without surprise, yet there were no stars. Stargazing was only for peaceful evenings, full of calm, and this was the worst night of his life.

The scent of death overwhelmed him. Bright red blood pooled on the snow, providing an eerie contrast of colors, reinforcing the dreamlike quality of the experience. The vital fluid was pouring down his Father's arms, too fast, far too fast, and it gave him a sense of urgency. Drawing close, he stood behind the Lord of the West, even though such a position might have been considered rude on any other day. A predator never liked to be taken by surprise, and the dog-demon general guarded his back at all times. The mere fact that Sesshoumaru had gotten so close was a testament to how grievously the man was wounded.

No one had expected the battle with Ryukotsusei to be easy. The possibility of his Father's injury or death had loomed heavily over Sesshoumaru's head day and night. But the great demon had survived, proving once again his dominance and superiority. And now, if he would simply _rest_, then he would live to see another day. Oh! Why had that dreadful messenger interrupted his Father with such trivial news in his sickroom? When Sesshoumaru returned to the castle, he would see the abominable servant punished.

"_Are you going to stop me?"_ snapped the Inu no Taisho in reply. The implication being, of course, that he was welcome to try, but he would never, ever succeed.

Sesshoumaru denied it more calmly than he felt. Ever the dutiful-son, he would not be so presumptuous. Still, he _had _to find a way to convince his Father to remain. With youkai healing powers, the demon-general could be healthy again in less than a week… It wasn't so important to sit at a human woman's bedside like an attendant nurse. Humans gave birth everyday! At this rate, the stupid woman would spell the end for him.

Then, it hit him. If Father didn't have his weapons, then he couldn't leave_. "Before you go,"_ Sesshoumaru said quickly, his eyes practically burning a hole through his Father's back, _"Entrust the fangs, Sounga and Tessaiga, to me."_

It was a harsh request, and he knew it. And yet, it would mean so much. If his Father trusted him enough to hold the swords… If his living-idol, for once, admitted that he was worthy to take the reins… Then all the old man would need to do is order it, and his will would be done.

"_And if I refuse,"_ scoffed the silver-haired demon before him, "_Would you kill me, your own father?"_ The wind whipped through his hair, blowing the scent of unease and impatience back toward Sesshoumaru. He was purposefully delaying the elder demon, holding him here, and they both knew it. A sick sounding laugh escaped his Father's lips. _"Do you honestly desire power so much?"_

The moon kept changing sizes in his mind. At first it was large and bright. But when his Sire implied that he might commit patricide, the moon seemed suddenly smaller, more distant and unreachable – a birthright denied. Sesshoumaru felt ill inside, wondering if that was what it would take to keep his Father from wasting his life.

He tried once more to justify his request and prove his strength, to the hardest person to impress in the world. Words, not actions, would have to do the trick tonight, because his Father was in no condition to fight. _"I walk a path of Supreme Conquest,"_ he said carefully, measuring his words. "_Power will reveal the way for me." _

But even as the words left his mouth, they sounded weak and unconvincing. Sounga was called the 'Sword of Supreme Conquest' by some, but merely claiming that he followed its edict would not suffice. He had to deserve the sword; he knew this, he _knew_ it. Already he could hear his Father sneering at him.

And then the riddle came.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

It was the closest he'd ever gotten to an answer from the man. The puzzle pieces were right in front of his nose; he could almost smell them. Somehow, he had to find the right words to satisfy his Father, to show he could shoulder this burden… The moon loomed large in his dream, tantalizingly close, nearly too big and brilliant to take in all its glory.

Tensing, he reviewed the question, carefully seeking any hidden pitfalls or traps. Father was so good at those – the old man certainly loved tests and challenges. But in the end, he had to reply honestly. If he lied, his Father would surely know.

"_This Sesshoumaru has no need of such things,"_ he said tonight.

Some nights he replied differently. Sometimes he explained that he lived to protect his land and its people. Sometimes, he clarified his response –his only loyalty lay with the Lord of the West, and because his Father was the strongest youkai alive, obviously needing no protection, so too did he, Sesshoumaru, have no such ties holding him down. And one horrible night, he had seen Rin appear at this moment during the dream, to staunch his Father's wounds with a floral wreath. His Father's specter had turned to face him, raised one brow, and asked if the girl wasn't a bit young for that sort of relationship… That dream had ended badly. Very badly. But most of the time, he simply repeated his past mistakes.

Besides, no matter what he said, the answer never made a difference. Instead of demonstrating that he was free of obligations and ready to take on his duty, the words simply enraged his Father. Howling with anger, the Inu no Taisho transformed into his bestial state and took to the skies. Sesshoumaru realized there would be no restraining him now and stopped halfway through a move, arm suspended in midair, arrested in action.

The moon receded, drifting impossibly far away. For a long time, Sesshoumaru stood in his dream, frozen, without knowing what went wrong. Eventually though, he understood. The Lord of the West had been beyond reason, or he would never have left their palace in the first place. Throughout the conversation, his Father had been toying with him. He could never be good enough to please his old man.

Realization rushed in, and his younger self turned for home, disgusted, while his older self opened his eyes in despair. If he had known then, that Father would never come home, would things have been different?

The worst of it was, he still did not know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin and Jaken were arguing as usual. They never seemed to stop, actually. Today, their debate raged about where to go next, which was silly, because he always took the lead in the end. Still, Sesshoumaru didn't mind listening to their verbal battles as long as they didn't involve him.

It had been a lovely, clear day, the arrival of spring in full force. Local plants and wildlife stirred, and a sweet scent of flowers blanketed the countryside. The taiyoukai had remained restless though, because his half-brother and the miko had not been in their village today either. Deciding to meet with them on the morrow, Sesshoumaru had finally turned his steps away from the human settlement at the foot of the hills, when a frantic clattering noise drew his attention.

The Tenseiga was furiously rattling in its sheathe, literally shaking him until he paid it heed. Sesshoumaru frowned and stared at the sword blankly, wondering what could be wrong, just before a hair-raising burst of demonic energy slammed into him from behind. The pulse of youki was so strong that he nearly shivered with anticipation.

Turning slowly, the white-haired dog-demon gazed over his left shoulder, only to realize he could physically _see _this new power exuding from the ground. An eerie pillar of light lit up the sky, emerging from a copse of trees that stood directly beside his half-brother's village. Its burning fuschia color reflected off of the rice paddies and the nearby river, set against a beautiful backdrop of sunset yellow and orange, amplifying its sinister effect.

"What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin chirped curiously. Jaken, on the other hand, seemed to grasp that something bad was about to happen. For his part, Sesshoumaru was simply glad for a chance to implement his latest plan. He had decided to test his brother, and here was the perfect opportunity – something interesting was going on below, and his brother's presence had returned.

Booted feet turned in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

But the farther he walked, the more he sensed a terrible disturbance in the land. A chaotic dance of energies swirled through the air, and then, just as Sesshoumaru reached the base of the valley, a huge explosion rocked the ground. As the sun sank below the horizon, it grew difficult to see, but after a while the taiyoukai discovered a giant channel torn through the earth, upsetting parts of the riverbed and reducing several hills to holes.

The furrow was as deep and as broad as a massive dragon, and it unnerved him not to know what had caused such mayhem. Apprehensively following this trail of destruction, he scented his half-brother on the wind. Apparently, Inuyasha was after the culprit too. Good.

Allowing the Tenseiga to lead him, he meandered back and forth for several hours, wondering if his half-brother was having any better luck. Honestly, it was maddening trying to follow the vague directions given by a sword; the only thing Tenseiga could tell him was if he was currently walking 'closer or 'farther away' from the problem. One more grievance to lay at his Father's feet in the afterlife, perhaps.

After wandering all night, with Rin asleep on his two-headed mount and Jaken silently mucking along in the mud, behind his master, Sesshoumaru finally drew close enough to the source of the disaster to detect reliable scents. Unfortunately, it did nothing to decrease his anxiety or perplexity.

He could smell his half-breed brother and one other scent – a sharp, biting odor that made his nostrils sting. Only once before, had he sensed such a thing, when the late Lord of the West used his most powerful attack. Capable of demolishing everything in its path, vaporizing water, burning even the air that stood in its way, the Gokuryuuha had unrivaled destructive power. The so-called Dragon Twister had a very memorable scent as well, like lightning charging the sky.

His retainer and his ward were still trailing him, but the taiyoukai outdistanced them now, needing to know for certain. Surely, his first impression couldn't be right… His Father's most dangerous and deadly weapon was long-gone…

At the end of the long trench, rocks and debris from the blast were piled together in a smoldering heap. Pushing his way through the trees, he could just see his half-brother's glaring fire-rat red robes atop the unnatural cliffside, and a knot of tension tightened inside his gut. But even from this distance, he could clearly recognize the blade his half-brother held. There was no denying it. His fears had been confirmed.

When Sesshoumaru was a boy, he had tried once to touch his Father's swords. The Inu-no-Taisho had taken him out to the courtyard and beaten him within an inch of his life. He had quickly learned the distinction; Tessaiga he might grasp if need be, but never Sounga, _never_. Later, older and wiser, he had understood the reason, as well. Like his current blade, Toukijin, _that _one was so powerful that it had a nasty habit of possessing the people who grasped it.

Obviously, this priceless tidbit of knowledge had never reached Inuyasha's ears. There was no other explanation for why his usually unambitious brother would suddenly decide to wreak havoc on the countryside. Not knowing quite what to say, but already dreading the answers he might find, Sesshoumaru sneered at his half-brother angrily. "And how did someone like _you_ come to possess Sounga?"

But when Inuyasha turned around, his eyes were clear. No hint of madness touched his aura, and the taiyoukai stared, aghast. If Inuyasha had not been possessed by the blade, then…

"Don't tell me another one of Father's swords chose _you_?" he growled next, growing increasingly agitated.

"Hell if I know," came the brash, yet strangely weary reply. "I'd give it to ya, but it looks like you're gonna have to take it by force."

By now, Sesshoumaru's mind was churning. On the one hand, it seemed like his half-brother had just challenged him to a fight. But on the other hand, the arm his half-brother held out was covered in ugly, purplish-brown tendons. Sinewy cords wrapped around the boy's limb, starting from the blade and puncturing his flesh at various intervals, until the tendons reached Inuyasha's shoulder. Was this the form of Sounga's control?

Slowly drawing his own weapon, he waited, gritting his teeth as he heard Rin and Jaken approach in the background. Today was _not _turning out the way it was supposed to. In fact, so far, everything had gone precisely wrong. He was supposed to be testing his compatibility with Inuyasha, but now it looked like they were firmly in enemy camps, all over again. And even if this was the sword talking, possessing his sibling, then how could he get such a dangerous weapon away from the boy?

A completely victorious battle would be the only way to show Sounga who was in charge. Yet the idea of cutting off his half-brother's arm was strangely unappealing. After all, he knew firsthand how much it hurt to lose a limb.

The hand that held Sounga was swollen and bruised, almost purple, and Inuyasha's stance suggested he suffered a great deal of pain. The hanyou held his left fist clenched so tightly that his claws would surely draw blood, and the taiyoukai winced slightly, wondering if the arm hurt as much as it seemed to. Still, the most disturbing part of the whole experience was the fact that his half-brother remained so calm.

The very idea that he had been considering a human miko's ridiculous request to 'train' his half-brother, when all the time his half-brother had the requisite mental control to resist Sounga – that burned a little bit too. And how had the insufferable brat gotten a hold of his Father's most powerful blade anyway?

With no other options available, their swords crossed, and the madness began. Sounga reached out during the fight and touched his mind, speaking to both brothers without a voice, a bodiless evil entity continuously trying to distract them from the situation at hand. Just listening to the damned sword felt like having searing needles poked into his brain. Sesshoumaru had never known the sword to have _that_ atrocious kind of power. Perhaps his Father had been powerful enough to make it shut up…

It quickly became clear that neither sibling wanted to do more than cursory attacks and sword-swipes, but then, half-way through the battle, something changed. Sounga still continued to wordlessly taunt them both, but it also began to influence Inuyasha, encouraging him to draw on its power. When the hanyou refused, eventually, the sword began to glow, forcing the issue. The half-demon's eyes bled red, and a feral growl ripped out of his throat, as his strength began to increase exponentially.

For the second time in less than half-an-hour, Sesshoumaru found himself astonished. Eyes wide, he watched as the possessed blade effectuated a dramatic change in his half-brother. As Inuyasha's demonic blood began to resurface, his ability to reason began to slip away, leaving a bloodthirsty demon in his place.

_So, he wasn't controlling Sounga, after all… _Sesshoumaru thought, feeling ever more guilty by the second. _He has no way of resisting its power, by himself. And yet, he almost managed it…_

And suddenly, he realized just how badly he had mishandled this situation. When their blades crossed, and Sounga 'read' his mind during the fight, the sword had correctly identified his feelings, yes. But it had completely misattributed their source. He didn't hate his half-brother simply because his Father had left Tessaiga to the younger son; he wasn't discontent simply because another powerful tool was now in his half-brother's less-than-capable hands. If he truly regretted such things, then his predominant emotion would have been jealousy. Instead, he felt guilt and shame, as well.

Why shame? It was not because of his Father's choices, so it could only be from his own.

The miko had been right all along. All Inuyasha needed was a little bit more discipline and control, and this entire situation could have been avoided. Obviously, the boy's aura was huge or he could never have wielded Tessaiga at all. And apparently, his willpower was immense too, or he would not have been able to remain conscious against Sounga's draw. So, why hadn't he seen this sooner?

On many occasions, he had fought with his little brother, forcing him to learn techniques and endurance through years of practice. But that kind of practice wasn't enough – repeating the same mistakes over and over didn't make one stronger. Until the half-demon received proper instruction, he could never break the cycle of his own bad habits, and he would remain weak. And where weakness might be an acceptable flaw in some people, in a half-demon, it made for a loose cannon, a hazardous menace to society. Training his half-brother wasn't a _choice_ he could make – it was a necessity.

As Inuyasha pushed him backward, his traction slipping under Sounga's furious onslaught, Sesshoumaru felt like he had been backed into a corner. _Have you someone to protect? _ his Father's voice whispered to him again. And although he still didn't know the correct answer, he did know that his previous words had been wrong. Whether he 'needed' or 'wanted' to protect someone was not the issue – he had a role to play, and he hadn't been playing it properly. It was disgraceful behavior.

Besides, listening to Sounga was proving to be a waste of time. How had the Inu-no-Taisho put up with all this warmongering, every second of every day? As the sword reached into his mind once more, spouting lies about his honorable father this time, he decided he had had enough.

Pulling Tessaiga from its scabbard at his half-brother's side, he used it against Inuyasha, reckoning that the fang would protect its master. Of course, the fang still rejected him, burning his hand, and Sesshoumaru sank to his knees in pain. It felt like a personal insult, to be repelled by the Tessaiga's barriers under such circumstances. He had been trying to _help_ his brother, for heaven's sake!

Still, the latest attack seemed to have done the trick, and his half-brother was thrown backward across the clearing. Yet the red haze did not clear from the boy's eyes, and much to Sesshoumaru's horror, he saw the hanyou turn and sprint toward Rin and Jaken. Sounga's control must have remained firmly in place, despite the beating Inuyasha's body had already taken.

Without even remembering his weapon, the taiyoukai flew after his half-brother's retreating form, only to realize he was never going to make it in time. As he watched, Rin tripped and fell, pure luck allowing her to avoid a sideswipe from Sounga as it raced over her head. A split second more, and she would be dead, her blood staining the accursed blade bright red, as Sounga basking in her death. Honestly, had he ever really wanted to wield this schizophrenic, brutal sword, with a tendency to possess its owners and kill everything in sight? At the moment, he hated it more than anything in the world.

Inuyasha raised Sounga for a second pass, and then… out of thin air, came the loveliest sound he had ever heard. With a frantic scream, the priestess who traveled with his half-brother appeared, activating the subjugation spell on Inuyasha's neck, and dragging him physically to the ground. Running so fast that she could not stop, the miko soon followed his half-brother in his headlong tumble to the ground. Again, he was in her debt. Rin was saved.

Not only that, but her holy aura compelled Sounga to loosen its grip on his half-brother as well. The sword escaped into the sky, flying off the edge of the cliff from the force of their impact with the ground. Sesshoumaru watched it go with bitter hatred, his heartbeat refusing to slow down, and his nerves still shrieking at him, letting him know just how close he had come to losing the life of his little ward.

Behind him, Inuyasha dragged his exhausted, protesting form upright, and started spouting some nonsense about going after Sounga and destroying it on his own. But the taiyoukai paid him no heed. He couldn't even bring himself to turn around – he didn't trust himself to remain calm and focused right now, and he felt sure his expression must betray some of his shock.

Gazing over his shoulder at her tiny figure, huddled on the ground where she had fallen, he merely shook his head. Inuyasha had barely escaped death, by the skin of his teeth, and now he wanted to throw himself back into harm's way? "Be grateful to that girl," he pronounced gravely, to silence the unappreciative hanyou.

_I know I am_, the thought finished silently in his mind.


	19. Faith in a Taiyoukai

Author's Note: OMG! More spoilers for Inuyasha, the 3rd movie "Swords of an Honorable Ruler." This will move on in the next chapter, I promise.

**Chapter 18: Faith in a Taiyoukai**

The last few days had been, in a word, awful. First, a crazy sword had decided to take over the world and destroy everything in sight. Why? Because it could, of course.

Then, Inuyasha had decided to act the martyr, running off to the feudal era with the Sword of Supreme-Ultimate-Conquest-and-Calamity-or-Whatever attached to his arm. Apparently, the idea that SHE might be able to assist him never entered his head. For heaven's sake, she was a priestess – purifying demons by touch was the one thing she was good at.

After what Saya had told them about Sounga's appetite for death and destruction, it did not make sense to carry the sword into the past. The evil sword needed to be destroyed, not transported to a less-populous locale. Although this was a noble move in some ways, Kagome would have preferred it if Inuyasha had allowed her to try disabling the blade first.

But alas, no! Her half-demon protector had fallen back into his usual role of dimwitted yet egotistical male. As a result, he had obliterated an entire village in the past, as well as a large tract of the landscape. By the time she had caught up to him, he had been fighting with Sesshoumaru – at least the taiyoukai had sense enough to stop her friend from wandering further with a dangerous object attached to his wrist.

Yet no one seemed to think she was even remotely capable of helping. When she had awoken to discover that Inuyasha had left her _again_, to search out and destroy Sounga on his own, Kagome had nearly lost her cool. Why did demons and half-demons alike think all humans were weak, pitiful creatures, incapable of handling the smallest of battles? Even Saya, the spirit inhabiting the sheathe of Sounga, had this low opinion of humans.

At the moment though, her holy powers were the most useful asset they had. As Saya explained, Sounga was a sword possessed by a dragon from hell – it could raise the dead, create zombies, and dissolve the barriers between this world and the next. Normal weapons were ineffective against the undead – only a holy aura or the Tenseiga, currently held by Sesshoumaru, could weaken them.

_Oh! And that's another thing! _she groused mentally. _How could Saya say such things about humans – he described us as the worst of the worst, the lowest of the low, the most horrid, selfish, egotistical creatures on the planet. Obviously, if Sounga fell into the wrong hands, then it could cause a lot of trouble. But why automatically assume that the least desirable owner for Sounga would be a human? I've met a lot of selfish demons too. _Remembering a battle with an ancient Noh-mask carved from the wood of an old maple, she mused, _Heck, even trees can covet things like Shikon shards. _

Saya's offhanded remarks about humans bothered her intensely. If the spirit that lived in Sounga's scabbard was old enough to have conversed with Inuyasha's father, did that mean that the Great Dog General had believed such things about humans too? But then, he had fallen in love with one of the very humans the other youkai seemed to despise… so surely, that couldn't be true, right? And yet, Totosai and Myouga seemed to agree with Saya, and they had been old companions of the Inu-no-Taisho as well. All the youkai in their traveling party seemed to agree that humans were just about the most selfish life-forms on Earth. And it bugged her. She had always assumed that Sesshoumaru got his personal bias against humans from another source, not from his father's teachings, but perhaps the story wasn't as simple as she wanted it to be.

In the end, it was an unanswerable question. There was no way she could bring the subject up with Sesshoumaru, and Saya, Totosai, and Myouga would never give her a straight answer in a million years. But it did give her food for thought, as they trailed Sounga to its latest resting place.

And with that, she finally came to reason number three on her list of why yesterday and today were quintessential examples of Bad-Days. Not only was a possessed sword from another dimension intent on destroying the world. Not only did Inuyasha and every other demon disrespect her skills and contribution to the group, while Saya made nasty remarks about humans in general. But now, they were facing off against a vast horde of undead killer zombies!

Miroku, ever-optimistic yet satirical, agreed with her assessment of the situation. "Hmm, 2000 soldiers. What does that make it then?" he mused philisophically, while looking at the army of the undead, "About 200 a-piece? That estimate excludes Myouga, Rin and Momo from our number, of course."

Shippo and Jaken both quailed at the idea of being included in the warrior-count, while Kagome forced herself not to smile at the monk's gallows-humor. Trust a guy like Miroku to find a light note, even in the current situation.

They had been flying all night, but as the sun rose again (had all of this really happened in three days?) no light made it through to the ground. An atmosphere of gloom overlaid everything and everyone present. In fact, the sky looked a bloody red color, and Kagome shivered slightly as a cold rain started to fall.

As they stood on the hillside overlooking Sounga's castle, she saw a flash of white hair in the valley below, and realized Inuyasha had beaten them to the fight. They hadn't been fast enough to stop him from going after Sounga alone. But there was still time to join the battle!

"Come on guys," she cried out, returning to her perch on the back of Momo, Totosai's three-eyed, youkai-cow. Talk about a strange means of conveyance. "Hurry!"

Using her priestess powers to weaken the undead soldiers that Sounga had created, she watched with satisfaction as Totosai blew flame across them, and the troops scattered into ash. But there were so _many_ creatures in the valley! Even tag-teaming it with Totosai, she had plenty of work cut out for her.

Miroku and Sango were paired up, on the back of Kirara – another holy aura plus flame skill combo… And Jaken and Rin stayed together, of course. But Kagome didn't pay much attention to the others, after she saw Shippo enter the fight.

Trying to be brave, her little fox-kit leapt off of Miroku's shoulder and landed on the muddy, rain-slicked ground, in front of a group of soldiers. With her heart in her mouth, Kagome watched as he tried attacking the zombies with his fox-fire – and failed miserably. Noticing the direction of her gaze, Totosai directed his mount toward Shippo, and they ushered him back toward safety.

After that, Kagome continually kept one eye on Shippo, making sure he didn't try any more stupid moves. As a result, she failed to notice Jaken and Rin drawing further and further away.

The fight dragged on, and on, and on… Eventually, both watch hands pointed toward noon, and she realized they had been fighting for hours. All of her companions were growing tired, and the cold rain wasn't helping matters. Springtime usually brought brisk, chill rains, but this was the first time she'd had to fight in such an icy downpour. Kagome felt her breath growing short, and she knew she'd probably come down with an illness from this, if she managed to outlive the battle.

In fact, the only good news seemed to be the progress they gradually made against the undead. Halfway across the field, Inuyasha was having no effect – the soldiers just got right back up as soon as he struck them down. But a second glimpse of white, much closer to the castle, brought her comfort. Apparently, Sesshoumaru single-handedly picked up the slack for the rest of her group. Watching him fight was like poetry in motion – streaks of blue lightning, green poison, and gold youki lit up the area around him, and he moved so fast that he became an army of one.

Then, an explosion sounded, and a streak of black metal came spinning through the sky toward them. It was a sword – worse, it was the Tenseiga! Having meandered quite far afield, Rin and Jaken stood closest to the blade as it landed. Kagome watched in horror as the six-year old slid from her resting place on Ah-Un and ran straight toward the Tenseiga, into the waiting arms of several undead soldiers.

"Rin!" she shrieked, firing one of her holy arrows to rescue the girl. Feeling guilty that she hadn't forced them to stay near the group, she ran after Rin's trademark orange and white checkered kimono – it was all she could see in the gloom. The storm had thickened, and she almost slipped three times, but forced herself not to fall. Rin was counting on her!

For a moment, she thought she was home-free. No soldiers ambled too close – there was just enough time to grab the girl and make a run for it… But just when she reached Rin, a heavy, clawed hand slammed into her back, and she collapsed to the earth, dropping her bow.

An oni had snatched Rin. Like most Japanese oni, it was ugly – red bulbous eyes, wrinkled brown skin, and a nasty grimace full of sharp teeth. Kagome pushed herself to stand, but the creature merely plucked her off the ground too. Surprisingly though, the lesser-demon was rather gentle toward them – it held Rin by the back of her kimono and dangled Kagome by the seams of her shirt, never once grazing her flesh with its massive claws.

"It wants the Tenseiga," Saya commented blandly, as the creature carried them straight toward the ominous hilltop where Sounga lay in wait.

_Really_, Kagome thought, _could this day get any better?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A vile smell accosted her nose at the top of the hill. It smelled like rotting flesh and noxious miasma – an unpleasant combination. The castle on the promontory was in ruins, and strange protuberances jutted out at all angles, as though the building had been impaled by spikes. She wondered whether the poor soul that Sounga had possessed was forced to destroy his own men, and whether the evil sword had killed him first, or if the man had been conscious of his deeds.

All Sounga wanted was the Tenseiga. Naturally, a sword with the power to raise the dead would shun another sword with the power to slay such creatures. But it scared her to think that she and Rin were merely collateral. Would the possessed demon-sword kill her and make her a zombie too?

_I don't wanna be a zombie_! Kagome whined pitifully inside her head, _One dead-woman walking the earth like Kikyou is enough! Argh! _

But soon, there was no more time for worrying or introspection. They were dumped unceremoniously into a smoky chamber that smelled like death. A somber man sat across the room, dressed in feudal robes and armor, and Kagome could perceive intense hatred in his eyes. The aura of Sounga was so strong here that she could actually see a reddish haze surrounding the man on the throne.

"Ah?" Saya grunted, in shock. The spirit had been dragged along wherever she went, because she still possessed the sheathe to Sounga.

"What?" she responded briefly, "You know him or something?"

The bodiless spirit replied in a subdued tone. "Two hundred years ago, that man fought against Inuyasha's father. It seems Sounga has possessed Takemaru of Setsuna."

It didn't make any sense to her, of course, but Kagome could hear the trepidation in Saya's voice as the spirit spoke. And something bad was obviously afoot, if the sword had gone to so much effort to resurrect a certain dead body. Why would Sounga reanimate this particular body and possess it?

"Izayoi…" the man spat in a scratchy voice, rough with disuse.

This situation just got more and more puzzling! Without taking her eyes off her opponent, Kagome whispered to Saya, "Who was Izayoi?"

The answer was almost as bad as she had feared. "Inuyasha's mother," the spirit of the sheathe replied, adopting a dispassionate tone once more. And why not, she thought scornfully – Sounga couldn't do anything to Saya, the spirit that lived in its sheathe. Saya was perfectly safe throughout all of this.

Ever so slowly, the man rose from a crouch, swinging Sounga lazily toward the floor. With her mind whirling, Kagome pushed Rin behind her. Clearly, a sinister meaning hid within Sounga's possession of this body. He must have done something awful to Inuyasha's mother – maybe, he was her killer?

As the dark-haired man approached, the room seemed to close in on all four sides, and each deliberate step he took rang in her ears, announcing their doom. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, as she realized she had no clue what to do next. But Sounga was a tsurugi – an extra-long blade. A fact that she soon discovered, up close and personally, when the tip of the sword was leveled at her throat.

"You are Izayoi," the man said in his gravelly, undead voice, full of bitter hatred. "Any woman who loves a demon is Izayoi. Izayoi must die."

Faced with the prospect of becoming one of the legions of undead, at the hands of a completely crazed madman, Kagome quite reasonably lost her temper. It was either that or collapse into a terrified, whimpering puddle. As Sounga swept toward her head, she ducked and ran toward the wall, unslinging Saya from her shoulder, ready to take a stand.

When dealing with magical swords, often times the sheathe had powers of its own, able to seal a blade from the outside world. Banking on this, she brandished the scabbard like a shield, while Saya watched curiously over one shoulder. The spirit of the sheathe didn't seem to think she had a chance in hell, which probably should have clued her in … but no.

Thrown backward by the force of Sounga's blow, the breath left her body, as she hit her head against the wall. Bonelessly, she slid to the floor, unable to move.

"You…" Rin murmured in fearful dismay, "You hit a woman!" Apparently this was the worst thing a six-year old could come up with, on short notice.

From where she had fallen, the priestess moaned and urged her tiny companion to run away, but the girl bravely refused. Instead, Rin tried to shield her from what came next. "It's okay," the little one announced with fervor, "Sesshoumaru-sama is definitely, absolutely going to save us."

Yes, it was a strange moment for an epiphany. But then, when one is about to die, the truth becomes more clear. From the mouth of a babe, Kagome heard the same litany that she, herself, had often spouted. _Inuyasha_, she had always thought, _Inuyasha will surely save me. _

Over and over, she had counted on her protector to rescue her, even from situations of her making. Yet Inuyasha did not always come in time, and she had gradually learned that she had to rely on herself too. Still, like a drug-addict suffering from withdrawal, she relapsed sometimes into old familiar habits. She knew this. Half the time, she didn't really expect Inuyasha to arrive, but she prayed for him to save her anyway, because it was better than feeling helpless and alone. And now, as if seeing herself through someone else's eyes, she wondered if she had always been so foolish.

Where did Rin get such unadulterated faith in her guardian? Why had she latched onto Inuyasha, refusing to help herself for so long? A beautiful thing, this child's belief – but it was going to get her killed for certain. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were otherwise occupied at the moment, slaying several _thousand_ undead soldiers out in the fields.

"Rin-chan!" she cried desperately, reaching out her hand as though she could stop time by sheer force of will. Then, shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the end.

It never came. Instead, the harsh sound of metal against metal rang out, like music to her ears. Opening her eyes, she saw a banner of white and red, standing shoulder to shoulder with their opponent. The tip of Sounga was about an inch away from their heads, and it trembled with the force being exerted on it, but the sword never moved. Sesshoumaru held it in place, his blade beneath Sounga, lifting it up.

With only one arm his stance was awkward, but she was enraptured nonetheless. Mouth hanging open in awe, she realized that Rin's faith had never been misplaced at all.

"Get out of here, you little idiots," he growled furiously, voice giving away his emotion, even though his face remained focused and calm. Coming to her senses, she ushered his ward toward the door, as the taiyoukai covered their exit.

It was her closest brush with death since she had entered the feudal era, and the only time she had admitted the end was at hand. But somehow, he had saved them. Without even a footfall, he had suddenly materialized to save the day. _Aha!_ she thought with nearly frantic relief, _So_ that's_ why Rin trusts him implicitly…It makes perfect sense now._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha arrived about five minutes later. Five minutes too late to save her life, if one looked at it that way. Still, she tried to avoid comparisons. Better late than never, right?

Of course, 'never' would have been the result, if not for Sesshoumaru… Again, though – she was trying hard not to think about that. Focus on the positive, that's what her mother would have said!

And she was doing just fine too, until her hanyou protector started in with his usual bluster and blare. "What?!" he bellowed, upon learning that his half-brother was still fighting upstairs. "He's up there showing off without me?"

Rolling her eyes, the priestess took a deep breath and clenched her fists, praying for patience. "Listen!" she yelled right back in his face, "In order to destroy Sounga, the brother swords Tessaiga and Tenseiga must work _together_. Got it?"

Saya nodded in agreement, sagely. "Yes, that's true."

Of course, this pulled the hanyou to a halt, and his ears flattened against his head. Slowly, the white-haired half-demon turned to face her. "What?!" protested Inuyasha vehemently. "There's no way Sesshoumaru will cooperate with me, are you kidding?"

"No, you idiot," she screamed once again, her temper fraying at the edges. "I'm saying that you have to _defer _to _him_ for once!"

Okay, so maybe she was a _little_ pissed off with Inuyasha for arriving late. That might explain the frustrated, boiling, angry feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Or, maybe it was just the fact that she had to give her best friend a pep-talk over something ridiculously basic and stupid. All of a sudden, her idle, personal wish for the brothers to cooperate had become an urgent necessity.

In this situation, Sesshoumaru seemed like the best fighter on their side. He was the one with a holy blade that could defeat undead minions. And he had more experience with Sounga to boot. Plus, if she were to be completely honest with herself, then she would have admitted that she wanted to give him this one thing – a moment in time where his half-brother Inuyasha would accede to his will, allowing them to combine forces.

"Just try it!" she replied in a softer tone, feeling rather like a cheer-leader. "You can do it, Inuyasha – You've always managed before!"

This seemed to do the trick, at last. And as Inuyasha raced toward the throne room, Kagome held back a sigh, determined not to let this turn of events discourage her. The chances they actually _would_ work together were slim to none.


	20. Dig Your Own Grave

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed chapter. A thesis looms heavily over my head, scaring me into submission. But fanfiction can be a wonderful stress-reliever.

The Japanese idiom for "digging your own grave" is basically the same as in English - "Mizukara boketsu-o horu." This is good, because I dislike using English sayings that don't translate well. Although my audience speaks English, the characters (ostensibly) do not. Now, if I could only figure out whether or not the idiom was used in _feudal_ Japan…

**Chapter 19: Dig Your Own Grave**

As Sounga sent another huge volley of demonic energy toward him, Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and pushed his half-brother out of the way… again. Inuyasha dogged his heels like a yapping puppy, continually placing himself in the line of fire. But the Gokuryuuha's destructive power was nothing to be laughed at, and the boy was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru knew only minutes remained, before the blade lost all pretense of restraint. For now, the dragon possessing the sword felt things were going well, so it was content to toy with its prey. But that would soon end. It was using the open portal to the netherworld, below them, as a growing source of power.

Earlier he had contemplated wielding the blade. If the Great Dog-Demon General could do it, then so could he – surely, he was strong enough to control Sounga's darker impulses. Subduing the sword would have been an easy way out of battle, and he could have gained a powerful weapon to boot.

But at this point, he was too pissed off to think rationally anymore. Sounga had gone out of its way to provoke him at every turn. It resurrected his Father's killer to effectuate its plans of world domination. It donated his left limb to the cause, in place of Takemaru's missing arm. And no, he was not immune to the incredible irony of it all. Just like he had utilized a human arm to manipulate Tessaiga, bypassing its barrier against demons, so too a human used his flesh and blood to wield a demonic blade. But he didn't need his nose rubbed in it. Heavens above, that horrible line delivered by Takemaru of Setsuna – "How will it feel to die by your own hand, I wonder?" – it was the tackiest thing he had ever heard.

After these not-so-subtle barbs, Sesshoumaru knew that Sounga was the mastermind behind it all. It had looked into his heart and pinpointed his fears and shame with frightening accuracy. For reminding him of his failures, Sounga had to be destroyed. Merely controlling the blade and putting a stop to its plans was not enough; this fight was personal now.

There was just one problem with this plan though – destroying Sounga was harder than it looked. Toukijin was too weak – it could barely keep up with him, much less the incredible spiritual force of Sounga. Tenseiga was summarily ineffective. And Inuyasha had selfishly insisted upon keeping Tessaiga, interfering with a battle that was clearly beyond him, over and over again. Honestly, it was exasperating. He had tried beating some sense into his half-brother earlier – without his sword perhaps the boy would not have been so eager for a fight, and Sesshoumaru could have settled the score instantly! Instead, they were both left struggling, as howling winds and unearthly swells of energy from the underworld tore through the surrounding environment.

One mistake was all it took. His half-brother missed a step, and suddenly he was flying backward through the air to crash into the earth in a smoldering pile of rubble. The boy dragged himself upright again by the hilt of his sword, but Sesshoumaru felt certain he could not survive another blow like that.

Standing in front of the miko, Inuyasha fiercely gripped his blade and, with a pained gasp, he declared that his half-human blood prevented him from giving up. Sesshoumaru ignored it, just like he had ignored all other idiotic commentary by his half-brother. What nonsense! Obviously, it was his half-_demon_ side keeping the boy strong.

Still though, it irked him the way Inuyasha claimed he had 'something to protect.' Of all the ridiculous things to say, why this? It was as if some vital information had been genetically passed down to his half-brother, but it had skipped a generation in Sesshoumaru's case.

He could fathom his Father's insistence upon protective skills – yet that did not mean he believed in it for a second. Using a sword, proficiently, had absolutely nothing to do with 'protecting' people. Both offense and defense were valuable to a true swordsman.

The Tenseiga rattled in his hand, telling him to fight. This was not the time for idle speculation, it said wordlessly, and Sesshoumaru quietly agreed. What did it matter, anyway, if he had someone to protect?

A vision of Rin's first smile danced across his mind's eye, as the child squealed his name in glee. Ruthlessly squelching the image, he thought of all the differences between Rin and his Father's mistress and his half-brother's miko. The situation really wasn't comparable at all. No – his half-brother and his Father were both delusional – that was the only explanation.

Denying everything, in his own mind at least, he followed up his brother's attack with one of his own, thereby proving he could still fight effectively, even standing alone. He didn't _need_ to resurrect Rin. He didn't _need_ to protect her, any more than she needed to protect him. He simply did. It was a conscious choice, not a weakness or a desire.

_Of course, most creatures take conscious steps toward that which they desire_, his mind whispered traitorously, as he watched Sounga shatter from the force of their combined might. _And most desire what they want or need in some way… _

His mind stalled on this point, and Sesshoumaru stared at the sky blankly, as the eerie overhead clouds began to settle. Still sensing the scent of his enemy, he stood at attention, refusing to move until he was absolutely convinced this fight was over. Inuyasha rejoined his companions, but waited, strangely complacent, for Sesshoumaru to signal that it was safe to leave.

Finally, through the cloud cover, the miko pointed toward Sounga as it fell toward the earth. Or rather, it fell toward a gaping hole in the earth, the portal to the underworld that it had created. He had heard of 'digging one's own grave,' Sesshoumaru mused, but never had he thought the act could be quite so literal.

Satisfied with this outcome, he turned away and nearly missed what happened next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oyaji?" Inuyasha breathed tremulously, the disbelief dripping from his voice.

A brilliant radiance lit the sky, and the image of a stately taiyoukai had formed in the light that filtered from the underworld. Apparently, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could hear the man… er… youkai, too. The three dog-demons appeared to be conversing.

Still, something about the picture seemed very wrong to Kagome. It wasn't just that her best friend was supposedly chatting with someone long dead – it was the fact that she could feel no spiritual presence from the creature before her at all! When Sounga touched the boundary between this world and the next, the figure had appeared, yet he seemed more like a mirage than a ghost or spirit. The area around it (him?) glowed like light blue flame, the same color as Shippo's fox-fire, and other illusionary tricks that kitsune had been known to create.

Was this really the ghostly presence of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, standing before them? Or was it just an illusion? Woefully untrained, she would never be to tell.

Oddly enough, her first impulse was not to look toward Miroku for confirmation or assurance. Normally, the monk was her first source of guidance and wisdom, yet this time, her eyes slid toward Sesshoumaru, where he stood beside Inuyasha. Before she realized what she was doing, she had started to analyze his expression, trying to guess at his conclusions.

Overall, he looked surprised, yet his eyes narrowed slowly, as though he sensed the same, odd _absence_ that she did. Of course, Sesshoumaru would be respectful of this particular demon, to a fault. Even if the image was an illusion, there was zero chance that Sesshoumaru would take any action against his father.

Then, shaking herself out of her strange daze, she forced herself to watch Miroku instead. The monk merely shrugged and shook his head, and Kagome frowned, chastising herself internally. When had she suddenly started deferring to Sesshoumaru in her decision making process?

Fortunately, the question had to be put aside, for now. As the blue light faded, questions arose in its place. Chaos reigned supreme, as Sango asked Inuyasha – was that really your Father? – as if the half-demon would know, and Myouga moaned over the idea of loosing his great and honorable master _again_, and Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's leg announcing that he looked just like his dad…

Before anyone could start arguing with or interrogating each other, Kagome waved everyone to silence and suggested they retreat to a more pleasant location. To her delight, Sesshoumaru followed, and for once, Inuyasha was too dazed to protest. The Lord of the West stayed at a distance, of course, but she appreciated his presence – he might be a source of answers, even if he didn't join in the conversation.

Once the group settled on a grassy, green hillside, just out of sight of the scarred battlefield they had faced, Kagome cuddled Shippo in her lap and looked to Miroku (not Sesshoumaru, no matter how tempting it was) to open the discussion. Taking the hint, the monk calmly inquired what had been said, since none of the humans had been able to overhear the ghost.

Ears flat against his head, Inuyasha struggled to pull himself together as he explained. Perhaps it only seemed obvious to her because she had traveled with him for so long, but she could detect how unsettled the hanyou was from seeing his dad.

"Said that Sounga was sealed in the underworld now," mumbled the half-demon, throwing a disagreeable look toward his brother, "Said we'd guessed the secret, or something. Not that _Sesshoumaru_ helped very much…"

"Hmm," Totosai, the ancient swordsmith murmured absently, interrupting the brewing argument. With all the practiced ease of a senile actor, he stuck one finger in his ear and began to clean out his earwax, grossing everyone out and simultaneously ensuring that no one would look to him for answers. "How odd. I don't remember a secret. Do you Myouga?"

The tiny flea-demon resting on his shoulder scowled at his long-time friend. "Of course, the old master wished for his sons to work together, in harmony," whined Myouga. "We never had any doubt in either one of you!"

But Totosai made a good point, and none of the flea's protests could deny it. Thinking back, Kagome realized the one who had originally told them about Sounga's weakness was the sheathe… Saya! She had delivered this message to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, demanding that they work in tandem. And in the end, it had worked. But somehow Saya had known.

Propping Sounga's sheathe up on a rock, she glared spitefully at Saya, the spirit inhabiting the scabbard. She still hadn't quite gotten over its nasty remarks about humans or mankind's lust for power, nor had she forgotten Saya's completely dispassionate behavior, when she and Rin had been about to die… And now, she had yet another reason to dislike the specter! It was keeping them in the dark!

_Besides_, she thought, _what kind of a name is 'Saya'? Calling a scabbard 'Mr. Sheathe' is stupid and completely uncreative. _All right, so her last excuse to dislike Saya was stretching things a bit thin. But really! It was the principle of the thing.

With some amusement, she watched Totosai and Myouga team-up to draw information out of the sheathe. The old swordsmith would ask a rambling, incoherent question, Saya would attempt to elucidate, and then Myouga would paraphrase the spirit's words, giving everything a positive spin. "So what you're saying is," the flea-demon summarized, after several innocent sounding queries from Totosai, "The Master believed in his sons and left everything in their hands."

"Yes," Saya agreed blandly, as Kagome watched him for any sign of emotion whatsoever. "The only chance to seal Sounga occurred the instant a portal to Hell opened."

"And it could only happen," crowed the flea-demon proudly, "If Tessaiga and Tenseiga combined forces!"

To one side, she could see Inuyasha's face darken, while Miroku's expression became studiously blank. Sango opened her mouth, about to state the obvious, and then shut it again, since everyone clearly understood the gaping holes in the tale. First of all, it would have been incredibly dangerous for the late Inu-no-Taisho to take such action. Risking all life on earth by purposefully goading his sons into opening a gateway to the netherworld – that sounded too hazardous for words! Secondly, if that had been the plan all along, why hadn't Saya come forward sooner?

True, the sheathe announced Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha must cooperate. But Saya's original statement was completely different from the revisionist history that it now put forth. Here, Saya acted like the entire ordeal had simply been a test, left behind by the Inu-no-Taisho for his sons.

Neither dog-demon liked the idea, one bit. As Inuyasha scoffed, Sesshoumaru muttered something that suspiciously sounded like he was in agreement with his little brother, for once.

Then, taking the reins of his two-headed dragon mount, the taiyoukai turned his contemplative golden glare onto the priestess at his feet. "Inuyasha," he stated smoothly, all the while boring holes into Kagome's head with his eyes, "I will send a messenger to contact you later."

She stared right back, and her befuddlement only grew, as he seemed to wait for some kind of recognition or response on her part. When none came, he finally stalked away, leaving a group of highly puzzled humans, and one transcendentally annoyed hanyou, behind him. Ultimately, Totosai was the only one left with enough composure to point out the gaps in Saya's story.

The wizened old swordmaker pulled a shriveled newt from his pocket and waved it at the scabbard. "Well," he chastised the sheathe, "If you're too _old_ and _infirm_ to remember to tell us such important news, perhaps it is best for me to take you home, and reuse you."

"Eh?" Saya murmured, "No, that won't be necessary…"

"Oh, but I would not want a sheathe to be without a blade!" Totosai expounded. "It's an art form, making swords, that it is. Perhaps a tanto would be suitable for you…"

"A … dagger?" the spirit of the sheathe whimpered, appearing nervous, for the first time ever.

The old smith's grin grew even wider and more malicious. "Ah, something even shorter would suit your liking? I suppose I can accommodate …" Kagome allowed Totosai to kidnap the scabbard, taking it back to his smithy. None of the others protested either, choosing to rest and bandage their injuries instead.

All in all, she decided – things hadn't turned out so badly. Maybe Saya was telling the truth. But even if Saya had lied, at least his suggestions had still worked. Sounga was gone.

And even if it had just been an illusion, for a moment, Inuyasha had been gifted with a vision of his father. Surely, that had to count for something!

Now, if she could only figure out what Sesshoumaru meant by 'sending a messenger' later… and why the taiyoukai had apparently thought it had anything to do with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Glowering at all the world, Inuyasha stormed back inside of Kaede's cabin, throwing the reed-covered door out of his way. Next, stomping gruffly over to Miroku's side, he sat down beside the monk and started growling. The violet-eyed, even-tempered holy man knew this was a bad sign. A bad, bad sign.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha-sama?" the monk inquired congenially.

"Yea! You're taking too long to heal, ya weak human," blustered the hanyou, "Hurry up and get better already."

To be fair, none of this was Miroku's fault, and Inuyasha knew it. The monk had taken in an ungodly amount of poison, by absorbing nearly 900 undead soldiers created by Sounga. Unquestionably, the group would not have been able to win without his help. But… it was all just so frustrating! The shard-hunt was going absolutely nowhere, and Naraku had been in hiding since autumn. So, basically, no progress all winter, and now, because of the fiasco with Sounga, it looked like his party would be delayed by another week, while the monk was forced to heal.

"Your concern is touching and duly noted," the priest said patiently. He knew if he waited long enough, then Inuyasha would tell him the real problem. And he knew that the issue was limited to the following: Kagome, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or (a recent addition to this list) the image of his Father that Inuyasha had seen. In the end, only one of these subjects could be broached, so Miroku conveniently chose to mention Kagome. "And how is our lovely priestess, today?"

"Keh!" fumed the half-demon, pivoting to face the wall. A soft clinking sound, like wooden beads clicking together, accompanied the motion. "See what I have on?" he gestured toward the subjugation necklace, furiously.

"I see."

"You don't sound very surprised," snapped the hanyou.

Sporting an innocent look, Miroku avoided confirming or denying his knowledge. It didn't help, of course. "You knew!" shouted Inuyasha. "You knew what she was planning and didn't warn me! That's… I'm … I'm going… for a walk…"

Jaw clenched tightly, the red-robed half-demon flung himself through the doorway once more, this time going the opposite direction. Were all humans against him? A traitorous wench had broken his subjugation necklace, _by_ _using it too often_, and then she had the audacity to make him another one – as if he was a threat to the village's peace and safety!

Perhaps her last use of the beads had been out of kindness, not simply meant to torture him – she had prevented him from killing Rin, while under Sounga's control. Privately though, he insisted that the damn necklace wouldn't have snapped, if Kagome hadn't used it so often. Most times, she pinned him to the ground over stupid things! Dumb things, undeserving of punishment! Like… hitting Shippo and crap. He had to be allowed to hit the kid, or the kitsune would quickly become completely uncontrollable.

The worst part was her duplicity – Kagome had offered to give him a present, then slipped the beads around his neck. And he had been so off-guard that he allowed it, due to her earlier off-kilter behavior.

What behavior, one might ask? That morning, she had wanted to take a walk with him and roll in a meadow. No, seriously. She had offered to 'roll around in the flowers' in a meadow, with _him_. Any red-blooded male would have taken that the wrong way. It was only later that he realized she meant exactly what she said, and no more.

They had lain side-by-side in the grass, surrounded by fragrant yellow flowers, and instead of making any moves on him, Kagome had talked… and talked… and talked. She had mentioned absolutely everything under sun, from how pretty the springtime was, to how Sesshoumaru was a nice guy. He had almost missed that part, having tuned her out by then in favor of counting the number of Kikyou-shaped clouds overhead, but she had intimated that Sesshoumaru, his bastard of a half-brother, didn't really seem to mind humans all that much. With a sigh, he had corrected her, and then, as if he had failed some kind of important test, she had tricked him into wearing these stupid beads again.

Taking roost in the branches of the Goshinboku, he relaxed into the boughs of his favorite tree. Kikyou wouldn't have made him wear such a degrading item. No, if he had proven to be dangerous, then Kikyou would have… tried to kill him with a purified arrow…

Because pulling out his hair would be counterproductive, Inuyasha blanked his mind and tried to regain a feeling of calm. It proved impossible. Now that he was all worked-up, the only thing that would improve his mood was fighting. Preferably someone hideously strong, like his half-brother, or someone hideously aggravating, like Naraku.

As though to answer his prayers, a wisp of demonic energy brushed him from behind, carried on the breeze. His eyes flew open, and he started to move, but it was too late. The air became sharp and solidified around his form, and Inuyasha dropped to the ground like a stone. Invisible coils restrained him as surely as steel, and he gasped at the suddenness of the attack. What on earth was happening?

A figure stepped through the underbrush, across from the Bone Eater's Well, and he felt sure his heart would stop with shock. The creature obviously had demonic blood, and his aura felt ferociously powerful, yet it carried no ill-intent. The aura was not as intense as that of his half-brother either, but then, it was difficult to measure up to Sesshoumaru. Yet all these ancillary considerations instantly dissolved, when he noticed his opponent's face.

A healthy mass of brown hair framed his tan skin, and sitting atop his head, a pair of triangular, wolf-like ears greeted Inuyasha's inspection. "Hanyou?" he breathed incredulously. Even on other half-demons, he had never seen a pair of furry ears so much like his own.

The ears drew back to lie flat against his head, and Inuyasha almost laughed at the sheer hilarity of seeing this emotional signal on someone _else_. Apparently, his remark had greatly insulted the other man. "For your information," the figure growled, "I am a full-demon. Not that it should matter to you."

"Don't smell like it," muttered Inuyasha, stubbornly refusing to admit defeat. "In fact, it looks like you're half-dog demon and half…"

The imperceptible bindings around his arms tightened, forcing the breath out of his chest in a rush. He coughed and struggled to draw Tessaiga using his left hand, despite the restraints. But the coils loosened once more, and he realized it had only been a warning.

"Half-_wind_ youkai," the stranger finished imperiously. Again though, his arrogant tone merely sounded juvenile in comparison to Sesshoumaru's icy, overbearing, lordly voice. Inuyasha had experience dealing with ridiculously powerful, egotistical assholes.

Then, the youkai seemed to relax, his expression and his stance softening. "But where are my manners?" he mused, lifting the restraint on Inuyasha's torso and ignoring the way the half-demon leapt to his feet and immediately drew his blade. "My name is Sora. Sesshoumaru-sama respectfully sends his greetings and his condolences that he could not come in person."

There was no rational response, really. Inuyasha stared blankly, unable to hear the youkai's flowery words, much less understand them. How many poisonous mushrooms had this guy eaten before coming here? His _condolences_? Obviously, Sesshoumaru hadn't scripted even the tiniest part of that message.

"He asks that a letter be delivered to the … village miko?" asked the stranger mildly, unable to disguise the interest in his voice.

A startled squeak rang out from the treeline, and Kagome tumbled forward, after loosing her footing. Inuyasha whirled to face her, accusingly, and the priestess held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "I wasn't spying!" she proclaimed, "I was coming to apologize! But I didn't want to interrupt, so I had to listen or else how would I know when you two were done?"

He could feel a headache blooming behind his eyes, and he curtly took the letter from the demon's outstretched hand. However, instead of giving it to Kagome or Kaede, he shredded it, into lots and lots of pieces. It felt very satisfying – almost as good as fighting his half-brother.

"Hey!" protested Kagome, "That was rude! What if it had something important to say?"

"Tell Sesshoumaru to leave me alone and mind his own fucking business, because he's never getting my sword," snarled the hanyou, before dragging the priestess away by the elbow.

Leaving the messenger behind in the clearing, he never saw the youkai's contemplative gaze, but it was hard to miss the way the intruder began to trail them toward the village.


	21. Trouble with Not Receiving LoveLetters

Author's Note: Yes, the thesis is still looming over my head, delaying my fanfiction. I'm sure my mother would be proud to know my priorities are straight, when it comes to schoolwork. Study first! Write fiction second! The chapter is extra-long to make up for the wait.

SPOILERS for manga chapters 466 – 471, concerning Sesshoumaru's Mother and her behavior.

**Chapter 20: The Trouble with Not Receiving Love-Letters **

Inuyasha had tried to fight the strange youkai, as the outsider trailed them back to the village. But Kagome, annoyed by the destruction of her letter, had prevented her hanyou-guardian from attacking. Overall, the newcomer did not seem very harmful. He was not hunting Jewel shards, and he seemed to hold no ill-will toward the group.

Besides, she really wanted to know what her letter from Sesshoumaru had said! Kagome knew that the note had been intended for her. Old lady Kaede had never come into contact with Sesshoumaru, and why would the Lord of the Western Lands be sending letters to an unknown priestess? It must have been intended for her. Of course, now that the paper had been destroyed by an over-enthusiastic half-demon, she was dying of curiosity.

As a result, Kagome had politely invited the outsider to speak with their group, over Inuyasha's fervent objections. Yes, perhaps this counted as an abuse of her powers – using the subjugation beads to trump the hanyou's will was not exactly fair. But it would also be unbelievably rude to send Sesshoumaru's messenger away, without hearing what he had to say.

Appealing to Miroku's common-sense, she had enlisted the monk in her cause. Together they calmed Inuyasha and coerced him into meeting with this unfamiliar youkai. Forced to lie in a sick-bed all day, the monk had nothing better to do than listen to interesting stories, so curiosity had probably swayed him too.

Sora's offer had been polite, concise, and completely unbelievable. Supposedly, Sesshoumaru wanted to train his half-brother as a member of the inu-youkai clan! Inuyasha became instantly defensive, not trusting his sibling further than he could throw him, so to speak. But then, he had not been present that day, last fall…

Before the incident with the hanyou army in autumn, Sesshoumaru had mentioned something about the importance of training and control for half-demons. Inuyasha had been away from the group at the time, traveling with other half-demons. But Sango, Miroku and Kagome had distinctly heard Sesshoumaru say this, and they had wondered what it meant.

Perhaps the taiyoukai had finally come around, agreeing with Kagome's suggestion that he train his half-brother? Her chest puffed out with pride at the idea. She had been right! And forward-thinking too! Of course, she had merely been speculating, dreaming about an ideal world, when she suggested that Sesshoumaru might train his little brother. She deeply desired for the brothers to get along. Maybe, just maybe, she had influenced the stubborn taiyoukai's way of thinking?

The blush that crept over her cheeks at this thought was unavoidable. _Now_, thought Kagome, _I _really _want to know what that letter said. _

The others were still communing in the background. She could hear Inuyasha growl softly, every few minutes, but she had already contributed her two-cents to the conversation, and now it was up to Miroku to act as the voice of reason. Despite the fact that she hoped her friend would accept this offer, she knew she could not simply force him to do so. The rosary beads could only prevent Inuyasha from doing stupid things or punish him for infractions. Inspiration had to come from within.

So, while the others were occupied, she sidled closer to the brown haired youkai messenger, who was currently basking in the sun outside of Kaede's hut. His scruffy-looking locks glinted softly gold in the sunlight, and furry, triangular ears twitched at her approach. She wondered absently if she could get away with rubbing them, the way she sometimes abused Inuyasha's ears. Alas, probably not.

"I don't suppose that you know," she whispered behind her hand, once she was near, "What my letter said, do you?"

His eyes slid open and regarded her with similar interest. "My apologies, lady, I did not read it. I was informed that the letter was confidential."

Pouting, she sat back and rested her chin on her hands. Apparently, her subterfuge had not been subtle enough, however, since Inuyasha soon stomped over to where she was sitting and glared at her. The others followed.

"Why are you so interested in what that bastard has to say, anyway?" the hanyou complained.

Before she could answer, the monk intervened, sensing a source of potentially juicy gossip. "Ah, a love-letter?" he intoned, full of innocence and boyish charm. "From Sesshoumaru? That _is _intriguing."

The miko sputtered incoherent protests, until she realized he had only been joking. Then, still resembling a tomato, she turned to apologize for her friends' behavior to the newcomer, Sora. The last thing they wanted to do was offend the messenger, before Inuyasha had made up his mind.

To her dismay, Sora looked vaguely amused, as though the thought of such a scandal on Sesshoumaru's part was fascinating instead of disgraceful. This set her cheeks aflame, all over again. Why were the gods intent upon embarrassing her today?

Saving her best friend's pride, Sango smacked the monk lightly over the head. She would have hit him much harder had he been at peak health. As the moment though, he was still an invalid, recovering from Sounga's poison.

"Could we get back on track, please?" Kagome moaned, covering her cheeks with her palms.

"Yea, _monk_," the hanyou seconded her motion. "Even I know that is just plain ridiculous."

A group of such loud, rambunctious people was bound to attract attention. And considering that at least half their party consisted of demons instead of humans, it was only natural that a crowd of children had been milling about for a while now, trying to catch glimpses of the exotic looking stranger. But when Inuyasha finally sat down, ready to make his final decision, Kagome could have sworn that the crowd of nearby villagers grew even larger. It was as though everyone knew a momentous event was about to occur, one way or another.

Or maybe she was simply imagining things. In any case, the moment _felt _grave and significant to her. She fidgeted, hoping that her friend would agree to train with his half-brother. This might be the first step in rebuilding their relationship and overcoming their sibling rivalry!

"So, um…" Inuyasha began, scratching his nose nervously, "If I were to agree to this… ridiculous proposal… I would be able to leave any time, no questions asked?"

The miko's heart leapt in her chest. He was going to accept! There was no reason for the half-demon to attach conditions to his acceptance, unless he was seriously considering the offer.

Hesitating slightly, the brown-haired youkai nodded in agreement, and Inuyasha moved on to his next question. Or rather, his next demand. "And if I said yes, I would want to have these guys with me at all times," he announced more firmly this time, "So that I can protect 'em and stuff."

This caused an even longer pause, but at length, Sora agreed to this request as well.

By now, Kagome looked radiant, a big smile covering her cheeks. The half-demon avoided eye-contact with her, seemingly afraid that she might explode with glee. "Right, then," he continued, nervously eyeing the violet-robed monk to his right, as if for confirmation.

Miroku coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'fatal force' – but Inuyasha only glared. "Nuh uh!" protested the hanyou, responding to the monk, "I'm not making that one of the conditions. My most educational fights have always been life-or-death situations. I'm not changing that just because you're nervous."

This time, it was the monk's turn to glare. But the answer seemed to please their newest companion. "An answer that is to your credit, young master," Sora mused.

"Oh sure," griped the half-demon. "_Now _you're going to be all nice and polite. Don't do that. Just call me Inuyasha. I-nu-ya-sha."

It sounded so much like something that Kagome might say that several heads turned in her direction. Demanding respect and familiarity at the same time was a habit of hers. She remained oblivious, of course. Habits were easy to rub off on other people, but always hard to notice in the self.

"So, when do we start?" asked the hanyou gruffly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How am I supposed to hit ya," shrieked the half-demon in frustration, "If you keep jumping around like that?"

Landing lightly across the clearing from his opponent, Sora replied benignly, "I believe that may be the point of the exercise."

In the background, Kagome sighed. She was almost bored enough to study. Instead, she fiddled with Shippo's hair ribbon, a last ditch effort to avoid her homework. To one side, she could hear the sound of Sango's palm striking Miroku's cheek, in retaliation for yet another of the monk's lascivious gestures.

They had been here for hours now, waiting for Inuyasha to pass his first trial. After gathering their belongings, the travelers had followed their appointed guide into the forest, only to stop in confusion a short distance away when Sora called a halt to the proceedings. The first trial of Inuyasha's skill would be simple, according to their escort. For now, all Inuyasha had to do was lay a single blow on his adversary …

… without using the Tessaiga.

Hearing this, Kagome had started to protest – without the sword to seal his demon-blood, Inuyasha might get hurt! But a quick gesture from Miroku had prevented her from speaking out. The monk was correct, naturally. If Sora already knew about Inuyasha's peculiar handicap, then he would not demand too much. And if he did not know, then it would be unwise to inform him.

In the end, the issue was a moot point anyway, because Inuyasha was allowed to keep his sword throughout the fight. Furthermore, Sora had not launched a single attack the entire time. The brown-haired youkai evaded strike after strike, yet he never seemed the slightest bit annoyed or tired. In fact, his complete detachment was beginning to wear on Inuyasha's nerves.

The half-demon hated looking foolish, and he seemed to feel that Sora's behavior was mocking him. This, in turn, made Inuyasha's attacks more and more erratic. Clearly, without a plan of attack, he was not going to succeed. Their group might be here for days.

"Do you think we can return to Kaede's place, for the night?" Kagome asked her human friends.

Her utter lack of confidence was the last straw for the half-demon. Inuyasha glared at her over one shoulder and returned to the fight with new vigor. Soul-Scattering Iron Claw, his most basic spiritual attack, had failed several times already, because Sora was fast enough to avoid the slicing wave of energy. When this failed, his only fall-back was the Blades of Blood, a move he had invented as a child. The two attacks were identical, but one incorporated his life's blood, making the ensuing blow much stronger.

Without considering whether the attack would succeed, Inuyasha dug his claws into his chest and drew blood, lashing out at his opponent. Of course, it missed; despite being more powerful, this attack was no quicker than his usual fare. But it did have an effect.

The half-wind demon narrowed his eyes. "You would purposefully injure yourself?"

"Yea, well…" muttered Inuyasha, feeling unexpectedly abashed by the critique, "It works sometimes."

"Why?" Brown ears focused on his form, waiting for a sensible response for his self-mutilation.

"Um…" Inuyasha pondered this slowly. "Because my blood is stronger than I am?"

"What does that matter?" repeated Sora, adopting a more instructive role, now that the half-demon seemed inclined to think seriously about his moves.

"Because I'm a half-demon," came the obvious response. It was not the right one, though, for his tutor did not reply, forcing Inuyasha to try again. "The pain makes me focus, drawing out my youki."

Nodding imperceptibly, Sora persevered, "Still, you do not need to injure yourself to draw forth your spirit. Your first technique demonstrates this."

"All right, already!" Inuyasha exclaimed in annoyance. "I get it! I shouldn't injure myself while fighting. What exactly am I supposed to be learning from all of this?"

By now, the others were paying attention as well. Sitting beneath the trees at the edge of a forest clearing was not stimulating work. Any change to the current state of affairs would be highly appreciated.

Stifling a sigh, the newcomer rubbed his forehead wearily. "I am faster than you, correct?" he asked, waiting for confirmation before he continued. "So, three options lay before you. First, you can incapacitate me, in some way, so that I cannot avoid your blow. Second, you can move faster than I do. Third, you can trick me into injuring myself, feinting one way while actually striking from a different direction. Obviously, you will need to augment your skills with youki to use any of these methods. Which do you choose?"

"Huh?"

"I don't recommend the third method," stated the youkai snidely. "You seem painfully sincere in everything you do."

"Hey!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'm not stupid, I just haven't done this before, so get off my back!"

A moment of silent contemplation passed, as the hanyou stared at his hands. Over the years, he had forgotten the original impetus for his technique, but one thing was true. Injury or pain improved his fighting skills. Life or death situations only intensified this effect. Whenever he thought one of his friends was in danger, he usually improved too.

Maybe the will to protect other people actually caused him to move faster, because it helped draw out the latent power in his demon-blood. Until today, he hadn't really given this a great deal of thought. It just happened.

So, how was he supposed to work up a suitable amounts of motivation, in a practice session, when his opponent refused to take any offensive action against him, whatsoever?

The brown-haired youkai relented, seemingly affected by his words. "When you use a claw-type attack," Sora inquired, regaining his earlier benevolence, "The ki resembles the pattern of your claws. But it doesn't have to. It takes whatever shape you command of it."

Ears perked forward, Inuyasha raised his head. "Like Sesshoumaru's whip?"

"Yes," his instructor agreed happily, "That takes a great deal of practice, however."

"F-- that! I'm doing it right now!" cheered the half-demon gleefully. Secretly, he had been jealous of his brother's technique for years. "Soul-Scattering Iron Claw!"

This time, as he clawed the air, he imagined more than the usual crescent moon-shaped swipe of energy in front of him. Just before he released the force of his attack, he envisioned his youki bending in midair, twisting into the shape of a slithering snake. Then, he followed up with his regular technique, using his other hand.

And while it was not precisely reminiscent of his half-brother's light whip, the S-shaped pattern of his newest move did cover slightly more ground. Sora dodged, forced farther to the left than usual. The second blow that Inuyasha had sent his way managed to nick his arm.

As the brown-haired youkai tentatively touched the tiny wound on his arm, Inuyasha grinned. "What? I thought you said I couldn't fool you," he gloated. "I'm too straightforward for that."

A slow smile spread over Sora's face, and Inuyasha knew he had succeeded at something, at last.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After several days of traveling deeper into the Western territory, Kagome would have paid almost any price to rest in her warm, comfy bed at home. Instead, they had been forced to climb through increasingly mountainous country, and she had been too shy of the stranger in their midst to suggest resting or perhaps a relaxing trip to one of the local hot springs. Cold and tired, she was ready for a break.

On the plus side, the scenery was beautiful. They had never traveled this far into the Western lands before, because any Shikon shards in this area had been gathered and removed by none other than Sesshoumaru himself. And that was another thing she had blissfully forgotten about, until now – the taiyoukai had offered them shards once, in return for babysitting Rin. She had anxiously noted, at the time, that he was able to conceal shards from her. So, technically, she still did not know whether they had obtained all of Sesshoumaru's shards, or whether the taiyoukai held some in reserve.

Perhaps she could ask him, when they next met. She added this to her mental list of things to do. First and foremost on this list, of course, remained the contents of her letter. Pouring over the mystery for days had only caused her obsession with the note to grow. Thinking about it so often was probably unhealthy, but what was a poor girl to do?

At long last, their guide drew to a halt. Standing on a grassy hillside that was dusted with trees and rocks, Sora faced the others with an assessing gaze. Hazy clouds swirled low overhead, unable to break free from the surrounding mountains and hills.

"Why are we stopping?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms into his sleeves. "I don't see no castle or fortress or nothing."

"Still, we have arrived," replied the youkai ambiguously. "The rest of the journey is through the air. Other than the firecat, are any of your companions capable of flight?"

Shippo hopped out of Kagome's arms and proudly presented his pink-balloon form in front of the brown-haired youkai. But Sora only shook his head. "Tsk. No, that won't do."

Breaking the transformation, the kitsune pouted, jumping back on top of the priestess. Luckily, the demon seemed to have a back-up plan, and Kagome would not have to navigate the skies on the back of her friendly little kitsune. While the fox-kit meant well, his control was not very good yet. He had trouble levitating and finding the right direction in which to fly.

Sora pulled a small scroll of paper out of his sleeve, unrolling it with the flick of a wrist. As the paper unfolded, it transformed into a thin, fish-headed snake. It reminded her of a flying carp kite on Boy's Day, but this creature looked far longer and more sinister.

"I hate using these," admitted the scruffy haired youkai, "But it will work for now."

Unrolling a second scroll, he tied the reins onto Inuyasha's wrist and stepped back, allowing the hanyou to experiment with his flying snake, before they took off. The hanyou looked back at his companions and complained, "Wait, why do I have to ride one of these alone?"

"Look at it this way," Sora answered simply. "If you fall, you'll probably survive. If the humans fall from the sky, they die for certain."

Soon, the miko found herself huddled in the arms of a strange youkai, watching in alarm as the ground sank away from her feet. The fish-like reptilian beast moved swiftly and sounded like the quiet fluttering of paper in the wind. It was also semi-transparent, and without the presence of Sora's limbs in her field of vision, she would have thought she was floating.

As the air thinned, their destination finally became clear. Sango gasped in amazement, and Kagome felt inclined to agree. A vast compound stretched out before them, surrounded by the billowing mist of the mountains. The castle actually floated in the clouds.

A series of steep stairways connected the various levels, and at the top of the complex lay a wide courtyard. It looked like a palace in every way but one – no outer walls defended it. The youkai that lived here depended on a combination of barriers and secrecy to hide their base from prying eyes.

She wondered, suddenly, if it still existed in her time period. Satellites had mapped out the entire earth, and human airplanes would surely have uncovered such a marvel by now. But in her heart, she didn't want to believe it was gone. Maybe the passage of time would miss it, somehow.

Sora landed lightly, setting the miko gracefully on her feet, then tugged the fish-faced youkai in a circle, slowly winding it back into the scroll it had occupied before their trip. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo touched down shortly afterward. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was unable to control his flyer and crash-landed into the stone staircase beside them with a dull thud, holding his head as he arose.

Ignoring the hanyou's reproachful look, their leader bid them wait on the lowest level of the castle complex, while he went in search of the taiyoukai they had all come to see. But as if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared almost immediately. In fact, his arrival was so sudden that it startled the others, even Sora.

Staring at the humans that were standing, figuratively, on his doorstep, the taiyoukai looked surprised. Too surprised. For the normally stoic demon to actually express his astonishment, even in the tiniest of ways, this did not bode well for the rest of them.

Mouth open, the dog-demon watched in dismay as a human priestess scrambled across the flagstones toward him. "Ne, ne, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in her sweetest possible tone, "What did my letter say? Inuyasha tore it up, before I could read it."

At this, the white-robed taiyoukai quickly recovered his self-possession. "It said, priestess," he answered dryly, "You should convince your human companions to remain below, in a safe house that I prepared specifically for this purpose. Only Inuyasha needed to come this far."

Sora paled slightly. "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. The humans insisted upon accompanying us…"

"Hn," the taiyoukai exhaled in annoyance. Perhaps it was not too late to fix his half-brother's idiotic mistake. Glancing stealthily over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru gazed upward toward the top of the compound. The royal dais was on the other side of the complex. It was possible no one in the castle had noticed the entrance of a group of humans yet…

Of course, even the best laid plans have a tendency to go astray, for immortal dog-demons just like for everyone else. Before the taiyoukai had a chance to speak, a sharp voice interrupted his scheming at its source.

"What?" the high-pitched voice sang out, "What's all this about a letter?"

The two regular residents of the castle flinched, and Sora backed up a few steps, as a woman in resplendent robes emerged from the shadows of a nearby portal. Her many-layered kimono was almost lost in the swath of rich, white fur that wrapped around her arms, trailing on the ground behind her, and her white hair was drawn back into dual pigtails, exposing a crescent moon on her forehead. Pigtails – a juvenile hairstyle if Kagome ever saw one, and yet they had never looked so elegant.

"Well?" the woman continued, smiling fiercely. "Sesshoumaru is writing letters to women? This is good news! Sesshoumaru never writes letters, to anyone. Which one is it, then?" Eyeing each member of the group critically, the demoness rapidly found them all lacking, and her eyes landed on Kirara, the firecat, and the only female youkai in the party.

The moment her piercing yellow gaze met with Kirara's red one, the firecat hissed and turned tail, hiding behind Sango. "Hn. That one seems rather small. And a bit too feline for my tastes."

"Mother," the taiyoukai replied, in what passed for a firm tone yet still involved tiny traces of a childish whine trapped deep inside it.

It was almost funny, except that it was also sad. Suddenly, so much of Sesshoumaru's personality made perfect sense. The woman was a domineering nightmare. Kagome stifled a frantic giggle behind her right hand, which immediately drew the elder taiyoukai's reproach.

"And what about all these humans?" The white lady drew close. "Are they for lunch?"

"Mother!" came the strained, subdued response. Sesshoumaru's normally impassive expression was frozen into a furious scowl.

"All right, all right," the golden-eyed lady sighed, "I can tell when I'm not _wanted_." Feigning hurt, she pivoted on her heel and returned to the castle enclosure.

The other youkai breathed a silent sigh of relief. Then, since it was too late to undo the damage, Sesshoumaru showed the weary travelers to a set of guest rooms in the eastern wing.


	22. The Castle in the Sky

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews. Readers seem to like my interpretation of Sesshoumaru's mother. In the comic, we learn her appearance and powers, and the fact that her husband left her for someone slightly less prestigious (but nicer). Plus, Sesshoumaru is quiet, contemplative, ambitious, and a control-freak. So I thought - what kind of mother creates a son like him? And my answer was the overbearing, pushy, domineering, caring, theatrical, comical, contradictory type. Exactly.

**Chapter 21: The Castle in the Sky **

"Sesshoumaru's mother is alive!" exclaimed Kagome, once again. "I thought she had died!"

They were gathered around a small table, in a large dining hall. The ceiling was three times as high as a human abode and the room looked spacious enough to accommodate a family of dog-demons in their transformed, bestial states. Of course, this only accented the absurdity of the low-lying, human-sized table placed in the center of the room.

After depositing their belongings in the guest suite, they had been directed here and offered refreshment. Sora had apologized, explaining that it might take a short while to procure food appropriate for human tastes and that the palace youkai likely would never eat alongside them, because it would only make both groups uncomfortable. After hearing the white lady's comment about eating humans for lunch, Kagome decided not to ask what demons usually ate.

With that said, they had been left alone again while Sesshoumaru spoke to Sora privately. Naturally, the topic had gravitated toward the lady that no one had ever expected to see. Shock and surprise was etched on almost everyone's face.

"Indeed, Kagome-sama," the monk agreed, "So did we all."

"Well, I never really thought about it," muttered the demon-slayer, shooting sheepish looks in Inuyasha's direction. Technically, this was his family they were discussing. Out loud… In a palace full of demons with acute hearing…

But Inuyasha did not seem the least bit disturbed or dumbfounded by this revelation. Calmly ignoring the overly emotional priestess and her objections, he responded to the monk. " 'Course she's alive," remarked the hanyou philosophically, "Why d'ya think Sesshoumaru hates me so much?"

"To the casual observer," Miroku answered sagaciously, "It seemed as though your rivalry was about a sword."

"Nah," Inuyasha snorted, "He disliked me long before that even became an issue."

The words settled over the table like a freezing rain, chilling the humans and leading even the most optimistic among them to wonder whether this trip had been a bad idea, after all. The miko bit her lip and realized that Inuyasha had always known more about the situation than he let on. The half-demon was never forthcoming about his childhood, but she knew that he had been abused by demons and humans alike for his heritage. And the first few times they had encountered Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai had echoed this sentiment, like a prism reflecting the world's hatred of hanyou.

But one had to be taught to despise others like that.

It had never occurred to Kagome to question whether Sesshoumaru learned this loathing from his Mother. In her mind, all mothers were loving and caring, like her own. She had assumed that Sesshoumaru picked up his biases from society as a whole, rather than from one specific person.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine a world in which her Father had not died, but abandoned his family instead. Would Mrs. Higurashi have encouraged her children to dislike their half-siblings? Her Mother was one of the sweetest, most forgiving people in the whole world, but even then, she couldn't say it was impossible.

"When Myouga told us about your parents, I thought of Romeo and Juliet," she admitted. "Star-crossed lovers, who were torn apart by misunderstanding and fate. I thought Sesshoumaru's mother had died a tragic death or something like that, and after years of mourning, your father had remarried for love."

A bark of laughter escaped the hanyou, sounding strangled and strange. The priestess's ideas said a great deal about her optimistic personality and her ability to romanticize life, yet they could not have been farther from the truth. "Star-crossed lovers?" he choked out, "My Father was the 'Greatest demon in the West.' He took whatever he wanted."

"Oh," she replied sadly, feeling tears rise behind her eyelids and battling them back. "Oh…"

By the time the food finally arrived, she no longer had any appetite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For three days, Inuyasha trained solely with Sora. As the half-wind youkai explained, there was no official army here, only a loose coalition of expert fighters, but he was in charge of training any new 'recruits.' The hanyou scoffed at this, of course – he had been fighting with his half-brother for years, and he wanted to test his skills against Sesshoumaru right away. However, because of the messy scene they had created upon landing, Inuyasha seemed content to play by the rules for a while.

Sesshoumaru joined them in the mornings, watching his half-brother silently. More often than not, his presence caused Inuyasha to make stupid mistakes. In the afternoons, the taiyoukai was absent, handling business elsewhere in his ancestral home, and Inuyasha would regain his composure.

First, the half-wind youkai demonstrated binding techniques, to incapacitate an enemy. Apparently, he had used this against Inuyasha once before, because the hanyou immediately recognized the skill. By manipulating the air around an opponent, Sora could hold his adversary in place, subjecting that person to a range of attacks. Best of all, the constraints were invisible, since they were made of nothing but pressurized air.

Inuyasha was unable to control wind, so his attempts at creating youki-based restraints were always bright gold. But by the end of the third day, Inuyasha could create a contorted pool of energy stretching out in front of his palms. It didn't look anything like the long, thin coil of energy that his half-brother could generate, but at least the hanyou could sustain it for extended periods of time.

Sora seemed pleased by the hanyou's progress. The ability to manipulate ki was an advanced technique and even tiny improvements were difficult. Still, it tired Inuyasha out, and he whined about wanting to use his sword.

Instead, his trainer moved on to the second type of basic skill – reinforcement. When faced with an extremely quick enemy, Inuyasha usually drew on the power of his demon-blood through pain, injury, or by panicking over the safety of a comrade. While these methods were effective, they were also accidental and unnecessary. The next step, Sora explained, was to augment his own body with youki. Without that, he could never be as lightning-fast as his half-brother, or any other demon with even a rudimentary ability to control ki.

As they began to practice, Kagome noticed her fox-kit sitting up and paying close attention. Holding back a smile, she realized this training might be beneficial for others too.

Overall then, the past few days had been very interesting. And yet, watching Inuyasha practice was also tedious for Kagome. There was absolutely no chance of _her_ putting Sora's advice to practical use in her life, because she was not a youkai. Coming to a similar conclusion, Sango had politely requested a space in the dojo to perform her daily routines, and Miroku had found a number of scrolls to read. The monk also worked on restocking his ofuda charms, as he idly listened to Inuyasha's instructor in the background.

Unfortunately, Kagome was the only one with nothing else to do. First, she had finished her math homework, but this had not filled up three days worth of time. Then, she had briefly considered training her priestess-powers, like Sango practiced kata and other maneuvers in the practice hall. However, Miroku had wisely cautioned her against this – they were in a palace full of demons, and her holy aura might be perceived as a threat.

All of which meant only one thing – she was bored. Bored and _curious_, a dangerous combination in the little priestess. She had nothing but time on her hands, and there was a giant castle around her, just begging to be explored.

On the fourth day, she gave in to temptation.

After breakfast that morning, she told her friends she would study in their sleeping chamber, but as soon as the others left, she wandered into a nearby courtyard. It was not that she planned to trick her friends or lie to them… it was simply… Well, this morning was turning into a lovely day, and she wanted to be outside. Besides, she did not plan to walk too far, lest she lose herself in the multitude of corridors around the eastern wing.

At first, she sat in the courtyard and admired the intricate details that adorned the palace walls. Leaping dogs and swirling clouds were carved into the wooden trim that tracked its way along the edge of the rooftop, and Kagome amused herself by imagining a storyline to accompany the patterns. It was not until her hand brushed the banister railing on the other side of the interior courtyard that she realized she had wandered quite a distance from the guest chambers. But so far, no one had been bothered by her presence.

Emboldened by her tiny victory, she set her shoulders and tiptoed into the hallway beyond the courtyard, the hallway that led toward the dining hall. All around her, she could feel the subdued presence of demons, but the corridor remained remarkably empty, and she could not hear a single sound or even a whisper of breath nearby. Pristine tatami mats shifted silently under her socks as she meandered further down the hallway, and she could feel the closest demonic auras hesitantly pull back as she stepped forward, noiselessly retreating before her. Perhaps the servants had been ordered to avoid the palace guests?

Then, a flash of movement caught her eye inside the dining hall, and she saw an elegant white-robed lady through an open screen. Unable to resist, Kagome stared at the scene laid out in front of her. Sitting in the middle of the room, Sesshoumaru's mother was practicing calligraphy, dark strokes of ink curling away from the end of her brush. The woman's movements were dainty yet deliberate, and she did not look up.

Heart racing, Kagome thought of returning to the dojo, but in the end, she decided against it. The lady did not seem perturbed by her presence in the slightest. Moreover, she had only explored two rooms so far, both of which she had seen already!

So, instead of quitting, the miko turned a corner and continued down the hall until she found a garden, full of miniature trees and hanging plants. This area, too, was conspicuously devoid of youkai. In the corner of the room, brightly colored flowers drew her gaze, and Kagome blinked in astonishment, as she recognized the same white-haired lady from before, now sitting in the garden.

The image did not disappear even when she rubbed her eyes. Kneeling calmly on the floor, the Lady of the Western Lands was artfully arranging a set of flowers into a plain earthenware vase.

"Oh," mumbled the priestess, feeling more uncertain than a moment ago. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

From a closer vantagepoint this time, Kagome could see the lady's robes and markings were very distinctive. A rainbow of butterflies swarmed across her outer kimono, accompanied by wispy clouds and pale sparkles of color, and the crescent moon on her forehead looked almost exactly like Sesshoumaru's facial markings…

But once again, her audience of one gave no sign of being aware of her presence. Kagome frowned and left the garden, returning to the open corridor. Surely, somehow, she must have mistaken the second woman for the first one.

By the third room she entered, there was absolutely no question in her mind. This time, Sesshoumaru's mother was silently reading a scroll, sitting by a window in what looked like a feudal-age office. Kagome fled the chamber, heart beating like a rabbit, only to realize she was not sure what direction she had traveled in order to arrive here. This corridor looked exactly like the last one that she had been walking down, but somehow, during her travels, she had lost track of where the garden or the dining hall lay. She had turned left, and then right, and then… left again? Maybe?

Sliding open the opposite shoji screen across the hall, she saw the same lady, hands pressed together, resting in front of a miniature shrine. Quickly, she closed the door again and rested her head against it. _That's not even possible! _ Kagome moaned mentally. _The incense in front of that shrine has burned for several minutes at least. I can smell it from here! But I only left the last room about thirty seconds ago. _

No matter what room she entered, the lady taiyoukai was already there, placidly doing some inane task, as though she had been there for hours. And while this behavior alarmed Kagome at first, the more she saw of it, the more it intrigued her. How in the world did this happen in the first place? Unless the woman had some ability to teleport from place to place, her movements seemed impossible. Even Sesshoumaru, as fast as he was, still had to obey the sound-barrier.

Finally, lost and slightly hungry, she emerged in the main courtyard at the crest of the castle and spotted a figure in white and red walking across the stones. "Sesshoumaru," she gasped, as she ran toward him. "Wait!"

The taiyoukai paused, allowing her to approach, one eyebrow raised in faint interest. Because half the day was over, she assumed he was leaving the dojo, not entering it. Still, he did not seem too rushed to listen to what she had to say.

Sliding to a stop beside him, she almost panted with relief. "Sesshoumaru," gurgled Kagome in a frantic whisper that did nothing to disguise her concerns from prying dog-demon ears, "I think your mother is stalking me!"

His golden eyes slid over her shoulder toward the lurking demonic presence that she could feel, ever-present, somewhere behind her. "Ignore her," the dog-demon advised flatly.

But even if the palace youkai kept firmly out of sight, the miko still felt their auras pressing against her spirit, whenever she thought about it. Similarly, she could not simply overlook his mother's odd behavior. It would prey on her mind, until she unearthed a reason for it.

"Is that what you do?" she frowned, rubbing one foot against the shin of her other leg. Her socks were reprehensibly dirty. She had never bothered to don any shoes that morning, because she had never intended to leave the interior of the building. At least, not until a crazy, teleporting dog-demonness from hell had started to torment her. "You can't just ignore her forever, she's your _mother_," chastised the miko. "That's rude."

A gust of wind slipped by her, and a moment later, she felt claws slide through her hair, sifting through black strands. Kagome squeaked in terror, but a melodious tone interrupted whatever she might have said in protest. "What a _nice_ girl," smiled the lady-in-white, curling strands of human hair around her fingers. "So respectful of her elders."

The familiar gesture sent unpleasant shivers up a certain priestess's spine. "Um," Kagome said timorously, "Thank you?"

At this, the fingers tugged gently, and the lady continued without a pause, "Speaks out of turn, though."

Closing her eyes, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama struggled to keep her composure. She had heard someone say once that an unobtrusive mother-in-law did not exist, but really – this was too much! She was not in a relationship with Sesshoumaru (even if she _had_ thought about it once or twice, when her girlfriends back home thought up that stupid dare). It was absolutely none of this woman's business whether she behaved _appropriately _ according to feudal era standards or not.

"Has a tendency to sulk, too," the older youkai derided, "At a moment's notice."

This was the last straw on the proverbial camel's back. Red blotted out her vision, and Kagome's hand flashed forward, ready to yank out one of the infuriating woman's elaborate styling combs. _Pull on my hair, will you?! _ Kagome thought wildly, _Let's see how you like it! _

To be fair, the miko from the future was not thinking about survival in that instant, only about how nice it would feel to wipe the smirk off her opponent's face. Luckily, Sesshoumaru had the good sense to save her from what would probably have been a very-messy end. He caught her hand before it could get into any serious trouble, and gripping the red-faced priestess firmly by the elbow, the taiyoukai steered her away from his only parent and toward her quarters.

Calculating eyes trailed after them as they left, as the Western Lady primly unwound a few strands of black hair from around her forefinger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I thought you said you weren't gonna eat with us," commented the hanyou, as he chewed thoughtfully on a rice ball. There were grains of rice stuck to the corners of his mouth, but as usual, Inuyasha remained oblivious to his physical appearance. He had never been a particularly graceful eater.

At the farthest end of the table, Sora lounged indifferently on a set of cushions as he watched the humans dine. After practice ended that day, the half-wind, half-dog-demon had casually followed the group toward their quarters, proceeded to wait in the hallway until a meal was prepared, and subsequently seated himself with them as dinner arrived. His strange behavior had earned more than a few curious looks, but Inuyasha was first to mention it. Not that he had refrained for the sake of politeness or decorum – the process of getting food into his stomach had simply been of greater importance to the hanyou than discovering why their enigmatic companion had accompanied the group this evening.

"My orders have changed," Sora smiled, "Interestingly enough."

"Orders?" griped Inuyasha, "What orders?"

The others stared, while Kagome attempted to sink unobtrusively beneath the low table. He didn't. He couldn't have. Surely not. The stoic taiyoukai would never have ordered his subordinate to chase her around the castle and ensure that she did not get into any more trouble. First of all, Sesshoumaru had better things to do with his time, and secondly, he didn't care enough about her well-being to do something like that. Right?

"From Sesshoumaru," the instructor continued unhelpfully. The miko blushed and tried to think of a few more convincing reasons why she was absolutely certain that she was wrong about what Sora was implying. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"So, you are supposed to follow us around and watch us eat?"

"No," grinned Sora, evidently enjoying this game. Drawing out the moment only made the eventual revelation that much sweeter. Kagome glared at him, feeling clouds of doom gather over her head as he pretended not to notice. "Only the miko."

All eyes turned toward her, and Kagome felt certain she would melt into the floor-mats out of embarrassment. Her face was bright red now. Pushing her forefingers together, she looked down at her hands. "Um… I might have done something… kind of stupid earlier today."

Inuyasha seemed unimpressed, yet unsurprised. But then, he had been traveling with her for the longest amount of time out of anyone in the group. Forgetting their audience for a moment, he smirked. "Stupider than the time you tried to attack Sesshoumaru with your arrows?"

"Hey!" she protested, "I didn't try, I succeeded! Er… sort of."

At this, even Sora sat up and began to pay attention to the conversation. Who knew that humans could be so entertaining? His brown, pointed ears perked forward, waiting to hear more about her attack on the taiyoukai.

Sango intervened, getting them back on track. "And what did you do today, Kagome-chan?" the slayer asked with deceptive sweetness, "I thought you planned to study in our room?"

The priestess heaved a sigh and relayed her series of strange encounters with the lady-taiyoukai, each one progressively stranger than the last. When she reached the part about attempting to tug on the lady's hair, her companions blanched. Inuyasha stared at her, his chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth. Even to his black and white, clear-cut way of thinking, it seemed like a bad idea to try to pull out the hair of a strange demonness of unknown strength and skill in her own _home_.

But before long, Sora started to laugh. It startled her; this was the first time she had heard more than a chuckle out of him. "Ah, priestess, promise me something," he said, eyes twinkling with mischief. "If you ever feel the need to do that again, I would like to watch."

"I didn't wake up this morning hoping to annoy my host!" growled the priestess, "Besides, she harassed me first! Why would Sesshoumaru's mother do something like that?"

Lowering his voice so that only the group before him could overhear his words, Sora regained his composure. "Well, it is only a theory, but… I believe the lady may be bored."

"Bored?"

"Very," he nodded, once again refusing the answer the real question, by responding to a superficial concern instead. It was infuriating, Kagome thought. Of course, she did not enjoy being made fun of, so she might have been the tiniest bit annoyed with Sora at the moment.

"As the Regent of these lands," Sora explained finally, sensing he had worn out the miko's patience, "the Lady does not leave the castle walls often. She remains here in case of emergencies or attacks, and her presence helps secure the lands for her son."

Puzzled, Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows together. "But I thought that bastard was already in charge?"

After close to a week in the hanyou's company, Sora had stopped questioning his companion's choice in terminology. At this point, he only cast an inquisitive look at the white-haired half-demon whenever Inuyasha came up with an especially creative way of referring to his half-brother. Since this was one of Inuyasha's standard repertoire of insults, it did not even phase the placid instructor.

"No, not yet," the part-wind youkai replied tentatively, as though he were uncertain how much to say on this subject. Finally, he decided to elaborate. He had never been told _not_ to explain the situation. "When the Inu-no-Taisho passed on, there were those who questioned the young master's ability to rule. It was agreed that the lady would hold his place as Regent, and when Sesshoumaru-sama had proven his strength, she would cede the throne."

"And that hasn't happened yet?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief. His half-brother was not cuddly or kind or even that pleasant to be around, but Sesshoumaru _was_ strong.

This time, it was Sora's turn to look embarrassed. "Yes, it has," he answered, a light blush stealing its way across his cheeks, barely visible on the tan skin. "There were several ways he could prove himself to the other lords and nobles, any one of which he was capable of doing immediately. However, to take his place as a lord would require Sesshoumaru to remain here, at least part of the year…"

"Hmph," muttered the miko under her breath, stabbing her meat crudely with one of her chopsticks. "I wouldn't want to live with her either."


	23. An Ill Advised Interest

Author's Note: Oh my goodness! It has been MONTHS since my last chapter! My apologies, dear readers, I was hard at work for 12 hours a day as an intern at a law firm.

For those of you who have forgotten where we are, there is a summary of Chapters 1 – 15 provided as "Chapter 16" …

Next, here is a summary of Chapters 16 – 21: Sesshoumaru ponders whether he can stomach training his half-brother, and he tracks the priestess and her group all winter, unable to make a decision. Then, Sounga, his Father's oldest and most evil sword, breaks free! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha join forces to defeat the blade, and the taiyoukai realizes that he owes the miko another life-debt, for saving Rin (again)… As a result, he takes her up on her suggestion. Sesshoumaru plans to ensure that Inuyasha receives enough training that he can control his demon-blood, even without the help of Tessaiga.

A new character, named Sora, is introduced – he will train Inuyasha to achieve greater control over his youki. The group travels with Sora to a castle in the sky, where it seems that Sesshoumaru lives with his mother! Shocked to learn that his mother is still alive, Kagome unwittingly attracts the attention of the Lady of the West (who is dangerously bored with nothing better to do than torment a human priestess). After Kagome gets riled up and attempts to slap his mother in an angry snit, Sesshoumaru intervenes and instructs Sora to keep them apart – or failing that, to keep them both happy and peaceful. (Sora gets all the cruddy, difficult jobs, but enjoys them all the same.)

.

**Chapter 22: An Ill-Advised Interest**

"Sango," the young priestess asked upon awakening the next morning, "Where are my clothes?"

The question was so odd that it warranted an immediate reaction. The demon-slayer turned and stared at her companion; Kagome stared in turn at the empty patch of floor where she had laid down her sailor fuku last night. This morning a small T-shaped stand sat against the wall instead, holding the lightest of blue kimonos, with a plain design but rich fabric.

"Perhaps they were taken to be cleaned?" murmured the demon-slayer in confusion. This sort of intrusion into their personal lives was new – for the most part, they had seen neither hide nor hair of the palace servants. The demons in this place left the human traveling companions conspicuously alone. But it seemed possible, albeit strange, that Kagome's outfit was taken away by the servants for maintenance purposes.

With a frown, the dark-haired priestess eyed the light blue kimono. "No way! This isn't happening to me!" Kagome whined, "I can't wear that."

Even more puzzled than before, Sango wondered what was wrong with the kimono. Her friend had worn more elaborate clothing in the past, by her own choice.

As if in response to her unspoken question, the miko replied uneasily, "I'm a priestess! That cloth might be enchanted to kill me the moment I wear it! Besides, it makes me look like a pauper to wear that, as though I depend on my hosts to clothe me."

"But, Kagome-chan," replied the taijiya humorously, "It would make you look much less acceptable to wander around the palace in your sleeping attire."

Still, the diminutive priestess was adamant. It seemed suspicious that she would be given new clothing to wear the day after her troubles with the Regent of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru's mother. Kagome was absolutely certain she did not want to don any clothing that the Lady of the palace had provided. Who knew what kind of mischief that woman might dream up to torture the poor humans in her palace?

As usual, the demon-slayer came up with a reasonable compromise and suggested it to her friend. "Well, if you don't want to wear the blue one that they provided," Sango commented, "Do you still have the other one? The one you bought last year for …"

Trailing off, the taijiya looked embarrassed. In the early winter months, Kagome had decided she wanted the dog-demon brothers to get along better – and since Inuyasha was intractable, she had decided to start by impressing Sesshoumaru. Once the taiyoukai saw that not all humans were rude, smelly, boorishly behaved individuals, Kagome had thought, then he might come to treat his half-human brother in a nicer fashion. Her pipe-dream had been shattered when Sesshoumaru had somehow taken offense to the kimono she picked out from a clothing-resale shop in the future, and she had changed back into her usual attire, wholly discouraged and never quite sure where she went wrong.

"I have it," mumbled Kagome, "It's in the bottom of my backpack… Probably all crinkled by now though – you're supposed to hang silk."

The demon-slayer nodded thoughtfully, then brought her hands together. "I've got it!" Sango cried happily. "You don't want to wear the new kimono against your skin, in case it is enchanted… Why not layer them?"

"Sango!" grinned the other girl happily. "You're a genius!"

Extracting her white kimono with pale peach and gold stripes from the bottom of her pack, Kagome smoothed it out and had Sango help her dress. The taijiya used a pair of gloves to touch the newest kimono, in case it actually _was_ enchanted to bespell a human with a touch. Kagome tucked her hands into the sleeves of her inner kimono, while this process occurred. In the end, she was safely wrapped in dual layers of silk fabric, white on the inside, blue on the outside, and no part of the newest addition to her wardrobe touched her skin directly.

From the courtyard beyond their chambers, a pair of furry, brown, wolf-like ears twitched, and Sora smiled as he heard the women move about in the room. So, she would wear the outfit he had provided! Good. After Sesshoumaru had instructed him to follow the miko around and ensure she did not come into any more conflicts with the lady of the house, Sora had taken the initiative to change her attire. It would not do for the young priestess to outdress anyone else, but allowing her to traipse around in too small a skirt was not a plus, at least, when trying to form more positive relations with a certain royal dog-demoness, one who practically bathed in propriety.

His mission complete, Sora removed himself to the practice hall and waited for Inuyasha to arrive. So far, his latest student had been a pleasure to work with, even if he was a little bit rough around the edges.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This past year, the strange priestess that traveled with his half-brother Inuyasha had often been in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru realized, but this was really the first time that he had _worried_ over her. He had always known the way his mother felt about humans; she had instilled her values in him at a young age, and it had taken him his entire life to break out of that mold. Well, all right, it would be untrue to say that he had ceased thinking about humans in a negative light – he had simply recognized that exceptions to the general rule existed. Rin had been his first association with a human, and he had been pleasantly shocked to discover that the little girl was not nearly as annoying or malodorous as his mother suggested. The humans that traveled with this half-brother also seemed loyal and reasonably intelligent… for mortals. And the dark-haired priestess had constantly surprised and challenged his way of thinking, since the moment they met. Finally, in recent months, he had realized uncomfortably that he owed her a number of life-debts. Not only had she rescued Jaken from one of Naraku's plots, but also she rescued Rin twice (or was it three times now?) from Naraku and then from Sounga. The most irksome part of this quandary was that the priestess never asked for anything in return. It was as though she had no idea that he felt indebted to her, and thus, she would never ask him to return the favor. If he could not pay her back, then he would remain indebted to her indefinitely, a prospect Sesshoumaru found distinctly undesirable. At the same time, however, he had not wanted to press the issue upon her – better that the priestess not understand these life-debts, than come calling with impossible requests.

All of which had brought him to where he stood today. While the priestess made no direct demands on him, she did make an assumption. When he stated that half-demons had a problem with controlling their demon-blood, somehow the infernal woman had taken this to mean he would be amenable to assisting Inuyasha in gaining that control. And after fighting Sounga with his half-brother, he had realized that the boy actually _needed_ training, to resist the lure of demonic blades and similar disasters that he had a way of drawing to his side. So, Sesshoumaru had decided to honor the miko's indirect request. Besides, she had never demanded that _he_ train Inuyasha, personally. Sora could work wonders, while he, Sesshoumaru, often became impatient and demeaning whenever he tried to train someone else.

He had never expected his half-brother to _bring_ his traveling companions, however! Desiring to avoid conflict, he had never introduced his mother to Rin, and he had expected the priestess to remain below in a safe-house while Inuyasha trained. Instead, his impatient, idiotic half-sibling lugged all his traveling companions to the castle in the sky.

Of course, when their group had arrived on his doorstep, Sesshoumaru had not helped the situation either. Displaying anxiety or emotion in front of his mother was a huge mistake. The woman was far too good at reading other people. The moment that she heard he had _tried_ to keep these humans out of her sight, she was intrigued, and when something intrigued his mother, she became completely relentless. At first, he had guessed it would be good enough to feign disinterest and keep the humans in a segregated set of chambers.

But after yesterday's display between his sole remaining parent and the little priestess, Sesshoumaru was at his wits' end. Obviously, he had not deterred his mother from harassing the humans in the slightest, and the miko had a tendency to lash out at things that displeased her. It was a volatile combination, just having the two of them in the same building.

And honestly, how had his mother decided the priestess was her quarry? If the Lady of the West chose to torment anyone in the group, Sesshoumaru would have expected her to direct ire toward her 'step-son,' Inuyasha. But instead, she had pestered the miko. Was it because of the short, green clothing? The tendency for a certain priestess to speak her mind? The fact that she carried Shikon shards? The way she wore her hair? The…

Pausing in the hallway, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and gathered his sense of purpose. There were easily a hundred reasons why his mother would have chosen to pick on the miko. But he was letting himself be distracted by inconsequential details. Now, he had to ensure nothing like yesterday's events ever happened again. He was not terribly concerned about the Lady of the Western Lands getting slapped in the face – he was mostly concerned about what would happen to the priestess if she lost her temper like that. Although his mother had never been interested in outright torture, she was a master at creating subtle potions and poisons that did the job for her, and she would love to test these on a human miko.

Well, then. Inuyasha's training would simply need to be accelerated. Until now, Sora had done excellent work, and he was certainly better at training others than Sesshoumaru. But there was no time to dawdle, while waiting for a pleasant, good-natured teacher to gently instill ideas in his brother's halfway feeble mind. Sesshoumaru would take over and teach his half-brother the hard way. Yes, that seemed like the most reasonable solution. And once Inuyasha was gone from the palace, he would not have to worry about his mother, and Inuyasha's human traveling companions, and the priestess…

Sliding open the door to the dojo, he stopped dead in his tracks.

How did these things happen to him? For some inexplicable reason, the Western Regent had decided to _attend _today's training session, a fact which made absolutely no sense considering that his mother _hated_ swordplay. And sitting right beside her was a human priestess, dressed in sky blue silk. Both women looked distrustful yet pleasant, as though they might be forced to hug each other if either one said a negative word and they were desperately avoiding such a horrible outcome, with their real thoughts thinly concealed by a veneer of politeness.

Glaring at Inuyasha, as if the entire situation was his fault, Sesshoumaru growled at his half-brother. "Today, we train outdoors."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, then!" Kagome chirped far more happily than she felt. "I haven't seen you come to watch the… um… practice sessions before."

Once everyone had resettled in the courtyard, Kagome nestled herself safely between Sango and Sora. She always tried to leave enough room for the monk and the demon-slayer to sit beside one another, although so far, such maneuvering had not improved their romance. Thus, she had chosen to place herself beside the easy-going, half-wind youkai. But her plan to avoid the Lady of the Western Lands had failed utterly when the white-haired demoness simply _stood_ _behind her_. There was nothing like having a dangerous predator looming half a meter behind one's back to improve one's disposition. It was absolutely driving Kagome to distraction.

But of course, she knew she had drawn this doom down upon her own head, because she had let the woman see how easily annoyed she was. It was just like being in middle school – when you let other immature students know what bothered you, they were bound to do it more often, to watch you react. Not that Sesshoumaru's mother looked like a Japanese middle-schooler…

Trying to be polite and distract herself from being nervous, Kagome had finally unearthed the courage to turn and begin a tentative conversation. One she knew she would probably regret. The Lady never even looked down.

"And why would I want to watch a pathetic half-breed?" came the dispassionate reply, "I'm here for my son."

"Inuyasha is not pathetic!" Kagome snapped, instantly losing her cool. Out in the courtyard, both brothers flinched upon hearing her tone, causing a brief break in the fight.

The white-haired lady smiled complacently, noting her son's reaction had been the same as the hanyou that he fought. Interesting. "Of course not."

Fuming silently, Kagome forced her attention forward once more. It was hard to resist verbal jibes, though, since that kind of sparring was probably all she could do against this opponent, and there would never be a better opportunity than while she was surrounded by her friends and in full view of Sesshoumaru.

At her side, the brown-haired trainer scoffed, grumbling about Inuyasha's technique. "What do they call this?" Sora whined, putting his head in his hand. "It looks like they are just trying to beat each other into bloody pulps."

And this provided Kagome the perfect opportunity to segway into her next comment. "Inuyasha is very resilient, though – no matter how many times he is beaten, he always comes right back…"

Before she could make the wonderful point she was reaching, however, the white-haired Lady interrupted her. "Which, would you say, has better technique?"

Kagome double-checked that the demoness was actually looking in her direction, instead of asking the question of Sora. "Well…" she mused, confused by the sudden turn of the conversation. "Sesshoumaru, I suppose."

"So, you admit that Sesshoumaru is the better fighter?"

"Well, yes, but…" the priestess stammered. She did actually think that Sesshoumaru had the best combat-skills she had ever seen – but Inuyasha's persistence usually made a difference. Although the half-demon was not as talented as his elder brother at swordplay, he never gave up or surrendered. That was a good quality too, right? Okay, fine. Sometimes it could be a highly irritating quality in her hanyou protector, especially when he refused to back down from an insignificant fight that would endanger his group for no reason. She still felt like she should defend Inuyasha though. "But Inuyasha is a much nicer person," she concluded resolutely.

Then, realizing what she had said (and to whom), Kagome's eyes widened in shock. It probably was a very bad idea to tell a dog-demoness that her son was a total jerk. Especially since this particular demoness probably did not like Inuyasha one bit.

The elder lady did not speak, she merely regained her thoughtful look. The idea that Sesshoumaru might not be good enough, at _anything_, was laughable. And yet, the little priestess had named his single greatest failing. Even looking at her son through a mother's gaze, she could see that he was too serious and cold.

But somehow, the idea that this judgmental little priestess might _not _like her son was even more insulting than her earlier suspicion that the human girl _did_. What was a mother to do?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By sunset, Sesshoumaru had finally ceased 'teaching' his little brother (ostensibly) valuable lessons in swordsmanship. But, as others might say, one reaps what one sows. He should have known that fate would come back to bite him for mistreating his half-brother that afternoon.

Today, his divine punishment took the form of a black-haired, human priestess.

Just before he could take his leave for the evening to visit Rin on the ground below, he heard a tea-tray clink outside his temporary chambers, and a servant slid open one door. Wondering what to make of this abrupt, unrequested tea-service, Sesshoumaru nodded his head to the servant-girl and she silently bowed. Her hurried escape raised his curiosity.

So, the taiyoukai decided to wait a little bit longer. Rin was in good hands with Jaken, now that Jaken had recovered from the spell that Naraku laid over him. In fact, the little green imp felt so appalled that he had tried to harm Rin at one point, that he over-compensated by indulging the girl's every whim. Sesshoumaru could afford to linger in the palace.

After a few minutes, noisy footsteps shuffled down the hallway and a light, effeminate voice muttered a curse. Apparently, the priestess was clumsier than she looked, if she managed to trip over wooden planks in an empty hallway. Halting at the open doorway, the dark-haired priestess stared at her host in consternation.

"Ah, I was informed…" she began, "That you wanted to have _tea_ with me?" The last few words came out in a squeak, sounding so incredulous that Sesshoumaru fought not to smile. Well, in a way she was right. He had been known to drink tea before, but certainly not with a human miko.

More importantly, he had to figure out what was happening. Sesshoumaru had not requested her presence. But who would have set this ridiculous scenario into motion, if not his mother? Baffled, but willing to play along for a while, if only to determine what game his mischievous parent was playing now, the taiyoukai motioned for her to sit.

Silence stretched out between them. She was understandably nervous in his presence, but Sesshoumaru found to his surprise, that he was somewhat tense as well. A lovely sunset view out the window did not improve his mood, since it only served to bathe her figure in a glow of purple and red, lighting the pale blue kimono she wore in bright hues. It reminded him of the only other time that he had seen her in elaborate clothing – that time she had been surrounded by a halo of firelight. And both times she had looked undeniably attractive, a fact which made Sesshoumaru uneasy. The miko was entirely too talented at using the environment to her advantage. She probably didn't even realize how pale blue silk accented her light-blue eyes.

Come to think of it, it seemed she was wearing the same white and peach colored kimono she had once before, underneath her outer layer… Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru could just make out the beginning of a golden-hued stripe, with the subtle pattern of his sigil woven into the fabric. Finally, he frowned, wondering when he had started paying such close attention to what the priestess wore. If he was able to tell after all these months when she wore the same outfit, and this was only the second time he had seen it, then he was clearly spending too much time analyzing her clothing…

Forcing his eyes to leave her figure, he glanced down at the tea-set. It had been sitting out for a while now, waiting for the lady to pour, but so far, the priestess had made no move to do this. He wondered briefly if she had somehow missed seeing the brown pot and the two ceramic, cylindrical cups next to it. Perhaps she was waiting for it to cool?

Eyeing the earthenware vessel one last time, he finally relented and served the tea himself. At the very least, it busied his hand and gave him time to think. She smiled and accepted a cup, with a short note of thanks, and he raised one brow at her strange deportment. Wrapped up in her own concerns, Kagome never noticed that she had just failed a fundamental test in feudal manners.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" she spoke, unable to bear the quiet as long as the taiyoukai beside her.

Unsure how to answer, Sesshoumaru rotated the cup in his palm. There _were_ several questions that he had hoped to ask. Even if he did not know what his mother had planned, perhaps he could use her machinations to his benefit.

"Did you mean what you said, priestess?" he inquired, still watching the tea ripple in the center of his cup as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's Kagome," she mumbled, her voice shrinking a bit on each word. "And yes. Inuyasha does seem… er... _ nicer _than you."

Her assessment was fair. He had never really cared if anyone thought he was kind, nor had he gone out of his way to act pleasantly toward her group members. Naturally, she had a negative opinion of him.

Still, it bothered him. She had not said he was 'unkind,' she had said he was less likeable _than Inuyasha_. And that appraisal stung. He had seen the way Inuyasha behaved toward others – boorish and crude – and if he was somehow worse… then he was truly awful.

"Rin mentioned that she did not like the way that Inuyasha would yell at others," he replied stuffily. Unhappiness crept through his chest, but he was unsure how to fix the problem. "This Sesshoumaru has also witnessed his behavior toward you."

The miko blushed and squirmed uncomfortably. Although he could sense her embarrassment, she did not try to re-direct the dialogue to safer ground. Instead, she answered without any prevarication. "Well, yes. That is true," the miko, Kagome, insisted bravely. "But even when Inuyasha yells at people, his heart is in the right place."

Heart in the right place? Sesshoumaru stewed over this. Of course Inuyasha had his heart in the right place – if he did not, then the boy could hardly survive, could he?

But at last, he understood what she meant. His mother could sugar-coat even venomous words, and his half-brother could ruin even kind ones with an angry tone. The priestess's answer was hardly reassuring, though. Sesshoumaru always made an effort to display no emotion – he didn't employ sarcasm like his parent, nor did he shout like his half-brother. Yet, she still considered his half-brother to be the better person.

Because his silence unnerved her, she filled it with more words. "Does that bother you… I didn't mean…" Taking a deep breath, she forced her nervousness aside, continuing in a calmer tone. "Look at it this way – Inuyasha has only tried to kill me once, but you tried twice, so it's only natural that I would trust him more than you."

At this, Sesshoumaru stared, mentally counting off his assassination attempts on the woman in front of him. No matter how many times he checked it, he recalled only one. Definitely only one assassination attempt, yes. After she lived through his attack in Father's tomb, he had thought long and hard about why a human priestess had survived what should have been a fatal blow, and he had come to the conclusion that Tessaiga protected her. And because the Tessaiga was a sword made from his Father's fang, it reflected his Father's will. Sesshoumaru had immediately ceased any further attempts on her life. In fact, he had protected her several times, when Inuyasha was not around to do so.

"Twice?" he asked.

"Sure," she explained, "Once in the… uh… toxic blast, and once with the Kaze no Kizu."

Ah, now he remembered. He had been attempting to demonstrate to his half-brother how to use the Wound of the Wind, and the priestess had been shooting her measly arrows at him. First, he had told Inuyasha to solve the problem, since their fight should not involve outsiders, and then, when the priestess could not take a hint, he had fired a warning shot in her direction.

But she had never known he did not intend to kill her. It made sense. After all, he had tried once before, and she was not privy to his private resolutions.

"If this Sesshoumaru had not believed that you could avoid the blow, then it would never have been delivered," the taiyoukai heard himself say, deciding to change the subject while he was ahead, "What sort of training do they give priestesses in your time period, then, if you cannot create basic spiritual shields?"

The redness of her face seemed a nearly permanent problem now, and he caught himself watching the blush as it trailed down the sides of her neck. Strange, she acted as though it was a mortifying statement, when she was the one who chose to donate such an essential fact to his mental repertoire by mentioning 'her time' period aloud. He had been standing less than thirty feet away from her companions, and she _knew _that inu-youkai had excellent hearing.

Clenching her lips together until the air she expelled sounded highly pressurized and agonizing to breath, she finally squeaked, "None." Then, the priestess clamped both hands over her mouth and proceeded to turn even more red in the face. "Oh lord, I didn't actually say that, did I?"

The transformation was fascinating. First, she had been nervous and shy, and now she was embarrassed and angry. At herself, though, not at him, which he decided he enjoyed. It had made him feel very unhappy a moment ago, when she completely misunderstood his character and assumed Inuyasha was a better, nicer person than his elder sibling.

"Yes, you did," Sesshoumaru nodded, amused by her reaction, but still puzzled by her words. "Why have you had no training?"

"Because there are no demons in the future!" Kagome gasped, breathlessly. Now, there was a touch of terror in her scent, as though she had never meant to reveal such a fact to him. Her heart rate increased three-fold and she stared him with wide eyes, while Sesshoumaru processed just what she was saying.

Well, that was… rather unbelievable. There had to be demons in the future. But then, she had stated earlier that she was a time-traveler, when she thought he was not listening. And although he had not believed that either, at first, he had seen her jump into a dry-well and disappear from this world entirely. After contemplating the mystery she presented all winter, Sesshoumaru had finally become convinced that she spoke the truth. Still, if the youkai had disappeared from Japan, somehow, then… Exactly how far forward in the future did she live?

But before he could ask, she threw the teacup at his head. "S-shit! You drugged me!" she shrieked.

He was so startled that the heavy ceramic cylinder actually struck its mark, glancing off his forehead. Instead of blocking the cup with his hand, he found his claws were stretched around her throat, as he pushed her to the floor with a snarl. No one, not even unreasonably adorable mikos in nicely patterned kimonos, threw teacups at him and survived to tell the tale.

Then, her accusation sank in, and he loosened his grasp. She claimed that he had drugged her – that the tea had some kind of toxin hidden within it. But that was impossible, since he had been drinking it too…

Sniffing his cup, the taiyoukai tasted the watery brew once more. Nothing strange met his taste-buds or his nose, and his forehead creased in confusion. Below him, the priestess moaned and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh good heavens, I did not just do that… did I?" She seemed to be repeating herself a great deal lately.

Amazed that a human female could be so contradictory and still stay sane, Sesshoumaru gazed down at her and decided to make one last test. If his mother had truly added something to the tea, then the dark-haired priestess would display subtle changes in her scent. Leaning over her, he took a deep breath and allowed his nose to analyze every tiny particle.

She smelled clean and fresh, like soap and flowers, the taiyoukai realized warmly. Below that, he could detect a layer of peaches and something indefinable that reminded him of warm sand running along a beach on a calm, clear, sunlit day. To put it shortly, she smelled very, very good. And he was immediately sorry that he had breathed her in, because he didn't know if he could get enough of her now. It was rare for him to analyze a scent so thoroughly, or to like it so much; the aroma relaxed him and heated his blood at the same time.

Blinking, he backed away from her. There seemed to be no taint in her, no trace of an unnatural toxin traveling through her bloodstream. However, he could not deny her words outright – someone had sent a tea-tray and the miko to his chamber at the same time. Why?

In response to his curious expression, she elaborated. "My head feels fuzzy and I want to kiss you."

And of course, as soon as she spilled this news, she covered her cheeks once again, followed by yet another moan. "What am I saying? I didn't mean to say that!"

Curling up into his chest, she burrowed into his armored chest-plate as thought it was the most comfortable item on earth, which it might have been in some ways, since it hid her face from his view. Brain still stalled on her earlier comment, Sesshoumaru never really noticed her dilemma. A human priestess had just said she wanted to kiss him, and he had discovered he didn't really mind that idea.

Until this moment, he had suspected his mother instigated the whole event. But now, he was not so certain. His mother disliked humans more than he did – why would she brew a concoction that made him desire a human female? She was perfectly capable of doing such a thing. It simply seemed out of character.

Eventually, Kagome lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "Can I?" she murmured in a tiny voice, pupils dilating.

"No," he replied gently.

"Right," she answered, discouraged, "As if you would want to do that, with _me_. Not unless you fed me poisoned tea, first, anyway. Why did you do that, by the way?"

"I did not," the taiyoukai answered curtly, lifting the priestess under the arms and legs and bundling her into the nearby futon, before taking his leave. But a mischievous demon-imp must have bitten him just when he crossed the threshold of the chamber, because he turned back once more to face the miko. "But in the morning, if you still want to," he said self-consciously, feeling the back of his neck heat up, "Then you may ask again."

Yes, there must have been something in that tea.


	24. Rising to the Challenge

Disclaimer: The series Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi; I am just working with her characters.

Author's Note: You all leave the most wonderful reviews! I felt warm and fuzzy inside, and I was inspired to continue, despite the crush of my schedule. : )

**Chapter 23: Rising to the Challenge **

His mother had a great deal of explaining to do. But of course, the Regent of the West was unwilling to implicate herself in yesterday's events. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the dais in the main courtyard of the palace and silently tried to stare his mother down. She ignored him, leaning casually across the cylindrical cushion to her right, as though she could bask in the sun all day, completely untouched by his ire or impatience.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself, then?" the taiyoukai said, in exasperation.

Unimpressed, she coolly looked down the steps of the castle, monitoring the clouds around them. "Sesshoumaru," the lady pouted, "You seem so tense today, did you not sleep well?"

"No," he replied flatly. "Thanks to you, I did not sleep at all. A human priestess somehow found her way into my suite and passed out there, due to a pot of drugged tea."

"My, but that _is_ unfortunate," continued his mother, as if she had not heard a word he said. "And what do you hope to gain by announcing this in the presence of the royal guards?"

"No one else would have done such a thing," he hissed, under his breath. "Why did you?"

With a long-suffering sigh, the white-haired lady examined her nails. She appeared bored with the entire affair, but Sesshoumaru could tell she was simply unhappy with the forum he had chosen in which to voice their dispute. In his mother's ideal, mental universe, she should be allowed to poison people's tea for amusement and suffer no consequences, because servants never gossiped and guards never talked amongst themselves. Of course, in the real world, everyone knew she was crazy and discussed this fact behind her back.

"This Sesshoumaru does not take kindly to love-potions being added to…"

At this, his mother sat forward, her interest sparked. "Love-potion?" she interrupted. "You don't say! How did she respond?"

Still trying to keep his voice low, the taiyoukai growled, "So you admit it?"

"No, no. Not a love-potion," the lady smiled, shark-like. "A 'truth' potion, if you will. Meant to inspire honesty in the drinker."

Standing on the top step, close to the dais, Sesshoumaru loomed threateningly over his mother. "The priestess was not the only one to _drink_ that tea, you realize."

"Oh?" answered the Regent airily, "And how did _you_ respond?"

Right about then, Sesshoumaru realized his mistake. He had just admitted to his mother two important pieces of information, without thinking far enough ahead. First of all, that he drank the tea, and secondly, that he believed there was a love-potion in it, which meant that she knew now that he had felt the priestess was attractive and lovely, and… Oh, damn.

Of all the lessons learned from his childhood, the one he _should have _learned best was that his mother was crafty. She never played her hand first, always waiting for others to surrender their information for free. But time and time again, he still managed to entrap himself in her foolish games. This was why he did not come home more often. She had known him all his life; she read him too well.

His spine stiffened, as he stood upright. "This Sesshoumaru was unaffected," he replied blankly, hoping he had not already revealed too much. But of course, he had.

Reclining once more against the pillow at her side, the Lady of the Western lands moved in for the killing blow. "Naturally, you were not affected," she said, "Since I gathered a few of her hairs, to ensure the potion was keyed to the priestess alone. No one else would have been able to sense the changes."

Frozen in place, he considered her words. Well, that would explain why he had not detected any subtle shift in the miko's scent. If a potion was brewed specifically with her in mind, then it was possible her natural scent might not vary, it would simply become more intense. Not that he was an expert on the use of poisons or potions in manipulating other people – Sesshoumaru preferred to destroy his foes in a straightforward fashion. But it was possible.

Of course, that did not explain _his_ response to the miko's dilemma, last night. No, his mother had to be lying. It had to have been a love-potion of some kind, because he had wanted to allow the priestess to follow through on her request. However briefly, he had actually desired for her to kiss him, and that sort of response was entirely abnormal for him. Wasn't it?

Then, he remembered that even before he had touched the refreshments he had already spent a significant amount of time thinking about her kimono. And how nice she looked wearing it. Plus, even if his mother did _not_ lie, a truth-potion would only make drinkers _more _likely to act upon their impulses, rather than less…

Doom. He was doomed. Utterly doomed. Not only did he find the miko attractive last night, but also he thought about her this morning incessantly. The conversation with his mother had not improved the situation either. It was one thing to realize he liked a human priestess, all by himself, without any external inducements. It was another thing entirely to _admit_ those feelings out loud to his _mother_.

Blanketing his quickly rising sense of paranoia and panic, he turned toward the dojo. "In the future," he concluded coldly, "If I ever discover any drugs, potions, poisons, or foreign substances other than _tea leaves_ have been added to my drink, I am holding you responsible."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where have you been?" the demon-slayer asked, grasping Kagome's hands in desperation and relief. "When you did not return, last night, I asked Sora to look for you, and he said you were fine, but he refused to tell me where…"

The blue-eyed miko shuffled her feet. "Did you tell Inuyasha that I was missing?" she asked, hoping the answer would be 'no.' The men stayed in a different room from the ladies, so it was possible that Miroku and Inuyasha did not know about her little adventure last night.

Luckily, Sango shook her head. "Well, no. Sora swore that you were fine, but Kagome… I was worried!"

The taijiya pulled her best friend into a tight hug. They were visitors, and potentially unwelcome ones at that, in a palace full of powerful demons. Under no circumstances should any of their party-members be wandering around alone. Plus, Kagome had already had one run-in with the lady of the house, causing Sesshoumaru to place her under guard! When Kagome had not returned, Sango had panicked, imagining all the different ways that a sinister youkai could tear her unsuspecting friend limb from limb. And while Sora's assurances had been somewhat of a comfort, since he was technically the one assigned to guard Kagome, Sango wanted to know where her friend mysteriously disappeared to, right at sunset.

"Sorry," apologized Kagome, a blush rising on her cheeks as she searched for a plausible excuse. She could not divulge what really happened. It was unbelievable and hugely embarrassing. After visiting with Sesshoumaru – an activity that Sango would have strongly discouraged in the first place – she had thrown a tea-cup at their host, accused him of poisoning her, and then hit on him. "I… ehm… met with Sesshoumaru to discuss the problems with his mother, and then on my way back, I got a little bit lost, and I was sleepy, so I found this futon in a spare room… and I fell asleep? Yes, asleep. And Sora must have seen me sleeping there, and decided not to disturb me. Because I looked so tired."

The redness in her cheeks and the fake smile plastered on her face were both obvious giveaways to her friend, but Sango released her arms. With a sigh, the demon-slayer eyed her friend suspiciously. "I hope that he wasn't too hard on you."

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh!" Kagome laughed nervously. "No, he was a perfect gentleman. I don't think he minds the fact that I bother his mom, to be honest."

That much was true. The taiyoukai had said absolutely nothing negative about her behavior, seeming to regard her desire to slap the Regent as a perfectly normal, natural response to his mother. And Sesshoumaru actually _had_ been a perfect gentleman. He hadn't killed her for her effrontery, and he had bundled her up in a very comfortable futon, before leaving his room for her use. She wondered where he had slept, the prior evening.

The blush returned full force, when she realized that she had, in fact, _slept_ in his bed. Alone, yes. But still…

"A perfect gentleman?" questioned Sango, confused by her friend's tone and odd comportment. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "He may not always act nice, but he knows how to be polite."

The taijiya privately resolved to keep a closer eye on her best friend and ensure that the priestess did not get into any more trouble. Clearly, she hadn't heard the whole story about what happened last night, and Sora could not be relied upon to properly keep track of Kagome's whereabouts. So, Sango would take it upon herself to safe-guard her friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah?" Inuyasha grumbled, "Why do I hav'ta fight you again? I fought _him_ yesterday." Sending a scathing look in his half-brother's direction, Inuyasha acted like this apparent demotion was totally Sesshoumaru's fault. The taiyoukai ignored the taunt.

The day before, he had tried to accelerate the hanyou's lessons, but as Sora wisely pointed out, they merely ended up punishing each other without form or technique. Come to think of it, that was normal for his sessions with Inuyasha. The half-breed was infuriating, and Sesshoumaru always lost his temper at some point. Sora, on the other hand, had trained many a guard for the Western Lands, and his easy-going, patient nature made him an ideal teacher.

"And do you feel that you learned a great deal?" asked the half-wind youkai, serenely. Both brothers failed to meet his gaze. "You have demonstrated rudimentary proficiency with binding techniques and shown an ability to reinforce your physical skills with youki. However, we have not even begun weapons training yet."

"So, I get to use Tessaiga now?" the hanyou inquired eagerly, his ears flicked forward to focus on his trainer once more.

With a curt nod, Sora agreed. "Precisely why I believe it might be for the best to move our lesson to the surface, for today."

This news was enough to send Inuyasha into fits of delight. He had been wanting to use Tessaiga to spar with since the beginning, but instead, the half-wind, half-dog-demon had required him to manipulate his youki without a weapon. Five days without Tessaiga was long enough. He was ready to show Sora who was boss, and he felt confident that he could do it, as soon as he used the Kaze no Kizu. A wicked grin broke out on the hanyou's face.

Sesshoumaru ignored the proceedings, watching the miko instead. Even if he _had_ wanted to continue sparring with his little brother today, he was in no state to deal with Inuyasha. He felt far too distracted by thinking about the miko to focus on anything else.

She was wearing the sky-blue kimono again, this morning. It looked slightly crinkled and worse for wear, because she had slept in her clothes. Which he knew, because he had put her to bed. Hn. Somehow that sounded worse in his head than it had been in real life.

He could not help but notice that she was surreptitiously keeping track of his movements, as well. Each day so far, he had joined their training sessions in the dojo, spending half an afternoon observing his brother's progress. But this was the first time he had felt her eyes on him, burning a hole through his back. Was she angry at his treatment of her? Not that he had been at fault for the incident with the tea. That had been his mother…

Standing, he prepared to escort the others to the ground. Maybe while he was down there, he could visit Rin again. Just last night he had visited the girl, since his bed had been otherwise occupied. But another trip to see his ward might be in order, if he could not keep his mind off… _her_.

And it was proving to be difficult. Far more difficult to keep his thoughts from dwelling on her than he would have believed at first. As the group moved outside into the courtyard and down the northern staircase, the miko trailed after him and he found himself listening to her footsteps.

Sora led them through a less populated route to exit the castle, but Sesshoumaru caught sight of more servants flanking their path today than usual. He wondered if they were spying on him, or whether he was just paranoid. Rumors traveled quickly, as his mother had pointed out, and he _had_ discussed last night's events aloud in front of the palace guards this morning. Why, oh why, was this situation amusing and fascinating to everyone except for _him_?

The monk, the demon-slayer, and the fox-kit would ride to the earth below on the back of the firecat. This left only his half-brother, the priestess, and Sora to consider. Taking one look at him, the half-wind youkai began to unroll some of his demon-sealing scrolls, assuming that Sesshoumaru would make his way to the ground alone. After all, he could fly.

Unable to help himself, he moved toward the priestess. What were his feet doing? It didn't really matter how she traveled to the ground, as long as she was transported safely. Sora would carry her and Inuyasha would fly his own paper-demon, and Sesshoumaru really had nothing more to do with this. He could leave at any time. In fact, there was technically no reason he had to attend Inuyasha's practice session today at all. He could simply return to his chambers or go directly to Rin.

Instead, he held out his hand to a very puzzled looking priestess. In the background, Sora and Inuyasha paused to watch.

Blue eyes trailed up his arm and toward his face, gazing at him bashfully. "You… ah… want me to go with you?" she mumbled. A stripe of pinkish tinge made its way across the bridge of her nose and down her cheeks.

Immediately, Inuyasha protested. "Hey! I'll do it," he began, turning toward her as if for confirmation. "Kagome, I can carry you."

But the brown-haired trainer only smiled and contradicted his charge. "Actually, his lordship is correct. The last time you flew, you nearly killed yourself on the landing. Crashing into the ground would be even worse. You should travel with me."

"Well, why don't you carry Kagome, like last time?" Inuyasha asked.

Staring at his half-brother, unable to believe his dense, over-protectiveness, Sesshoumaru decided that if push came to shove and he was forced to transport Inuyasha away from the floating castle, he would drop the boy into a lake from on high. Under no circumstances should he be forced to bear such company for too long.

Luckily, Inuyasha quickly analyzed the flaw in his plan. "Oh. Right," he grumbled, eyeing his elder brother speculatively, realizing the last one left behind would have to travel with his hated sibling. Kagome would be the better choice.

Still, it bothered him to see them standing too closely together. It reminded him of a time after they had battled a rogue army of half-demons, and she had cried into his half-brother's sleeve, while he simply stood there and let it happen. The image twisted something uncomfortably inside of him, although he wasn't certain if he was jealous of his brother or angry because the bastard would never, ever have allowed _him_ such liberties. Not that he would feel the need to sob on his big brother's shoulder, or anything like that. It was simply that Sesshoumaru had allowed it in Kagome's case… and that had been highly unusual… and it made him nervous to see the bastard acting decently toward her.

With one final look over his shoulder, Inuyasha shrugged, departing with Sora. "Fine," said the hanyou, "She's scared of heights though, so don't blame me if she barfs all over ya."

The black-haired priestess scowled at him. "Inuyasha!" she growled, but their companions were already gone, and she turned to face Sesshoumaru instead. "I'm not scared of heights," she asserted, staring up at him with sincere, light-blue eyes. "Really, I'm not!"

He did not answer, merely reached out and tucked her under his one remaining arm. She fitted snugly next to his armor, her head just missing the spikes on the front and finding the warm fur at his side instead. Then, noticing the stiffness in her form, Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko.

Her face had begun to turn red, and curiously enough, she had completely stopped breathing. He was flummoxed. Was she still worried about her earlier behavior? Hm. How to comfort a human priestess, after an embarrassing event involving a pot of tea…

Thankfully, she broke the stalemate. "I…" stammered the miko. "I apologize for… I don't usually throw teacups at people, especially not at you, so that was…"

"Apologies are not necessary," he intoned calmly. "This Sesshoumaru has uncovered the true culprit."

"What?" she asked. "Who?"

Now, it was his turn to feel annoyed and embarrassed, although not by his own conduct. "My mother," he responded dryly. "Apparently, she felt the need to add a 'truth' tonic to your drink."

The priestess stared in dismay. "Why?" she spoke softly, "Was she _spying_ on me or something?"

This was an idea Sesshoumaru had not fully considered. Based on her words and actions that morning, he assumed not, however, his mother's conduct might have been a disingenuous performance. Maybe she had already learned the contents of their conversation last night, and she had been waiting for Sesshoumaru to reveal it.

"That is possible," the taiyoukai mused. In fact, the idea was not only possible, it was likely. And furthermore, the priestess had mentioned her time-traveling abilities. Or rather, he had asked her about her time-period, and she had answered. What exactly had they said again? Damage control might be necessary.

Turning pale, the miko worried her palms together. "But I talked about…" she began, "You asked me about…"

With a sharp glance in her direction, he silenced her. "If she was listening, then be thankful that you said so little. If she was not, repeating the mistake would be extremely unwise."

As she nodded, Sesshoumaru mollified her fears somewhat. "The potion was likely for my benefit," he admitted. "She did not approve of your assessment of my character and sought to force you to tell the truth."

Her relief was nearly palpable. It came off her scent in waves. Was she really so concerned about others learning the truth of her travels through time? And if so, he wondered, then why had she so carelessly given the secret away to him in the first place?

This time, as he gathered the priestess to his side, she did not stand rigidly but relaxed pleasantly into his embrace. Usually, when traveling with a passenger (namely Jaken), the rider had to hang on to his tail. But holding a priestess, he discovered, was not so bad. Perhaps he could try flying with Rin sometime…

Forming a nebulous cloud beneath their feet, he lifted them from the courtyard. She gasped and latched tightly onto his arm, and the dog-demon silently thanked the heavens that she did not scream. Instead, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his side, as if she might fall at arm's length. Only after several minutes of an easy, slow descent did the priestess perk up. Two blue-eyes finally peered over his sleeve and began to survey the world below. Sesshoumaru watched her response carefully.

For a moment, a cloud beaded moisture on her face, forming tiny jewel-like sparkles of water on her lashes, and she reached out to touch the icy-cold mist with her fingers. Yet again, he was spending far too much time and energy pondering her appearance. But it was strangely hard to stop. As she smiled into the foggy cloud, he remembered suddenly doing the same thing as a young pup, traveling with his Father. It made his heart feel light.

No, this mode of travel was not so terrible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had never been on a plane. The highest she had ever been was atop the Ferris Wheel in the local amusement park. Of course, a Ferris Wheel had enclosed seats, safety bars, and years of technology behind it. She had no idea what powered the fuzzy energy cloud that wafted gently around Sesshoumaru's ankles.

Still, the wind running through her hair lifted her spirits, and she found her heart beating faster, the closer they came to the ground. Any moment, her ride would be over, and then what? Another boring afternoon, watching Inuyasha sweat over mastering a technique by relentlessly executing it the wrong way one-hundred times in a row. She realized she rather preferred her current situation to watching Inuyasha practice.

Raising one hand and sifting through the breeze that formed against her skin, she sighed softly. Then, a triumphant giggle forced its way out of her chest, as she imagined what any one of her friends back at home would say about this. _No, really! I know a guy who can fly_, she thought giddily, picturing Ayumi's doubtful face and Eri's shocked expression. _He's Superman's albino cousin. Panther-demons are his kryptonite._

"Why do you laugh, miko?" the taiyoukai rumbled at her back.

Ack! She had forgotten he was behind her. Quickly stifling the rebellious giggle, she looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Um, no reason…" Kagome replied as innocently as possible, "Just wondering what my friends would think about this."

"This?" he inquired, unsatisfied with her answer.

Waving her hand, she signified the scenery all around them. "Flying, I mean."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru scoffed. Perhaps for a human such an occurrence was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but he still did not understand her levity. "And what would they think?" he asked persistently, still attempting to divulge the reason for her laughter.

Kagome felt her ears burning, as a blush spread across her cheeks. Honestly, she hadn't expected him to pursue the topic. At this point, she had worked herself into a dead-end with this conversation. But the voices of her three future girlfriends scratched their way to the surface of her memory and refused to leave her alone.

_If Hojo is boring and Inuyasha is complicated_, Ayumi asked, _then what you really enjoy is the amount of work you have to invest in the relationship? _And that was true. Sad, but true.

_It has to be a challenge_, Eri purred sinfully in the back of her mind. _For example, out of the guys in here, which one would be the least likely to say 'Take me, I'm yours' when you ask him out?_

Kagome cringed, recalling the various, harebrained things she had done in response to her friends' dare, the first of which was deciding that Sesshoumaru would fulfill its conditions. She had even complimented his eyes, for heaven's sake! Of course, she still hadn't succeeded in winning the dare. Eventually, the others had forgotten about it and moved on, and Kagome was the only one left pondering such a silly, trivial thing.

So… What would her friends say about flying around with a taiyoukai in the feudal era? Hah! Ayumi loved myths and monsters, so she would swoon at the idea. And Eri or Yuka would ask why she was wasting time observing the view, when she could be observing her traveling companion instead. Yup, that sounded about right.

"They would say the view is stupendous?" she proclaimed, trying to remain light-hearted instead of becoming horribly, horribly embarrassed.

"I can smell your lie," he intoned, a shade more darkly than usual. His grip loosened around her waist and the back of his hand tucked under her chin and tilted it upward. As she met his gaze, he frowned slightly, obviously puzzled. In his world, people lied for a purpose, usually not during bland discussions about the landscape.

Uneasily, she faced him. By this time, they had stopped descending entirely. It was a no-win situation. Either he would be angered by her dishonesty, wondering what she was hiding, or he would be angered by her audacity, for thinking forward thoughts about him. She could already hear his reply – 'Insolent human! How dare you be thinking about kissing me, again?' Or something like that…

On the other hand, was it wrong to think such thoughts? At least in the privacy of her own mind, she had contemplated kissing many guys. There was nothing wrong with imagining an outcome. Thinking about kissing Inuyasha made her feel flustered, Miroku creeped her out, and Kouga… Eww. The idea of making out with Kouga made her violently ill. That would never happen. See? It was only because she imagined the outcome that she knew what she would or would not want to do.

Thinking about kissing Sesshoumaru made her head swim and her skin warm. Huh. That was the same way she had felt last night, under the influence of that potion. Maybe it was still affecting her? But no, he had said that it was a 'truth' tonic, so it would only inspire her to act honestly. Which meant that she honestly didn't mind the idea one bit.

She was so much trouble. He had just told her he could smell a lie, so now, she was going to have to tell him _exactly_ what she was contemplating, and then he was going to drop her, right out of the sky, for her boldness. She just knew it.

Okay, maybe not. After all, he had said that in the morning, if she still wanted to, she could ask again. Instead of implying his disgust with the whole situation, maybe it had been kindness. Maybe he had not wanted to take advantage of her, while she was not thinking clearly.

"They would say I should ask again," she murmured, throat dry.

He stared, uncomprehendingly.

She blinked. "So, this is me," said Kagome amiably, "Asking again…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He understood her reference immediately. It would have been a lie to say he had not been thinking about it all morning. But pure shock kept his brain from responding for a few seconds.

By force of will alone, he managed to keep enough youki gathered around his feet to stay in the air, although they lurched for a moment. The moment she felt him dropping, the miko squeaked and threw her arms around him. "Aah! Don't drop me!" she squealed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Hn. She thought he had so little control in the air that he would fall? Hardly. He had simply been startled, that was all. Stabilizing his descent, Sesshoumaru no longer followed after the others. Instead he veered east and landed on one of the mountainous hills below, densely covered in pine trees and stone.

The priestess was still holding his armor in a death-like grip. Eyes crept open once she felt the ground beneath her feet, and she met his stern look with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to offend you," she rambled. "You said I could ask!"

His frown deepened imperceptibly. Cupping her face in his hand, he traced the rosy tan line that trailed its way across her cheeks. "Yes, I said that," he agreed hazily.

Honestly though, he had never thought that she would take him up on the offer. At the time, he had believed her to be under the influence of some kind of spell or compulsion. Himself, as well. Yet somehow, here he was, in the same situation as yesterday, and no closer to finding an answer to his dilemma.

Did he actually want to do this?

She was human. And a priestess. Loud, obstinate, and she traveled with his despicable half-brother. Those were all definite downsides.

But she had noble qualities as well. For instance, she had always been far too brave for her own good. Protective and honorable too; she had saved Rin, and he had seen her parental behavior toward the little fox-kit. And as a time-traveler, she was immensely over-equipped with facts about the future, which might possibly be useful. Although that could also be a bad thing, he supposed, knowing too much of what lay ahead. Still, he chose to include this on her list of positive attributes.

Perhaps he was over-analyzing this. True, he had never really planned to kiss a human. Actually, kissing was not all that common amongst dogs in the first place. But that was beside the point. The point was that she was more than acceptably pretty, and her scent was one of the most pleasing he had ever taken in, and… perhaps this could just be an educational experience. He had never kissed a human before, and secretly, part of him had always wondered what in the world his Father had been thinking. What would it be like?

It seemed like ages, but it actually only took mere seconds to harden his resolve. In the end, he decided, there might be a downside, but really it was so insignificantly tiny that the benefit of the experience would far outweigh any negative consequences. Besides, it was not as though she disapproved; she had _asked _him to do this. Twice.

Leaning forward, he breathed in the essence of her scent and tangled his fingers into her hair. She smelled just as wonderful as yesterday, but this time there was a touch of spring-fever in her blood, making him close his eyes in appreciation. She rested her hands on the top of his chest in tiny fists, as if she was afraid to touch him with the flat of her hands. When he dipped his head, she squirmed away from him.

"You act as though you've never done this before," he commented, scraping his claws lightly over her scalp and down her neck.

The redness in her cheeks intensified. "I haven't?" she admitted indecisively, as though she was asking a question instead of answering one.

Well, that would explain the nervousness and anxiety. How was it even possible? The girl looked old enough to be married with three children, and she had never been emotionally close with anyone? Sesshoumaru wasn't certain whether to add this to the list of negative features or not. In the past, he had always preferred more experienced females. Naïve young women tended to create more headaches than they soothed. At the moment, however, this fact seemed only to increase her appeal. Inuyasha had not touched her. No one else was good enough for the little priestess – she had waited for the best.

He pulled back to look at her for a moment, and she started to lose her nerve, looking away from him. Unacceptable. His grip tightened in her hair, forcing her eyes to return to his face.

No prior kisses, meant no prior experience that he would have to overcome. Starting with the basics and working his way up, he softly pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes. Her eyes stayed wide open, however, and she squeaked like a frightened field-mouse as her heart accelerated. Releasing her hair, he rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back, encouraging her to relax against him, and soon his patience was rewarded. The miko pushed herself onto her toes and pressed forward against him. He nudged one of her arms around the back of his neck, and she got the idea, moving her limbs out of the way.

Unfortunately, now his armor was in the way, instead of her hands… And it was seriously hot for a cool, spring morning in the mountains. Considering the amount of time it took to don swords, chestplate and shoulderguard, there was no time to rectify this issue, but he would definitely not make the same mistake twice. Next time, he was wearing less clothing.

His hand sank to the level of her waist, pulling her more firmly to him, and she whimpered, burying her hands into his hair and the fur on one shoulder. Such a tiny waist, how did she survive? She felt fragile and breakable, and he did not want to press too hard on her ribs or she might shatter, however unlikely that result might be.

Licking her bottom lip, he tasted salt and strawberry and her blood rushing close to the surface of her skin, which sent his blood racing too. When she refused to part her lips, he nipped at her jawline instead, and hearing her gasp, he made a mental note that she did not mind his fangs. Quite the opposite, in fact. She moaned when his teeth trailed across her neck and nibbled just below the ear, and he found he liked the sound. A light nudge and she tilted her head to the side for easier access, leaning into him, instinctually displaying her trust. He bit back a groan.

Her mouth was open now, as she panted for air, and returning his attentions to her lips, he swept his tongue across the tips of her teeth, absently noting blunted canines. She tasted unusually clean, and compared to his own, her saliva was not at all acidic, something he also found refreshing. Instead, she was rather sweet. And warm. And pliant.

Spiraling downward into the more primitive urges of his inner self, Sesshoumaru growled and found surprisingly that she liked this too. As she heard the sound, she shuddered against him and met his hunger with a fervor all her own. It was hard to think, and why couldn't she have been wearing her usual outfit today with the short skirt instead of this long, heavy kimono? He panted against her lips, stealing her air.

All too soon, he was forced to abandon her lips and pull back, eyes half-lidded and a little glassy. For a moment, he could not remember why he had stopped. At last, he recalled.

"The others," he scratched out, huskily, "Will be wondering where we are."

Her frustrated pout was so adorable that he thought seriously about forgetting that they had anyplace else to be. But, no. This was simply not the right time or place for a tryst; even he could see that. Despite the fact that kissing her had become abruptly and unexpectedly habit-forming, and he planned to do it again as soon as possible.

She shifted her weight back and forth between her toes, attempting to rub the redness out of her cheeks. "Thank you," breathed Kagome, with a tentative smile.

He stared. That was a new one. Not the response that most women would give in such a situation. Maybe among humans…

"Not bad for a first kiss," she teased, and he raised one brow in her direction. But the mischievous grin on her face only grew. "Of course, I wouldn't really know though, would I?"

His expression darkened. "Are you implying something, Kagome?"

"No, I didn't mean…" Then, loosing her train of thought halfway through the sentence, she exclaimed, "Hey, you know my name!"

His incredulous look only increased. Did the woman think he was stupid, perhaps? Of course, he knew her name. Before, it had not seemed fitting to drop the formality between them. Given current circumstances, he thought, that should change now. At least when they were alone.

As tempting as it was to pick her up and move her to where the others had gathered, he knew full well that if he touched her again, it would be counterproductive. So, instead, Sesshoumaru tightened his fist and led her through the underbrush, down the hillside. An agitated stillness surrounded them, and he could hear the miko take short, gasping little breaths every now and then, as if she had something to say, but each time lapsed into silence once more.

Finally, they broke through the treeline and discovered his half-brother's group in a meadow. Inuyasha's eyes never left his trainer; Sora had evidently calmed or distracted him from the miko's absence. But the taijiya gave him a calculating stare, as she watched them descend the slope.

Well, well, well. With that kind of tempting bait dangling in front of his nose, how could he resist? Waiting until the miko caught up with him, he reached out and pressed her hand. "You will be having tea with me again, this evening," he stated mildly.

The taijiya stiffened in the background, unable to hear their words but clearly comprehending his posture.

Meanwhile, Kagome lit up like a candle-wick, gawking at him with wide, doe-like eyes. "I… I will?"

"Yes," he purred. "To atone for the rather un-traditional brew you received, last night."

Ah, this was far more fun than he had anticipated. She was so easily flustered it was hilarious. Although perhaps it _was_ a bit treacherous of him to deliver this parting shot in front of her friends. Her eyes flickered nervously toward her companions, and she nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

Staying to observe his half-brother's progress could only destroy his good mood. Sesshoumaru left to find Rin and Jaken, smiling privately to himself.


	25. Truth Will Out

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi created Inuyasha; I am just working with her characters.

Author's Note: Two-year anniversary of this fanfic. That's just terrible. I need to write faster.

Thank you, precious reviewers! I read each one, even if I can't reply to all. Readers were of two minds about last chapter –happy with the kiss, or saying the relationship moved too fast, and more obstacles were needed. (Eighty-seven thousand words is 'moving fast'?!) I will do my best to satisfy both camps.

Sorry for the delay – at first, Sesshoumaru was aggressive, and he tried to force Kagome to sleep with him, and then he was passive, while Kagome tried to jump his bones. It took me five tries to write a version in which they both stay in character. (Well, 'in character' is a loose term when reading Sess x Kag fanfiction anyway…)

For information on the Tale of Genji, and male / female relations in the Heian era, I refer you to the following two sites: (Take out the spaces).

en . wikipedia . org / wiki / TheTaleofGenji

Intersections . anu . edu . au / issue7 / tyler . h t m l

**Chapter 24: Truth Will Out **

Sango waited until the taiyoukai was out of sight, and then waited a few minutes more, just for good measure. Dog-demons had exceptional hearing, after all. But as soon as it seemed likely that he was well and truly gone, she pounced.

"So, Kagome-chan," began the taijiya in her friendliest tone, "What were you and Sesshoumaru talking about?"

The dark-haired priestess blushed and started fidgeting. Oh, that did not bode well. It didn't take a brilliant mind to deduce that there was more to this situation than met the eye. Sango frowned slightly, scooting closer to her friend.

"He asked me to have tea with him again," Kagome muttered, clearly embarrassed by the idea. Sango would have understood many reactions – disbelief, worry, fear – but embarrassment? Even happiness would have been more predictable, since Kagome was always rather cheerful about things.

"Oh," nodded the taijiya calmly. Then, after a lengthy pause, she added, "Again?"

Kagome's head rose. She looked slightly bewildered. "Er, yes," whispered the priestess in an undertone, shooting a significant glance in Inuyasha's direction. "Like last night."

The demon-slayer had not fully believed her friend's tale, earlier in the day, any more than she did now. "Of course."

Lapsing into silence, they watched from afar as Inuyasha tried to take out half the forest at once, using the Kaze no Kizu. Somehow, his instructor seemed less than impressed. Neither one of them paid the slightest attention to the group of humans huddled farther up the hill. Sango decided this was probably a good thing, since she was trying to encourage Kagome to open up about Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha would only shut down any conversations about his half-brother the moment he overheard them.

"I had no idea you were on such good terms with Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango continued patiently, when she realized Kagome would say no more on the subject without motivation.

Still slightly pink in the cheeks, the priestess shook her head quickly. "Oh, no! It's nothing like that!" she protested, "I think he wants to know more about my era. That's all."

Yet the telltale redness did not go away. The taijiya chewed on her bottom lip in consternation. How could she force her best friend to tell the rest of the tale? Sango was very good at providing a listening ear, but she had never been an expert at weaseling information out of others.

No, for that sort of thing, they had… Miroku. Of course, Sango thought, that might make a bad situation even worse. But desperate times called for desperate measures, didn't they?

Slowly but surely, like an inevitable collision that she just didn't know how to prevent, Sango's eyes slid toward the violet robed monk, who was leaning against a nearby tree. He smiled benignly. Sango shuddered and quickly looked away again.

No. Absolutely not. She knew that mischievous twinkle in his eye all too well; there was no chance that including the monk would improve Kagome's predicament.

Taking a deep breath, she swiveled back to face her friend once more. "Do you feel comfortable telling Sesshoumaru about the future?" asked Sango, trying to focus on the issue at hand, instead of the all-too-knowing look in the monk's gaze. "The first time you mentioned it around him, that was an accident. Are you sure you should?"

This seemed to set the priestess at ease. Finally, a question that Kagome would answer! Nodding her head, the blue-eyed girl smiled a tiny bit. "Yes, he's trustworthy," Kagome decided firmly, "He even stopped his mother from … er… well, I almost said something else about my era, out loud, and he stopped me, in case other people were listening."

"Ah!" came an unexpected, jaunty male voice behind their backs. Both ladies stiffened in place. The rings on the priest's staff sounded like tinkling chimes as he abruptly sat near Kagome's other side. "I cannot recall the last time I had such good fortune," Miroku interjected, "… as to receive a young lady's invitation to a midnight tea service."

Obviously, he had been eavesdropping on the conversation all along.

The blush returned full-force. Waving her hands in the air, Kagome sputtered, "No! No, it's not…"

"Sake, then, not tea?" the monk continued, relentlessly.

"Miroku!"

Fortunately, Sango intervened on her friend's behalf. With a sigh, the taijiya rolled her eyes, expressing her exasperation. "I hardly think that taunting her will help, monk."

The guilty look on Kagome's face spoke a thousand words, and the futuristic priestess looked down at her hands. "I'm sure it isn't that big a deal," she said, almost sadly. "He probably thought he had to do it, just to keep his word or something. As a favor to me."

Abruptly allies again, Miroku and Sango leaned forward, determined to discover what Kagome was referring to.

"What do you mean, Kagome-chan?" asked the taijiya.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has been giving favors to you?" the monk inquired eagerly, at the same time, placing a more perverse spin on the facts. Sango glared.

To be fair, it wasn't only Miroku's mischievous nature that made him say such things. Certainly, Kagome was easy to tease, and it was difficult to turn down the opportunity to work a pretty lady into a temper - irritation or embarrassment always emphasized the lovely color of a lady's eyes. But there was more to it than that!

The good-natured priestess was the only woman who never slapped him for his wandering hands, and who consistently believed his tall-tales. In her effort to believe the best of everyone, she had taken longer than any one else in the group to realize that he nearly always spotted 'ominous clouds' over the richest, most spacious looking house in a village, whenever they needed a place to stay for the night. To put it bluntly – at times, Kagome could be painfully naïve. Thus, _someone_ had to make dirty comments, if only to implant the suggestion in her mind that not all people were saints, and she should be more cautious when dealing with others.

Unfortunately, this time, the arrow hit close to the mark. Kagome reverted to her earlier flustered behavior. "I asked him to do it!" she exclaimed, before realizing what she had said and clamping her mouth shut.

"To do what?" Sango asked, wide-eyed.

For a moment, it seemed like she would try and deny her earlier misstatement, but eventually Kagome surrendered, admitting what had passed between Sesshoumaru and herself. Her audience members wore similarly shell-shocked expressions when she was done. "… But it wasn't really his idea," Kagome finished sedately, "His Mom put some freaky poison in the tea that made us act all weird. And so he offered to let me have normal tea instead."

"So, you believe he was simply fulfilling a promise, because he's… an _honorable_ person," murmured Sango, practically choking over the word 'honorable' but steadfastly following her friend's twisted chain of logic through to its end, "And that _disappoints_ you?"

"No," Kagome scratched her head, almost as confused by the taijiya's lack of a reaction, as she was by her own response to the situation. "Yes. I don't know…"

"Ah! I cannot even remember the last time a spirited young lady pined over the fact that I had not paid her enough attention…"

"Monk!" growled the demon-slayer irately, "Not. Helping."

"My apologies, Sango, my love."

Oddly enough, both of Kagome's friends were of opposite minds on the subject of Sesshoumaru, yet they came to precisely the same conclusion.

Sango had been acquainted with the girl for months now, and she thought of Kagome as the sister she had never known. The priestess encouraged others to follow their hearts no matter what the consequence – a novel philosophy for the time – yet Sango had watched as Kagome's dreams were trampled on time and time again. Most of all, she just wanted to see her friend happy.

Until today, Sango had been under the impression that Kagome was infatuated with Inuyasha. She thought this, because the priestess had all but admitted it, in some of their private talks and girl-time moments. But while Inuyasha's temper matched Kagome's own, sometimes the taijiya had wondered what _else _matched up between the two of them. Her own father had always stressed the importance of finding a partner with equal interests and ideals, so Kagome's regard for the half-demon had come as a surprise to Sango. Not that Inuyasha was a bad person! On the contrary! He simply seemed a bit… rough around the edges, while Kagome worried about reading books and passing scholarly exams.

In any case, she had assumed that Kagome still idolized the half-demon, so it was a huge shock to her system to realize that might not be true anymore. When did it happen? Sango had seen no signs of change – their group had continued down the usual pathway, chasing Naraku and seeking shards, until a week ago when Sora arrived with an unexpected offer to train Inuyasha. And at that time, there had been a letter from Sesshoumaru, addressed to the priestess, and they had all teased her about… Oh! Oh, dear. Her best friend had been embarrassed and flustered that time too, when Miroku insinuated the letter was a love-letter.

Desperately, Sango cast her memory back further, trying to find the very first instance of her friend's slowly metamorphosing mind-set. It was impossible, though. She simply wasn't good enough at reading those kind of clues. Besides, the important question was why Kagome had not said anything until today. Even this morning, the priestess had tried to side-step the issue, when Sango asked where she had been last night. Why wouldn't Kagome talk about her feelings? That was completely unlike her. Usually the girl was so open and free with her emotions that anyone within walking distance could tell exactly what she thought.

Focused on her friend's emotional response, and the fact that Kagome had not discussed it with her already, Sango realized her friend might have been equally worried about their potential reactions. And that simply would not do. Now that Sango had experienced what a joy it was to have someone like Kagome as her friend, she did not want to go back to the kind of superficial social relationships she had before. Kagome must feel free to tell her anything! She wanted to reassure her best friend.

Well, then. What did Kagome want to hear the most, right now? Strange as it seemed, the priestess acted as if she was disappointed that Sesshoumaru might not be interested in her. And she automatically assumed this was true, partly because Inuyasha had stunted her emotional growth, and partly because the taiyoukai would never, _ever_ admit it, even if he _did_ like her.

Head spinning, Sango rubbed her forehead, trying to think. How could she reassure her friend, while at the same time, encouraging Kagome to place a safe, respectful distance between herself and Inuyasha's half-brother? The only thing worse than watching Kagome throw her heart at Inuyasha's feet, of course, would be watching her do this toward someone even less merciful and less likely to reciprocate. Sesshoumaru would walk all over her, without a second thought! At least Inuyasha had to be slightly considerate toward Kagome's feelings, since they all traveled in the same group; constant bickering was unpleasant. But what concern for Kagome's well being did a taiyoukai have?

"What do _you_ want to do?" inquired Sango unhappily, "I don't know if you should take him up on that offer. But you should do what you want to… It's just… How about I come with you?"

Miroku, meanwhile, came to a similar conclusion for entirely separate reasons. To the violet-eyed monk, the problem was simple. Any good philanderer could recognize a lecherous look when he saw one, and the inu-youkai had sent such a covetous gaze upon the priestess that there was no mistaking his intention.

Sesshoumaru's temperament had always seemed mercurial, in Miroku's mind. While others saw the young lord as stoic or apathetic, even cruel, to the monk he was impossible to categorize. Every time Miroku believed he had divined the taiyoukai's motivations, Sesshoumaru re-wrote the rules. He desired the Tessaiga, but he left the sword behind in order to seal Inuyasha's demonic blood. He despised his half-brother, but offered to train him and fought beside him on numerous occasions. He 'hated' humans, but he adopted an orphan girl.

The dog-demon seemed at once incredibly intelligent, ruthless, and irresolute. It was as if he had no tenacity of purpose, occasionally abandoning his current goals for something more interesting farther down the road. For instance, in the first fight Miroku witnessed between brothers, Sesshoumaru had been winning, hands-down, but he walked away from the fight without finishing it, when it became clear he could no longer wield the Tessaiga. And at times, Sesshoumaru argued violently with his half-brother, yet more often he left conversations half-finished, wandering away, indifferent to his half-brother's ire.

On the other hand, when the taiyoukai was _truly_ fascinated with something, it seemed that fate itself could not turn him from his chosen path. The pursuit of power was one field in which Sesshoumaru particularly excelled. His relentless search for Naraku also demonstrated a high level of commitment to his goals. Considering that Naraku had only wounded Sesshoumaru's honor (as far as Miroku knew), it was impressive that the taiyoukai cared so deeply about destroying the evil hanyou. Clearly, getting on Sesshoumaru's bad side was the wrong move.

Thus, the fact that he seemed interested in Kagome was worrisome. What kind of preoccupation was this – fleeting? Enduring? Either way, their group would suffer in the end. As usual, Kagome drew trouble to herself like a moth to flame, and she didn't even realize it.

"I agree with Sango-sama," nodded Miroku sagely. "Without knowing his purpose, accepting such an invitation would be risky at best."

"What do you mean?" protested the priestess.

Frowning, the monk pondered for a moment and finally decided on a course of action. When words did not suffice, Miroku decided, sometimes an illustrative tale helped. "Kagome-sama, have you read the Tales of Genji?"

"Er… Yes?" a very puzzled priestess replied. "In Japanese literature class."

"And do you remember the lady from 'Under the Cherry Blossoms'?" continued Miroku brightly, smiling.

"No, but somehow it does not surprise me that you have this book _memorized_." The storyline, as far as Kagome could recall, was primarily centered around the bedroom exploits of a son to the emperor, nicknamed the "Shining One" or Genji. Thus, it did not surprise her that Miroku knew the plot by heart. It was probably his idea of "101 feudal era pickup lines for women." Okay, okay, maybe Miroku was not _that _bad. The story was masterfully written and very involved, after all. It was a classic in the future as well.

The monk's smile faltered momentarily, as his cheek twitched. "Kagome-sama! You wound me! There was little enough reading material in the temple, and my master promised it was a great work…"

"Mm-hm," one blue-eyed priestess agreed non-committedly, teasing her friend a little more.

Sango merely glanced back and forth between the two of them, wondering what she had missed. In her years as a demon-slayer, she did not have the chance to read much, so the argument passed over her head for the most part. However, she suspected her best friend's comments had something to do with Miroku's licentious tendencies. Usually when one mocked the monk, his behavior made him an easy target.

"How about the lady from the Safflower chapter, then?" Miroku argued, persistently.

Kagome stared for a few moments, until the implications finally sank into her mind. Then, she gasped. "Oh my god! Are you comparing Sesshoumaru to that… that… womanizer? You're mad!"

At her loud exclamation, Sora faltered in the distance. Inuyasha used the opening to smack his instructor over the head with the flat of Tessaiga. And the flat side of Tessaiga was very, very large. The half-wind youkai collapsed for a moment, and sat up rubbing his head. Soon, both half-dog demons gaped at the humans, grouped together under the trees on the hillside. For a long moment, no one moved.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the stalemate with a patented, clueless, outburst of indignation. "What?" huffed the hanyou, returning to his instructor, "You get distracted that easy?"

Sending one last long look toward the priestess, Sora stood and brushed off his clothing. "The subject of their discussion does not interest you, I suppose?" he hedged, warily.

"Books?" blinked Inuyasha, who had only been half-attentive to the humans' conversation. "Nah. She reads those every day."

"Hn." The instructor rubbed the back of his head once more, then, tilting his head, he considered his pupil for a while, as if he wondered what to say. Finally, he shook his head. Signaling for Inuyasha to continue, Sora warned, "Next time, it will not be so easy to approach me."

All three humans had frozen in place, throughout this brief side-discussion, and the blood had drained out of Kagome's face. Only once Inuyasha was distracted again, did she return to her argument with Miroku, now in a furiously subdued voice. She shook her finger at the monk.

"First of all, the Heian era ended hundreds of years ago!" Kagome whispered, "And secondly, that implication is ridiculous. Genji was a total lecher, and a fictional character. This is real life! Sesshoumaru is _not _like that."

"I was merely remarking upon society's _perception _of the ladies in the story," asserted the monk quietly, "Not the way they were treated."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome resolutely denied her companions. "No way," she asserted, "That is absurd. Just because five hundred years ago a princess was expected to escape the gaze of any unrelated males, that doesn't mean I have to act that way. What you see is what you get."

Of course, it would have taken a stronger man than Miroku to resist such bait. "And what a pleasant sight you are, my lady," he added gleefully, a wide grin stretching out across his face. His right hand crept toward her knee.

With a growl, Sango smacked him over the head using her bone-boomerang, and the discussion ended as abruptly as it had started.

"Everything will be fine, Sango," nodded Kagome, reassuring her friend, "You'll see."

The taijiya still seemed slightly perturbed by the idea, but she yielded in the end. Kagome probably had a reason for wanting to talk with Sesshoumaru alone. Maybe the taiyoukai would not speak honestly in the company of too many strange humans? Either way, she would not pressure her friend into an uncomfortable decision. If it did not trouble Kagome to see him again, then it was probably fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The embarrassing part, Kagome decided, was not that she had kissed Sesshoumaru, and it was not that she admitted to doing so, out loud, to her friends, within hearing range of Inuyasha. It was not even when she turned down their obviously well-intentioned offers to help her. No, the truly mortifying realization was the real reason why she didn't want Sango to accompany her.

There would be absolutely no chance to repeat today's events, with Sango lurking in the background. Not that she _wanted _to kiss him again! It was just an errant thought… that… somehow she couldn't quite put out of her mind.

Besides, if Sango were there, then she would never be able to speak freely with Sesshoumaru. It was not as though she could talk to the taiyoukai about what happened, while her best friend chaperoned and oversaw the entire conversation. So, she needed an opportunity to be alone with him. She didn't quite know what they would speak _about_ or what she hoped to hear, but privacy was necessary.

Shuffling over polished wooden planks, slower and slower with each step, Kagome finally stopped in the middle of the hallway. This was so confusing! His usual attitude toward humans implied they were lowly servants. His actions though – the way his gaze had focused on her completely, and his body had angled towards hers – those things had said she was interesting and attractive to him. And Sesshoumaru, she knew, accorded worth to very few people.

It was flattering. It would have been _extremely _flattering, indeed, if she had thought he meant it. That was the confusing part – had he only agreed to kiss her because she asked? That could not be right, though, because the taiyoukai was not the type to meekly do what he was told. Perhaps he had felt honor-bound to agree, after the incident with the tea? But no, that made no sense either, because the dog-demon had only said she could 'ask again' if she still wanted to kiss him, in the morning. He had never actually said that he would _agree_ to such an act.

So, why then, would Sesshoumaru do such a thing? It seemed out of character, yet it happened. Perhaps she simply did not understand his character as well as she had once thought. First impressions counted for a lot, and her first meeting with Sesshoumaru had been negative. Very, very negative. Kagome was not one to hold grudges, but she could clearly recall the white-haired dog-demon saying how humans were the scum of the earth, and it was fitting that a half-blooded demon would hang around with such lowly creatures. So, based on this first impression, perhaps she had been categorizing him as evil all along, when really he had changed somewhat.

And he had changed! Over time, the taiyoukai had done things that did not fit the character she originally adopted for him. Caring for Rin, working with his brother in battles, saving her from Mukotsu and then Sounga, all of these made her trust him more. She had resolved to act more respectful toward him and improve his view of humans, even going so far as to buy him a gift of a blue, silk garment, embroidered with the form of a white dog. Which, she noted privately, he _still _wore. And now, he had made the first truly kind gesture toward his half-brother that she could remember, by offering to train Inuyasha, albeit indirectly through Sora.

Also, she had met his mother. While this had not improved her opinion of demons in general, it had opened her eyes to one important fact - Sesshoumaru was a child once too. It was hard to view him as an untouchable, cold and distant creature, after seeing that he had a family and a history.

In the end, she did not know very much about him at all, and she wanted to know him better. That much was certain. As for what else she wanted, however, Kagome felt unsure.

The way she responded to the situation depended on what Sesshoumaru wanted from her. And she could not get inside Sesshoumaru's head, so she was left to flounder in confusion. If he did not care about her at all, then she would not even _consider _thinking about him romantically. But if he did care about her, then she would not mind caring about him in return. So, really, the whole situation depended on what he thought.

With Inuyasha she had laid her heart out on the table far too early! She had promised to stay by his side, forever, right from the outset, anticipating this would show him her faithfulness. But instead of drawing Inuyasha closer to her, their 'relationship' had turned into one long, drawn-out, miserable ordeal.

Perhaps it could have benefited her hanyou companion too, if she had demanded that he decide between Kikyou and herself. At least he would have had only one girl to focus on, instead of making stupid comments to Miroku about 'wanting them both.' Neither Kikyou nor Kagome had been satisfied with a rival for Inuyasha's affection. Each time he had left her to seek out Kikyou, her heart had died a little bit. Yet Inuyasha had been determined to ingratiate himself with both girls. In the end, no one had been happy.

The last straw had been when he abandoned her in the mountains, and one of Naraku's offspring, Akago, had attacked her. Despite the visions of darkness and despair the evil infantile-looking creature had offered her, she had clung to the idea of her love for Inuyasha like a lifeline. She had shouted her love for her him to the rooftops, and he had _heard_ her, but failed to reply – even after the battle was over. Nothing made a girl miserable like the awkward silence, slowly spiraling out of control, after the words 'I love you.'

Thus, she could not – would not – act like a lovesick puppy toward Sesshoumaru. Of course, she had already made a fool of herself once today… sort of. But that was a one-time deal! She had simply been a little bit overwhelmed by the idea of _who_ was kissing her, and the fact that it was her first kiss, and the way it had made her feel. The next time, she would do better.

_Not that there will necessarily be a 'next time'_, Kagome reminded herself firmly, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Hoping for another kiss, or even thinking about it, would only lead to disappointment. She had to assume the worst - that Sesshoumaru had only been doing her a favor – otherwise she would set herself up for exactly the same kind of frustration and failure that her aborted relationship with Inuyasha had caused.

Without even noticing it, she had retraced her steps from the night before, and she was facing the same silent hallway that housed Sesshoumaru's room. Lanterns lit the corridor tonight, but the deadly quiet surroundings still seemed a little bit eerie. No matter where she went in this castle, the inhabitants stayed out of her way, using their superior senses to vanish without a trace, long before she arrived on the scene. Except for her friends, Sesshoumaru, his mother, and Sora, the building might have seemed deserted.

Sometimes though, she sensed tiny hairs on the back of her neck rising, as if she was being watched. It felt that way now. Kagome turned and looked over her shoulder at the hallway behind her. But it remained empty, without even a whisper of sound to betray any observers.

She shook her head. The pressure was getting to her. The only person whose reaction she might conceivably have to fear was Sesshoumaru's mother – the Lady of the Western Lands might balk at the idea of a priestess having tea with her son. Twice in a row. Only one instance of which had been compelled by the lady in question.

But if this scenario did not bother Sesshoumaru, then it should not bother her. The young lord had invited her personally. And his opinion counted more than his mother's did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she slid the shoji screen back, she was not prepared for what she saw. It was a simple difference, but the Sesshoumaru that waited for her was not wearing any armor or an elaborate sash, tied around his waist. In fact, he didn't even have his swords with him. The sight struck her as odd, immediately.

Of course, it was probably far more odd to think that he would wear such accoutrements all the time. Come to think of it, he had been wearing his armor inside this room last night – so he must have been preparing to leave, when she first arrived. Still, she was so accustomed to seeing the taiyoukai battle-ready and prepared to depart, that she had never given a thought to what he might look like _without_ his weapons and defenses. It was weird.

"G-good evening," greeted Kagome nervously.

He merely nodded at her, seeming more relaxed now than he had earlier in the day. Recalling her resolution to not behave spineless around him, she mustered up her courage and stepped inside, closing the screen door behind her. An inviting cushion sat next to the tray in the center of the room, across from the dog-demon.

"As promised," the taiyoukai gestured at the low table, with a slight twitch to one corner of his mouth, making him look almost amused.

Kagome blinked, then took her place, discreetly scrutinizing his face for the expression she thought she had just seen there. But any hint of emotion had been thoroughly hidden away, by the time she sat down. Hoping to bring it back, she smiled and replied, "I trust it was not too much trouble to procure plain tea, this time."

"Fine roasted leaves," he replied calmly, and the quirk returned to the sides of his mouth, "Perfect for evening." If Kagome had been pressed to define how he sounded, she would have said that he sounded happy.

Simultaneously surprised and entranced by his serene disposition, she wondered how he could stay so disarmingly composed and tranquil, while she had trouble focusing on anything other than the fact that she had _kissed_ him, earlier in the day. It wasn't fair. If anything, he should have been more ruffled than she was, since he was the one going against the norm by kissing a human. Well, 'normal' for Sesshoumaru, at least.

Once the cups were poured, and she had a few moments to orient herself to the room, Kagome cast out her net, searching for a suitable topic. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she inquired, then grimaced –the same question she had asked last night! Clearly, she was too nervous to be a good conversationalist.

Sesshoumaru either did not care or did not notice that her opening comment was nearly identical to last night. He merely gave her a speculative look. "Whatever you wish," he replied easily. "There are protections around the room for eavesdroppers, this time."

Sure enough, she focused outward and noticed youki blanketing the walls of the room. At first, she had not perceived it, since his aura was usually so intense that she took it for granted. Of course, she should feel as though she was smothered and surrounded in demonic-energy, whenever she stood near Sesshoumaru! But now that he mentioned it, she could tell the difference in the walls of the room. "Oh! I see. What does that do?"

"It prevents listeners from using magical devices or means to overhear us," he answered simply. "Although not from using their own ears."

She nodded, taking this as the warning it was meant to be. She could tell him anything, as long as she didn't do it too loudly. As for people in the hallway, or adjacent rooms, he would sense them long before they arrived. With a tiny smile, she relaxed somewhat.

It was rather considerate of him to go to so much effort, just so that she could speak freely, without fear of repercussions. Of course, that benefit went both ways. He surely did not want to have to explain his conversations with a miko, to the rest of the palace.

On the other hand, this news disappointed her slightly. It seemed her earlier estimate was correct – the only subjects she would need to discuss in private concerned her era. Perhaps he was only interested in her knowledge of the future, after all?

"Thanks," she remembered to add, shifting restlessly in her seat. "Would you like to hear about… er… my time period, then?"

When the taiyoukai did not contradict this, her heart sank slightly. Naturally, that was all he wanted to discuss; Sango had been right to warn her – she shouldn't give away too much information for free. She stared down into the watery brew in her cup.

Well, there were plenty of facts she could reveal that would not make any impact, one way or another, on the future. At the very least, she had disclosed these things to her companions, many times, and nothing bad had happened to the timeline. Casually, she started by telling him about her family, and the shrine at which she lived. Then, as she warmed up to her subject, she began to tell him tales about her grandfather. Nothing too embarrassing! Just some of the crazy stunts her old granddad had pulled over the years.

As the hour wore on, she discovered Sesshoumaru was a good listener. A _very_ good listener. In fact, he would probably put a psychologist to shame – he remembered all the tiny details and particulars that you told him, yet he responded at all the right moments with bland follow-up comments that encouraged you to tell more. And to her private delight and joy, he never once seemed bored. Instead, he took note of everything she said, as if it was important. This, she discovered, was a nice change from Inuyasha's tendency to interrupt and ask about ramen or dinner or shard hunting or basically anything other than what Kagome wanted to talk about at any given moment.

After the stories about her family – which she would probably have continued all night, had he allowed it – he asked about a trickier subject. "You mentioned last night," Sesshoumaru noted, a ripple of unease breaking through his calm façade, "That you lacked formal training as a priestess, because there were no youkai in the future."

Kagome shook her head in agreement, trying to figure out exactly what his question might be. Did he want to know why there were no youkai? Or did he want to know how she knew? So, she answered both unspoken queries.

"That only means I have never detected them," she said hesitantly, checking what his reaction would be. If someone had appeared at the Higurashi shrine and informed her that in 2500 AD there would be no humans left on earth, only intelligent rabbits, it would have upset her. A lot! She could only imagine what he might think, hearing such an assertion.

"I did fight a _few_ youkai in the future," Kagome added, "A possessed Noh mask and some possessed vegetables, I think. Oh! And there are ghosts! Maybe I just don't discern things well in the future, because there are so many people, and it clogs up my senses."

"Many people?" he asked doubtfully.

Her smile became strained. No, he would not like this news either. And there was no way to soften the blow, downplaying the significance of a drastic increase in world population. "Yes, there are tons of people – humans, I mean – in my time. Imagine a blanket of people shoulder to shoulder as far as the eye can see, and that is close to the population of my home-town."

Sesshoumaru winced. Visibly. She almost felt sorry for him, too. Except in the end, she knew that population-size mattered less than how living creatures interacted with one another. Although sheer numbers could be good for some things, as the Chinese had proven, time and time again…

"It's not so bad," Kagome interjected. "Humans get along much better – there hasn't been a war in Japan in fifty years or so." Then, she trailed off, realizing how ridiculous it sounded. Japan had undergone peaceful periods in the past, too; peaceful eras that lasted for hundreds of years! She could not be proud of her own time-period, for that alone.

But her race had done some very impressive things – like flying to the moon, and inventing computers and … Explaining all of that might take more time than she had to spare tonight. Biting her lip, she tried to think of something positive to tell him, that a dog-demon would respect and understand.

"And the books you read," Sesshoumaru continued, as though she had not just thrown his world into disarray, "Education and private tutors are normal, in your time?"

"Oh! Yes, that's true, sort of," she smiled, back on stable territory, now that she could discuss schoolwork. A short explanation of the Japanese middle-school system followed.

Then, a confession – her sailor uniform really was standard garb for schoolgirls. He seemed vaguely pleased by this, and she narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if all males thought alike, or whether she had been mistaken in seeing a flash of Miroku-like tendencies in her companion. However, a moment later, the expression faded, and he was as unreadable as ever.

The tea ran out, and Kagome realized she had been talking, pretty much non-stop, for over an hour. The sun had long since set, and much of her earlier nervousness had burned away, just like the shimmering orb was gradually swallowed by the horizon. "My turn!" she crowed, at last, finding her courage. "What about your family?"

The taiyoukai raised one brow, plainly wondering if she had lost her mind. "Hn," he snorted softly, "You have met my mother."

"Well, yes, but…" she quibbled, hoping for more, "I told you all kinds of stories about my grandfather…"

"And they _were_ amusing," responded Sesshoumaru, unperturbed.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted. This was not going as planned. She had given him all kinds of information about her family, and the future in general, but he was not sharing anything in return! Okay, okay. Perhaps the facts she had told him about her era were not all that useful, in the long run. Still, he should share _something_.

"All right then." Deciding on an issue was not easy, but eventually she resolved to pursue a different topic. A question that Sesshoumaru might answer, on a subject that she desperately wanted to know more about.

Of course, what she truly desired to know was why he had kissed her. But when she opened her mouth to ask this, her voice stalled on the words. After a minute, what came out instead was: "Why did you… agree to train Inuyasha?"

The protracted silence after her words made her think he might not respond. But finally, his deep voice cut across her thoughts. "Was it not as you requested, Kagome?"

"What?" she squeaked. And then, her mind echoed back – what? When had she requested such a thing? Wide-eyed, she gazed back at him in shock.

And furthermore, he had used her name again. It was unnerving, after so many months of being nothing but 'priestess' or 'woman' in his vocabulary. This was the second time he had referred to her with such familiarity. A treacherous blush crept up the back of her neck, at the thought of the circumstances when he had _first_ said her name.

Slowly, as though the words emerged under pain of death, protesting their fate all the way out of his mouth, Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted when the idea had first come to him. "After your companions faced the hanyou army," he acknowledged, "You grieved that I would 'no longer train Inuyasha' to overcome his darker side."

The blush that began at the base of her neck now crawled all the way across her cheeks. She remembered that incident. Caught in one of Naraku's evil schemes, the half-demons had been slaughtered by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru – and it had been partially her fault. If she had not removed the shard of the Shikon no Tama from the leader of the army, then Naraku's spell would never have activated, and the half-demons would not have lost their sanity, and her companions would not have needed to kill them. It was a convoluted scheme, like most of their arch-enemy's plans, but it had been ruthlessly effective.

And when all was said and done, she had cried for the loss of so many innocent lives. Into Sesshoumaru's sleeve. Gah! The embarrassment might never leave her.

Then, her forehead creased as she recalled the occasion. Had she said something about training hanyou? If so, she could not recollect that part. Moreover, that incident had happened months and months ago, before winter. Had he truly decided to train Inuyasha so long ago?

As if replying to her mental question, he continued. "At that time, I had not considered training him," he said. "But your presumption that I should was noted. And after observing how easily Sounga overcame Inuyasha's rational side in later battles, drawing forth his demon-blood, I resolved that you were correct."

A warm feeling of happiness and pride welled up inside her chest. Because of her! She had actually affected the relationship between Inuyasha and his brother in a positive way. For a long time, this had been one of her goals, and unknowingly, she had achieved a part of it.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you."

He seemed slightly pleased, yet uncomfortable with gratitude. Glancing away, she picked at the sleeves of her kimono, until she could feel his eyes upon her once again. She could tell, without even glancing up, that he was looking at her, because the tiny hairs on her arms tingled and goosebumps broke out over her arms.

The tea was finished. The sun had long since set. She had talked about every subject she could think of, without being boring or betraying too much about her time-period. It was now or never. If she wanted to ask the million-dollar question, then she would have to get it over with soon. Besides, he had just admitted to her that he took her opinion into account, on certain occasions. Perhaps that meant he would not be too irritated, if she asked.

"So," Kagome urged herself on, "I was wondering… Earlier today, why did you… I mean, I hope it was not too annoying, for me to ask something so unusual of you?"

It wasn't the best way she could have phrased her question, but it did the trick. Digesting this slowly, the dog-demon paused, then even more languidly, unfolded his legs, shifting toward her. The claws on his right hand brushed the inner collar of her kimono, before she could move. Her muscles clenched into stone, and she froze in place, staring at the hand that had touched her.

"This kimono," he intoned gently, seeming not to notice her sudden stillness, "Did you purchase this in your era, as well?"

She blinked. It seemed like her brain had stalled over the simplest of words. Running his statement through her mind a second time, she searched for the meaning behind it, and finally recognized that he referred to the white and peach colored silk that she had bought in the future.

"Yes," Kagome agreed, a bit too breathlessly for her taste. What was wrong with her? "From a resale-store. But after you saw it, I… um… didn't wear it anymore."

This was the understatement of the century. She had nearly fled in terror, after Sesshoumaru's angry reaction toward her kimono. Perhaps now, after so many months, he would admit what she had done that offended him so much?

He did not. Smoothing the silk beneath his fingers, the taiyoukai merely nodded in affirmation. "You may wear it," he announced, "There is no need to hide it beneath another layer."

Guessing this was as close to an apology as she would ever receive on the subject, Kagome smiled tentatively. "All right."

But his claws did not leave her shoulder, instead, continuing to stroke the fabric there. A rainbow of butterflies took hold of her stomach and settled there, refusing to leave her alone, and she could not seem to figure out what to do with her hands. A warm glow had infused his eyes, and she gazed back, flustered.

Maybe he was waiting for her to kiss him again? That could be it. After all, he had waited for her to ask the last time. Or maybe she was simply obsessed with making out with him, because she had contemplated it entirely too often, and she must put the idea out of her mind. At once.

He leaned forward, and she started to move back, but then forced herself to stay still. "Sesshoumaru," she murmured, "What are you…"

Capturing her chin between his forefinger and claws, he nipped at the side of her mouth. _Well,_ she thought rather giddily, _that answers my question, at least._

She met him halfway, feeling wanton and pathetic all at once, yet not overly concerned by the idea that a _demon_ had just expressed his desire for her, a _priestess_, the second time in one day. After waiting and waiting for Inuyasha to show her affection, almost the entire time she had known him, it made her feel very feminine that someone else appreciated her charms, even if the half-demon did not. Suddenly, Kagome, who had always considered herself only passably pretty, felt ladylike and attractive.

When she pulled back to breathe, he snagged the tie on the front of her kimono, dragging her forward, and she put out her hands to steady herself. She ended up with her palms against his shoulders, half-sprawled across his lap, surprise etched onto her face. He traced the outline of her cheek, sending tiny sparks up her spine, waiting for her to relax against his chest, stabilizing herself over his legs, by using her knees for balance.

The next time, she kissed _him_. Because, after all, he looked quite kissable in the twilight shade that surrounded him, making his hair appear even more silvery than usual. Twining her fingers into his hair, she snuggled closer, and endeavored to steal his oxygen. Sesshoumaru exhaled sharply, almost a soundless bark, then pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her waist.

It wasn't until her obi was feeling loose, her knees had completely given up their support, and her hair was decidedly rumpled, that she stopped to think about what she was doing. _Society's_ _perception_, Miroku whispered into her mind, _Not the way they were treated_.

And suddenly, she understood that 'society' included Sesshoumaru, and what he would think of her for acting like this, not only his mother, her friends, or - heaven forbid! - _her _mother. "Sesshoumaru," she mouthed into his hair, "Er… Perhaps we should stop."

Skillfully ignoring her, his claws trailed a pathway up her side and across her back, leaving little traces of fire in their wake. But Kagome struggled away from him, landing ungracefully on the hardwood floor. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, irises smoldering dark gold, and not entirely focused.

And for once, he appeared open and accessible, instead of controlled or distant. She realized with no small amount of shock that she had some semblance of power over him. She - _Kagome _- had made him look like that, all frayed around the edges and fuzzy-headed. Much like she herself was feeling, at the moment, in fact.

As she moved to sit up, he urged her downward again, the weight of his torso pressing her gently into the ground, and suddenly, it was not so amusing anymore. "No, really," she pushed at his shoulders, "I want to stop."

For a frightening second, it seemed as though he would ignore her, but then, the taiyoukai rolled away from her, shoulders tight and his brow furrowed in either confusion or displeasure – she could not tell which one. Insanely, Kagome felt suddenly guilty for denying him. How often would someone like Sesshoumaru spend his attention on a human girl, like herself?

Then, angry for forgetting her own resolutions so quickly, she shook her head. This had nothing to do with him – it was her decision to make. And yet, she still found herself apologizing to him, when he stood up and did not offer to help her off the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said dimly, "It's not that I don't want to spend more time with you, it is simply… this morning was my first kiss, and everything moved so fast."

His gaze landed on her, as if judging her sincerity, and eventually relented. "Perhaps another time, then," the taiyoukai agreed, and Kagome swore she could see a mischievous grin lurking behind his usually placid expression. Her cheeks warmed once more, and she found herself irrationally pleased that he had not been upset by her pulling away from him.

Bidding the taiyoukai good night, she fled – in her mind, she envisioned it as a gracious withdrawal, rather than a full-blown retreat – into the hallway. Sesshoumaru watched her leave, leaning on the hard edge of the shoji screen leading into the corridor. She tried not to feel self-conscious, but it was difficult with the way his eyes burned into her back as she walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maybe Sango and Miroku could advise her, since they knew half of the story already.

She had wanted to know the state of his heart, before revealing her own, and now she had her answer. But, she was not sure what to do. So far, all two of her relationships with men had failed dismally – Hojo and Inuyasha each falling short in different ways. And she knew inherent problems existed in any association with Sesshoumaru, too. But that did not stop her heart from hoping.

A lock of hair flopped in front of her face, and she ran her fingers through the disheveled mess atop her head. For only a few minutes of kissing, a certain taiyoukai had managed to thoroughly ruffle her hair, running his fingers through it. Her eyes glazed over slightly at the memory.

As if responding to her vacant expression, a soft giggle sounded at her side, and Kagome whirled to face the noise, nearly scared out of her wits. A young dog-demon crouched not too far away from her, in a side-corridor. Judging by the plain kimono and sash, this was a servant.

It was the first time she had seen one of the castle servants – always conspicuously absent from her vicinity, because she was a priestess and she might be able to purify them. Not that she would do such a thing, but the others had no way of knowing that, she supposed. Wide-eyed, Kagome stared at the newcomer.

The youngster dropped her eyes immediately, focusing on the polished floorboards, instead of the priestess lingering in front of her. Confused, Kagome saw no malice in the girl, but at the same time, she had no idea why someone would be randomly standing there, waiting for her.

Because the youkai made no move to approach or speak, Kagome hesitantly slid past the girl, creeping down the hallway. But before she had traveled more than ten meters, another set of eyes began tracking her slow progress through the castle. And then another. And another…

She heard a hushed whisper from behind, then caught an encouraging smile from one of the older female servants, as she wandered down the main corridor. Suddenly, it seemed like there had not been so many connecting hallways on this route, earlier in the evening. Where had they come from and why choose now to reveal themselves to her? She had felt some of these auras for days, hovering in the back of her mind and prickling at her senses. And until now, she and her friends had been left alone, like they had the plague.

Glancing down, she took in her rather rumpled appearance. The knot in her sash was loose, and the outer layer of her kimono had started to slide off her shoulders, leaving a spacious gap at the top of her outfit. Nothing untoward was showing, but overall, she looked like someone who had just emerged from battle, minus the blood and gore.

With an indignant squeak, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, pulling the collar of her outermost layer up to her neck. This was terrible! Absolutely nothing had happened between herself and Sesshoumaru, but he had politely screened the room from eavesdroppers, so technically, no one else had a clue what they had been doing either.

And clearly, what everyone _else _thought happened was completely wrong, wrong, wrong. She felt like strangling Miroku. Obviously, this was his fault. He had given her sound advice, but then he had not convinced her to follow it. Society's perceptions, indeed.

"Nothing happened!" she shouted at no one in particular, feeling mortified and foolish.

At the back of her mind, a treacherous suggestion from her subconscious told her that she had been cheated. If others were going paint her to be a whore, then at least she could have _actually_ slept with Sesshoumaru… There was no point in loosing one's reputation for no reason, right?

Luckily, a voice broke through her thoughts, interrupting that chain of logic before it progressed too far. "Is everything all right?"

At last! A familiar face! Sora lounged against one of the walls, ahead of her, looking far too composed and peaceful for her liking.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Kagome whispered intently.

Inuyasha's part-time instructor said nothing, merely smiled at her absently. Clearly, he could not understand her misfortune.

She clutched at the corners of her collar, wondering how she could return to her room with this unkempt appearance. Sango would immediately ask questions, and Kagome would wither up and die from embarrassment. And why hadn't she _thought _of this _sooner_?

Yes, she wanted to discuss the situation with her best friend. But she hoped to do so, in her own time. She did not want Sango making unwarranted assumptions. Opinions like the castle servants had apparently formed.

Faced with no other options, she inched forward slowly. "I don't suppose," Kagome begged Sora sweetly, "That you could fix the back of the obi and make me look presentable again…"

A furry ear twitched on top of his head, and his smile grew strained. "Of course, my lady," said the brown-haired youkai, attempting to distance himself from her through polite language, but not entirely succeeding due to the absurdity of the situation. "Turn around, if you would please."

As he tugged at the back of her kimono, a highly paranoid Kagome peered down the hallway, trying to see if there were any other youkai hiding there. When she saw they were alone, she sighed in relief. She wasn't as comfortable around Sora as the members of her group, but if he trained all the new recruits and warriors at the castle, then he probably held more sway here than an average servant. So, perhaps he could put in a good word for her, and then Sesshoumaru's mother wouldn't hear through the grapevine about her son sleeping with a human, and the Lady of the West would not decide to come and chop her up into itty-bitty pieces.

"We were just talking," she declared firmly, twisting around to look over her shoulder at her assistant. "Over a cup of tea."

Sora calmly pushed her shoulders back into alignment, his expression carefully neutral. "Of course, my lady."

As he finished arranging her outfit, the half-wind youkai stepped back, keeping well away from her form. But before she could voice any other protestations or explanations, he stumped her with one simple word. "Why?" he asked.

Kagome sputtered. "Why what?"

A slight frown marred his otherwise peaceful gaze, tightening the corners of his mouth. One ear drifted to the side, as though he was partially focused on someone or something farther down the passageway. But soon, his focus returned to her fully.

"You feel uncomfortable around Lord Sesshoumaru for some reason?" he continued, far more softly than a moment ago. "Because of his arm, perhaps?"

And despite his calm façade, she could tell the idea displeased him, even angered him.

Kagome gawked. Good heavens! She had managed to offend the only demon in the palace that treated her group in a kindly fashion, by _not_ sleeping with Sesshoumaru? That was completely backwards. Intuition told her that the palace-youkai should be upset by the opposite result.

Of course, she had based her opinion of what these youkai would say or think, all along, on her admittedly sparse knowledge of Sesshoumaru himself. "No, no. That's not it," she waved her hands in denial, "I forgave him for that, a long time ago!"

Consternation overtook his features. Like a dog chewing on a particularly stubborn bone, Sora pursued the issue. "You forgave him," he inquired slowly, "For defeating the Inu-no-Taisho's only undefeated enemy?"

Now, Kagome was the one who felt lost and confused. Either Sora was misinformed, or they were speaking on entirely different subjects. Before she could open her mouth to explain, however, quiet footsteps padded in their direction, and she turned to see Sesshoumaru approaching.

"That will be all, Sora," the taiyoukai interrupted them. But instead of looking at the one he had dismissed so rudely, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on her, gauging her reaction.

She might never have understood what she missed, if not for that. If not for the way he watched her, with a hairline fracture in his composure, a trace of nervousness in his gaze. The white-haired inuyoukai had followed her here, and listened to their conversation, but he had only interrupted her when…

Sora bowed, cordially.

Kagome exploded.

"You told them," she gasped, "That you lost your arm fighting _Ryukossei_?!"

Unwilling to believe it, but unable to find any other explanation to fill in the gaps, she stared at him, waiting for Sesshoumaru to contradict her. But he did not. Instead, when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

"I thought you had offered to teach Inuyasha, in spite of your differences," she said, trying to define why she felt so horrified and betrayed. "Instead, you want to steal his accomplishments? I don't understand, Sesshoumaru."

Frozen into his bow, the half-wind demon's ears flattened unhappily against his skull. And Kagome could sympathize with Sora, she really could. Because it felt like her heart had just been ripped out.


	26. The Demands of the Regent

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi created Inuyasha; I am just working with her characters. **Spoiler alert for manga chapter 467**, in which Sesshoumaru's mother asks him whether he hates humans or not. Ah, the burning question.

Author's Note: Car accident…

Followed by coma…

Resulting in brain-damage...

As a result, it is difficult to write now. But I continue to try. I love all the reviews my wonderful readers gave me! And I apologize for the delay.

**Chapter 25: The Demands of the Regent **

It was amazing that an evening with such promise could end in such a dreadful way. Ever since Kagome had left his room, the lovely aspects of his evening had frayed at the seams, and finally the day had unwound completely.

First, he had invited her to his room and, ironically, enjoyed her conversation far more than other females of the day – but then, it was hard to compete with a time-traveler in a talkative mood. Next, somehow his attempt to kiss her had spiraled out of control, ending with an attractive young lady sprawled across his lap. And… Well, that had been unexpectedly nice too. In fact, he had been very pleased to note that she climbed on top of _him_, not the other way around.

But it had also been the beginning of the end. The cords that had held his evening (and his sanity) together had started to fray the moment that she snuggled into his chest and ran her hands through his hair. By the time they finished kissing, it had been distinctly hard for him to think. Kagome, on the other hand, had been mentally acute enough to excuse herself from his presence.

It felt vaguely like he was being cheated of something.

Something other than her presence, of course.

All right. Fine. He would not have minded a few more hours in her company, even if they only spent that time talking.

Still, Sesshoumaru told himself firmly, this did not mean that he was feeling _affectionate_ toward the miko. It was simply that after his arm had been lost, the heir to the Western Lands had not spent a significant amount of time with ladies. And before he had lost his arm, he had never wasted much time on the opposite sex, either… Which meant that Kagome was the first female he had been interested in, even remotely, for years…

Pulling a halt to this line of thinking as quickly as he could, Sesshoumaru ruthlessly began packing away the idea, before he was forced to actually confront the fact that he missed his left arm and _liked _the human priestess, a little bit. As she disappeared toward the guest wing, he returned to his room, only to hear a distant screech from her. Abruptly, Sesshoumaru found himself in the hallway once more, trailing after her.

Why would she shout while walking through the castle? It was the middle of the night. All around her, he could sense the auras of some of the demonic-staff, although the servants quickly fled at his approach. Had she been injured by a resentful hireling, somehow? The thought brought a displeased growl to his throat, and his stride lengthened.

In the end, though, the only one that he sensed near her was Sora. And the half-wind youkai had already been given ample opportunity to harm her, if he had wanted to do so. Slowly, Sesshoumaru's steps shuddered to a halt, before he interrupted them.

Voices drifted through the hallway, and the taiyoukai tried not to wince at the volume of Kagome's words. Although the question she was answering had been nearly inaudible, the priestess spoke loudly, as if to protest the very concept that had been suggested to her.

"No, no! That's not it," she exclaimed. "I forgave him for that, a long time ago!"

And if her loud reply had not been enough to demoralize him, Sora's next comment definitely did the trick.

"You forgave him," asked the half-wind demon, in puzzlement, "For defeating the Inu-no-Taisho's only undefeated enemy?"

Throwing himself around the corner, Sesshoumaru hastened to stop the irritating, unbelievable, insolent, treacherous creature that he had placed in charge of training his half-brother for some reason that he could no longer remember. His heart rate accelerated, as his mind raced for a single reason, any reason at all, why they should be discussing… _this_. How had she done it? Had she initiated this subject, or had Sora volunteered the information?

"That will be all, Sora," Sesshoumaru interjected, as his feet came to rest beside the pair, and he stared at the priestess, wondering what he had missed and why such a conversation would have ever, ever, _ever_ come to pass? And for that matter, why did her kimono smell slightly like Sora now? And why had servants been in the hallway, pestering a guest with their curiosity in the first place?

It felt as if the fabric of the evening that he had been holding onto had suddenly lost its seams. Without further adieu, the priestess took advantage of this and ripped his evening into tiny shreds. Sesshoumaru cringed internally.

"You told them," she gaped, wide-eyed, "That you lost your arm fighting _Ryukossei_?!"

He opened his mouth to deny it, but nothing emerged. Horror compounded by the fact that Sora still stood there, and he had no idea how to explain, Sesshoumaru's mind stalled and refused to start again. No, he had never made such a statement, not to anyone!

But his mother had said it.

After loosing an arm to Inuyasha, he had not returned home. Eventually, his mother had sought him out in the wilderness. Unwilling to explain how he had surrendered his left limb, Sesshoumaru had attempted to ignore her. Zealously hoping that she would leave him alone did not rid him of her presence, however. In the end, she had spoken.

And he had been astounded by her praise.

_Well done_, the Lady of the Western Lands had said testily, _It took you long enough to avenge him_.

At the time, he had not been sure what she meant. And not knowing exactly what she referred to, or who actually _had_ accomplished the deed, he had chosen not to contradict her. It had not been an unreasonable action to take. While Sesshoumaru had become very good at killing things, he had always been rather terrible at lying to his mother. Around her, he was completely transparent. Also, he had not been very interested in displaying his lack of knowledge about the event to his mother. Finally, he had never thought it would matter so much, the fact that his mother came to an erroneous conclusion about who, precisely, killed Ryukossei. Honestly, to Sesshoumaru's way of thinking, it should never have become a significant, important deed.

Months had passed, as he continued the search for Naraku, before he learned the lie had grown out of proportion. Not only did his Mother believe that he had properly avenged his Father, but she had told many others of her perception. The story had been embellished, in his absence, as well. Now, not only had he assassinated his Father's killer, but tragically, he had lost an arm in the process. That enhancement must have seemed reasonable to the Lady of the West – since no one actually knew how he lost his arm, and he had not revealed this fact.

But when he learned that his non-existent triumph over Ryukossei had become a sordid form of justification for his entitlement to the Western throne, Sesshoumaru could not help wishing that he had told his mother the truth, right up front. Allowing the Regent of the Western Lands, his own mother, to believe that he deserved credit for something, when he _didn't_… Well, under certain circumstances, silence began to sound just like falsehood.

At this point, the situation looked the same anyway. Somehow he had not arrived in time. Not in the past, and not today. How could he explain or excuse his actions?

As the priestess stared at him, incredulously, her expression crumpled and she stormed toward her room, and Sesshoumaru felt something twist harshly in his stomach, realizing the cost of his mistake had just increased exponentially. Like before, he could not fathom how to fix the problem, except with the truth. But at this moment, the truth no longer seemed good enough.

Exacerbating the dilemma, his companion remained bowed, smelling apologetic and miserable. "This one did not hear anything," spoke the half-wind youkai, ears laid back, "Please rest assured, Sesshoumaru-sama, no other shall learn of this from me."

With a snarl, he glared at the back of Sora's head. Submissive, complacent behavior did not fix this problem either! Truly, Sesshoumaru had known the half-wind, half-dog demon since childhood. Sora had never been anything but loyal. There was no doubt inside him, regarding the allegiance of the half-wind youkai.

But why on Earth had they started discussing that damned dragon, anyway?

"You have my trust," Sesshoumaru bit out, grinding his teeth.

Rising slowly, Sora watched his leader. For a moment, each demon scrutinized the other carefully. Sesshoumaru's hand twitched as he contemplated following Kagome and explaining this incident to her. Really, what should he say? As long as Sora stayed close, however, then he could not proceed. It felt as if his mind had frozen over at the edges, and thoughts were having a difficult time settling down inside of it.

"Then," in a casual, quiet way, Sora remarked, "The miko is the only problem remaining?"

"No, absolutely not!" snapped the taiyoukai. Panic laced through his chest, as he envisioned an uncomfortable personal predicament morphing into absolute disaster, in the space of only a few minutes. "The Shikon no Miko must _not_ be harmed."

There. Yes. That would help. By emphasizing her title, surely even Sora would understand how essential it was for her to live. The others simply did not know what they dealt with here. Assassination of the priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls would send the lands into far worse chaos than a minor disruption in the chain of command concerning him.

Naturally, that was the only reason he was worried on the miko's behalf. Because she was the priestess of the Shikon no Tama. Because he wanted the Jewel whole again, and safely protected by a powerful priestess. Because he had invested lots of time and energy into protecting her already, and his time was valuable. That was all. The dread he felt at the thought of her coming to harm wasn't because he felt tender toward her, surely.

"I merely meant to suggest," placated Sora gently, tilting his head to one side, unavoidably intrigued, "That they be removed from the castle forthwith?"

Unfortunately, this suggestion hurt Sesshoumaru's feelings as well. And this time, it was difficult to write-off his emotional distress as anything other than maudlin sentimentality. All he could imagine, upon hearing Sora's recommendation, was what _she_ would believe. Wouldn't this seem like he was kicking Kagome out of the castle for learning the truth?

Not only had his evening turned into tattered, frayed, torn fabric, the dog-demon decided, but also his companions had started making decisions for him, without permission. Still, taking a deep breath, he concentrated on Sora's advice, trying to see its merits. The half-wind youkai rarely proposed things for no reason.

If the priestess left the palace, then certainly she could not inform anyone else of her revelation. Moreover, it would be easier to explain this to Kagome and her companions, if they were the only ones present. Tactically speaking, it was the correct move to make.

Otherwise though, the idea still bothered him.

Swallowing his discomfort, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No," he disagreed uneasily, "I will take care of it. You're dismissed."

The half-wind youkai blinked in surprise, then bowed and slowly walked away. He stared after his companion, feeling that he had just made yet another mistake, but not quite understanding what else he could have done. He still did not know what to say to her… And Sora was correct –leadership of the Western Lands should come before his personal feelings… But he could not see any sense in kicking his half-brother's party out of the castle, when he had vowed to assist in Inuyasha's training. That would only make the situation worse.

Yet wasn't this simply taking another step down a pathway that had been started by a lie?

Gazing at the floor, the silver haired dog-demon did not move for quite some time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha," bellowed a distraught priestess, dragging both occupants of the room out of a light slumber. "We're leaving!"

The half-demon leapt to his feet, holding his sword, ready for an enemy to appear any moment.

But the monk stood with far more dismay and alarm written across his face. An upset Kagome was a terrible sign. And she was currently in tears. Assuming the worst, Miroku touched her shoulder in concern, and when the priestess leaned into his shirt, he wrapped her delicately in his arms. "He lieeeeed," whined the girl from the future, sniffling into the monk's robes.

Inuyasha simply stared, befuddled by the scent of terror and distress pouring off his human companions. If they wanted to leave the castle, then something _bad_ was happening, right? But before the hanyou could ask his questions, Miroku made an even stranger inquiry.

"Are you all right?" the monk began, with something akin to hysteria. "Did he injure you…"

"He told them he was the one who beat Ryukossei," Kagome interrupted, furiously. "He told us he wanted to help train Inuyasha, but all he wants is to take away accomplishments."

Balling her fists into Miroku's clothing, the priestess stared up at him with watery eyes, yet her gaze also sparkled with anger. Somehow, the monk was relieved. Earlier that day, Miroku had spoken to her of the Tales of Genji and the dangers of going to a man's room alone, yet Kagome had insisted, so… in the end… even her weird news did not upset him too much. As long as their priestess had not been harmed, then he was thankful.

Naturally, the half-demon missed this subtext entirely. "What?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, striding forward in astonishment. "Who said that?"

In a rush, the blue-eyed priestess explained what she had heard, and the half-demon gazed at her in bewilderment. It sounded too ridiculous to be true, but he could detect no deceit from his friend. Also, the monk seemed entirely too knowledgeable about the whole ordeal, right from the start. Miroku had asked whether Kagome had been _injured_… hadn't he? Puzzlement crept over Inuyasha's features.

"So…" grumbled the hanyou, ears flicking backward in annoyance, "You suddenly decided to talk to Sora about Sesshoumaru's missing arm, in the middle of the night?"

Unfortunately for Kagome, it seemed this was one of the few times that Inuyasha would actually press for details. A tell-tale blush flowed over her cheeks, erasing the incensed look she had adopted earlier. "N-no," she protested weakly, conveniently failing to mention the real reason she had been speaking with Sora on that topic. "Sora brought it up. He wondered whether I disliked your brother because he has only one arm…"

"Half-brother," growled Inuyasha. With a frown, he eyed his companions carefully. There was more to the story; he could feel it. Already, the tale seemed ludicrous, but the idea that Kagome had been wandering around in the palace, at night, only to coincidentally run into Sora – this was beyond even Inuyasha's belief. "You're saying that Sora sought you out, to ask this question?"

"… R-right!" the priestess stuttered. "Because I made a comment yesterday about the fact that I thought you were 'nicer' than Sesshoumaru…"

Ironically, it seemed that self-sabotage was a problem for Kagome too, not only Sesshoumaru. Finding herself in an uncomfortable situation, the priestess chose to lie by omission. After all, what could it hurt?

The silver-haired hanyou blinked slowly. It still seemed like a rather ridiculous scenario. But ultimately, Inuyasha decided the result of her conversation was more interesting than its unlikely beginning. Kagome had somehow learned that his half-brother Sesshoumaru was lying to everyone about who killed the dragon-demon Ryukossei.

Scratching his head, Inuyasha nodded absently, and Kagome crumpled to the ground in relief, quietly asking for Miroku to wake Sango. She was still very upset, and no less determined to leave the castle, but they all had to agree before taking such a step. Plus, now that she thought of it, they would probably have to obtain assistance from Sora, as well – since Kirara could only fly with two passengers on her back, and there were four people in their party…

As a result, all six members of the traveling party were present in the chamber when their final guest arrived.

Without a sound, the shoji screen tentatively slid back to reveal Inuyasha's elder brother. The party fell silent. But the taiyoukai in their midst did not enter the room or begin the conversation, merely waited on the other side of the doorway.

"You!" Kagome leapt to her feet, pointing one finger angrily. "What do you want? We're leaving, and you can't stop us, so if you want to explain yourself, you should hurry. Not that there would be any good explanation for…"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed, watching the complacent way his half-brother received Kagome's angry criticism. Technically, she had been more upset about this entire incident than he was, so far. An abnormal feeling of disbelief swept through him again, as he watched how strangely everyone around him was behaving. Sango and Miroku did not look nearly upset _enough_, and they had shared a knowing glance, when Kagome had grown furious. And his half-brother – unbelievably enough – seemed to _accept_ her fury. Like it was justified. Why else would he bother showing up to clarify things?

Doubt trickled down his spine, as he remembered his companion's strange tale of meeting with Sora so late at night for such an odd reason. "What?" the hanyou asked, interrupting Kagome's tirade. "This is such a big deal that Sora had to go alert you?"

"No. This Sesshoumaru was present during the discussion," added the taiyoukai, politely stepping over the threshold of the room, once he had been addressed. Shutting the screen behind him, he sat down, apart from their group, facing Inuyasha.

"Ah," the hanyou grunted in reply, staring at the priestess now. "She didn't mention that either."

Under his suspicious glance, Kagome's hands fluttered uselessly in front of her. Pink cheeks gave away her discomfort, and she sat down again, flustered. Somehow it was not very appealing to be on the _receiving_ end of a distrustful glare from a friend. Especially when she had not done anything wrong! She had simply… planned not to tell him… everything.

Suddenly, she understood how Inuyasha refrained from telling her about seeing Kikyou all those times. Really, there was no good way to begin that kind of conversation. In the end, perhaps it made sense that Inuyasha secretly tried to see Kikyou, now and then. Perhaps she wasn't really so different than anyone else. Guilt settled into her, seeping through the cracks in her good conscience.

Glaring at Sesshoumaru again, the half-demon decided this entire evening was rubbing him the wrong way. He could not displace the feeling that he had just been lied to by both his half-brother _and_ the priestess. But for the life of him, Inuyasha could not figure out _why_.

Although this particular argument was one they had never had before, it seemed the brothers were off to their usual, rocky start. "Say whatever you wanna say, bastard," the hanyou sneered, "But seriously. Don't expect us to listen to a bunch of _lies_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The taiyoukai clenched his jaw, teeth grinding softly in his mouth. With a reserve of patience that even he did not know he possessed, he refrained from replying to Inuyasha's caustic comment. This moment in time was not meant for bullying his half-brother. It was for illustrating the truth to a certain miko. And the truth was that she had jumped to unwarranted conclusions, immediately. He had a perfectly good explanation.

After rehearsing it a few times in his mind, the story still sounded far too much like an _excuse_ for Sesshoumaru's liking. Still, he was not begging for forgiveness. He was planning to explain the situation in a way that fragile human minds could comprehend. Once they understood the entire story, then his actions would make perfect sense.

So, he began at the beginning.

"When the Inu-no-Taisho died," Sesshoumaru bit out slowly, watching his half-brother flinch at the title, which morbidly made the entire experience more pleasant, "Other powerful youkai expected to divide up the territory. Demons respect strength, however, and everyone recognized that this Sesshoumaru had a great deal of potential."

His half-brother scoffed, rudely, and the elder dog-demon gripped his hand into a fist, digging claws into his palm. Storytelling was not his strong-point. Yet beating up Inuyasha would not improve the state of affairs, either. Technically, he had not been experienced enough to rule the Western Lands, when his Father died, but admitting that aloud was unacceptable. What was he supposed to say?

"Rather than allow the land to be fought over and divided into tiny parts, the Lady proposed a compromise," he persevered firmly. "She would act as Regent, until I held sufficient strength to rule. Theoretically, there were three ways to prove this. First, by… demonstrating…"

Trailing off, he realized that he had not thought through all parts of his tale as well as he hoped. For instance, he had only accounted for the miko's feelings, at this point. There was no way to avoid upsetting his half-brother with at least one of these comments.

"Demonstrating that Sesshoumaru-sama was unquestionably more powerful than any other, even the Inu-no-Taisho?" the monk smoothly finished his sentence from across the room, covering up the fact that he had unexpectedly run out of words. "Defeating Ryukossei would certainly be a most impressive accomplishment."

"Especially considering that you _weren't even there_," added Kagome acerbically.

Frustration boiled inside of his chest, and Sesshoumaru turned to face the priestess now, instead of his half-brother. This argument was mostly about her preconceptions in the first place. He focused on her fully, without pretending that Inuyasha had much to do with it anymore.

"Next, because there were two heirs to the throne," the taiyoukai continued venomously, directing his comment toward the miko, "Some suggested the succession should be ensured by killing the hanyou. Emotional attachments had already destroyed one leader of the Western Lands, after all."

She paled, falling silent once more.

"The final option was to show that the leader of the Western Lands had bequeathed… his power to his eldest son," the taiyoukai finished uneasily, watching the miko's face. The blood drained out of her cheeks so thoroughly, he thought she looked like she was about to faint. Apparently, she did not like the truth any more than her earlier assumptions about his deceit.

She shuddered and looked away. Somehow, he was upsetting her more. This was _not_ how the conversation was supposed to end. Internally, he winced.

"Your Father's power… like…" muttered the priestess, gazing down at her hands and twisting them in her lap, "Like the Tessaiga?"

Sesshoumaru stared back at her, without answering. Part of his mind could not bear the fact that she had arrived at that conclusion so quickly and steadily. The rest of his mind could not fathom _how_ she had done so. True, she had been present the first time he tried to steal the Tessaiga from his half-brother. And the second time. And the third… Damn it.

He had not mentioned the Tessaiga. But she was correct. There was a reason he had sought out the Tessaiga in the first place, and it was not because he liked shiny objects. Tessaiga had been his Father's trademark, and he had always desired to live up to that standard. In the beginning, he had been unable to believe that a half-breed demon could use the sword to its full potential. Inuyasha, he had felt, did not deserve to wield such a magnificent blade. But there had been one more piece to his logic too – if Sesshoumaru could grasp his Father's sword, by default, he would inherit the Western Lands. Tessaiga was the symbol of his Father's strength, and by showing that he had inherited it, no one would dare to question him either.

In fact, the only reason he had stopped pursuing the Tessaiga was because he had other ways of taking the throne. After a while, he had persuaded himself that it would be more effective to prove his strength in another fashion. By using the Tessaiga, he would only _equal_ his Father's power. If he could _surpass_ his Father's strength, then it would be even better.

Deep down, though, he still wanted Tessaiga. And evidently, he was so transparent that Kagome had figured out his motivation in a single discussion.

As the silence stretched between them, the half-demon shifted closer, dragging attention toward himself again. He returned to the second stage of the conversation. "Oi! Wait a minute," Inuyasha interjected, visibly upset, "You're sayin' that you're _supposed_ to kill me? Expected to? It's _required_?!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku tried to appease his friend. "This occurred many years ago, I believe. Perhaps you should…"

"What the fuck!" shouted Inuyasha, rising from the floor, "That's the stupidest, most disgusting thing possible. You supposed to _murder_ me or _steal _the only thing I own, so that other youkai will _respect_ you?"

Fury was flowing off his half-brother in palpable waves, and Sesshoumaru actually felt surprised. He was also slightly tempted to laugh. The irony of it was that he had always sensed the same dichotomy from the demands that had been placed on him as a child. It would have been easy to assassinate his half-brother, when Inuyasha was a baby. But what good would that have done? If a true test of his skill as a leader was intended to prove strength – how would it prove anything to kill a baby? That was not a fair fight.

In the end, his half-brother had made a valid point. "No," he stated calmly. "Other youkai respect strength. Those ideas were merely suggestions of how to prove it."

"Who made these stupid 'suggestions'?" growled Inuyasha irately. "And how s'it explain why you claimed to kill Ryukossei?"

"This Sesshoumaru did not claim…"

"Well, you're in luck!" interrupted the hanyou. "I killed Ryukossei _and_ I beat you using Tessaiga once, but I don't _want _to rule over a floating castle in the middle of fucking nowhere. You can have it. I didn' kill that damn dragon for glory."

The white-haired dog-demon grew very still. Somehow, the fact that he had failed to live up to his goals sounded much worse, when Inuyasha claimed to have done so _in his place_. He rose to his feet, menacingly. "You will leave in the morning," he said, no longer feeling all that guilty about throwing the group out of the castle.

"Damn straight," retorted the hanyou. "Wasting time here, when I could be lookin' for Naraku…"

"Osuwari," Kagome said, activating the chain around Inuyasha's neck, dragging him to the floor and away from Sesshoumaru's gaze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone in the room had seen incredibly violent conflicts occur between these two brothers before, after all. She did not have the heart to watch another fight like that, in the middle of someone else's home. She didn't have the heart to do much of anything, right now.

All the anger that she had felt earlier, over Sesshoumaru's deception and the fact that Sora believed that fighting Ryukossei was how the taiyoukai had lost an arm… it all seemed less important now. He had not fully explained himself, because Inuyasha had not allowed him to finish. Yet Kagome saw the direction in which the narrative was heading, and she realized she did not want to know the rest. The entire experience was discouraging.

Impatient and easily frustrated, the half-demon's brain had stalled on the portion of the dialogue that dealt with his non-existent relationship to Sesshoumaru. Aloof and arrogant, Sesshoumaru was going deny any fault in the matter.

Sesshoumaru was not going to apologize. Inuyasha never did either. She wondered why she had really expected anything different. Perhaps dog-demons were genetically incapable of apology.

"Our apologies for causing such a disturbance," Kagome continued apathetically, "So late at night."

The taiyoukai glanced down at her, a trace of bewilderment in his expression. Then, his face hardened with resolve. "This Sesshoumaru did not claim to have defeated the dragon Ryukossei," he stated solemnly. "It was an assumption made by others, in my absence."

No, Kagome noted. That was definitely not an apology. Although the taiyoukai had said more in the last hour than at any other time in their acquaintance, he had neither apologized nor admitted to any wrong-doing.

Deciding that the floor-boards were utterly fascinating, she avoided looking at him. Miroku politely, but briefly, finished the exchange, while Kagome stopped listening, wrapping herself in disappointment like it was armor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following morning, Sango was finished packing, and Kagome was still laying in bed. The futon was very comfortable. It was much nicer than her sleeping bag, in fact.

She did not want to get up. As soon as she prepared to face the day, they were all going to leave the castle and return to searching for shards. Shard-hunting – Kagome reasoned – was something she had done before. There was no real reason to feel excited about continuing the long, endless process.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango intoned gently, laying one hand on her shoulder. "Are you…"

"No," mumbled Kagome, pulling the covers over her head. It had been very difficult to sleep. She was still tired. Surely, Sango could understand this and allow her a few more minutes.

With a sigh, the demon-slayer settled beside her futon, lightly stroking the top of her hair. "Kagome-chan, I know that what happened last night upset you," continued Sango delicately. "But it was also very…"

"No," the priestess repeated firmly, rolling onto her stomach. "Uh uh."

His explanation had been awful too, she decided. 'Emotion' had destroyed the Western Lands, once before. Sesshoumaru had actually said that, hadn't he? Funny, how earlier, she had been so excited about drawing an emotional response out of the demon-lord. She had actually thought it seemed like he cared about her, and the thought had lightened her heart, making her happy.

But no, he didn't care. Not really. Emotions were for losers.

After a short pause, the taijiya tried again.

"I know that Kohaku has done terrible things, under Naraku's supervision," she spoke quietly, sadness creeping into her tone. "Still, part of my heart forgives him. That is what it means to care about someone. Even when you are frustrated or angry about what has happened, you can't help but…"

This time a sniffle escaped, despite her best efforts to control herself. "I'm not in love with Sesshoumaru," she announced, her voice sounding especially scratchy and unpredictable. Honestly, voices should not be allowed to sound so pitiful, this early in the morning.

Sango sat beside her silently, running fingers over her hair. The absence of sound made her sniffling seem louder, though, so Kagome quickly added to her previous statement. "I'm not in love with Inuyasha either. Or Kouga. Or Hojo."

"All right," agreed Sango affably. Then, without anything else left to say, the demon-slayer tried to change the subject. Embarrassment bled through into her voice. "Do you think… you will be ready to leave, soon? I think that we may have agreed to depart the castle, at some point today."

Yes. That was true, too. Technically, this was her own fault. It had been Kagome's idea, last night, to leave immediately – she had suggested it to the others, before anyone else had mentioned it.

Rubbing her nose on the bottom of the blanket, Kagome nodded her head. "After breakfast. Just need a few more minutes alone."

Sango patted her on the shoulder and vowed to bring food back to the room. Of course, this made Kagome feel like crying again. Her friends should not have to feed her by hand. With a growl, the priestess sat up and searched through her school-bag for her pocket-pack of kleenex.

Fine. So, she was excessively fussy. Occasionally crying actually made people feel _better_, however, and it was worth a try.

Slowly and methodically, she packed all her belongings away into the giant yellow-backpack. At the very end, she realized she had an unforeseen problem. The light blue kimono that had been laid out for her earlier was still here – but she had never actually recovered her school uniform. She was not going to take the beautiful light blue kimono away from this castle; it did not belong to her. And that left her with only two other options for clothing. Either she could wear her pajamas… or she could wear the wrinkled white kimono that she had bought in the future. It was only wrinkled because she had folded and shoved it inside her bag, but considering Sesshoumaru's responses (both good and bad) to the white kimono in the past, she decided to wear pajamas instead.

Pajamas were perfectly fine to wear in public. They were like… a declaration of independence! Even though her sleep-wear consisted of a flannel tank-top with spaghetti straps and a set of capri-pants, these would simply portray how different and futuristic and liberated she was.

Okay, actually it would be slightly embarrassing to wander around in pajamas all day. It might also be cold. Instead, she would find one of the servants and demand the return of her school uniform. Going through so many sailor-fuku cost her family too much money, anyway.

Cleaning off her face, Kagome fixed her most determined expression firmly in place. First, she would find a servant. Any servant at all. Next, she would get back her uniform. It was simple.

Unfortunately, as she walked down the hallway, she saw… absolutely no one. The servants had decided to make themselves scarce again, like before. In fact, today, she could not even sense their auras. Which was odd, since as a miko, detecting youki was one of her skills, and every other day she had sensed the presence of multiple servants, in the background, at least.

Spreading out her senses, the priestess finally felt youki to her left. It was very faint and subdued, and for a moment it seemed… upset. As she opened her eyes, Kagome shook her head lightly.

That was unusual. She had never really strained her senses to detect anything other than Jewel shards, in the past. And Jewel shards did not have much attitude. The Shikon no Tama was an inanimate object, for the most part. But this time, she had allowed herself to stretch out and delve deeply into her surroundings, and she had felt emotion alongside the unobtrusive life-force of a demon.

She wandered in that direction, hoping to find one of the elusive servants. The wooden hallways stretched out before her, and she soon left one wing of the castle to find herself in a large courtyard. The subdued traces of youki that she had felt earlier lingered on the other side of a short stone wall.

"So, Sesshoumaru," came the cutting voice of the Lady of the Western Lands, "Do you hate humans or not?"

Kagome froze in place. There was no way that the inu-youkai would have failed to notice her. Even barefoot in her pajamas, her feet still made noise, and they would probably smell her soon too. For some reason, it had never occurred to her to think that she might have sensed _powerful_ beings, who were able to _mask_ their youki, suppressing it into faint wisps of power.

Abruptly turning around, the blue-eyed priestess crept in the opposite direction. It was still far too early in the morning to deal with people like Sesshoumaru or his mother.

"Despite your position, you strive to meet their needs," continued the Lady, when her companion did not answer. "At least, I can come up with no other reason why you would allow your half-brother and his companions to denounce your leadership."

Sesshoumaru replied at last, sounding far more muffled and distant than his mother. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh? Was he doing something else, then?"

Their faintly-heard voices faded completely, as Kagome turned the corner, heading back toward their chambers. She exhaled in relief. Apparently, her bare feet were quiet enough to evade notice, and she had been far enough away to avoid…

A gust of air quivered past her, and a set of claws closed around her neck, as the presence she had been feeling became much more intense. Abruptly dragged backward around the corner and into the courtyard, Kagome tried to gasp, and realized she could not. Her hands scrabbled for purchase against the arm that was crushing her throat.

"Here," Sesshoumaru's mother offered, pleasantly, as though she was doing nothing more strenuous than speaking of the weather or a cup of tea. "I shall make it easy for you."

In a panic, Kagome realized that she had _not_ gone unnoticed by the inu-youkai, after all, and that she had been dragged over fifty feet in less than a second. She was currently in the courtyard, on the other side of the stone wall, and she could see Sesshoumaru, standing in front of a long dais and an even longer flight of stairs that descended into the clouds.

He looked upset. No, he looked furiously angry. Strange, how he could express such strong emotions in such a passive manner.

Even more importantly, though, her lungs were demanding air. It grew difficult to think about anything else, very quickly. She struggled again, raking her nails over the arm around her neck, before she realized she should just use her priestess powers to escape.

"You may either walk away from your birthright," said the Regent of the Western Lands, "Or stay and watch her die."

"Let her go," he hissed, loathing thickening his tone. "Now!"

_Holy energy_, thought Kagome desperately. _Reiki. Useful against demons. Now would be a good time to dredge some up_. Willing her powers to appear, on a moment's notice, this was spectacularly unreliable though. Her priestess powers remained dormant.

"A simple choice, and perhaps an enlightening one." Sesshoumaru's mother sounded incredibly bored with the entire ordeal. "If you dislike humans, as you say, then it will not be difficult to give one up for your heritage."

Black spots began to bleed across her vision, as her brain started to run out of oxygen. Had it really been several minutes, already? Sesshoumaru was staring at her, appalled.

Kagome wondered, briefly, if he would save her. The hopeful thought flickered out rapidly, though, when she realized that would require him to kill his own mother. No, not very likely.

What exactly were they discussing, again? If Sesshoumaru never killed Ryukossei, then his mother was still Regent of the Western Lands, so she could deny him the throne? But why would she…

Darkness overtook her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she woke, her throat burned. It felt like it had been crushed. Okay, it _had_ been crushed. Breathing heavily, she tried to sit upright, only to topple onto her side, as sunlight blinded her eyes. Kagome moaned, harshly.

Large, pavement stones extended all around her, and she realized she was still in the courtyard. In fact, this was the same place where she had been before she passed out. No one seemed to be nearby, though.

Sesshoumaru was gone. There were guards in the distance, standing on either side of the massive stairway that descended into the clouds. But otherwise, she was alone.

Still, she was alive. That could only be counted as a positive thing. There was nothing like a pointless, near-death experience to make her day complete.

What the hell had just happened?

Standing up, she rubbed her neck, feeling a few tiny cuts that had punctured her skin.

As she walked back toward their sleeping chambers, Kagome's sadness was completely replaced by a cold, simmering fury. She had not slept, she had not managed to find any servants or get her school uniform back, she had not had any breakfast, and she had been nearly strangled, for absolutely no reason.

Hell, even Naraku had some sort of reasons for trying to kill her. But Sesshoumaru's mother? That was just pure malice. It was random spitefulness. It was completely unreasonable and unacceptable.

While her rage grew, her holy aura finally kicked in, activating based on her emotions. Which, technically, only frustrated her further. Only the most incompetent priestess in the land would have this kind of reaction. Her powers were supposed to save her life! Against demons! They had always worked in the past, whenever her life was threatened. She had even learned how to train her skills, so that she could call them on command, to a certain extent. But when she had been under pressure, a few minutes ago, her reiki had done nothing for her. Perhaps this was because her attacker had tried to murder her using physical force alone, instead of demonic energy?

As she stomped through the hallways, she saw Sora heading promptly in her direction. The half-wind youkai caught up to her, and then paused, hesitant to approach while her holy energy was flaring so angrily. "The others were wondering what had become of you," Sora mentioned uncertainly, his eyes flickering with unease. "Did you lose your way?"

"No. Your bitch of a leader tried to kill me."

Now, the half-wind youkai simply appeared shocked. With a sigh, Kagome turned to face him fully, trying to let go of her anger. The bizarre behavior of the rest of the castle's inhabitants was not Sora's fault. He had actually been rather nice to her group, all along.

"Look, could I just have my uniform back, please?" she groaned, "It's the green and white clothing that disappeared from my room, the other day. Then, we will leave, I promise."

Quietly, Sora led her toward her bedroom, all of his attention focused on her, even when he was looking the other way. Eventually, with a furtive glance in her direction, he asked the hundred-dollar question. Kagome could feel it forming, even before he gave it words.

"The Lady… _attempted_ to kill you?" Sora inquired, the emphasis on the word 'attempt' bearing out his disbelief. In his mind, apparently, there was no such thing as an attempted murder. If the Western Lady had wanted her dead, then she would be dead.

Kagome mulled over this idea, even as she stubbornly clung to what she had experienced. After all, there were not many other ways to explain what had happened to her. "I accidentally interrupted them, I think," the priestess said tentatively. "She asked Sesshoumaru whether he really hated humans, and he didn't answer. So, she said she would make it easy for him to decide, and she tried to choke me to death."

Slowly, her companion trailed to a stop and stared at her. His expression did not simply look astonished or disbelieving now, he also seemed dismayed. Kagome appreciated the fact that he allowed his emotions to show, where she could interpret them. Unlike some people…

"She said he had two choices," continued Kagome. "He could either…"

And like sunlight slipping over the horizon at dawn, her mind finally realized what it meant, the fact that she was still alive. It meant that Sesshoumaru had chosen to submit to his Mother's ridiculous request, because…

He had wanted to save her.

"Sora," she whispered urgently, "Why would the Regent kick her own son out of the palace?"

"Ah," murmured the half-wind youkai, abashedly, rubbing the back of his head. "A test, perhaps? The late Inu-no-Taisho was certainly fond of those."

"Are you sure," Kagome complained one last time, "That she wasn't just being bitchy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As mentioned above – thank you for all your support and reviews. Due to the brain-damage the stories will be much slower now; and they were already glacially paced. But hopefully, this is not the end.


	27. Toukijin Broken

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi finished the series. Since she is DONE with the Inuyasha characters, now, maybe we can borrow them for nonprofit purposes. (Oh, wait. I was already.)

Author's Note: As mentioned last chapter, thank you for supportive messages! It is **very hard** to write stories, with limited memory span. I can't keep plot in my head long enough to finish a chapter. : ( Thus, the fact that a chapter appeared, it means I love you. I don't suppose anyone is still reading this, but I'll finish it eventually. x_x

Due to the short-term memory problems, **EDITING** of earlier chapters (to shorten them) is occurring. The next time you read my fanfiction (yea, right!) it will be even better.

**Chapter 26: ****Toukijin Broken**

Spring was in full force - fragrant flowers, budding trees, overly excitable birds trying to protect new nests. Even the grass looked superb, a fresh, light green color that only lasted for a few weeks each year. It was one of the most peaceful, harmonious mornings he had ever witnessed.

It did not match his mood at all.

When Father died, other demons _had_ wanted to divide up his land. This was not a lie. But perhaps it was not the whole truth, either. Background reasons behind his mother's actions in the past, these had gone unspoken when Sesshoumaru talked to his half-brother's companions.

Proposing several different ways for Sesshoumaru to prove his strength and earn the respect of their fellow lords, the Regent had bought him time. Basically, he had always been intended to rule the Western Lands. No one really questioned it.

But two-hundred years ago, if another taiyoukai had desired to rule, Sesshoumaru would have been too weak and inexperienced to stop the tide. So, why did the other lords hesitate? Why not simply ignore the suggestions made by the Lady of the Western Lands and invade?

The first unspoken reason was that other demons were familiar with her. The newly named 'Regent' of the lands handled political maneuvering in the past, as well. Too straightforward for subtle, bureaucratic affairs, the Inu no Taisho had never been much interested in that aspect of ruling. It was always the Lady who soothed hurt feelings and remained diplomatic. People were more inclined to accept her word, because they had already been doing it for so long.

Politics alone did not keep the Western Lands in one piece, though.

He had been sent out of the palace, on one training trip after another, never to remain in one place for very long. Hidden in plain sight, assassins could not (often) find him. And without taking Sesshoumaru out of the picture first, not many youkai were willing to attack.

Fear - this was the second unspoken reason why others had accepted his mother's suggestions. Because the other demons knew that he _would_ be strong, one day, and angering him when he was young might come back to bite them later.

It was funny, actually. Sesshoumaru never could see the last part of the explanation until he got older. After spending his entire childhood trying to measure up to his Father, it was shocking, the day he realized other youkai in the world might think that _he_ was powerful too. Not as powerful as the Inu no Taisho, surely, but still...

So, yes. He had become slightly obsessed with fighting and the trappings of power as he matured. But this was perfectly reasonable. The one parent that Sesshoumaru had looked up to died before Sesshoumaru could defeat him, and without a fair fight, how was he ever to determine which one of them was best?

Being the best was important. Wasn't it? Until today, he had always believed this. Thus, even Sesshoumaru was mystified by his strange behavior that morning.

_A simple choice, and perhaps an enlightening one_, his mother had said. _Walk away or watch her die._

But despite what the Lady claimed, this had not been a "simple" choice. Nor was it educational. Instead, he felt stunned and sickened.

Only his mother could come up with such a ridiculous, outlandish idea. What exactly was the point of making such a demand? Of course, he did not want the Shikon no Miko to die. She was a valuable ally and a charming conversationalist - one who _literally_ knew what the future would bring... Perhaps his mother did not understand this last part, but there was no reason to antagonize the girl.

All he could imagine was that the Lady felt threatened by the presence of a human girl in his life. But, no! This theory made no sense either; she had never bothered to pay attention to his interests in the past. Another possibility was that he should have allowed the priestess to die, then resurrected her using the Tenseiga, thereby subverting his mother's will.

Grinding his teeth together, Sesshoumaru tried to center himself. It felt like time was holding its breath, yet his heart could not calm its beat.

Why, oh why, couldn't his mother be normal? A normal mother was patient, caring, and supportive, correct? His mother, on the other hand, was theatrical, contradictory, and overbearing. He could not begin to fathom what she hoped to achieve with her latest request.

The only other possibility was equally repugnant. It could be that the Regent of the Western Lands had grown weary of ruling from the sidelines in name alone. Perhaps she enjoyed the fact that her son never came home, that he allowed her so much free reign. Perhaps he was supposed to fight back against her.

Even if he was the strongest taiyoukai in the world, however, Sesshoumaru did not have the capacity to murder his mother over the rights to a throne. Any more than he had the power to watch, quietly, as she murdered Kagome. Both options with which he had been presented, they were unacceptable.

A twisted, broken sensation cramped in his stomach. He had essentially agreed to give up all he had ever worked for, that morning, and he did not know _why_. For once, Sesshoumaru was not strong enough, but it was a failing of the heart - it had nothing to do with sword skills, at all.

_If you dislike humans_, the lady's voice chided him, mentally, _Then it will not be difficult to give one up for your heritage_. But it was. It was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tugging on Kagome's shirt sleeve, Shippo drew her attention.

They were marching quickly to the east, out of the lands that Inuyasha's brother ruled. Or at least, the lands that Sesshoumaru _had_ ruled until earlier in the day. Now, Kagome did not quite understand what was happening. She had relayed the story of her morning to her friends, and everyone found it odd, but Miroku seemed to agree with Sora - that this was just some obscure method of 'testing' Sesshoumaru, by his mother. Chewing on her lower lip, Kagome wished that she felt half as certain.

Meanwhile, they were no longer welcome in the palace, and Inuyasha seemed to have rediscovered the drive to discover Shikon shards with a vengeance. He plowed ahead of the group without a backward glance. With a forlorn sigh, the priestess looked down at her tiny passenger.

"What is it, Shippo?"

"Where are we going?" the kitsune whispered.

Shaking her head, Kagome admitted that she did not know. Despite the fact that they supposedly were looking for shards, no one had ever asked her if she sensed one. Instead, Inuyasha had simply rushed off in a specific direction.

"Don't worry," Kagome assured the fox-kit. "He seems to have a plan. Maybe we aren't lost."

Glaring over one shoulder, the hanyou called out behind him, "I can hear it when you talk about me, you know..."

Apparently, comments like this were bait for a certain monk, encouraging him to mock his leader. It might have been the furious pace that Inuyasha maintained all morning, but the rest of the members in the group were tired and not in the best mood. "When you say that he has an _objective_," Miroku added with a tranquil smile, "What does this mean, Kagome-sama?"

Blushing slightly, the miko turned toward her companion and gestured for him to be silent. There was no need to upset Inuyasha pointlessly. "Shards!" she hissed. "Of course, we're looking for shards! Since I can't sense any, we might as well... um... go in this direction."

Sango shrugged her shoulders impatiently, shifting the giant bone boomerang on her back, as she climbed yet another of the mountainous hills surrounding them. "I think it means," muttered the taijiya, "That we are looking for Sesshoumaru."

Stopping dead, the half-demon inhaled sharply. Then, clenching his fists, he resolutely ignored the humans trailing behind him and stomped away, refusing to answer this accusation. Of course, if he was concerned for his elder brother, then he would not admit it! Not out loud at any rate. And he certainly would not acknowledge it, if he was _searching_ for the taiyoukai.

Inside, however, Kagome wondered if he had forgiven Sesshoumaru just a tiny bit. Personally, she had. The more she thought about it, the more she relented. After all, the taiyoukai never claimed to be the one who defeated Ryukossei, directly. And if the dog-demon had a fight with his mother over this issue, then it was all her own fault.

Feeling rather guilty, Kagome wondered if she should have just stayed silent about what she overheard. Then, Inuyasha could have finished his training, and Sesshoumaru would never have gotten in trouble with his parent, and they would never have been kicked out of the castle... Furthermore, it would have felt much more satisfying to burn with anger than with confusion. Now, try as she might, she could not stop thinking about the taiyoukai and what his gesture might have signified. Did this mean that Sesshoumaru actually cared about her? A little? A lot?

Despondently, the priestess grabbed Shippo's tail, petting it while she walked. Unfortunately, even his fuzzy, fluffy fur did not make her feel much better. Although she tried to push the last few days from the front of her mind, it continued to distract her as they traveled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slowly, Sesshoumaru made his way toward his followers. Far off in the distance, he could faintly hear Rin jabbering to Jaken. He was not close enough for these two to sense him, however, when he heard another person coming his direction.

A bubble of anger surfaced and simmered in his chest, as he realized who it was. Holding still, the white haired dog-demon waited for her to approach. "It was my understanding," growled the taiyoukai, "That we had nothing more to say to one another."

Swirls of energy pooled around his mother as the lady landed on the opposite side of the stream. Trickles of youki eddied around her briefly, then subsided. No matter how many times he saw this, it looked a little bit amazing. It seemed like his mother could materialize out of thin air, if she chose. Although he knew it was not true, she was simply that fast.

"Such a gifted young child, you were," purred the white haired lady. Sesshoumaru resolutely ignored her, focusing on the stream that trickled alongside his boots. "But lately, it seems as though you intoxicate yourself with responsibility, what you _must_ do, so that you can avoid seeing what you _are_."

A furrow developed between his brows, although it did nothing to demonstrate the full extent of Sesshoumaru's confusion. This remark made little sense to him. Then again, this particular demoness obviously enjoyed torturing him. So, he made a point of ignoring her on a regular basis.

Daring a glance toward his mother, mostly so that he could glare at her, the younger dog-demon shifted his stance. Unexpectedly, the lady standing before him looked fiercely angry, rather than implacable and calm like usual. Somehow, his actions that morning had upset her.

"What would the Regent of the Western Lands advise, then?" he said poisonously, using her title and formal words to distance himself as much as possible. "That this Sesshoumaru become irresponsible?"

"Of course not. This one hopes to watch her son rule, rightfully," the white lady replied proudly, matching his indignant formal tone, word for word.

It almost hurt to look at her while she spoke, because this statement sounded true. The fury was still there, but conceit and arrogance too. He could hear the truth lurking behind the words. She actually thought he was wonderful. She thought the rest of the world should recognize this too, without whispering behind his back about how he 'lied' to get into power. She probably thought that the task she had envisioned for him, that morning, it would be pleasant. It would improve his status.

Without realizing it though, she _was_ the problem. The only reason people thought he had killed Ryukossei, it was because his own mother said so. She had only herself to blame, if she felt disappointed now. Sesshoumaru looked away.

With a huff of impatience, his mother moved forward into his line of sight. "It does not matter _what_ proof we offer the other lords, you know," she continued sharply. "All you must show is that you are stronger than the Inu no Taishou. That you have surpassed him. No other taiyoukai will challenge us, then. And he _did_ leave something of value and strength to his eldest son - the Tenseiga!"

The younger taiyoukai surreptitiously avoided her gaze. Once again, the Regent was scheming and making plans, and he did not want to be a part of it. And what did she mean by saying no one would challenge "us"? Including herself in the sentence as subtly as possible, as if she could rule by default, as long as he failed to notice. Perhaps this was true.

As he slowly walked away, Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the fool in his presence. Everyone knew the Western lands belonged to him, not his mother. Furthermore, everyone knew that the Tenseiga could not harm a fly. The so-called Sword of Heaven had done well to resurrect Rin and Jaken, but that was a pleasant afterthought, a diversionary trick. Ultimately, it was Inuyasha who had been gifted with a more powerful blade.

Grinding his teeth, he focused very hard on what he was _not_ thinking about. The Shikon no Miko, his Father's legacy, his half-brother... the list went on and on. In fact, there were a whole multitude of thoughts that he could _not_ allow to enter his mind.

Tiny footsteps followed him through the grass, on the opposite side of the stream. "Ignoring the problem will not make it disappear," she persisted.

Finally, Sesshoumaru's temper snapped. All things considered, he had been extraordinarily patient with his mother already. First, the woman had inserted herself into his relationship with Kagome by harassing the priestess around the palace, tampering with their tea, and spying on them. Next, the Regent had decided that he should assassinate Kagome, _just for fun_, because it would prove his commitment to the Western Lands - or something along those lines.

Drawing Toukijin from his sash, the taiyoukai faced his mother. "Inventing problems is equally inefficient," he declared gruffly. "None of this would have happened if you had not been so _inventive_ about Ryukossei."

The white-haired lady crossed her arms, slipping her palms beneath the necklace that hung over her chest and into the silken sleeves of her kimono. Delicately, one silvery brow lifted. "Are you challenging me?" she replied. "Well, I suppose that would be one way to take control of the domain."

Irritation ran through his blood. No, he didn't want to kill his sole remaining parent. He simply did not wish to speak to her, this instant. Not for a very long time. But now, he would look foolish if he put the sword away...

Of course, he would also look foolish if he stood there, with Toukijin extended, and he did nothing...

"I accept," the Regent noted blithely, cutting off his line of thoughts.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly. Wait, wait. She couldn't _accept_ his challenge, because he wasn't seriously trying to challenge her. Damn it! She was making things up again.

"But I would prefer it," the petite white-haired lady continued, "If you drew the Tenseiga."

On second thought, perhaps he should kill his mother. It would be such a burden off his mind. She would not be around to annoy him, any longer.

With a tiny sigh, he lifted the Toukijin and considered how to attack his own mother without hurting her. He didn't want to argue with her verbally, because she would win. But he did not want to fight physically, because doubtless _he_ would win. Acting on impulse was always a mistake - he should not have drawn a blade.

Gathering youki, he felt the sword respond in his hand, beginning to glow and crackle with energy. A blow to the upper left-side, to nick her shoulder, and then... he would leave her alone. That would satisfactorily demonstrate his point.

But as he moved, the white lady did not even dodge. Instead, she shifted her palms, rotating the dark black stone around her neck. Sesshoumaru's attack never landed.

An orb of darkness reached out from the stone in her hands, absorbing the demonic energy that he threw at her, and in the blink of an eye, it began to suck everything else out of the air around it too, even the air itself. Colors, sounds, smells, energy - the spreading blackness ravenously consumed them all. He sidestepped, feeling his sleeves and heels dragging forward, toward the hole in the sky.

And then, just as quickly as the nothingness had appeared, it faded. Blinking frantically, Sesshoumaru reoriented himself, as the world seemed to trickle back into existence around him. What on earth was that?

An effective defense, to be certain! He had not known that his mother could control such a powerful shield. At least... it seemed like a shield. It might have been an outright attack, as well.

The hair on the back of his neck was still raised, and the young dog-demon watched his mother carefully, ready to evade it if she tried this move again. However, it did not look like she was going to. The Regent merely examined him passively, nodding her head.

"There!" she remarked pleasantly. "Now, you _must_ develop Tenseiga's powers."

And as he glanced down at his hands, Sesshoumaru realized that the Toukijin was broken. The hilt of the sword remained in his grip, and about one-third of the metal above that. But the rest of the blade was missing.

It was missing so thoroughly, that it looked like the Toukijin had never been whole. A smooth, clean line ran across the top of his blade, showing where an orb of darkness had absorbed the tip of his sword. Wide-eyed, the taiyoukai slid the remaining piece of metal against his leg to double-check whether it was, in fact, actually _lacking substance_. But it was not an illusion. The majority of his blade had simply vanished into thin air.

Abruptly furious, Sesshoumaru threw the hilt of the Toukijin at his mother's head, glaring angrily as she avoided the blow and the remainder of his sword impaled a tree behind her, vibrating softly in the wood. He had commissioned that weapon! It had been strong enough to endure strikes from stronger weapons, like the Tessaiga. It had been a piece of Naraku! He had always enjoyed the idea of killing Naraku, using a weapon made from the monster's own flesh.

But now, he was back to the beginning. The only tool at his disposal was Tenseiga, and it could not possibly be as useful as a _real_ weapon, like... oh... for instance, a dagger. No! Even a pitchfork. Even a _rock_ seemed more useful in battle than a sword that could not harm living creatures.

Able to tell when her son was too violently angry to speak, the white-haired lady did not demand an answer. She simply slid the necklace that she wore over her head, holding aloft the blackened stone. The beads on the chain clanked woodenly against her arm, as she lifted it.

"Take this," his mother offered demurely. "After all, your father entrusted me with the Meido-seki. And now that you have seen a demonstration, perhaps it is time to strengthen the Tenseiga."

As always, the Lady of the West would not quite say what she meant. But despite the fury he still felt, a sliver of curiosity worked its way into the mix also. It sounded slightly like she was implying that the Tenseiga could utilize the same type of attack?

Silently, he reached out to take the stone, inspecting it from all angles. It felt cool to the touch and its surface twinkled imperceptibly from deep within, like tiny stars in a clear night sky. The stone was set in a ring of metal, a four-sided engraving traced around its edges.

Still, it was strange. His mother had just told him that the Inu no Taisho gave this to her. Yet he could recall her wearing this necklace throughout his childhood. If Father truly intended this necklace to assist in training the Tenseiga, then the plan had come into existence a _long_ time ago.

"How is it used?" he inquired coldly.

His ire rolled right off of her, however. "If you have not learned how to open a Meido with the Tenseiga yet," pondered the lady, "Then I believe... you must seek a demon named Shishinki. He will know how to use it."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the rage began to diminish, transforming into mere frustration, and then calm. In a way, this was what he had intended to do all along, wasn't it? He had to find some way to surpass Father, not just fulfill ridiculous demands that his mother had invented as a way to obtain the throne. So... furthering his training, this sounded promising.

"Offer him the Meido-seki in exchange for his teaching," she continued hesitantly, when Sesshoumaru did not look up. "Tell him I sent you."

At last, this gained Sesshoumaru's full attention. It was not often that someone like his mother sounded... insecure. He could almost smell the backstory, lingering in the air.

But she refused to say any more.


	28. Tenseiga Reforged

Author's Note: The bad news - (Some of) you requested longer chapters. It took a month and a half...

The good news - They will finish the Inuyasha anime! ShonenSunday (dot) com / anime is playing "**Inuyasha the Final Act**"! In episode two, Sesshoumaru performed SOURYUHA!!! Twice! Yep, that is "canon" now. Absolutely. The producers decided that Sesshoumaru is super-awesome, so he must perform techniques originally from the _movies_, during the rest of the _anime_. Gwahahaha! Who cares about what Rumiko Takahashi wrote?

After watching "Inuyasha the Final Act" I feel inspired! I must write fanfiction like crazy! Plus, I must finish this chapter _before_ they animate parts of the background storyline... on Saturday, October 17... TOMORROW. **Minor Spoilers for manga chapters 287, 293, 294, 409, 410, 423, 488, 489.**

**Chapter 27: ****Tenseiga Reforged**

"Well... If he is hurt," insisted Rin, "Then we should treat him."

Jaken scowled at the young girl. "Not that kind of injury," the kappa hissed quietly. "Obviously, his mood is what has suffered."

"Mood?" Rin whispered in return, crouching until she was eye to eye with the little green-skinned demon. Her hands rested on her knees. Unbelievable though it might seem, Jaken's scowl became even more intense. It was not fair! Even a tiny human child towered over him in terms of height.

Leaning forward until his forehead practically touched hers, the small demon continued in a subdued, frantic whisper. "What I'm saying is... we must accept it, while he pretends that nothing is wrong."

In the background, Sesshoumaru suppressed a sigh. After leaving the palace, he had returned promptly to his followers. But perhaps it would have been best to avoid them a bit longer. He was still incredibly ticked off. Evidently, his agitation was so great that his two tiny companions could easily tell something was bothering him.

Still, he had nowhere else to go. As he walked toward his companions, he had turned the dark, misty stone over and over in his fist. The Lady of the Western Lands thought that he should prove himself to other demon-lords in their area by training the Tenseiga. And despite the fact that it was his father's most useless sword, his mother had forced the issue. She had used an unknown attack to absorb the Toukijin, his only _functional_ blade, and now he had no weapon at all. Unless, of course, he did as his mother asked and improved his father's heirloom, Tenseiga. He was supposed to find a demon named Shishinki and offer this strange, black stone in exchange for lessons.

Not that he had any idea how to find this individual.

Staring at the stream that trickled by his feet, Sesshoumaru turned the Meido-seki once more in his hand. In all honesty, he was not certain he wanted to bother listening to his mother's advice. It had been a terrible morning, followed by a dreadful day. His pride was not used to suffering such blows.

At his side, however, the Tenseiga was demanding attention. The moment his mother had placed the Meido-seki in his palm, the sword had started to pulsate softly. And the longer he ruminated on the subject, the more insistent it became.

Hypothesizing that the blade might be responding to the proximity of the Meido-seki, he had tried touching them together. But this had no effect. Next, he had tried to attack the ebony colored stone with his father's sword. Again, nothing. Finally, he had settled beside the stream to contemplate the day's events. The Tenseiga continued to pulse at his side. He ignored it.

In the end, Sesshoumaru thought, the most important thing for him to do today was to calm down. He felt so unsettled. Kagome had somehow managed to crawl under his skin and stay there, like an irritating itch that he could not scratch. The change in attitude toward her had not appeared overnight, but his realization of this change of heart had come suddenly. When his mother threatened to kill her, Sesshoumaru had realized that he absolutely would not allow it to happen. The idea of resurrecting Kagome with the Tenseiga _after_ allowing his mother to assassinate her, this had never occurred to him. Instead, he had been angry toward his mother and concerned for the priestess. And he was not accustomed to feeling angry or panicked or concerned _on someone else's behalf_.

A delicate whiff of scent approached him on the wind, trailing over the water that flowed by his boots. It smelled like sulfur, smoke, and... bovine? Hn. Slowly, Sesshoumaru stood up, tucking the dark stone into his outer clothing. Once the Meido-seki was out of sight, he turned and faced the sky. The scent could only belong to the ancient swordsmith, Totosai.

Irritation bubbled inside of him. The day had been full of interruptions and trouble. If the old geezer attempted to bring more of the same, then he would suffer the consequences.

Meanwhile, Jaken exploded into a long-winded apology, assuming (correctly) that the dog-demon had overheard his comments. "All that offensive chatter," whined his retainer, "That was Rin's doing!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the toad-like demon, glaring, while Rin blinked in confusion. Apparently, the girl was so gullible that she almost believed Jaken, when he stated everything was her fault for talking so much.

A sooty cloud swirled overhead, and at last, the blacksmith arrived. For a swaybacked, three-eyed cow, Totosai's steed could actually move rather quickly. Much the same could be said for the elderly smith himself.

"What do you want?" growled Sesshoumaru immediately. He did not want to waste time on this frustrating, old man.

Totosai simply stared at him. Or more precisely, at his waist. It was like the smith was communing with the Tenseiga resting in his sash.

"Oh! So Toukijin went missing, did it?" mumbled Totosai. He sounded far too delighted, in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

Raising his arm, the taiyoukai cracked his knuckles and gathered youki. His hand began to glow slightly greenish-gold, as toxins in his bloodstream flooded to the surface along with demonic-energy. "I can kill you without it," he noted passively, "If you'd like."

The elderly blacksmith lowered his lids, returning the icy stare that Sesshoumaru leveled in his direction. "I had to come," Totosai added testily. "Because Tenseiga called to me."

"It did?" murmured the taiyoukai hesitantly. It was a credible claim, though. Totosai always seemed to have a close connection with his creations.

"Before he died, your Father asked me to place barriers on both of his swords," the swordsmith nodded absently, giving Sesshoumaru another odd look. "The barrier on Tessaiga is intended to foster a protective nature. But Tenseiga's barrier is more subtle... and demanding."

The inu-youkai growled again, low in his throat. No, this was not what he needed to hear at the moment. Although it did seem plausible that Father would have tried to manipulate his sons from beyond the grave with such obstacles, it was unpleasant to hear.

"Ironic, then! Tenseiga has been calling out to me all day, even though the conditions have not been met." Scratching his head with one gnarly hand, the old man exhaled shortly. Then, he deflated a bit, in defeat and resignation. "Well, not _completely_. Yet Tenseiga insists that now is the time. It can't wait any longer. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

As always, the old man was referring to the swords he had created like people and not strips of metal. Sesshoumaru's glare merely intensified. His surly attitude seemed to encourage Jaken. The little demon's green face brightened with pleasure, as if Jaken was anticipating a bloodbath.

Harming the old swordsmith was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment, though. It was surely too much of a coincidence for his mother to suggest empowering the Tenseiga and for Totosai to approach him with the same purpose, in the same day!

Perhaps his mother had not been informed about the seal on the sword. Father had often hidden plans within plans, schemes within schemes. The Inu no Taisho might not have told his wife about a barrier placed on the blade, in order to keep him from using it. After all, meeting the requirements to bypass the barrier, that was up to Sesshoumaru. But apparently, having the Meido-seki in his hands had influenced the timing of this change.

His heart clenched in his chest. Totosai said that there was a barrier on his blade, and it had not fully accepted him. It felt like he was standing in his father's gravesite again, shocked and tormented by the thought that Inuyasha could handle the Tessaiga, while he could not. Kagome had mentioned this too, even back then. Although she had only known him for a few minutes, she had been able to instruct Inuyasha on the fastest and surest way to vex him - by doing what he could not, by stomping on his pride. Hm. Come to think of it, she had been rather perceptive, even then. Far more perceptive than Sesshoumaru felt right now. What on earth was he supposed to do to satisfy the Tenseiga's requirements, and by extension, his father's demands? He wanted to. But the old swordsmith had not stated that he failed, only that he had not _completely_ met the conditions of Tenseiga's barrier.

"Well, in any case," mused the old man, sending the taiyoukai a shrewd, calculating glance, as if he hoped to persuade his audience. "Tenseiga reacted to a change in your heart. You felt frustration and fear, for another person's life."

Silent as the grave, the dog-demon refused to reply to nosy, idle speculation. It was none of the old man's business, anyway. And furthermore, he did not know the answer. True enough, though. He had been worried about Kagome's safety.

Waving one hand in his direction, Totosai huffed and reached out a bony arm. "Well? Are you gonna hand over Tenseiga?"

A light breeze rustled through the grass. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "What?"

The blacksmith returned his glare, as if he had lost his mind. "I've come to reforge it into a weapon," Totosai explained flatly, as though this decision should be obvious.

The old man's words seemed carefully chosen to influence his actions. And Totosai succeeded. After all, Sesshoumaru had brusquely demanded a weapon from the swordsmith once before.

The dog-demon surrendered his sword, right away. Then, he paused, wordlessly considering his options. Slowly, he withdrew a second item from his clothing. The pitch-black stone that his mother had given him gleamed within his fist.

Totosai froze, a small hiss of air sucking between his gums. It looked like he expected the dark orb of stone to leap out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and bite him. Finally, he lifted his gaze to the taiyoukai at his side.

Of course, Totosai's unease did not deter the white-haired dog-demon in the slightest. Out of all his father's old friends, this one was easiest to find. And it was possible Totosai might know...

"Where might one find a demon named Shishinki?"

A haze of confusion swamped the old man's face. "Huh?" the swordsmith answered thickly. It was impossible to tell whether he was pretending or not. "Shi-shi-ki? Never heard of him."

Tucking the sword away at his side, the old man proceeded to fuss over it, almost like Tenseiga was a lost child. But before he left, the swordsmith sent one last glance in Sesshoumaru's direction. "You should put it away, you should," he gestured toward his companion in frustration. "Bad for the soul to gaze on it, too long."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By mid-afternoon, the group had finally found what they were searching for. Or at least, they had uncovered something that Inuyasha was tracking. Standing beside a small stream that flowed gently through the woods, the hanyou kicked at the dirt below his feet, looking perturbed.

The Toukijin was sticking straight out of a tree, next to the stream.

"There were two people, here," Inuyasha announced to no one in particular, "No mistaking Sesshoumaru's scent. But the other one? I can't detect enough of it..."

Abandoning Kagome's shoulder for the monk standing behind her, Shippo flicked his tail in irritation. "Why would he leave the Toukijin behind?" the kitsune inquired.

It was a question that no one could answer. This was probably why the fox-kit had cleared the vicinity near Inuyasha, before he said anything. Their group leader did not fly off the handle when he heard the question, however. He simply frowned.

Strangely enough, the demonic sword did not have an overwhelming negative aura anymore. It was obviously the same sword that Sesshoumaru wielded, but for some reason, the evil energy it usually carried was absent. Obviously, it had been thrown with quite a bit of strength to impale a medium-sized tree. Yet despite the fact that Toukijin was longer than the trunk, it did not emerge from the other side of the tree. It was almost as if the blade had been snapped in half, entering the bark. But there was no trace of Toukijin's other half in the area.

Wringing her hands in front of her chest, Kagome paced toward the hilt of the sword and then away again. After seeing what the Toukijin could do, no one wanted to touch it. The blade had such intense evil energy that it would possess its wielder, unless that person had even stronger willpower than the blade.

"Shall we follow him, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked gently.

"Huh?" Without even paying attention, the half-demon continued to watch the end of Toukijin, as though it might spontaneously combust.

Normally, Inuyasha did not ignore his companions, unless they were in the middle of a fight and the hanyou had bigger things to worry about. So, it was obvious that he was concerned, but the monk was still polite enough to phrase it as a question. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, the monk persisted. "You aren't concerned?"

This finally snagged the half-demon's attention. Tossing his head to the side, Inuyasha steadfastly avoided looking at the Toukijin. Finally, he turned to face Miroku directly, placing his back toward the sword. "Keh!" he scoffed. "Who do I look like? Sesshoumaru? I don't care about my half-brother's swords. Not a bit."

Both the monk and the kitsune blinked their eyes innocently at him. Miroku casually leaned his staff against the shoulder that was not supporting a tiny fox-demon. Kagome and Sango merely looked at each other. Clearly, no one believed Inuyasha for a moment. After all, he had claimed to be searching for Naraku that morning... yet had found this clearing, holding one of Sesshoumaru's belongings instead.

"Come on! Let's not waste time!" Inuyasha replied argumentatively, carefully ignoring the fact that none of his companions had said a word. Whirling about, he stalked over to the stream and kneeled, nonchalantly sniffing the bank of the stream for clues.

With a sigh, the priestess took the lead in the dialogue. Sango and Miroku were not foolish enough to risk discussing the situation with Inuyasha. Kagome, on the other hand, could probably get away with it.

"It's obvious you're pursuing him," she noted, tucking her hands beneath the straps on her bag and fiddling with them.

Inuyasha glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. Really, it was fine if the hanyou wanted to search for his big brother. Deep down, Kagome wanted to do this, also. It was worrisome to think that Sesshoumaru would have left his weapon behind and stalked off into the woods. This seemed out of character. Something terrible must have happened.

How could she possibly stay mad? Even if Sesshoumaru had intended to lie about Ryukossei, which he claimed that he hadn't, by now Kagome's heart would have forgiven him. Worrying about someone's health and safety quickly effaced any secondary concerns or irritations that she felt toward that person.

As they traveled upstream, the hanyou began to look more and more disgruntled. Apparently, it was difficult to follow a scent through water, and the taiyoukai had either crossed the stream several times, or he had taken to the air. Kagome wondered briefly if Sesshoumaru knew he was being pursued, or if this behavior was habitual.

After another hour, she called a halt to the journey, and they passed around refreshments from her pack. Several servants in the castle had been kind enough to add generous helpings of food and supplies to her bag. With a sullen expression, the half-demon joined the rest of the group.

"Can't find any more traces of his scent," Inuyasha added. "Er... Naraku's scent, I mean."

"Mm-hmm," Sango nodded serenely. Her sincerity was minimal at best. But it seemed the demon-slayer was picking up some of the monk's calming traits, the longer they traveled together. She was not about to call Inuyasha on his deception.

"S'nother person tracking us, though."

Wide-eyed, the others perked up at this. If Inuyasha was not bothered by it, then perhaps the person following them was a friend? Most of the time, the hanyou seemed bothered by everyone in the world, trusting strangers just about as much as enemies.

Finishing her meal, Kagome shoveled supplies back into her overstuffed, yellow bag and the others gathered their belongings, while Inuyasha glared at the sky. A fluttering papery sound accompanied Sora's arrival, on the back of one of the demon-scrolls that he used for flight.

Looking entirely unimpressed, Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms. Belligerently, he asked, "What the hell d'you want?"

First, his half-brother had offered training. Next, the bastard had booted them all out of the castle. Whether this behavior had been fair or not, Inuyasha assumed his 'training' was over. There was no other reason for a demon to follow them away from the Western Lands.

The dog-eared youkai calmly finished rolling his paper-demon transport back into its scroll, then smiled benignly. Scruffy golden-brown hair fluttered across his brow, as he shook his head. "What do you mean, young master?" inquired the older demon. "My last order was to assist in your education. That order has not been countermanded."

Inuyasha's forehead creased in confusion and displeasure. Somehow, his mentor's voice sounded too smooth and cheerful. And he did not want to deal with an instructor, while more important issues loomed overhead... like... like... hunting shards! "Whatever," the hanyou growled, turning away. "There's no time for that anymore."

Ever the peacemaker, Miroku hummed thoughtfully in the background. While Inuyasha was correct, and they did not want to waste any more time away from their search for shards and Naraku... the monk recognized it would also be helpful for Inuyasha to receive training.

"Is there any possibility of instructing Inuyasha," inquired the monk carefully, "Despite the fact that we are traveling?"

The silence that followed was short, but distinct. As the stream trickled gently by their feet, for a moment it was the only sound that could be heard. But Sora's smile never faltered.

"Of course," the half-wind, half-dog demon agreed far too readily. "My apologies for arriving so late in the day!"

By that time, even Kagome thought it was strange, the way their dog-eared companion happily acquiesced to accompanying the group. Kagome frowned, scooping Shippo into her arms again, for her own reassurance more than anything else. Had Sora's orders to train Inuyasha been modified somehow, and he simply refused to admit it? After all, the soft, brown haired youkai must believe it was a fool's errand to go chasing across the countryside with their group, whether he was supposed to assist Inuyasha or not.

Still, no one contested it, and the half-wind youkai gracefully joined the traveling party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning took an exceptionally long time to arrive, in Sesshoumaru's opinion. It was almost as if staring at the Meido-seki slowed time, caused dawn to linger at the periphery of his consciousness instead of breaking over the land on schedule. He had been sitting in the outskirts of a distant, empty field for days now. Totosai promised that he would finish reforging the Tenseiga within three days. So, Sesshoumaru had picked out a suitable spot to wait.

But the longer they rested here, the more he found himself fascinated by the dark stone that his mother had handed to him. The fact Totosai told him _not_ to look at it encouraged him to do so. When given instructions such as this, most people would be prone to disobey. It was only natural. He wanted to learn what it was about the dark colored crystal that could upset the normally placid swordsmith so greatly.

The first day, he patiently waited alongside Rin and Jaken, watching the young girl gather flowers and grass. Jaken helped her to catch a squirrel, one morning, instead of fish. The second day, his attention was drifting toward the stone, more and more often, although he still had not surrendered to temptation and started to stare at it. He put the necklace around his neck, though, which made it both easier and harder to ignore. At that point, it was no longer in his hand, but it was closer to his heart, and the blackened crystal seemed cold against his chest.

Low-level demons seemed to be gathering about their group, by the end of the second day. It was like the Meido-seki called to them too. Even vagrant souls, which had failed to pass on to the afterlife, were gathering in the area. The souls drifted by him, like wisps of fog, in the background.

By the third day, however, Sesshoumaru had caught himself holding the Meido-seki in his fist and gazing calmly into it. He could have easily refrained, he thought, but Totosai had the audacity to claim that merely _looking_ at the stone was bad for the soul, and Sesshoumaru did not believe him. Thus, he felt the temptation to prove Totosai wrong, and periodically, he would prove the old man wrong by doing exactly what he was not supposed to do.

It was fascinating, actually. At first glance, the crystal inside his mother's necklace seemed to be pitch-black. But when one contemplated it long enough, there were tiny stars sparkling from deep within the stone. And if he studied it deeply, it seemed like the entire night sky had been compressed within it. It felt like a vast expanse of space, trapped within a single speck of stone.

Shaking his head roughly, Sesshoumaru dropped the Meido-seki once more, lifting his eyes. Hn. Perhaps it was a bad sign, to find the damned stone so fascinating? Not that he was willing to admit the elderly swordsmith had been correct. Not quite yet, anyway.

The grass in the field around them was so tall that Rin had to sit on the two-headed dragon, or else she would be nearly swallowed up in it. By the end of the third day, even his tiny ward was no longer excited about gathering flower blossoms. A thick, gloomy fog had overtaken the field.

With a dispirited cough, Jaken muttered how he hated being in the area. Apparently, the lower level demons that had been gathering around them for days were annoying Sesshoumaru's retainer. Rin twisted in place, on the dragon's back, to face an approaching menace with more teeth than it could possibly use. The wild youkai had a grassy looking mane of hair encircling its jaws, and no eyes at all. Scoffing at the attacker, Jaken used his staff to burn the youkai into dust. Then, he frowned again and swiveled about, obviously attempting to dig up the strength to face his leader.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little toad-like demon began abruptly. "It has already been three days." Nodding his head firmly, as though the conclusion were inescapable, Jaken agreed with himself. "Clearly, Totosai lied. He claimed he would reforge the Tenseiga, but he has only run away in fear."

The white-haired dog-demon gazed impassively down at his companions. Jaken quickly lost all of the willpower that he had somehow scraped up from the bottom of his heart. "That is to say..." blustered the kappa, "We must chase him down."

Naturally, no one listened. As if to demonstrate how incompetent the tiny green-skinned demon actually was, even Rin joined in. "Ah!" she cried out happily, pointing upward. "There he is!"

Jaken's face fell. Sesshoumaru ignored him completely. Unfortunately, so did Totosai. The elderly smith actually landed on top of the tiny kappa. Perhaps the old man had overheard Jaken's badmouthing from a distance.

Holding out the Tenseiga, Totosai raised both eyebrows, forehead crinkled in the way that only an elderly man's skin could be. "I brought it back," he announced tartly. "Can you master it?"

With a slightly sneer, the taiyoukai snatched his father's sword back from the old man's grip. Of course, he could 'master' the Tenseiga's latest attack. What a ridiculous question!

The swordsmith was probably trying to insult him, or otherwise get a rise out of him. As a result, Sesshoumaru declined to reply to the question. "If you've done poor quality work," he said softly, "Then expect your life to end."

As he gripped the hilt, a cold feeling washed over him. The Tenseiga felt oddly... empty. Frowning, the inu-youkai held the sword aloft in front of his chest, trying to listen for the newest technique that had been added to his blade. It was how he always mastered new techniques in the past, such as the wind-borne attacks that filled his half-brother's blade. But the Tenseiga sounded perfectly silent and deathly calm.

Next, he tried utilizing demonic-energy. Calling forth his youki, he pushed it down the length of his arm and into the sword. A small light began to build around the blade, and he almost held his breath, as he watched. Its unearthly gleam made him think of the tiny specks of light trapped within the Meido-seki.

The more youki he forced into the sword, though, the more sickened he felt. It was like a twisting, icy cramp that entered through his arm and traced its way into his chest, only to settle around his heart and lungs. Distinctly uncomfortable, he thought, _What is this attack supposed to do?_

He knew how to accomplish it, now. But something inside warned against performing this attack too quickly. There had to be a good reason to demonstrate it, not just pride.

Perhaps that was what the barrier on the sword had been intended to teach? Totosai had stated that his half-brother's sword had a barrier on it, in order to foster protective tendencies in its wielder. What internal response had the barrier on _his_ blade been intended to produce, before he could utilize the Tenseiga as a fighting weapon?

Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru wandered into the murky fog that surrounded them, in search of a reasonably powerful youkai to attack. Destroying annoying, overeager demons, that would suffice as an adequate reason to use his latest attack. The others followed after him, Rin excited, Jaken fearful, and Totosai... Well, Totosai seemed rather unimpressed.

After walking for several minutes, the youki that he had forced into his sword, it began to entice stronger demons to approach. Only low-level youkai hovered nearby, however the apparent abundance of spiritual energy leaking from his blade, it called to them. Sesshoumaru switched direction, heading toward the strongest demonic presence on the periphery of the field. As he neared the edge of the grass, it finally came forth.

The beast was an earth-based ogre. Honestly, Sesshoumaru had seen far more dangerous looking oni. But he would settle for second best, if it allowed him to test his new weapon. The ogre grumbled, having difficulty deciding whether to attack him or not. Perhaps its intelligence level was not as dismal as the other youkai that had been swarming about for the last few days, drawn by the power of the Meido-seki.

Forcing another surge of energy into the blade at his side, Sesshoumaru avoided direct eye contact with his potential opponent, trying to seem as harmless as possible. _Look over here_, he thought facetiously, _So much demonic-energy, being wasted. And it could all be yours, if you beat little... helpless... me. _

As if it could hear his thoughts, but not the sarcasm, the ogre finally charged forward with a scream. On its stub-nosed face, the eyes seemed almost bloodshot and crazed. No, this opponent would not be a challenge.

Leaping upward, he slashed the sword in front of the oni's body, never even touching it. The ogre paused, then abruptly died, still frozen in the position in which it began its attack. As it collapsed on its knees, eyes rolling upward into its head, the oni fell toward him, and Sesshoumaru landed lightly on the grass, watching with interest.

It was almost as if he had willed the creature to die, and the ogre had obeyed his unspoken order. It was as if absolutely nothing had happened at all, except for the nothingness that he felt within the Tenseiga, the emptiness, reaching out and touching...

A thin black line split through existence, directly overhead. Like an infinitesimal cut from a paper scroll, a wound that he didn't even notice receiving until he touched another object and realized that his finger was bleeding, Sesshoumaru's heart lurched. As a dark moon opened in the sky above them, a void seemed to open in his chest as well, making him feel numb and hollow inside. Without a sound, the ogre's torso slid apart, evenly divided in two pieces after Sesshoumaru's attack cut it.

"So, the path of darkness has opened, has it?" From where he stood behind the others, Totosai did not seem pleased by how suddenly Sesshoumaru had mastered the skill. His tone was laced with disbelief.

As usual, his retainer jumped into the conversation at that point, ready to defend his reputation, zealously asking questions so that the taiyoukai did not have to. "W-what was _that_ ?!"

The blacksmith huffed, pretending the answer was obvious, although everyone else acted surprised. "The oni's body was taken into the next world, you see," he explained obliquely. "At this point, the fissure between worlds is only a shaped like a crescent moon, but as you improve the attack, it will resemble a full moon, drawing the enemy's entire body into the next world."

Since the taiyoukai was still contemplating the unpleasant sensations that his latest technique had unleashed inside his heart, Sesshoumaru did not reply. He merely replaced the Tenseiga within its sheathe, passively noting that, at least, his sword was extremely clean. It seemed the Tenseiga could defeat enemies without even cutting them, merely by sucking them into an endless void in space. And that was interesting... although unexpected.

Sensing his confusion, Totosai continued gamely. "Tenseiga is a sword that connects this world to the next, after all. It can injure creatures from other worlds, and now, it can cut pathways from this world to the realm of the dead, utterly annihilating the enemy, not merely killing it." With a small grin, the old swordsmith tugged on his beard with one hand. "The attack is called the Meidou Zangetsuha."

Somehow, Sesshoumaru thought, he should feel happier about gaining this technique than he did. Instead of feeling pleased, he simply felt cold. Part of his mind informed him, unhelpfully, that he had still not fulfilled whatever requirements that Tenseiga's barrier had originally set. Or rather... whatever requirements that his father had set for him. And it had _hurt_ to execute this new attack, as if it was eating away at his emotions, or his very soul. Somehow, it did not feel like something to rely on, something to be proud of learning.

He wondered, absently, if he had only mastered this technique sooner, whether he could have avoided the whole misunderstanding with his mother and with Kagome, about who killed Ryukossei and why it mattered in the first place.

Glaring at the ground, he hardened his resolve. He would find a demon named Shishinki, and he would train with his newest technique, until it reflected a full moon instead of a crescent, like Totosai claimed it should. Then, he could use it to regain his position in the Western lands, satisfying his mother's demands as well. And Kagome would have no more reason to doubt him, or to accuse him of underhanded behavior, such as "stealing" Inuyasha's accomplishments. Which he had not done. He had never attempted to undermine Inuyasha's accomplishments; it was all just a misunderstanding.

And eventually, he would drag the truth out of the old swordsmith as well. He would learn whatever he was supposed to have accomplished, before the Tenseiga's barrier would have called to the old man on its own, instead of being rushed along by his mother, who had handed him the Meidou-seki.

"Totosai," he stated proudly. "The fighting Tenseiga... I will take it."

The frosty feeling left behind from his newest technique seemed to melt away, momentarily, in the face of his resolve and the warmth of his determination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"But a secondary weapon is invaluable, young master," protested Inuyasha's instructor, "If you meet someone strong enough to defeat a swordsman, don't _be_ a swordsman when you fight him. Fall back on other skills. Many people over-specialize."

"I already have a backup plan," the hanyou agreed happily, "I use my claws."

"You could also learn how to use throwing knives, or... "

"Knives are for girls."

Sora sighed, wearily rubbing the back of his neck. "A spear, then? Or chains. Explosives..."

"What's wrong with my claws?" Inuyasha objected.

By this time, Kagome felt ready to laugh. She barely managed to hold it inside. It was amusing to watch her friend try to avoid his daily lesson.

The palace instructor had been badgering him for hours, now. In fact, the moment the sun came up, Sora had suggested training. Inuyasha had only allowed it, until the rest of the group was packed and ready to move.

Because it was basically impossible to practice swordfighting while hiking, Sora had eventually hatched a new scheme. Inuyasha should practice manipulating his youki, while holding a weapon! Forcing demonic energy into metal or wood, this took concentration and effort. And according to Sora, it was how Sesshoumaru had learned to manipulate his youki in the form of a whip - he had actually _used_ a whip. After saturating the weapon with his energy, day after day, Sesshoumaru eventually figured out how to create that shape on his own.

However, Inuyasha could not effectively practice this skill with the Tessaiga. The moment that he pushed youki into his sword, it transformed. If he continued trying to force energy into the blade, it overreacted. Executing the Wound of the Wind, over and over again, this would only decimate the countryside. It would not successfully teach Inuyasha how to manipulate youki inside a _dormant_ weapon.

Basically, his father's fang was far too lively, and it could not be used for simple practice sessions. So, Sora began suggesting a variety of other weapons that Inuyasha should learn how to use. The half-demon turned down each and every one, without providing a reason why.

In Kagome's opinion, the most prominent reason was probably that he did not _own_ any of these weapons, and their group had no money. But Inuyasha was not about to admit this. Instead, he focused on the fact that he liked his claws, more than any weapon. Perhaps, deep down, he was also enjoying the fact that it annoyed Sora every time he refused.

"Do you think we'll be able to spend the night, at the town ahead?" Sango whispered conspiratorially to Kagome.

Both girls were already focused on the end result, not the journey. After leaving the Western Lands, they had steadily crossed the countryside. No Shikon shards had been sensed, and no rumors or scents of Naraku could be traced. As usual, it seemed like their journey was endlessly spiraling out into nowhere. It was discouraging and exhausting, and Kagome was ready to spend a little bit of time indoors. The upcoming village looked large enough to accommodate them.

Sora looked slightly uncomfortable about entering a human village, but he quickly covered his feelings on the matter. No doubt, he rationalized that any humans they encountered would be too weak to injure them. The group headed for the local shrine, first.

Inuyasha blithely ignored everyone else, exploiting his instructor's silence to complain loudly and vocally. "I'm not gonna become some ridiculous walking arsenal. All those weapons would be heavy!" protested the hanyou. Then, he glanced at his mentor. "And if you had your way, then I'd probably have ta start wearing armor too."

As Sora caught up with him, he looked pensive. "Sesshoumaru-sama does wear armor for a reason..."

"No!" the hanyou glared. "Absolutely not! See? You _were_ thinking about armor, if you could get me to lug aroun' a bunch of weapons."

In the meantime, they had reached the outskirts of the village. Miroku took the lead, introducing himself and the others to several of the locals. Most villagers gave Sora and Inuyasha suspicious looks, since they both had triangular, non-human ears. But no one mentioned it.

"We would gladly allow you to stay," explained one of the old men, "Unfortunately, there is no extra space. All our spare rooms have been destroyed. After the Shinto priest was killed, the youkai sealed in the shrine went on a rampage, breaking down many buildings."

Farther off, several buildings seemed to have collapsed. The majority of the structures that still stood were overflowing with inhabitants. And there was no other reason why so many villagers would have gathered on the edges of the town.

Of course, Kagome immediately offered to assist the villagers in eliminating the youkai menace. Then, belatedly recalling Sora's presence, she reddened with embarrassment. Was it rude to offer to kill youkai, when traveling with one? Hopefully, their newest traveling companion would not mind. They were only offering to kill low-level, small fry demons...

When she looked over at him, Sora merely appeared bemused. "It is astonishing," he told her calmly, under his breath, once he noticed her eyes on him, "The way you freely volunteer other people's services - namely, Inuyasha - without asking first."

"Well, he needs more opportunities for... um... training lessons?" She blinked innocently. It seemed like a good counterattack, because the half-wind youkai had been encouraging Inuyasha to use other types of weapons, all morning.

A smile broke out across Sora's cheeks. He greedily returned his attention to Inuyasha. "True enough."

By now, the hanyou was squirming uncomfortably. For heaven's sake! He didn't want to learn how to use throwing knives or spears or anything... The Tessaiga alone was good enough!

"What in the world killed off your Shinto priest?" Inuyasha barked gruffly, edging away from the brown haired youkai at his side.

Another one of the older men replied, although not the same one who spoke the first time. "No one saw it," he explained fearfully, "But there are rumors that monks and Shinto priests are being assassinated everywhere!. A woman and a baby impersonate helpless travelers, in order to be invited inside, and then... they kill the ones who take them in."

Naturally, this caught everyone's attention.

"A woman and a baby?" Inuyasha mused. The last time they had seen Kagura, she had been carting around a small infant. The moment Inuyasha left the group, they had kidnapped Kagome, and the others had barely been able to rescue her in time.

Perhaps Kagura was simply trying to overpower a holy person, hoping to use that person for some nefarious purpose? In which case, they had two objectives. First, they would stop these low-level youkai from attacking the village. But then, they had to hurry and stop Kagura!

Evidently, Miroku felt the same way. "Where is the closest shrine or monastery that still stands?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As her feather floated in the air, Kagura grimaced at the bundle in her arms. She had been forced to carry this ... thing... around since the winter. It was Naraku's latest incarnation. But as usual, she could not even fathom what the bastard was thinking when he created this detachment.

It was a baby. A _demonic_ baby, yes. Still, it was not terribly special. Just an immature, ineffective demon. It had been thoroughly exhausted by the first mission on which Naraku ever sent it, taking an inordinate amount of time to regain strength. The baby had tried to control Kagome's willpower, inserting a Shikon shard into the girl's forehead, but Kagome had resisted, using her spiritual powers to trump them. And after that, Kagura had been forced to flee with the helpless lump.

Finally, after the damned thing recovered its spiritual energy (which took a long time!), it had demanded to start killing priests. There was only one thing that Kagura hated more than being ordered around by Naraku, and it was being ordered around by a stupid baby. It felt degrading. She had been reduced to a mode of transportation for Naraku's tiniest follower yet.

Once again, she wondered what exactly she was holding. The human monk in Inuyasha's group, he had theorized the baby must be Naraku's "heart." The baby had agreed, snidely conversing with the others and admitting that he was Naraku's discarded _human_ heart. But Kagura didn't really believe that. First, no sensible person would admit such a thing to the enemy. Second, even if the baby was Naraku's human heart, it claimed to have no affection for Kikyou, at all. And wasn't that the entire point of Naraku's human heart? He had felt affection for the priestess, Kikyou, and so, Naraku had excised his heart from his body.

On the other hand, the white-haired, demonic infant had to be important to Naraku, in some fashion, or else she would not be forced to ferry it around by air. Maybe this could be used as leverage against Naraku? Or she could find Sesshoumaru and accidentally drop the little infant on his head... Perhaps the taiyoukai would do her the favor of killing it. Unfortunately, he would probably kill her too, for the insult of "accidentally" dropping something on him.

Naraku had been missing for a long time, and Kagura guessed that he was trying to discover the location of the last few Shikon shards. When they failed to entrap Kagome, stealing the priestess's eyesight (and thereby her ability to see shards), Naraku had moved on. Last that Kagura heard, he was out searching for some old demon named Mimi... Mimisen... something or other. (Well, she remembered the 'Mimi' part, at least.)

Meanwhile, Kagura had to carry around this childlike monster, and murder random men. The baby regularly ordered her to attack priests, but not fully kill them. Then, he would seize the dying soul and watch it, as the soul departed from this world.

Honestly, it was boring. And undignified. She was so tired of doing other people's dirty work.

As she flew overhead to reach the next monastery, Kagura glanced down, and recognized the travelers on the road in the distance. The white hair and red clothing looked like Inuyasha, and the indecently short green skirt could only signify Kagome, his companion. There seemed to be another addition to their retinue, today. Oddly enough, it was another individual with puppy-dog ears on his head.

Kagura smirked. Well, that was interesting. And because it would probably be inconvenient for Naraku, in the long run, she did not mind. The more people who joined Inuyasha, the better. Kagura hoped to watch someone _else_ defeat Naraku, more than anything.

Sadly, the fact that Inuyasha was approaching the base of the mountain, it also meant that she would need to hurry.

As the sun set, she finally reached the monastery, landing softly on the walkway outside the temple's sliding doors. From within, she overheard a commanding, soft-pitched voice.

"The two of you, hide!" said the monk behind the walls, "A dark presence has already approached us."

With a smile, Kagura shifted the infant to her left arm. Wind rustled through the trees around them. Opening a metal-tipped fan with the other hand, she stepped forward, ready for an attack.. "Oh?" she sneered, recalling other priests and monks that she had killed far, far too easily. At least this one might be a challenge. "It seems you are a bit more capable than your predecessors."

Without even opening the shoji screens, she flicked her fan, sending a slice of wind into the room before her. It demolished the door in its path, and left a clear view of her opponent. But the monk had lifted a feeble barrier, in self-defense. He was unharmed.

How aggravating! Naraku's detachment wanted to grasp the man's soul. She was not supposed to kill him too quickly. So, she could not attack with too much strength.

But the tiny child in her arms seemed pleased by their opponent's display of strength. "Maybe _this_ one will show something worthwhile about the borderline between this world and the next."

Sweeping her fan in a wide circle, Kagura sent a barrage of wind toward the monk. By extending her entire arm straight out, she hoped to disperse the winds and lower the level of her attack slightly. Otherwise the man would surely die.

He raised another barrier, but the tunneling winds pierced it almost immediately. However, just when she thought they had won, Kagura detected a trace of youki sweeping toward her back. Distracted, she lost her concentration, and the tornados she had raised against the monk began to dissolve.

Turning, she saw Inuyasha's group racing up the side of the mountain. It would still take them a while to arrive; they should not be close enough to have any effect. But the newest member of the group was holding out one hand, fingers spread wide, as he leapt up the hill. And in the split second it took her to focus on them, below, he closed his fingers, yanking his fist backward.

The air solidified around her in a spiral, twisting her feet from beneath her. As her ankles were dragged backward, Kagura hissed in displeasure and rolled forward to stabilize herself, centering her feet beneath the body once more. Unfortunately, the somersault caused her to drop her (not so precious) cargo.

"Kagura!" shrieked the baby. "Pick me up!"

There was no time to worry about Naraku's infant, though. She had landed quite close to the one that she was supposed to kill. The eldest monk raised a barrier preemptively, as she looked up. He was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. Apparently, some of her tornados had drilled their way through the barrier, earlier. But the old man was far from dead.

"Dance of the Dragon!" shouted Kagura, frustrated by her inability to defeat someone so weak. She should be allowed to annihilate this individual, but instead she was supposed to kill him slowly. But those were her orders...

Her attack was interrupted, again. A shimmering barrier of air diverted her wind tunnels, shifting the brunt of the attack away from the old monk. _Damn it!_ Kagura cursed mentally. _The guy at the foot of the hill is a wind-user?_

A long distance wind-user, no less. This had been something that Kagura always enjoyed about her attacks. She could utilize the air itself, in order to hurt people. And air existed everywhere! But it was not much fun, she had discovered, to battle _another_ wind-user, for that very reason. Inuyasha could perform a devastating wind-based technique - the Kaze no Kizu. The monk in his group held a wind-tunnel in his palm. And now, apparently, there was yet another person in the group who could use wind-based attacks. Kagura frowned.

The elderly monk threw himself forward, with a pronged knife in one hand. Oddly enough, he was aiming for the baby on the floor, not Kagura. The infant raised a purple-colored barrier and she smirked. Both sides were quick to erect spiritual barriers in this fight, it seemed.

She lifted her fan, only to find they were out of time. The Wound of the Wind, Inuyasha's favorite attack, came roaring through the center of the monastery at that very moment. This had occurred before, when the infant had tried to possess Kagome, so Kagura knew that Naraku's latest detachment was capable of raising a barrier to withstand this attack. Moreover, she knew the purple barrier could absorb and reflect the Kaze no Kizu back toward its creator.

That did not mean Kagura wanted to be in the middle of a battlefield, however. She would rather hide within the barrier, not outside of it. With a casual flick of the wrist, she killed the two young attendants, who cowered at the side of the room. They were only trainees, not officially monks, and she had not been instructed to keep them alive. Dead, though? Now, they could be of assistance to her. Kagura could use the wind to manipulate their forms, distracting the enemy long enough for them to escape.

Propelling the corpses out of the monastery and down the hill, toward Inuyasha's group, she slipped through the circumference of the purple barrier around the Naraku's infant. Ah! She felt much better, now that she had gotten to a safe place.

Next, pulling a feather from her hair, she lifted off the ground, carrying her tiny charge away from the scene. It wasn't a difficult task, since Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu had demolished a tract of the monastery. The ceiling was collapsing on both sides, now.

As they floated away, the other group finally arrived at the top of the mountain. Inuyasha looked angry, as usual. The humans seemed primarily concerned about the victims of the fight. But the newest addition to Inuyasha's group, a youkai with short brown hair and dog-like ears, he simply stared straight up into her face. Wide-eyed, he seemed slightly astounded.

"Pure wind..." he murmured reverently. The breeze was polite enough to carry his words to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was not until Sesshoumaru seriously thought about killing Jaken that he realized he had a very, very large problem.

No. He did not actually assassinate his faithful retainer. But the idea _did_ cross his mind. And it did not chill him, the way that it should have.

He had been trying to perfect his use of the Meidou Zangetsuha, for days. And this required killing lots and lots of lesser youkai. After all, practice made perfect. Supposedly, the dark crescent moon would widen, whenever he managed to 'mature' the technique. But no matter how many low-level youkai he killed, it did not expand.

So, he had started seeking larger and larger prey. Eventually, all the youkai in the area vanished. Sesshoumaru had begun walking steadily toward a new tract of countryside, where he could find more youkai to 'practice' with. And he had overheard Jaken insult Rin.

As usual, the tiny green demon and his ward were arguing over something stupid. Rin had been singing for hours, and the kappa wanted her to be silent. Honestly, although it was rude, Jaken's request was not too unreasonable.

But suddenly, Sesshoumaru had caught himself considering whether the Meidou Zangetsuha was wide enough to swallow Jaken yet. Instead of merely telling his retainer to be quiet, or even kicking Jaken for his impudence, Sesshoumaru had contemplated murdering him, in cold blood.

And he had felt absolutely nothing. Deep down, Sesshoumaru had not minded the idea. He knew that he would have been able to complete the act. It had been a purely theoretical endeavor.

_That_ was the part which frightened him. Realizing that he would actually feel... nothing... upon assassinating his tiny green-skinned retainer.

Each time he had used the Meidou Zangetsuha, a pathway of darkness had opened in the sky, and he felt chilled to the bone, almost pained by the sight of the nebulous darkness there. The more he practiced with it, however, the less it hurt to use the technique. At first, Sesshoumaru had believed this meant he was improving - that his tolerance level was increasing, against the nebulous, empty, cold darkness.

But after he emotionlessly, analytically pondered using the Meidou Zangetsuha to kill off Jaken, merely because the green imp spoke harshly to Rin... it was not until this moment when Sesshoumaru finally understood. Perhaps he was not becoming more skilled. Perhaps his soul was simply hardening, becoming more and more numb, from the experience.

Slowing to a halt, he stood still in the middle of the road. Was repeating a technique, over and over, not the proper way to master it? He had been told to find an instructor named Shishinki. But he had no idea where this person might be. No one that he asked had any clue, either.

Admittedly, he had not asked many more people than his father's old swordsmith, Totosai. And Totosai was generally unhelpful. When asked about Shishinki, he had clammed up immediately. Still though, Sesshoumaru could not think of anyone else to direct him.

Heaven forbid, he was not going home to ask his mother! He would be happy to ignore her for another few years...

So, other than wandering around the countryside, killing youkai after youkai, what could he do? He had uncovered one or two demons intelligent enough to understand speech, but upon asking their names, they had not revealed the one he sought. Thus, Sesshoumaru had quickly dispatched them for the afterlife.

With a sigh, he breathed out the name. "Shishinki..." It sounded like a demonic name, not a human one. So, that was good at least. Right?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" came a bright, young voice from behind him. Rin smiled up at his face. The girl had obviously noticed that they were holding still, at the moment, and she had decided to use this opportunity to explore or gather food. "There are berries in the bushes, over there..."

Pointing one finger to show him, she indicated that she wanted to go and pluck them. He nodded his acquiescence. Then, settling himself beside the dusty road, he tried not to stare at the back of Jaken's head. Had he really contemplated using the Meidou Zangetsuha, on Jaken?

Unable to think about it any longer, he waved Jaken away, instructing the toad-like demon to assist Rin in her search for berries.

Perhaps he really did need to return home, and inquire whether his mother knew where this individual might be hiding. But then, the Lady of the Western Lands had assigned him a task, and it was doubtful that she would assist him, now. She had always been rather fickle, like that.

As the shadows began to lengthen, a cool evening breeze swept by, and a soft sound attracted his attention. Like a whisper of wind, someone appeared farther down the road, walking slowly toward him. Frowning, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, again.

The person who approached him had papery-white skin and no scent. And just like Naraku's void-demon creation, Kanna, the demon held only the faintest traces of youki. In fact, the youkai seemed like a small boy, with cropped black hair, wearing perfectly white clothing. But he suspiciously kept his hands folded in his sleeves, and his eyes were... missing. The space behind the boy's lids looked like a solid black void, instead of normal eyes.

"Ah, here you are," began the boy, never unfolding his arms. "According to my master, you are searching for him. So, then. You would like to learn what the Tenseiga lacks, when performing the Meidou Zangetsuha?"

Sesshoumaru immediately bristled at the curt, informal manner in which the youkai addressed him, and then burned, at the idea that someone else knew so much about his goals. As much as he disliked the idea of searchingfor Shishinki, he absolutely _hated_ the idea that his hunt might end so abruptly. It reeked of being a trap for the unwary.

Glancing over one shoulder, he ensured that Jaken and Rin were still out of sight. He had left them alone before, without informing them of his location. It was probably safer that way.

"What the Tenseiga _lacks_?" Sesshoumaru replied, biting the question off sharply, disbelief evident in his tone.

The petite youkai breathed out softly, as if the answer should be obvious. "Follow me, then."

And even though it seemed like a trap, Sesshoumaru could not resist accompanying his guide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The old monk knelt on the floor, staring sadly at the two recently deceased attendants. Their white robes were stained with blood, and it looked like the boys had been sliced, head to toe, with several thin blades. Inuyasha and Miroku had helped to carry the trainees back into the temple, and they had rested the boys beside a large statue of Buddha, which was the only thing still keeping the roof up.

Kagome looked rather desperately at Miroku. To her way of thinking, there was only one reality. It might have many facets, but there was only one world in which they all existed. Yet the elderly monk had informed them that his attackers sought to glimpse a 'borderline between this world and the next' ...

"Perhaps something is there?" she asked him. "What do you think, Miroku?"

Wearily, the monk rubbed one hand over his eyes. "The reason why Kagura and the infant killed priests and monks - I thought it was to release the seal on youkai, allowing Naraku to absorb them for strength. But Naraku generally has multiple objectives, at once."

"Like what?" inquired the newest member of their group. Sora looked confused. So far, all they had told him of their quest was that Inuyasha and Kagome sought to find shards of the Shikon no Tama, and that they all sought to destroy a hanyou named Naraku. Naturally, with such sparse background information, the youkai was puzzled.

"Naraku seeks the Shikon no Tama, also," clarified Miroku. "Perhaps he is seeking a shard?"

The half-wind youkai ran a hand through his scruffy locks of hair, as though he still was baffled. "Is that even possible?" Sora frowned. "There is no reason that a physical object would accidentally imbed itself in a barrier between two dimensions. It needs to be carried there."

At this, Kagome piped up. "Yes, exactly! When Kikyou died, she carried the Shikon no Tama into the afterlife, and then, it was reborn inside of me!"

As she spoke, Sora stared at her, aghast. He seemed vaguely disgusted, as if she had just informed him she enjoyed putting spicy mustard on fruit. Kagome trailed off, loosing steam. There was nothing wrong with having the Shikon no Tama born inside of her body, was there?

"So, yea... It can travel through dimensions... and stuff," she muttered.

In the background, the elderly monk rose and paced around the wreckage of the main temple chamber, lighting candles, while Miroku crowded closer to Sora. He wore the same intense expression that he always gained, whenever he sensed money or valuable information. This was one of Miroku's special talents. "Would you, by any chance, happen to know how to reach such a place?"

Sora merely laughed. Shaking his head, he disagreed with the question itself. "There are many dimensions, young one," the half-dog demon noted mildly. "Asking to travel from 'this world to the next' is futile, without knowing what 'world' you hope to enter."

"Even so," persisted Miroku, undaunted. "What sort of special pathways might reach another world?"

Inuyasha interrupted, before Sora had the chance to speak. "Don't even ask!" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Last time I visited another world, I traveled by way of a black pearl that was _hidden in my eye_."

Everyone else stared at him. All but Kagome, at least. She had accompanied Inuyasha on that fateful trip to his father's gravesite. So, she knew he was not exaggerating. Sango and Miroku, on the other hand, seemed shocked.

"Yes, that would be one method," Sora agreed, blinking with surprise, and turning to face his student. "A directed portal - keyed to transport someone away from this world, then back again. Also, fixed portals exist between dimensions. But those are usually hard to find and even harder to cross, with many rites or requirements of passage. Finally, you could find an individual or an item with a natural ability to traverse dimensions. A ferryman, if you will."

Sensing that he had their attention fully, the half-wind demon narrowed his eyes at the monk that sat beside him. "Or... I suppose you could die. That is an extremely effective method of reaching another 'world'..."

Clearly, Miroku decided, he had intruded upon Sora's personal space too long. He quickly scooted away on his hands and knees. Once he was safely on the other side of Inuyasha's body, the violet eyed monk peered around the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha flicked one ear in annoyance. "So, we need to find out what 'world' Naraku's hopin' to travel to, before doing anything else?"

"That is assuming, of course, a Shikon shard is actually present in some other dimension. Either way, it is a clever ploy," Miroku admitted begrudingly. "If we do not attempt to retrieve the shard, then Naraku may find it first. But if we do, then he may steal the shard directly from us."

With a growl, the hanyou glared at his friend. No one enjoyed being reminded of failures, such as how they lost shards to Naraku in the past. It sounded like the monk was implying this could happen again.

"Well... Whatever he's trying to do," the white-haired hanyou decided resolutely, rubbing one fist into his palm. "We stop him!"

As usual, their group leader had struck upon the riskiest, most exhausting strategy possible. But even Sora seemed resigned and accustomed to his impulsive behavior, by now. "If I may suggest a course of action, young master?" he added calmly. "There is an oracle, of sorts, whom I know in the West. She will be able to visualize the item that this 'Naraku' seeks, in the barrier between worlds. Also, she may be able to visualize the nearest portal or individual who can cross dimensional borders. Best to know if the errand is worthwhile, before undertaking it."

Night had fallen, and crisp, cool wind slipped through the ruins. Kagome shivered, in the gloomy darkness of the temple. The walls had been thoroughly destroyed by Inuyasha's signature attack, Kaze no Kizu. Frowning, she wondered if they could stay in this crumbling building overnight.

No one noticed the large winged hornet, huddled a short distance away on the bark of a pine tree, watching them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note: Was the chapter long enough? Good grief! I slowly plodded along, following the manga, and then changing a few points here and there. Next chapter, we can do more creative work, again.

Review! What was good? What was bad? What was stupid and pointless?


	29. A Fool's Paradise

Author's Note: Minor Spoilers for **manga chapters 304-309 & 489-493**. I hope Shishinki is more interesting in my version of the story? He seemed like an awesome bad-guy, raising lots of questions, but Rumiko Takahashi dumped him like garbage. I could not understand how the man who invented the Meidou Zangetsuha was... such an easily defeated _pansy_, in the end. Takahashi-san barely gave him _any_ backstory!

**Chapter 28: A Fool's Paradise**

"So, young master..." Sora inquired with deceptive casualness. "The wind-youkai that we battled yesterday, you know her name?"

As they made their way into the Western Lands, yet again, the hanyou and his tutor led the group. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome trailed behind with Shippo and Kirara. There had not been much conversation, because the fox-kit and the fire-cat were napping. As a result, they could not help eavesdropping on the half-wind youkai when he finally spoke.

"Yea," agreed Inuyasha complacently. "So what?"

The demon remained silent for a few more moments. Too far away to see his face, Kagome could only guess at his expression. Finally, Inuyasha's instructor continued.

"Is there any significance to your relationship with the young woman?" Sora asked next. A thread of uncertainty wound through his tone. "You seem to refer to her with a certain amount of... familiarity."

The question was so unexpected that Inuyasha nearly stumbled in the middle of the road. He scrunched up his forehead in confusion. "What the hell s'that supposed to mean?" said the white-haired boy. "Told you our relationship earlier - she's an enemy."

Behind him, the others stared curiously, their interest unavoidably growing when Inuyasha's normally placid and polite trainer followed up with an even stranger inquiry. It took another few seconds for Kagome to guess where he was heading with these questions. It was just that weird.

"So, the young master does not have any expectations of a change in this relationship," Sora spoke, observing the horizon ahead of them with an apparently all-consuming fascination, "In the future?"

"Oi!" protested the young half-demon. "Speak more clearly. The only change in our 'relationship' is going to be that Kagura dies soon."

Once more, Inuyasha's reply seemed to disarm his instructor. Tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori, Sora shot the white-haired hanyou a stealthy glance. He sounded pleased yet slightly puzzled by Inuyasha's response. "Really? That would be a shame. There are relatively few elemental demons left in the world."

"Keh!" the half-demon scoffed. "Take it up with Naraku - he's the one who created her. Why you askin' about Kagura anyway?"

And although it seemed absolutely mystifying to the white-haired boy, the answer seemed immediately obvious to another member of their traveling party. The bait was too good for Miroku to resist. Edging closer to the two at the front of the group, the monk smiled as innocently as possible.

"If you would like," he added brightly, "I could show you a time-honored technique for requesting that a woman you have recently met agree to bear your chi-..."

Sango's voice interrupted her fiancé's flowery and overly-lengthy speech. "Monk!" she snapped. "I hardly think that will be necessary."

Miroku pouted, a few feet in front of her, carefully keeping out of Sango's reach. Meanwhile, Kagome stifled a giggle with her fingers. Wait, wait. Sora was trying to say that he liked Kagura? It was so unbelievable that it was almost cute.

The monk's not-so-subtle insinuations were enough for Inuyasha to recognize the subject matter too. Stopping mid-stride, he turned and glared at his teacher. The brown-haired youkai merely looked back, as if he could not even begin to comprehend the problem. One of the wolf-like ears on his head twitched uncomfortably, though.

"You were asking... if I liked Kagura... because you wanted to know if she was _single_?" the hanyou processed this information slowly. Then, an uncontrollable shudder passed over his body, and fuzzy white ears pressed against his skull. "Ugh, that is... disgusting." He stomped away, clearly trying to erase the conversation and all of its implications from his mind. "Not me you should ask! My bastard brother is the one she's always making eyes at."

The half-wind youkai sucked in a short, tight breath. Sora held still long enough for Kagome to catch up to him. Of course, he could not pause in the middle of the path for very long. He was supposed to be leading them to their destination. But she thought the brown-haired demon appeared to be disappointed.

Falling in beside him, she watched as his expression smoothed and he began to ignore all of them for a little while. Eventually though, his gaze slid toward her. She smiled, practically reading his mind. If Sora liked Kagura, but the wind-witch liked Sesshoumaru instead... It would only be a problem if the Lord of the Western Lands returned the sentiment. And as far as anyone could tell, he did not.

With these encouraging thoughts in mind, she tried to reassure the youkai. While she spoke, Kagome realized she became the center of attention. Miroku was a bit of a gossip-monger. Sango was just bored. Neither one of them could resist paying attention.

"Other than the fact wind-demons are very rare," the priestess whispered, although her tone was still loud enough for the others to overhear, "What did you like about Kagura?"

"Oh, good grief!" Inuyasha cried out in disbelief. "Don't encourage this insanity!"

Sora scratched the skin below his ear with one claw. But despite the doubtful look he gave her, he was kind enough to clarify. "What's not to like?" explained the half-wind demon. A small grin lit up his face, and his voice grew nearly besotted with admiration. "She was very fierce. And the way she killed those two young priests, animating their corpses merely to delay us..."

The smile faded from Kagome's face, as he spoke. Obviously, youkai had very different standards for what was considered 'charming' or 'lovely' behavior. In her opinion, the Dance of the Dead was one of Kagura's more revolting skills. She quickly dropped back to walk beside Sango and Miroku, once more.

A few more miles passed, before the two with dog-demon blood began to look uneasy. Sniffing the air gently, even Inuyasha seemed to be able to tell something was wrong. "What is that smell?" he asked. "Smells like burning poison. Are we near the oracle-person?"

With a frown, the half-wind youkai nodded. The breeze was blowing forward, against their backs, making it hard to detect a scent in the area before them. It was not until they reached the top of the hill that Sora and Inuyasha burst into action. They fled down the hillside, into the trees, where a thin line of smoke was rising.

As Kagome and the others arrived, they could see the problem. Nestled among the trees, a low, wooden shack lay in ruins. She could only guess this had been their destination. The place had been completely destroyed. The logs had been blown apart, then burned. Traces of purple miasma drifted through the air.

"I suppose this means that Naraku found the oracle-lady first," noted Kagome sadly.

Inuyasha's snarl was all the confirmation she needed. Even Sora seemed unreasonably upset, as if this attack had been a personal offense against him. And perhaps, it had. Knowing that Naraku could slip onto the Western Lands undetected and obliterate one of its residents, it must have been loathsome to a warrior sworn to defend this place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Even if this is a trap_, Sesshoumaru decided fiercely, _it will not matter. I will slice apart my enemy, piece by piece._

Still, his resolve did not help to soothe his mind, as he followed the guide further into the mountains. The petite boy seemed untiring and nearly soundless as he strode forward, and Sesshoumaru noticed that he never wavered or glanced to the left or the right. It was like the boy knew his destination without even looking for it.

Evening had been settling slowly over the land, as he left Jaken and Rin. By now, it was pitch-black. However, a dog-demon relied upon nose and ears most of all, so the darkness did not bother him.

In fact, it was not until an attack nearly overwhelmed him that Sesshoumaru recalled the worst feature of the Meidou Zangetsuha. It had _no_ scent, and it made absolutely _no_ sound. Against a dog-demon, such a technique was especially effective. The only reason he avoided the upcoming attack, it was because the air around him abruptly lifted straight upward, being sucked into a giant sphere of darkness.

Dodging out of the way, Sesshoumaru was forced off the cliff-face. Since he could fly, this did not pose a problem. He merely pooled youki in his legs and stood in the air, staring upward and trying to identify his opponent.

Atop the next ridge, a dark shadow loomed overhead. Without a word, Sesshoumaru drew his sword and fired off an attack in return. Unfortunately, his version of the Meidou Zangetsuha was thin and pitiful looking by comparison. A tiny crescent of darkness dissolved only a fragment of the cliff-face before him.

He purposefully aimed low, because in the back of his mind, he did not want to destroy his antagonist until they had a chance to speak. Sometimes, Father had done this too - attacking without reason or warning, just to keep him on his toes. It seemed like a bizarre training strategy to the taiyoukai, yet he recognized that his opponent might not actually mean him harm.

The tone which replied to him from the darkness was cold and brittle. "Such a pitiful display, Sesshoumaru," a male voice chided. "That was barely thicker than my arm."

Narrowing his eyes, the white-haired demon-lord gathered energy in his feet and shot upward into the air. He landed softly on the rocky bluff above and attempted to take control of the dialogue. Not bothering to be too polite, he asked sharply, "You are Shishinki?"

The man before him wore black and almost nothing else, although a white mask gleamed over half of his face. It looked like vines of thorns had been painted across his chest plate, and he wore the same type of leg guards that Sesshoumaru favored. But instead of a mantle of fur to signify his strength and heritage as a demon-lord, this youkai had a giant puff of feathers on his shoulder. Black feathers drifted down his arm and around his neck. Clearly, the demon was not of the inu-clan, or even a distant relation.

"Perhaps," came the careful reply. The other man remained as still as the rocks around them as he spoke, keeping his weapon aloft. "You are the one whispering this name into the evening breeze? What business have you with Shishinki?"

At this, a thread of unease worked into Sesshoumaru's chest. The other demon had already known his name, before the conversation even started. Furthermore, he had only spoken the name 'Shishinki' aloud once. He certainly had not intended anyone to hear it. But directly afterward, the pale-faced boy with void-like eyes had arrived. And that boy seemed to be a servant of Shishinki. Either this man's hearing was incredibly good... or he had been stalking Sesshoumaru for quite some time, unnoticed.

Deciding to get straight to business, he took a deep breath. "I have been told to seek Shishinki, for the purpose of training the Meidou Zangetsuha..."

A short caw of laughter interrupted the instructions he had been given by his mother. For an instant, the man sounded like a crow-demon. Not that he had ever listened to a crow while it laughed, before, but still... It was the closest approximation he could make for this noise.

"Absolutely not," the masked man disapproved immediately. "There should only be _one_ master of the Meidou."

And while part of Sesshoumaru was tempted to fight back, learning by force what he could not by words, he grit his teeth, willing to try once more. He had not relayed the information that his mother had given him, yet. Digging into his outer-coat, the white-haired demon fished out the necklace which held the Meido-seki. This recalcitrant, obstinate demon had to be Shishinki. Whether he admitted it or not, the conclusion was obvious. So, Sesshoumaru felt safe in offering him the stone which his mother had advised him to exchange for training.

"I will surrender this as payment," he explained softly.

And as he lifted the crystal, he could tell he had the full attention of his audience. The man's good eye widened and he stepped forward, sluggishly, like he was moving through a thick tar-like substance, feet moving without the permission of their owner. But when he raised a hand to take the Meido-seki from Sesshoumaru, the dog-demon stepped back quickly.

"...After the lessons, of course," he finished smugly, slipping the stone around his neck.

The other demon's eyes cleared suddenly. A hazy look had overtaken him briefly, while he moved forward, but it was quickly burned away by anger. His face provided a study in contrast - the white mask made him seem perfectly unruffled and calm, while the flesh and blood half of his face darkened with fury.

"Yes, I am Shishinki," the man finally answered, hostility leaking into every word. "But you will not have the opportunity to 'train' with me, because... you see... I'm going to kill you now."

The weapon in Shishinki's hands was a staff, capped at both ends by a crescent moon shaped blade. A perfect circle of metal surrounded the blade at one end. And it was the circle of metal which first drew his attention, when Shishinki spun the staff. A distinct _lack_ of scent and substance began to exist around it, and Sesshoumaru dove out of the way.

Behind him, a dark orb slammed into the mountainside where he had been standing. The silent black hole had been less broad than his own attack, but it had been a perfect sphere. He stared in surprise. Certainly, this youkai knew how to execute the Meidou Zangetsuha.

Attempting to mold his best version of the attack, Sesshoumaru returned the blow. But the thin crescent moon never even formed. As if his efforts meant nothing more significant than a drop of water in the ocean, Shishinki immediately countered by using the same technique. A nebulous, black sphere instantly absorbed the darkness of Sesshoumaru's attack.

Once again, the dog-demon was forced to dodge. And embarrassingly enough, his opponent had not even lifted a foot yet, despite the fact that he had needed to sidestep twice. "You cannot defeat me with some weak, incomplete sword like Tenseiga," the other youkai snapped.

"Incomplete?" Golden-eyes flickered toward the blade in his hand, momentarily, before returning to the enemy.

"You don't even know, do you?" Shishinki jeered in response. Then, he chuckled briefly. But there was no real humor in his voice, as it echoed off the cliff-sides around them. "When your father fought me, his sword had a different form. Back then, he only carried _one_ sword - Tessaiga."

In confusion, Sesshoumaru mentally repeated the last few sentences. This demon had fought against his father? But that was impossible! The only enemy which the Inu-no-Taisho combated and did not kill was Ryukossei... This insolent demon claimed to have battled his sire, and yet he had not died? It did not make any sense.

On the other hand, the late Western Lord had always carried three swords, as long as Sesshoumaru had known him. Perhaps these events had occurred before his time. How old was this guy?

Shaking his head, he tried to clear away all his puzzlement and concern. Next, he sheathed the sword. He intended to learn the secret behind the Meidou Zangetsuha. However, at the moment, it was not working. So, the taiyoukai did not plan to waste time on it. He would simply defeat this adversary, and then demand the knowledge.

When Sesshoumaru crushed the rock beneath his enemy's feet, it crumbled into dust and collapsed into the valley below. But Shishinki did not fall. The other demon simply impaled his staff into the cliff-face behind him and stood there at an angle, hanging over Sesshoumaru's head.

Silvery white hair shimmered in the light of the moon, as Sesshoumaru immediately tried again. And this time, at least, he forced his opponent to take a step. Because the dog-demon did not want to approach too closely, bringing himself within range of the other demon's dual-bladed staff, he chose to use an energy attack. He snapped a whip of golden-youki toward Shishinki's ankles, hoping to snag one. He did not. But Shishinki moved his legs in order to avoid the blow. Yanking the crescent moon blade out of the rocks, feathers fluttered as the other demon somersaulted out of the way. Then, as he fell through the air, Shishinki used the head of the bladed staff to catch the side of the cliff, once more.

Hn. Well, that was useful information. It seemed his opponent could not use youki in order to fly through the air, as he could. With greater mobility, Sesshoumaru would have the advantage in this fight.

Sadly, Shishinki seemed to realize this as well. The enemy immediately attempted to distract him with words, while he moved to a safer location. Even worse, he succeeded in distracting Sesshoumaru quite thoroughly.

"The Tessaiga has the ability to absorb energy attacks," Shishinki explained. "Your father used this to steal my technique and then destroy my face." Unhooking the white mask that rested over half of his face, Shishinki demonstrated.

Sure enough, half of the youkai's skull seemed to be missing. The white mask had been crafted to hide this massive disfiguration. It was slightly sickening. Or at least, it was disgusting enough that it made Sesshoumaru pause.

With a growl, the inu-youkai glared at his opponent. "So what?" he sniffed disdainfully. "You lost a fight. Did you call me out here just to whine at me?"

By now, the other demon had managed to slip to a lower elevation, where he could stand with both feet flat on a ledge of rock, thereby freeing the use of his weapon again. "Oh... no!" he cooed with mock sincerity. "You seem to think that we were fighting over a sword-skill. We weren't. We were fighting over a _girl_."

Yet again, the words made him pause, halfway through a move. _A girl?_ Sesshoumaru pondered. _Father always did seem to chase women... _ Despite his instincts warning him to proceed, the taiyoukai stopped to listen to his enemy.

Shishinki sensed that he had scored a mark in his favor, whether the hit was verbal or physical. A small, scornful smirk returned to his face. "I was worthy of her. But your father used the Tessaiga to steal my power and presented it to her like a trophy," the other demon continued slowly, the explanation becoming more and more acidic as he spoke. "He cast both of them aside in the end, you know. My strength, and the prize which he won with it. I wonder if it was too much for him? The Meidou Zangetsuha, a technique that he did not even want."

The white-haired dog-demon blinked, suddenly finding it difficult to dredge up the will to fight. Surely, what this demon said could not be true. It was just an elaborate distraction. That was all.

Wind whistled through the rocky gap next to him, a giant tunnel left behind in the mountainside by Shishinki's Meidou. "I heard your Father had two sons," the masked demon moved in for a final blow. "Somehow, it seems you received the unnecessary, unwanted scrap metal, while the younger brother inherited the true sword, the real one."

Snarling, Sesshoumaru forced a wave of youki toward his opponent, followed by a series of claw-strikes. He would overpower this idiot, he decided, and happily spend the rest of the night digging out the demon's other eye socket. Maybe the bastard would behave deferentially, when he was blind.

But Shishinki had the freedom to swing his weapon, now, since he was standing on a flat surface. Dark orbs of negative energy quickly absorbed every attack the infuriated dog-demon sent his way. "Ah, well." The older demon sighed, obviously enjoying the young dog's distress. "It looks like you've been completely shunned by your father, Sesshoumaru."

These remarks would not have cut him so deeply, if they had not always been one of his deepest fears. The Inu-no-Taisho had never acknowledged his eldest son's strength. Not even on the night he died. It was one of his worst memories. The dog-demon General had been bleeding to death, yet unwilling to ask for assistance, unwilling to surrender his swords to the eldest son as a token of faith and respect...

And now, according to what Shishinki said, Tessaiga was the master sword, while Tenseiga was the servant. Would Father really have gone so far, just to slight him? In the back of his mind, he could hear a contemptuous voice whisper - yes, it was possible...

A thin, keening whine of frustration resounded in his ears for a moment. Aghast, he realized that he was the one making this noise. Clenching his jaw and cutting off the sound, he charged toward the enemy once more.

Still, he did not know how to win the fight. The Meidou Zangetsuha could absorb all youki-based attacks. Physical blows would have to do. Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru shattered the earth below their feet, once more. He could fly. Shishinki could not. Thus, he would simply smash the entire mountain range into tiny particles around them. Yes, this seemed very reasonable.

"You're so upset that you would come at me without a plan?" the one-eyed demon asked, slightly astounded that his words could have so much effect. Slashing at the enemy, Sesshoumaru's left side was unprotected for a moment. The cord around his throat tugged and snapped. Shishinki had flipped his weapon over, using the lower crescent-shaped blade to tear off the necklace that held the Meido-seki. As it fell into the other youkai's outstretched palm, Sesshoumaru dove out of the way, but he was too slow to avoid what came next. "Then, die."

Now that Shishinki had achieved his goal, separating the Meido-seki from Sesshoumaru, it seemed he would make every possible effort to kill. This time, not one, but _five_ dark spheres swept toward him. There was nowhere to dodge, because he was surrounded. Each one of the blackened orbs of negative energy dragged air toward it. His left sleeve was sucked in by one sphere, while his hair was pulled in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru spun to the side, trying to jump between the empty voids to reach safer airspace above him. But it did no good. After he leapt off the ground to evade the first three orbs, two more emerged which had hidden behind their companions, sliding down the mountainside at higher range.

The last Meidou swallowed him whole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brief yips of surprise from her personal guardsmen were the only warning. As the guards whirled about and began to sprint up the palace steps, a thick chain of beads clattered at her feet. The Lady of the West looked up in surprise.

Far above them, crouching on the shoulders of a large black bird which wheeled over the courtyard, she could faintly see a familiar demon. He was still outside the barriers that surrounded the castle. But he had dropped something which slipped through the shields, because technically it belonged to her. At her feet, the Meido-seki shimmered in the sunlight, with tiny segments of the necklace pooling around it.

Waving the sentinels away, she ordered them to remain close but not to act aggressive. Not yet, anyway. Next, the Regent opened a small hole in the barrier, allowing her guest entry.

He slid off the back of his transport and fell through the hole, landing a few steps away from her. It was a slightly unconventional way to approach the castle, but at least he was not rude enough to land at the very top of the staircase. With a frown, she raised her head haughtily. "Well, well. Here is a face that I have not glimpsed in many years."

Yet her arrogant tone did not match her feelings entirely. The last time she had seen this demon, they had both been young and somewhat naive. Clearly, the years had taken their toll. A smooth, white mask covered half his face, and she could not help wondering what could have injured him so badly that he never recovered.

"Did you honestly think," hissed Shishinki, "I would agree to train HIS son?"

The lady merely tilted her head. When she had handed the Meido-seki to her son, instructing Sesshoumaru to seek out this demon, she had been unsure at first. But in her mind, the past was... in the past. "Is this such a problem?"

Her words only seemed to enrage the other youkai even more. He straightened and rose two steps up the stair, until their gaze met on an equal level. "He destroyed more than my appearance and pride, that day! He ruined my life."

Some of the guardsmen inched closer, sensing their guest might rapidly become hostile. A tiny crinkle of confusion marred her forehead, as the white-haired lady attempted to figure out what this meant. She knew that her mate had defeated this challenger, this impudent usurper, but she did not know any specifics of their battle. Staying silent, she allowed him to continue. Silence sometimes worked where words did not.

"Still..." the masked demon murmured incredulously, "I was able to fool myself into believing that you cared. At least remotely. Because you held on to my gift for so long."

The petite dog-demon at the top of the staircase froze, eyes widening in shock. She blinked twice, unable to think of a reply at first. "Cared?" the lady finally asked, tone laced with disgust. "About... _you_?" And although this was probably all that she needed to say, she could not help but take it a bit further. Watching Shishinki's expression fill with loathing, that was just icing on the cake. "When you proposed to me, I thought it was a joke."

Honestly, didn't this man know how she felt about interspecies mating? Just about everyone else in the entire world did. It wasn't exactly a secret.

The hatred pouring off her uninvited guest was practically tangible by now. In spite of this, however, he merely clenched and unclenched his fists. He never moved to strike her, never attempted to come closer to her form. Obviously, he was not completely blind - he could perceive the guards surrounding him on all sides.

"Yes." Taking a deep breath, Shishinki seemed to retreat within himself. "I understand that now." Stiffly, he turned around and began to walk down the steps, toward the main gate at the foot of the castle stairs.

The Lady of the West stared at his back, watching him go. Her frown grew ever larger. Why would he retreat _before_ finishing their conversation? Something did not add up.

"What?" she called out to him, once he was halfway down the stairs. "Is that all you have to say?"

Shishinki did not even pause. He simply shifted his weapon, so it would be easier to swing in his own defense. "Yes, that's all," the demon noted peacefully. "I wanted to give you the chance to watch your son die, in the depths of Hell. The Meido-seki will show you." His voice sounded serene, frighteningly pleasant, while he said this. As if the message meant nothing more to him than a bland comment about the weather.

The breath froze in her throat. Scooping the necklace off the floor tiles, the Regent clutched it with both hands. No, surely not. When her late husband had allowed Shishinki to live, after their fight, she thought it meant they had parted on... relatively amicable terms. According to the Inu-no-Taisho, the demon was an ally, of sorts. He would not cause problems. He was harmless. In fact, he had been welcome to live in the Western Lands.

Furthermore, her son was not weak! He was even stronger than his father! Sesshoumaru would not lose to some... half-witted demon, who had already lost to the Inu-no-Taisho, years and years ago...

Deep within the darkness of the Meido-seki, the lady saw a tall, long-limbed figure. White hair taunted her, when the figure turned away. He was standing on a long, thin road, which headed into absolute darkness.

"Sesshoumaru..." she inhaled. It was true. It was true, and he was going the wrong way! "Sesshoumaru! Stop!" she called out to her son. But the tiny figure gave no sign of being able to hear her. He continued into the void.

On the bottom step of the staircase, Shishinki glanced toward the central dais again. "Oh... I forgot to mention," he added carefully, finally daring to reveal a shark-like smile now that he was so close to his goal. "I removed the stone's ability to communicate with the underworld. All you can do is watch."

With a scream of rage, she threw one hand up, pointing at the intruder at the foot of the stairs. "Guards! Kill him!"

Naturally, it was too late. Laughing quietly and not quite rationally, he dashed through the main gate and fled to the edge of the castle grounds. By the time anyone caught up with him, Shishinki had already dropped off the side of the floating plateau onto the back of his transport bird.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was dreaming. She knew it because the last few scenes could only have come from her own imagination. The first thing she had seen was a score of 100% on her math paper, and the next few images were of a roasted swan, which her family served to celebrate her victory over the test.

But then, the dream turned into a nightmare. Ever so slowly, like twilight seeping over the sky as the sun set, her dream faded into black. She was standing on a rocky promontory, waiting for someone.

A step sounded in the darkness, and she turned to see Sesshoumaru walking toward her. He looked upset and bewildered, although he still put on quite a show of remaining calm. She called out his name, and golden eyes snapped upward to meet hers, before the image vanished into the glare of firelight, as Kagome opened her eyes. Heart pounding, she sat up and placed one hand over her chest. Somehow, the dream had been frightening...

"No," whispered a voice into the silent campsite, startling her. "No, that cannot be."

The sun had not risen yet. Sora was crouched next to the fire, reading a scroll. He looked incredibly pale and haggard. It was enough to distract her from the dream, at least. The nightmare began to fade slightly from her mind.

Gradually sliding out of the sleeping bag and trying not to wake her fox-kit, Kagome scooted closer to him on her hands and knees. Strangely, the youkai did not even seem to notice her presence. He had rekindled the fire, solely to read something. So, she crawled around the edge of the campfire, attempting to peer at the scroll over his shoulder. No. She wasn't going to read it, exactly, because that would be rude. She was just curious to know what could have fascinated the half-wind youkai so much.

As she watched the words on the surface of the paper faded away, dissolving into the paper, spreading like ink drops in a glass of water. Then, the ink reformed into a new set of characters. Sora took one shuddering breath, his dark brown ears pinned tightly to his head. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Is everything... all right?" she asked him quietly. "What is that paper?"

He did not answer at first. The half-wind youkai simply finished reading and then rolled the sheet of paper back into the shape of a scroll. But his hands shook as he fastened the bindings around it, and his expression was so studiously empty that it seemed almost depressed, despairing.

"The paper is a message scroll," he noted bleakly. "I carry them when... I am away from the castle, because it allows..."

A bright shine developed in the demon's eyes, as they filled with water. Soon, he stopped speaking entirely. Of course, Kagome's heart instantly went out to him.

"Sora, what's wrong?" she whispered, touching him gently on the back. Without answering her, though, he pushed the hand aside and shut his eyes. Then, rising to his feet, he stalked away from the campsite, like he was simply leaving it all behind. His possessions, his duty toward Inuyasha...

As if he could sense the direction of her thoughts, he reassured her briefly, before he disappeared into the forest. "I will return," he said without any emotion at all. "You will tell Inuyasha-sama... not to leave."

Naturally, the moment he passed out of sight, her hands flew toward the scroll that the youkai had been reading. To hell with decorum! She had to know what had upset one of her friends. And he had been traveling with the group long enough to be considered a friend. So, this was her business now, too!

Unrolling the paper, she could still make out the last few words on the tiny sheet of paper. The characters seemed to have been penned in a hurry, and they were as puzzling as they were unbelievable. It seemed to be part of a longer message, and the bottom of the paper was marked with a crescent moon.

_'Thus, essential bring second son to palace. Other lords will not accept hanyou ruler of the West. Safety within walls, complete training.' _

It was a very small roll of paper, so this explained the brevity of the letter. But Kagome still felt like she was listening to a long-distance phone call, in which every other word had been dropped. Hanyou ruler of the West?

To the best of her understanding, the Western Lands were ruled by Sesshoumaru. Or, more accurately, they were being held in trust for him. His mother had been named the Regent of the territory, until the taiyoukai managed to satisfactorily prove his strength to other demon-lords in the area, whoever those might be.

The nightmare she had dreamt shortly before waking returned to her. The taiyoukai had been walking through darkness, and she had been waiting for him, because there was something very important which she needed to tell him, before he passed. But she could not remember what it was. Perhaps she never knew. Like ice trickling down her spine, a cold feeling overwhelmed her, as she recalled the desolate expression on Sora's face.

Sesshoumaru was okay, wasn't he?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hell, no!" barked the half-demon. "No, and for the last time, no! I told you already, I'm not gonna be locked up in some damn prison for safe-keeping." He seemed to be at a loss. They all were to a certain extent.

When Sora had finally returned to the camp, the sun had been up for hours. Inuyasha had been livid at the delay to say the least. Still, they had agreed to wait, once Kagome told him about the message.

The hanyou's instructor had seemed older, at that point, while he stood in front of Inuyasha. It seemed like the spirit had been beaten right out of him. Acting extremely deferential, from the start of the conversation to the end, he had gradually explained.

Sesshoumaru was, for all intents and purposes, dead. Which meant the only remaining heir to the throne was none other than Inuyasha, himself. Because the news would spread quickly, they had to remain in the Western palace. Whether powerful or not, many other demons would immediately seek to challenge him, thinking that a _half-breed_ should be easily defeated. That the Western lands were up for grabs.

It had felt like the blood was congealing inside her veins, when Kagome heard this report. None of them could get any more details out of Sora, because the half-wind youkai did not know what had happened. Yet deep down, the blue-eyed priestess thought she should know. The dream that she had woken from, earlier in the morning, perhaps it had not been a dream at all. Inside, she panicked, flustered and unwilling to admit the taiyoukai might be dead. She thought privately - maybe she should just go back to sleep, and they could finish their conversation. She could say whatever she had been supposed to say to Sesshoumaru, and everything would be fine. Of course, sleep was impossible in the middle of the day, and she was far too upset to close her eyes, anyway.

Inuyasha seemed to take the news in a similar fashion. Complete silence, followed by utter denial. He had ordered the others to follow, and they had set out aimlessly across the countryside.

Periodically, Sora badgered him to return to the palace where he would be safer. But each and every time, the hanyou vehemently refused. And ultimately, his part-time instructor did not force the issue.

By midday, they had reached a tiny village just outside the Western Lands - a territory that Inuyasha was firmly still considering _his brother's_ - and the others could see a few youkai drifting past, high in the sky. It would not have been remarkable at all, since the demons were low-powered and they did not attack anyone. However, the half-demon stood at attention after seeing them, and he pointed at the demonic hornets that had been following these youkai. Apparently, the low-level youkai belonged to Naraku, or at the very least, Naraku was keeping track of them by using the demonic insects in his employ.

Soon afterward, they were interrogating a few of the nearby villagers about these youkai.

Unfortunately, the only ones who seemed remotely interested in asking questions were Miroku and Sango. Kagome had not spoken, since Sora returned, and Inuyasha was grumpily staring off into the distance with a scowl. "Demons?" one of the farmers explained to Miroku, replying to the monk's question. "No, no. Hijiri-sama protects us from any harm."

"It's very mysterious!" another man jumped into the dialogue, cheerfully hoping to add a bit of flare to the storytelling. "No one knows what Hijiri-sama looks like! We think he's staying at the top the closest hill - it is a holy mountain! Only priests and monks have been able to approach it, for the last few months."

"Keh!" scoffed the half-demon moodily from the rear of the group, where he stood. "Doesn't mean there's a holy person there. Just means you're all weak and stupid."

The older villagers stared in shock. Then, muttering quietly, they shuffled toward their houses from the rice fields where they had spent the morning. As the townsmen departed, Miroku glared at his friend. "There was no need to be rude, Inuyasha."

"Whatever." Marching steadily forward, the hanyou looked back over one shoulder, after he had departed. "What? If Naraku is sending youkai to do... stuff... then we're gonna investigate. Even if they're small-fry demons."

A few paces behind the leader of the party, Sora took a breath and opened his mouth. The moment he did, however, Inuyasha cut him off. "Don't even suggest it," the white-haired boy growled. "We're going after Naraku."

Falling silent again, the half-wind youkai solemnly nodded his head.

Inside of an hour, they were standing at the base of a tall hill which the villagers had pointed out to them. Yet as they traveled, they had seen more and more minor youkai swarming through the area. In fact, the base of the mountain was teeming with spirits and demons.

"Ready?" the half-demon inquired, turning to face his companions. And most of them nodded. Kagome, on the other hand, stared mutely at the ground. Naturally, the hanyou called her on it. "Kagome?"

Suddenly realizing she had been asked a question, the priestess shivered, regaining a bit of focus. Sadly, she could not keep her mind off the subject of Sesshoumaru. It prevented her from paying much attention to her surroundings. "Hmm?" she responded softly, looking up at last.

Closing his eyes for an instant, as though he was begging for patience, Inuyasha tried again. "Ready to go up the hill?" he asked one more time, even more gently than before.

The blue-eyed priestess merely nodded. Yes. She knew she had to stop worrying about the taiyoukai. This couldn't be healthy. But somehow, her emotions did not have an off-switch. A gloomy mood had descended over the whole group, the entire day, yet it seemed to hover over Kagome the most thoroughly.

The smile that she gave her fellow travelers was so obviously fake that Sango winced, and Miroku rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, while Shippo asked if she was feeling all right. "Oh. Sure..." she answered, sounding slightly dazed, and hating herself for it. "I'm ready to go."

It convinced absolutely no one. With a sigh, the half-demon instructed Sango to take charge. He hoisted the priestess up onto the back of the firecat. "You all go ahead," he explained briefly. "See if you can figure out what Naraku wants with this 'Hijiri' character. I'll come once I kill off all this rabble."

Then, waving one hand at the multitude of low-level youkai at the foot of the hill, he grabbed Sora by the sleeve, dragging him forward. "Hey, teacher!" grinned the half-demon tightly, lips pressed together in a thin line. "What was that you mentioned about weapons training, yesterday? Practice is good, right?"

The short-haired youkai considered this for a moment, head tipped to the side. "Hmm." Sora agreed finally. "Killing tiny youkai is a good stress-reliever too, I suppose, if one is feeling sick at heart."

As they padded off into the distance, the humans heard their hanyou leader protest. "Hey! Who says I'm feeling 'sick at heart'?"

The ordeal went on longer than any of them expected, though. Making their way up the hill, for the most part Miroku and Sango avoided meeting any demons. But eventually, it became unavoidable. Too many youkai had gathered in the area. Only a short distance from the top, the monk was forced to start demolishing some of the mindless mass of insect-like demons around their feet by using holy ofuda. Otherwise, there would not have been space to walk.

Next, using her bone-boomerang, the demon-slayer cleared a small spot in the underbrush for Kagome to sit. "Just wait here," Sango encouraged her friend, smiling, "I'll be right back. Miroku is close enough we can still see him, so I should help him fight."

And just like that, suddenly only Shippo and Kagome were left. The miko and the kitsune gazed at one another, in consternation. Neither one of them wanted to be standing alone, if Naraku or one of his underlings unexpectedly appeared. After all, they had been following a bunch of youkai, which traveled alongside Nararku's demonic hornets. It was possible that their enemy might show up, on this hill, at some point.

All at once, the fox-kit's eyes bugged out. He stammered and stared, gesturing faintly toward the top of the hill. Spinning around, Kagome drew her bowstring taut, only to pause as soon as she recognized what the light in the forest actually was.

A soul-eating insect was drifting soundlessly through the air. It was one of Kikyou's insects! She had seen this sort of creature in the past, whenever her rival was gathering souls, in order to be able to continue moving.

But how was that possible? As far as they knew, Naraku had assassinated Kikyou months ago, on Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha had hoped his ex-lover survived, somehow, but none of them had known for sure. Without even contemplating the danger she might be placing herself into, the girl from the future followed after the Shinidamachu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kikyou... is alive?" Golden eyes practically begged her to repeat it, again. Just once more.

"Yes," murmured Kagome, practically expressionless as she stared at the ground. "You'd better hurry after her. She left immediately after I healed her."

The hanyou seemed confused, turning to glance at the sparkling pool behind her. Sniffing the air, he could smell the scent of clay and bones and dirt, which he recognized as belonging to his ex-lover. Well... her new form, at least. Still, he could not bring himself to leave.

"Why do you look so sad?" he protested, crouching down on the rocks in front of the living priestess.

It was the last straw. The final threads of Kagome's patience snapped. "Because today has been a terrible day!" she shrieked, watching as her best friend flinched backward and raised one arm as if to defend himself from her words alone. "Just shut up! Shut up!"

Dumbfounded, the half-demon stared right back at her. "Did... something bad happen between you and Kikyou?"

"Gah! This is all your fault!" Kagome continued to yell, unable to stop yet. She could not work through all the sadness and disappointment on her own. All the emotions she had been put through today, they were wearing her down. "I hate you!"

Of course, it was only fair to expect her friend to speak in his own defense. Inuyasha leaned forward, clenching one hand into a fist. "Hey, now! What did I do?"

And normally, the priestess would have cut herself off at this point. Her friends were looking so concerned, and she did not want to hurt anyone's feelings. Furthermore, she was very tired at the moment, having used up a great deal of power on healing a woman who held half of her soul, Kikyou. But the hanyou's words only drew the rest of her problems to the surface, like he had lanced a giant boil of festering frustration and anger inside of her.

"You..." she growled. There was nothing that Inuyasha could have done. She knew it. She really wanted someone to blame, however, so she placed it on him. "You refused to go back to help Sesshoumaru!"

Wide-eyed, her companion gasped. As he opened and closed his mouth, only shallow breath managed to pass his lips. "The bast... Sesshoumaru is fine."

"How would we know? Sora thinks he's dead," shouted Kagome, tears forming in her eyes, but not quite falling yet. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't. "I healed Kikyou because of you! And I don't even like her! So, it seems like the least you could do for your brother, even if you... hate him..."

Despite her earlier resolve, the tears started dribbling out of her eyes.

"I don't hate him!" the half-demon responded immediately. He stood up so fast that he practically toppled over again, and his claws were digging into his palm. "Don't you say things like that!"

Kagome sniffled, pitifully. "Okay," she murmured, "Okay." Then, wrapping her arms around her legs, she laid her head on top of the knees. "I know. It's just... Just leave me alone... for a while... okay?"

Silence was her only reply at first. Finally though, the half-demon agreed. "Be right over there," he mumbled, sounding equally miserable and forlorn.

It only made her heart hurt more to realize that her hanyou protector missed his brother too. They had both been angry and disbelieving from the very beginning. Hot tears pooled on the cloth below her head, soaking into the sleeves of her uniform. It felt like a knot had been tied in her stomach, and it was extending to her lungs and her throat now. Soon, she was not even able to swallow around the misery in her chest.

After she left Shippo, she had discovered Kikyou, lying in the bottom of a crystal clear pool of water. She had seen the miasma spreading through her old rival's body, and she had worked very hard to clear Naraku's taint from the woman's clay figure. Even a golem-like person did not deserve to suffer continually, as it seemed Kikyou did.

Later, she had been insulted by the fact that Kikyou was rude to her. It felt like the older priestess had tested her for absolutely no reason. Of course, Kagome healed her! How dare the woman question her generosity? She was the type of person who could not resist helping other people, if they needed help! It wasn't a matter of 'choosing' to help or not. Even worse, the dead priestess had not wanted to wait, thereby allowing Inuyasha to speak with her or know she was alive. Kikyou had stalked away, as soon as she had been healed. This seemed positively cruel, when one considered how long the hanyou had been searching for any sign that Kikyou might still exist.

Ultimately though, Kikyou only constituted a tiny part of the problem. In truth, her sadness and distress were caused by Sesshoumaru. Early that morning, they had been told dreadful news concerning the taiyoukai. And all day long, both she and Inuyasha had carefully avoided the topic - refusing to admit, even to themselves, that anything might be wrong.

Now, as the sun set, Kagome finally understood how she was purposefully blinding herself to the truth. Something terrible _had_ happened. And they did not even know what it was.

Guilt nearly overwhelmed her, while she tucked her head more firmly into her knees. If they had not argued, then perhaps the dog-demon would not have left his home. If she had merely listened to his explanation, then she could have forgiven him right away. He would not have tried to go off, and... prove himself... or something.

A tiny voice was screaming inside of her that Sesshoumaru _could not_ be dead. Yet perhaps this was because she did not want to live without him, even inside her own mind. Whether she dreamt about it or not, there was nothing she could do. On this subject, she was helpless.

How foolish! She hadn't wanted to give her heart away to Inuyasha, and yet she had, early on. Then, she had spent many long months feeling miserable every time he professed his love to Kikyou. And just when she began to recover, Kagome had gone and made another stupid mistake! She hadn't necessarily wanted to give her heart away to Sesshoumaru either, yet it seemed... she had. It was disturbing how freely she gave affection away to others. She needed to stop. But she didn't really know how.

An interminable amount of time later, she heard three soft footfalls approaching her from the front.

"Go away," she muttered without looking away from the dirt, " Not done yet."

Wiping her eyes, Kagome guessed it was probably Sora, who had come to fetch her. She did not recognize those footsteps. In fact, she did not even recognize the pair of boots in front of her...

A crease formed between her eyebrows, as she stared, but it was not until she heard the voice that Kagome realized she had a very, very, very big problem. "I probably should not be enjoying this," Naraku reflected, "As much as I am..."

Her eyes snapped up, to meet terrifying red, as she drew a breath. "Inu-...!!" she squeaked.

A hand almost instantly restricted her throat, clamping her mouth shut and cutting off her air supply. Defiantly, Kagome continued trying to scream and struggling to move away from her captor. He had the advantage of being a shape-shifter, however, and she did not make much progress, since he could simply generate an unlimited number limbs to restrain her.

"But surely, you can _imagine_ how happy it makes me to find you here," the dark-haired half-demon continued without pausing, an evil smile corroding his expression into something vile and ugly, "When I only expected to find Kikyou's trail, gone cold."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Whew. Another decently long chapter. Hopefully, you all enjoyed the (sometimes subtle) differences from the original manga/anime series. Next chapter - Sess and Kag get to meet up again... in the underworld. Ah! Lucky them.


	30. To the Depths of Hell

Author's Note: **Inuyasha - The Final Act **has changed some scenes from the manga, replacing Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru. For example, Inuyasha isn't present when Sesshoumaru cracks Moryomaru's shell (because Sesshy doesn't NEED assistance in the anime, he's too awesome?!) And Inuyasha doesn't fight with Moryomaru / Kinka / Ginka. Nope, it is Sesshoumaru again! (Because his latest attack is so awesome! They want to animate it more often!) As a fan of Sesshoumaru, I wholeheartedly approve. More Sesshoumaru! Woo-hoo!

As for this chapter... It was difficult. I am writing a Naraku x Kagome fanfiction, right now, based on my experiences in a car crash. And I could not help sympathizing with Naraku as I wrote this. : )

**Chapter 29: ****To the Depths of Hell **

"Didn't you _hear_ anything?" snarled Inuyasha. Ears pinned down, his golden eyes were gazing furiously around the clearing where they had last seen Kagome. Everyone knew that she was gone, and after the dog-demons scented Naraku, everyone knew who had taken her too.

Miroku shook his head, standing next to Sango, as if the demon-slayer might protect him from their frustrated leader. Sango, in turn, stood defensively with one hand on her bone-boomerang, as if their enemy might reappear any moment, and she could take out her anger on him directly. Unfortunately though, Naraku had come and gone, and they had completely missed it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama," the monk said sadly. "I only heard a small sound - I thought she might be crying, so I went to retrieve you..."

"Stupid f--ing humans and their useless senses," the hanyou growled again, running one hand through his hair and pacing the clearing once more. "Damned ears don't even work, and..." Quickly, the half-demon descended into a diatribe on the hopelessness of humans and a string of curses.

To one side, Sora edged forward. He seemed far more sympathetic than Inuyasha. More than any of them, really. Ironically, those who knew Kagome the best were the ones who kicked themselves the hardest, over this lapse in security. "Now, Inuyasha-sama," the half-wind demon began politely. "The humans informed you immediately, when they suspected something was wrong. It is not their fault..."

"No! I know that," the boy with white hair protested strongly. "It's yours! If you hadn't wanted to talk to me in private, then I'd have smelled him, and she'd be fine."

At this, Sora fell silent. Palms raised in the air, he forgot to move for a while. True. It had been his idea to move away from the humans in their group, because he had wanted to inquire about the priestess Kikyou. Everyone else in the group was well informed. And the hanyou seemed embarrassed to speak of the woman around his friends. So, Sora had thought it would be more acceptable without eavesdroppers...

They had still been within range. They should have heard the humans if anyone had cried out. Of course, that was the problem. Kagome never had the chance.

Finally, the hanyou pointed at his instructor, indicating that he should approach. Agreeably, Sora did so, and Inuyasha held out a few of Kagome's belongings. "Here. It's her scent."

"Yes... my lord?" he nodded, a bit puzzled. But now that Sesshoumaru was gone, this young half-demon was his leader. And this particular demon had always done his best for the Western lands, no matter who governed the area.

"Well? Track her," Inuyasha ordered bluntly.

The brown-haired youkai flicked one ear, still quite perplexed. As far as Sora knew, his charge was perfectly capable of tracking scents too. This was not the problem. He was willing to state the obvious, however, in case the boy had somehow missed it.

"The trail moves into the sky, Inuyasha-sama." Scratching his nose with one claw, Sora looked slightly sheepish. "Although I can fly, scent tends to disperse in the upper air, because the wind increases as it rises off the ground." Next, Sora attempted to look as sympathetic as possible.

"So, you're saying you're useless too." With a glare, the hanyou dared him to contradict it. His instructor chose not to reply.

The monk chose this moment to add a positive remark. Well, he _attempted_ to comfort them, at least. "Look at it this way," stated Miroku. "If he wanted to kidnap Kagome, then Naraku has not uncovered the final shard yet. He needs her for something."

Naturally, everyone saw the holes in this argument. Whether Kagome assisted their enemy or not, there was no reason why Naraku should not kill her in the end. Sango's entire family had been put to death, after completing their purpose in one of Naraku's schemes.

"Perhaps he didn't learn where the final shard is?" the demon-slayer asked gently. They had traveled into the Western territory in search of an oracle, known by Sora. Upon their arrival, though, the woman had been killed, and they had been forced to assume that Naraku questioned her first. But maybe that was incorrect?

Growling again, Inuyasha scoffed at the idea. To him, it seemed impossible to view a bright side of the situation. Everything had gone utterly, completely, horribly wrong in only a few moments.

"So, if none of us can track her effectively," he continued stubbornly, "Then how do we find her?"

As usual, he was staring at his teacher like a life-line. The half-wind youkai cringed, since he had been expecting the question. "Ah... In the palace, the Regent controls a large mirror, attached to her dais. She can use it to view anyone inside of the Western lands."

"And if she isn't within that region?"

Sora's ears drooped slightly. "There may be some other suggestions, when we..."

"This isn't another technique to drag me back to the palace and place me under house-arrest, right?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Because I told you before, I'm not going. We have to find Kagome!"

Rubbing the side of his nose, once more, Sora agreed dispiritedly. "Of course. I will not hinder your search, my lord, only help it." A flicker of disappointment showed on his face.

"Gah," Inuyasha sniffed irritably. "Stop calling me that."

Before long, they were airborne, returning to the very building that they had left a few days earlier. A tense silence lingered over the group.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm never going to help you," Kagome noted. "You know that, right?"

She was extremely uncomfortable, but she hadn't been injured yet. This was positive. Or at least, she counted it as positive! So far, during her time in the feudal era, Naraku had never directly harmed her. He hurt all her friends, and he had attempted to kill Kikyou twice now. So, it would probably not be long until he tried to kill her too... But at the moment, she was unharmed.

This probably meant that he needed her cooperation. And what was her most useful skill? Finding Shikon shards, of course.

Still, it was ridiculous to imagine that she might help Naraku to find a shard. He had tried to sway her before, usually with magic or hypnosis, like the time he ordered that little infantile monster to control her mind and 'borrow' her eyes. But even Naraku appeared to realize that she was unwilling to assist him, without coercion.

"I'd rather die than help you," she continued stubbornly. This was true, although perhaps not the wisest remark to say out loud, in the presence of her enemy. Someone who would be more than willing to kill her, if she persisted in refusing to help.

They were flying over the countryside inside a giant, glass-like bubble. Naraku had learned how to create spherical barriers, which he could also use to transport items and individuals. After all, the barrier was basically impenetrable, so there was no danger she would fall out or escape. This method of travel was much smoother, but also much slower than Sesshoumaru's puffy cloud.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she curled inward, trying to avoid being touched by her captor. Naturally, he noticed this and shifted closer, enjoying her discomfort. Once she was sliding up the edge of the barrier's interior, he smirked and dragged her back to the middle of the bubble, depositing her by his feet. Next, he patted her head like a child, like he was hoping to rob her of what little dignity she still had.

"Ugh... stop touching me!" Kagome complained, ducking her head. They had run through this routine many times already. Immediately, she crawled toward the edge of their floating container again.

Kanna was standing behind her master. Of course, the void-youkai had not batted an eyelash at any of Kagome's odd behavior. But then, nothing ever seemed to disturb Kanna. Nothing seemed to reach her at all. Dispassionately, Kanna stared at the mirror in her hands and gestured to the right. "We have arrived."

This time, when Naraku dragged her back to his side, he did not bother to use his hands. A set of snake-like appendages wrapped around her legs and torso, forcing her to sit obediently where she had been placed. As far as tentacle-monsters went, Kagome decided, Naraku was an example of the worst kind. He looked like a man, but he had random slimy or scaly or fleshy or feathery additions sticking straight out of his torso. Along with the improbably spiky armor that he wore, Naraku appeared like what an uneducated human bandit thought that a youkai-warlord should be.

The area that they approached looked vaguely familiar. Kagome shook her head, hoping to remember. From above, there was little greenery. The area seemed to be a crater, and in the center, there was a crumbling pile of stones and wood. It looked like a ruined castle.

But why would the place seem familiar to her? They landed on one side of the depression and circled it, sliding down rocky inclines toward a specific spot. Kagome glanced nervously toward the rim of the crater, wondering if she could use this chance to escape.

Unfortunately, escape was incredibly unlikely. Naraku kept one hand on her at all times, dragging her forward. She could struggle and purify part of his body, running for it. But she was very slow... and she was lost. Where was this part of the countryside, in comparison to Kaede's village or her friends?

As they reached one of the largest pile of stones and rubble, Kagome finally remembered where she had seen this place. At the center of the crater lay the castle which Takemaru had defended, when the man had been resurrected into a zombie and battled Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The last time she was here, the palace looked like it had been impaled by spikes. Now, it just looked like ancient ruins. Every stone had been pulled apart from every other stone by looting scavengers, who hoped to unearth treasure. But what on earth did Naraku want with an old battleground?

With a frown, Naraku kicked at the pile of rocks at his feet. Kagome rubbed her arm, wishing that he would simply _let go_ of her. The priestess wished for this so hard that when he did abruptly remove his support, she almost crumpled onto the ground in surprise.

"It is not here," she heard her companion grumble. Kanna, of course, being Kanna, stood passively to one side and stared vacantly at the dirt.

"Nope. No shards here," Kagome added unhelpfully. Obviously, her enemy already knew this. Obviously, she was just being sarcastic by offering to help when it would yield absolutely nothing.

Dark red eyes slid toward her, calculating and unfeeling. "That was not the question I asked your precious little oracle," he replied finally. "I already know where the last shard lies."

It felt like joy had been sucked out of her world. The 'last' shard? There was only one shard that Naraku did not possess? If so, then the few remaining shards had suddenly skyrocketed in value. Two in Kouga's legs, and one in Kohaku's neck. And Kouga was relatively weak, while Kohaku was already under their enemy's control. This was terrible.

From this angle she could recognize the ruined castle at the center of the crater now. But Kagome still had no clue what her captor was searching for. He was not going toward the castle. They were hovering halfway up the hillside, near a massive pile of rocks.

Glancing in the mirror that Kanna held, Naraku reached out and tugged Kagome forward again. It felt like they were dancing to a tune she could not hear. Two steps forward, check the mirror, two steps to the left... Kanna merely trailed after them, like a ghost.

In the end, Naraku smiled and pointed at the ground. "Dig," he cheerfully instructed her.

Kagome stared unbelievingly. "Me?" she answered incredulously. Surely not. After all, he was the one with about a thousand spare demons, ready to do his bidding. And he was a shape-shifter, so it would not be difficult to generate multiple arms to devote to this task.

But no. Of course, he wanted to make her dig. With her bare hands, through a pile of rocks, for an unknown object.

With a groan, the miko began pulling rocks off the massive heap in front of her. The first two stones she threw in Naraku's direction. She did not hit him, of course. The dark-haired man simply acted amused, catching the rocks, before he hurled one in return. It struck her temple, and Kagome cursed, rubbing her forehead.

All right. Obstinate, aggressive behavior only made the situation worse. Trying to hide her distress, Kagome devoted herself to the task at hand, determined not to look at Naraku any longer. Seeing the way he _enjoyed_ her frustration only increased it.

Twenty stones later, the bastard finally decided to join her. Apparently, she did not move fast enough alone. Or perhaps he wanted her to feel strangely grateful for his aid. She didn't. Stupid, evil hanyou and his stupid, random desire to dig through an empty field.

If Naraku knew where the final shard was, and his underlings had been searching for the "boundary between this world and the next" ... then perhaps the final shard _was_ in the afterlife? Sora had scoffed at this idea, when it was suggested earlier, saying that Jewel shards would need to be carried to such a place. A shard could not land there on its own.

But Naraku claimed to know where it was. He had gone to an oracle, whom Sora told them could envision the location of anything they desired. If the location of the final shard was not what he sought, then what had he asked to know?

The answer scratched at the inside of her head. She could feel it there, like a mouse, burrowing deeply to avoid her notice whenever she searched for it. They were in a field, near a castle which Takemaru of Setsuna had fortified... which the sword, Sounga, had ultimately destroyed...

Somehow, it was not until a reddish gleam caught her gaze that she grasped Naraku's objective. She froze in shock, then dropped the heavy stone she held onto the sword she had just uncovered. Sounga was supposed to be gone! It was a sentient sword, which raised the dead, turning them into slaves. Also, it could open portals to the netherworld, and it had tried this in their final fight. But Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had worked together to defeat it, and the evil sword had fallen into a trap of its own making.

Sounga had opened a portal to Hell, but in the end, it had fallen into the portal too. Right? It was supposed to be sealed away from the world of the living, never to bother them again.

Evidently not.

The question that Naraku had asked the oracle suddenly seemed obvious. He must have demanded to know the location of the nearest object or person who could traverse the "boundary" between worlds. But he did _not_ know about all of Sounga's nasty side-effects, like the way it would possess its owners and try to annihilate everything in sight.

The idea of their arch-nemesis getting his hands on this particular weapon? Not good.

Quickly shifting to the right, she piled stones on the area where she had seen the gemstone in Sounga's hilt. "So, what are we searching for?" Kagome inquired quickly, hoping to distract her enemy long enough to thoroughly bury the sword.

It was mild subterfuge, at best. And the question had the opposite effect than she hoped - it attracted Naraku's attention instead. He brushed her hands aside, while an army of scale-covered limbs removed the stones she had just laid down.

"No! Don't touch it!" shrieked Kagome, as she saw Sounga uncovered. "It will possess you!" She nearly threw her body on top of Naraku, in a frantic effort to stop him from moving.

Ironically, it worked. While it was disgusting and creepy to touch Naraku, she clearly grabbed his attention very firmly in both hands when she embraced him. As she moved to pull away, he wrapped one arm around her back, holding her still and forcing Kagome to stare upward to meet his eyes.

"Um... The sword is named Sounga," she mumbled, hating her current position. "It tries to control its wielder, just like the Toukijin, Sesshoumaru's blade. I presume that you don't want to allow a piece of metal to dictate your actions?"

Tilting his head to the side, Naraku peered at the sword she described. Somehow, Sounga looked incredibly harmless, lying there. Even Kagome could feel the unspoken plea, plaintively curling through the air - it wouldn't hurt to pick up the sword, would it? Just for a second?

As if he had not listened to a speck of her advice, Naraku gingerly lifted the sword with one tentacle. In return, a dozen flesh-like protuberances burst from Sounga's hilt and impaled the flesh wrapped around it. With a hiss, Naraku abandoned that portion of his body. For once, it seemed like he had met a sword which matched his talents perfectly. Both of them were shape-shifting monsters, who enjoyed forcing other people to do their will.

The sword hummed with contentment as it absorbed the tiny scraps of demonic flesh that it had been granted. "Kanna," ordered the dark-haired man, "Pick it up."

Squirming in his grasp, Kagome turned toward the void-youkai, then looked up at her captor once more. "No. Wait! What are you doing?" she objected weakly.

"Kanna has no sense of self. She cannot be possessed, because there is nothing inside of her." His tone of voice implied this should be incredibly obvious, and she was an idiot for asking. Kagome shook her head in protest.

As she stepped forward, Kanna offered the mirror that she carried to her master, and Naraku released the priestess in order to grab it. Instantly, Kagome dashed away from his side. Gah! More touching of Naraku. She had hoped to avoid that.

Then, the void-youkai touched Sounga's hilt. And absolutely nothing happened. Wide-eyed, Kagome gaped at the pale, childlike demon in front of her. Kanna was the size of a small human girl, so the blade she held seemed huge in comparison. It stretched out behind her, and she dragged it over the ground toward Naraku, unable to support its weight.

A satisfied smirk stretched over Naraku's cheeks. "Now, tell me what you know about this sword," he continued. "And why you know."

Kagome felt sick to her stomach. This had not gone according to plan. On the other hand, the situation wasn't as bad as it might have been. At least Naraku could not wield the blade directly.

With a sigh, she rubbed her forehead and winced when her palm found a bruise there. Oh, right. He had thrown a stone at her head earlier. And unlike Naraku, she did not have shape-shifting abilities to generate more limbs and catch a damned rock, before it hit her.

"Well, Sounga belonged to the father of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And you already know it can open portals to the underworld..." Trailing off, she tried to guess how much she should say. It was probably best if she did not explain about Sounga's ability to raise undead zombies. That temptation might prove irresistible to the enemy. An image flashed through her mind of Kanna running through the countryside stabbing people and raising an army of undead zombies, while Naraku followed her, laughing maniacally. Kagome shuddered. "It poisons people that it cuts, and it requires demonic-energy to function. It can manipulate and possess humans too, but that takes energy, so it needs youki first. When it possessed Takemaru - a human guy - it loaned him Sessh... a demon's arm to use."

Ruby-colored eyes carefully observed the long sword in Kanna's grip. "And how did you encounter it?"

"It possessed Inuyasha, and I subdued him. The holy aura in the rosary beads broke Sounga's hold... or something like that?" The events were not very clear in her mind anymore, but Kagome did not think it would be a problem to inform him of this. Holy energy was the opposite of demonic energy. Not a groundbreaking idea.

Silently considering what she had told him, for a moment, the dark-haired hanyou scrutinized her closely. She hoped he did not notice all the gaps in her story. But then, he probably did. She usually seemed rather transparent to her friends.

"You seem surprised to find it again," he said at last.

She tugged at the hem of her skirt without meeting his eyes. "Is that a question?" Kagome snapped, irately. "Of course I am. We believed it fell through a portal into Hell, although there was a... minor distraction... at the end. Nobody actually _saw_ the sword vanish."

A 'minor distraction' was all that she could think to call it. Somehow, she did not want to tell Naraku about the vision of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father that had appeared, while Sounga plummeted toward the underworld. Damn it. She had wondered why blue-tinged fire might surround the specter. It had reminded her of an illusion produced by fox-fire, by magic. But she had not said anything at the time.

"Hmm," mused Naraku. "His father's sword and his _arm_ dropped to the ground, right here, and the great Sesshoumaru did not take them? That 'minor distraction' must have been very, very distracting indeed."

Panicked, Kagome waved her hands in the air, as if to negate these words. "Sesshoumaru's arm?" she countered, futilely. "What are you talking about?"

Dark curls of hair shifted over Naraku's shoulders, as he bent to dig further through the pile of stones. "Don't worry." The reassurance sounded utterly insincere. "I loaned an arm to Sesshoumaru once. He owes me one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The silence was so profound that it seemed to bear down on him like a weight. His footsteps did not echo, they simply disappeared into the infinite, empty black around him. And no matter how far he walked, the path before him simply stretched out into nothingness, and the path behind him simply crumbled into dust at his feet. Sesshoumaru hated it here.

He hated the fact that he had been weak, even for a moment. He had expected the enemy to fire one Meidou Zangetsuha at a time. But late in the game, Shishinki had revealed that he could create multiple spheres of darkness at once. And Sesshoumaru had failed to dodge the very last one, because it was hidden behind several others. The Meidou Zangetsuha was like a vacuum, a void sucking in all the light and air and substance around it. He had not been able to reinforce his legs with youki quickly enough to avoid being absorbed.

Part of him wondered if the fight would have had a different outcome, with others at his side. Like his half-brother, for instance. Of course, it would have been different. Inuyasha held the Tessaiga, their father's sword, and the Inu-no-Taisho had triumphed when he fought Shishinki. Habitually, he seethed with anger. The eldest son had not been granted the strongest sword as an inheritance. It was hard to remember not to hate his brother.

Part of him wondered what would happen now. For years, he had worried about the Western lands, about measuring up to his father, about the fragments of his family... If he never went home, then what would happen to Rin and Jaken? Would the Western territory stay in one piece? Would Kagome miss him?

As if thinking about her had summoned her, somehow, Sesshoumaru could see a flicker of color swirl in front of him on the pathway. It was hard to perceive anything in this nebulous darkness, but he thought that white and green clothing and tan colored legs stood directly before him. He stopped abruptly, staring straight ahead, but when the ghostly image moved, it disappeared. The image of Kagome vanished with one hand in the air, as if she had been reaching out for him.

Apparently wandering through this place for too long, it drove one insane. He refused to lose his mind, although hallucinations were not a good sign. Revitalized by the vision of the priestess, he took a deep breath. Did this pathway go anywhere? Or was it part of the torture that awaited someone trapped inside of the Meidou Zangetsuha?

First, he tried using the Tenseiga. The so-called Sword of Heaven, it was able to generate blasts of the Meidou Zangetsuha too. Because the technique had landed him inside of this void, perhaps the technique could carry him out of the void, as well?

Unfortunately, his crescent moon shaped attack never appeared, no matter how often he swung the sword. It seemed that one had to be standing somewhere other than the void _inside_ the Meidou Zangetsuha, before one could use the attack. Besides, creating another dark sphere might not help. Jumping into the Meidou Zangetsuha again, this might just return him to his starting point...

Grimly shaking his head, the taiyoukai peered over the edge of the cliff-like path on which he stood. The side of the road dropped into complete darkness, and he could not see a bottom, only a sheer, mountainous bluff in either direction. The opposite side of the pathway looked the same.

But when he walked forward, the pathway behind him fragmented and fell into the darkness. It had to mean something. Perhaps if he listened very carefully, then he would learn something about the base of this rocky road?

A few more strides, and the pathway shuddered, fissures working through the stone under his heels. Another two steps, and the road itself crumbled away. With baited breath, Sesshoumaru waited for some sound, a sign of existence for anything in this darkness other than the road itself. And after a while, he heard a very distant splash. It was so soft that he might have missed the sound, if his footsteps covered it.

This opened the door for hope, again. Sesshoumaru decided that he was not a complacent fool, who followed pathways already laid out for him. If there were other places, other things to experience in this darkness, then he should leave the road and explore.

Sheathing the Tenseiga, since there had been no sign of danger yet, he used his right hand to hang from the edge of the pathway, dangling until he found a foothold below. He would proceed slowly, because his environment was pitch-black. The cliff-face was sheer and flat, but occasional bits of stone jutted upward and outward from the side of the rocks. Small notches in the rock would be enough to climb to the bottom of the cliff. Honestly, the only reason he did not jump was that he did not know what to expect. If there were demons or dangers below, then landing in the area without any warning would be unwise.

After descending for what seemed like hours, the dog-demon heard a trickling sound. This encouraged him. The splashing sound he had heard earlier, maybe it signified a river. He could follow a river to its source, and it might climb out of this darkness. Water always flowed downhill, didn't it? He merely needed to oppose the current...

A malevolent growl startled him, and Sesshoumaru flinched. He could not fully spin to face what was behind him, however, because his claws still gripped the rock-face. A short distance away hovered the muzzle of a giant dog. It almost appeared to float in the darkness, but Sesshoumaru realized it was simply camouflaged by its grayish fur. The hound had no eyes - smooth skin covered the space where eyes usually resided. But it was the size of Sesshoumaru in his demon-form.

He growled in return, refusing to submit. A white dog versus a black dog, in the middle of nowhere. That was fine. He would gladly fight back, even if it meant falling further into the darkness.

Hmm. Perhaps he could use his youki to stand in the air? Feeling slightly stupid for not attempting it sooner, Sesshoumaru tested his weight on one leg and then the other, before he stepped into the void.

As he stepped into nothingness, a crackling sound swept around his feet, and another portion of flat rock met his heels. Another road? And all he needed to do was step off the previous pathway? How odd.

The other demon had fallen silent. It seemed contemplative in a way that it had not, a moment ago. Next, he was surprised to hear it speak. "You should not be here," the hell-hound noted. "You are not a mortal. And the solid road shows you are not dead."

The voice sounded slightly masculine, so he felt safe assigning it a gender in his mind. Finally! A hint of direction. The pathway up above, it had simply meandered forever, and endless darkness was wearing on him. Sesshoumaru hoped to _escape_ from the Meidou Zangetsuha, not travel within it.

"Is there a way to leave?" he asked carefully, tapping the smooth stone beneath his foot. Completely unintuitive, this place. One segment of the pathway disconnected from the rest, and the hell-hound in front of him claimed this meant that he was not dead.

Sniffing gently at the air, the giant dog shifted closer. Large paws came into view, with sharp claws that looked like iron. "Back the way you came," he said astutely.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, quickly stopping in frustration. He had already attempted to use the Meidou Zangetsuha to depart. But he could not activate the portal within this nebulous darkness. "If that was... impossible, then how should I depart?"

The hell-hound snorted, evidently unimpressed. "This area of Hell is for those who reincarnate. Demons leave their bones behind, elsewhere, before they proceed."

The comment sparked a memory. But of course! His half-brother had followed him into the gravesite of their father, where the Tessaiga had been hidden. A massive youkai graveyard, including Father's skeleton. Traveling to Father's grave was not what he hoped to do, but it was progress. He had returned home from that place once before. He might be able to do it again.

Moreover, even if he could not find a way to exit the youkai graveyard, he might be able to use the Meidou Zangetsuha again, when he stood inside of a real, substantial area. The worst that could happen would be returning to this place. "That is fine," Sesshoumaru agreed politely. "Where is it?"

The dark gray hound barked suddenly. Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga in shock. Better to defend himself if necessary... But the other dog never noticed the movement.

Papery sounding wings fluttered overhead, and he could barely make out a skeletal bird above them, slowly descending in tight circles. Despite its insubstantial, skeletal state, it somehow remained together in one piece. With a nod, the hell-hound moved away. "She will carry you."

The black dog faded into the darkness, leaving Sesshoumaru without any further explanation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The void-demon could speak to the sword. In a few terse words, Kanna communicated what it said to her master. And after he fed the blade a bit more youkai flesh, from his figure, Sounga was ready to go. Or at least, it was capable of transporting them to the boundary between worlds, which Naraku sought. Evidently, Kanna could direct the sword, and Sounga was (relatively) willing to comply, if it received snacks as a reward. Kagome wondered how long it would be, until the sword betrayed Naraku too, consuming enough strength that it could overpower its host.

Kanna held the hilt of Sounga, while Naraku held onto his underling, and Kagome's arm was forcibly dragged along by the enemy. It felt like a strange version of the children's game 'Red Rover' - they were all holding hands and if she could break the chain, then she would be the winner. But she didn't have the strength to resist him directly.

They appeared above the clouds, and with a gasp, the priestess recognized their destination. The giant, looming skeleton in the distance - it belonged to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father! It seemed this youkai-graveyard was a "boundary" between this world and the next. And she had been here already.

Gazing at the massive, armored bones, Kagome bit her lip indecisively. Unfortunately, her captor instantly noticed the direction of her gaze. "So, the shard is this direction?" Naraku said darkly.

"Ah? No, I wasn't looking at a shard," she protested. "Those are the bones of... " Then, cutting herself off, Kagome choked on her words. It might be unwise to inform the enemy of such things. After all, great blades like the Tessaiga or the Tenseiga had been created from the bones of this very dog-demon. There was no use in letting Naraku know how much latent power rested in this skeleton.

In any case, the dark-haired man utterly ignored her. Smoothly accepting the transition between worlds, Naraku piloted the glass-like barrier toward the giant structure in the distance. And as they approached, a glint of light caught Kagome's attention.

Soon, the light revealed itself to be a crystalline spear, flying toward them at high-speed. It whizzed straight by them. Even more crystalline spears passed overhead, moving so quickly that she could barely focus on them.

"What is happening?!" shrieked Kagome, ducking behind the void youkai. Kanna remained impassive. Naraku refused to comment on the odd, gem-like spears, although he approached their source slowly and carefully.

As they came closer to the chest-plate that hung off the front of the huge skeleton, Kagome saw a patch of shining crystal on the armor. In the middle of this crystalline patch, there was a tiny skull with horns and glowing red eyes.

"You are not of the dead," spoke a gravelly voice, when they stood just far enough away to hear it. Luckily, their current opponent seemed willing to cease fire, while they had a conversation. "Grave robbers, you seek the Shikon shard?"

At her side, the evil hanyou smirked. "Hmm. It seems you _did_ sense a shard in this direction, after all," Naraku spoke snidely, glancing down at the top of Kagome's head.

She paled, trying to step away from him, only to slip on the inside of the bubble-like barrier. In Naraku's eyes, her only purpose was to inform him of the location of the final shard. If this youkai did idiotic things, like informing Naraku of the shard's presence, then how was she supposed to lie about it straight to his face?

By now, a small frown had worked its way over Naraku's face. He did not appreciate her silence. "Well? Where is it?"

Kagome shook her head, clamping her lips shut. There was a Jewel shard in this creature's neck. And she wouldn't tell Naraku, no, no, no. Although if the idiot down below continued to surrender information quite so freely, she was doomed anyway.

His ruby-colored eyes burned, as Naraku lifted one arm to strike her. Ironically, it was the arm that he had uncovered in the field aboveground. Flinching, Kagome closed her eyes. She did not want to watch what-should-have-been Sesshoumaru's claws coming toward her. But nothing happened.

At last, she hesitantly peeked through one eyelid. Naraku stared furiously at his left hand. It would not seem to obey his command.

He hit her with the other hand instead. Even as pain exploded in her cheek, Kagome felt bitterly gratified. She laughed weakly and gestured toward the limb that he had stolen. "Not agreeing with you?"

The scratchy sounding voice of their companion sounded once more. "As a youkai who governs Jewels, I can hear the voices of stones. So, I cannot give this shard to you, because it does not _want_ to become tainted."

"No. The Shikon no Tama desires to become _whole_," Naraku snapped. He wrapped one hand in Kagome's hair, dragging her upward to stand at his side. "Surely, the Jewel does not protest the idea of returning to _her_ hands... "

Immediately, the priestess widened her eyes. She knew that their enemy was good at deception, and he often tried to manipulate others, but Kagome had not expected this particular ruse. The original location of the Jewel of Four Souls was the inside of her body - she had been born with the Jewel in her hip. But it shocked her that Naraku would use it, as an excuse to regain a shard. Obviously, he would just take the stone away from her, the moment it was in her grasp.

As she watched, the shard in the Jewel-youkai's neck began to darken. Naraku could not sense Jewel shards, directly, because he was only a half-demon. And she was not about to reveal its location - but before long, Naraku's presence alone might be enough to reveal the shard, by tainting it. Her captor held a majority of the Shikon no Tama, and its impure state seemed to affect other nearby pieces of the stone.

"If the shard went to her - not to you - then yes... Acceptable." Slowly, the crystalline structure of the Jewel-youkai's body became more opaque. The growing darkness of the shard in his neck was infecting him as well. "But that would not happen. We both know it. Do not patronize me."

Naraku pushed Kagome forward, holding her in front of him. "You see what is happening?" he hissed with dissatisfaction. She did not answer, although she continued to watch the unclaimed shard as it blackened. "He will attack, soon. And I will not protect you. Where is it?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly refusing to speak. The roots of hair in her scalp hurt, as the dark-haired hanyou pulled her head backward.

"Fine," he finished with a small, sardonic smile. "Once again, I shall assume you are looking straight at it."

Closing her eyes, the priestess tried to blank her face. The bastard was right! She _had_ been watching the shard. She should not have made such a stupid mistake. When they first arrived, he had assumed that she looked instinctually toward the shard, as well. That was not true, but his assumption had not been revoked or proven false in any way.

With her eyes squinted tightly shut, she could only hear the next few seconds. The gravelly, old youkai's voice spoke once again. The Jewel-demon claimed that no one could break through the crystalline shell around his body. Kagome winced. Basically, the idiotic youkai confirmed that whichever spot Naraku had attacked, it was the right one.

In return, Naraku stepped forward, and she could hear slithering, shifting scales. More tentacle-like growths, probably. Then, the situation shifted in his favor. "Kanna," the dark hanyou ordered, "Cut through the base of the neck."

Opening her eyes again in dismay, Kagome saw the tiny void-demon flying through the air, after her master roughly tossed her toward their foe. In her hands, Kanna tightly grasped Sounga. If at all possible, the little void-demon looked even more ludicrous holding this sword, than Inuyasha looked holding his own. Kanna was the size of a small human girl, and Sounga was a sword almost as tall as a full-grown man. Just like the Tessaiga, the weapon's size outpaced its owner.

The Jewel-youkai impaled the white-haired girl on a growth of crystalline gemstone, which emerged from his center. However, Kanna's expression never even changed. She simply released the sword she was holding, allowing Sounga to smash into her opponent, traveling the same speed which she had been.

And it worked. A blow from a demonic sword nearly shattered the outer layer of the Jewel-youkai. Several of Naraku's tentacles snatched the shard away from it, before looping around Kanna's ankle and yanking her back to his side.

"No! You may not have it!" protested the other youkai. The surrounding gemstones in his body looked black enough now that the entire creature seemed dirty with soot. Being tainted by the Jewel shard that it had carried did not seem to improve this youkai's sanity either. "I shall destroy you!"

A spread of gemstone spears appeared, shooting across the divide between them. Of course, this was the same attack which Naraku had avoided once. At close range, however, the speed of the gemstone spears was too great to avoid. Even worse, the barrier that surrounded them - the only thing holding Kagome up - dissolved in the face of the attack.

With a shriek, she plummeted from the sky. Her captor looked unpleasantly surprised, a huge number of spears emerging from his chest. However, Naraku was a shape-shifter. He simply pulled them out. Then, Kagome slipped into the misty cloud-cover below them. It was not fair, Kagome decided, that her last vision should be Naraku's face.

Curling into a ball, she covered her head with her arms, as if it would assist her. Honestly, falling from this height, absolutely nothing would help. She would splatter into a million pieces of jagged stones, and...

A cold arm wrapped around her waist and rolled her over, until a body was tucked behind her. With a gasp, Kagome swallowed painfully, as they slowed. It felt like her stomach rose into her throat, then plummeted into her spine, when they reversed directions.

Wide-eyed, she blinked unbelievingly at the arm that supported her. It had two reddish stripes. Squirming, she pressed her head against the armor behind it. No! Not possible.

Sesshoumaru had caught her, slowed her fall, and now he was lifting her upward again. Kagome thought it would be entirely reasonable to faint at this moment. It would have been understandable, right? Right.

"Sessh-" she began, only to feel his fingers cross her lips. They were rising still, faster than she enjoyed to travel. But she fell silent. The perfect sneak attack, she conceded, would involve _returning from the dead_ to annihilate the enemy. How could Sesshoumaru be here? Sora had said that he died...

Bursting through the cloud-cover once more, she clutched at her savior's chestplate, as he slashed downward with the Tenseiga. Naraku was facing away from them. The evil half-demon had retrieved both his underling and the sword she threw - after all, without Sounga, they could not depart. But because of this, he never saw them coming. A giant crescent of darkness opened in the middle of the sky, halfway inside of Naraku's chest.

"You!" snarled the black-haired hanyou, as half of his body dissolved into thin air. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

The crescent looked like an inverted picture of the moon, dark where it should have been light. The air itself began to draw toward the darkness there. Naraku tugged frantically at the fragments of his form, which were bleeding into the void, but he could not escape the tide. Finally, he abandoned that part of his body entirely, rather than allow himself to be drawn in.

If only cutting the evil hanyou into hundreds of pieces actually _killed_ him. Then, they might get somewhere. Instead of watching Naraku reform, over and over, they could have destroyed him by now.

Lifting his sword, Sesshoumaru prepared to strike again. Unfortunately though, the enemy had what he came for. Before the taiyoukai could move, the orb in Sounga's hilt glowed, and the tattered remnants of Naraku's form vanished along with Kanna. Like before, the void-demon carried the demonic-sword.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're okay!" whimpered the priestess, both arms wrapped around his torso. It was a new experience for Sesshoumaru. No one had ever tried snuggling his armor until today, although Rin sometimes hugged his legs. "You're not dead!"

He allowed it. A small blue-eyed priestess from the future was the last person he ever expected to encounter in this place. She had deeply surprised him. Twice, he had seen Father's skeleton, and she had been present both times. It was eerie.

Apparently, Kagome had a way of finding the worst possible situations, then throwing herself into them. When Sesshoumaru arrived in the youkai-graveyard, on the back of a skeletal bird, he had decided to pay respect to his father's grave. It was not a common occurrence, to see a place like this. He might never view his father's gravesite again. So, it would be nice to say a few words, before he attempted to depart by using the Meidou Zangetsuha.

Yet when he flew near the massive skeleton, he had been appalled to see none other than Naraku. The vile half-demon had been floating in front of his father's armor, and he was holding _Kagome_... She had struggled in his grasp, and he had struck her...

Rage bubbled up within his chest at this sight. Where was Inuyasha? The stupid boy was nowhere to be seen. None of the miko's other companions were present either. Just the priestess and their enemy, and the unruffled void-demon named Kanna.

In fact, Kanna had been the only one who stopped him from instantly attacking. Taking another look at the scene before him, Sesshoumaru had recognized the weapon that the void-demon held. Sinking dread had coiled around his chest. How could so much happen in only a few days?

It was not until a third-party on the scene made an entrance that Sesshoumaru moved. Large diamond-like pikes had pierced Naraku's barrier and slammed through his chest, and as Kagome fell through the air, he had caught her and attacked, marveling all the while that she could stay quiet, while so much occurred. She had not made a sound, even as she believed she might plunge to her death. It increased his opinion of her, still more.

Now, the little priestess was sobbing against his chestplate. It seemed like all the rock-solid courage had left her. He raised one hand to touch soft, dark curls of hair. Perhaps he was supposed to comfort her, but the taiyoukai had never been any good at consoling people, and he did not know what to say, so he simply stood still and allowed her to work through it on her own.

The jewel-like demon to one side spoke next. He had been quiet since Naraku disappeared. The red light in his eyes was dimming slightly, now that the Shikon shard inside his body had been stolen. "I have failed," muttered the scratchy, old sounding voice with disappointment. "I promised to keep the Shikon shard from being tainted, and I carried it with me into the afterlife, when I died. But I did not expect to be pursued so quickly, by powerful foes."

Kagome shook her head. She did not enjoy thinking of Naraku as a 'powerful foe' - he was a cold-blooded monster, not deserving of respect of any kind. Also, the other youkai sounded so miserable. Her heart went out to him, even if he was a stranger.

"Don't worry!" she uttered reassuringly. "We're going to win back the shards, all of them!"

Only a foot away, still holding her securely against his armor, Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You should not make promises you cannot keep for certain, priestess."

She glanced up at him, indignantly. "As the Shikon no Miko, I am responsible for the Jewel. You're going to help too. Surely, you don't want to assume failure before we start?"

"No," the golden-eyed taiyoukai countered. "But empty promises to the dead are pointless."

The Jewel-youkai quietly watched them argue for a moment, and then, at last, it seemed a bit more interested. "Strike me," the youkai urged, "Without the shard, holding me here, I do not have much time left. If you are guardians of the Jewel, however, I would prefer to leave a piece of my power in your hands, rather than making it die with me."

Blue-eyes blinked curiously, as Kagome considered this offer. Was she supposed to slap the poor, dying creature, or something? What did it mean?

Luckily, Sesshoumaru instantly understood. And because Kagome was currently supported by nothing other than the cloud around Sesshoumaru's ankles, she came along for the ride. Drawing Tenseiga once more, the taiyoukai swung the blade as if to shatter their conversational companion.

Naturally, this did not work. The Tenseiga was a healing blade, and the worst it could do was make opponents feel better - unless they were from another world to begin with. But a spray of miniscule stone and crystal swept over them both, as the Tenseiga slid off the other youkai's head. Kagome had been standing behind the dog-demon, so she was unharmed for the most part. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had an array of tiny cuts that spread over his face and neck.

"Hey!" the priestess protested. "That's not..."

"All you need to inherit Housenki's gift is to create a single nick," interrupted the Jewel-youkai rudely. The crystalline face was completely unreadable, but he seemed to be weighing their value and commitment to the task.

"Preposterous. The human girl behind me cannot withstand such blows, even if I can."

"So put her down," Housenki suggested. Or at least, Kagome guessed that must be his name, based on what was recently said.

"Hn." Unimpressed, Sesshoumaru lifted his sword and examined the edge. The Tenseiga was already covered in tiny shards of diamond-like crystal, from end to end, after the first strike.

Kagome clutched at the side of the dog-demon's sash. She was on the opposite side of his body as the fur that grew over his shoulder, and she felt like she needed to touch some part of him. Nothing was available on his left side, except for an empty sleeve, a sash, and a scabbard.

"Protecting the Jewel's true guardian is more important than gaining a new technique?" prodded the Jewel-youkai, refusing to give up the subject, quite yet.

With this, Sesshoumaru seemed to lose interest. In the end, this entire trip had been about gaining a new technique for the Tenseiga. And look where it had gotten him! He had been carelessly trapped in a void, and he still had not mastered the Meidou Zangetsuha... Harnessing _another_ sword-skill was not the first thing on his mind at the moment.

"There is no need to pressure me," he said flatly, "Into taking steps I already decided to take, long before arriving here."

And ironically enough, this seemed to be exactly what the other youkai had been waiting to hear. The surface of the sword in Sesshoumaru's hand began to harden. The Tenseiga glimmered as a multifaceted, crystalline substance coated its exterior.

"Then I leave it in your hands," finished Housenki, as the remainder of the reddish glow faded from his eyes. Soon, they were alone in the graveyard. The spirit of the Jewel-youkai had fled.

While the taiyoukai continued to investigate the changes in his weapon, Kagome silently tried to peer below them, where she had seen pieces of Naraku's flesh fall. If she was not mistaken, then when Sesshoumaru attacked, their enemy had been sliced in half. And he had abandoned a large portion of the piece-meal, shape-shifting body, as he escaped with the Jewel shard - his only real objective.

Now, she wanted to see if the arm that Naraku borrowed was still in the valley. If so, then... maybe Sesshoumaru could have his arm back? Poking him in the side, Kagome scooted closer to her savior once more. "When you used that... moon-shaped attack... he left some of his body behind, down there."

As usual, the dog-demon managed to look entirely unruffled by her news. He merely raised one brow in question. "Well... what I mean is... Your arm might be down there too," she continued weakly.

Shocked, golden-eyes grew wide in disbelief. "My arm?"

"Oh!" laughed Kagome nervously. "You didn't notice that part. Hah! Yes, ah, you see..." Apprehensively she began to explain everything which occurred aboveground. First, she had accompanied Naraku to a battlefield, and then he had uncovered both Sounga and the limb that _Sounga_ had once borrowed, in order to effectuate the sword's plans. Now, an evil hanyou had tried borrowing the arm too.

Kind of disgusting, really. This was how Sesshoumaru seemed to perceive the situation, anyway. Kagome could tell by the look on his face that it was not good news. Lesser demons were not supposed to try to use his left arm, upon a whim. But feeling possessive about _a severed limb_ was... strange. The taiyoukai closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply.

Then, he breathed out, dismissing the event. "Knowing the location of my left arm is no longer important," he decided. "This Sesshoumaru has learned how to work around its loss."

"But..." Kagome protested. "It still seemed to have a little bit of life in it. When Naraku tried to hit me, your arm refused to cooperate. That's good, right?"

The dog-demon merely stared at her blankly. Too much news in too short a time, perhaps. Deep down, she wanted to know what he was doing there, as well. Only one of them had given an explanation so far.

"Come on!" urged the priestess. "At least take it as a souvenir! If you don't leave your arm lying around... in places... then other youkai will never be able to grab it and... stuff." Honestly, this conversation was beyond weird. She did not expect most people ever had to worry about severed limbs coming back to haunt them.

Eventually, the taiyoukai acquiesced. Following her suggestion, they descended to the base of the valley and began to hunt the area in front of his father's gravesite for his long-lost arm.

As the miko poked and prodded at the stones and dirt around them, surrounded in mist, Sesshoumaru found himself growing more and more distracted. He had learned her story, and how she had come to be in this place again. But it made him feel worse, not better. Even knowing that she was safe now, he was very alarmed by the idea that she had been in so much danger, and no one had been present to help her.

And then, the fact that he felt alarmed on her behalf, this also began to worry him. He was standing in front of his father's skeleton, pondering the health and safety of a human girl. It was like fate was mocking him.

Would they be able to leave, this time? He had been unable to use the Meidou Zangetsuha, while he was standing inside of the void that the Meidou banished him into. But he had been able to use the very same attack, once he stood in this place. It seemed as long as they stood in a substantial place, then the Meidou could be used. However - it was possible that the technique would simply return them to their starting point. Sesshoumaru did not want to accidentally drag Kagome into an even worse section of the underworld. But he could not abandon her, either.

Perhaps envisioning the place they needed to end up, very strongly, would be sufficient?

"Ah!" exclaimed Kagome happily, after a few minutes, "Found it!" There was outright delight in her gaze when she turned around, holding his left arm out, as if it were a peace-offering or a treat. Sesshoumaru had never been looking for it, in the first place.

Lifting the limb out of her hands, he dropped it on the ground, before snagging the miko with his right hand. She squeaked slightly, as he burrowed his nose into her hair, breathing deeply and relaxing into the calming scent.

"Sesshoumaru..." murmured the priestess hesitantly. They had both had an incredibly long and stressful day. But somehow, she had not been expecting a hug. Even though she appreciated it.

Carefully, the taiyoukai tipped Kagome's chin upward with his finger. A small blush worked its way over her cheeks.

Yes, Sesshoumaru thought, it was official. He was cursed. The idea of kissing her while standing in front of his father's skeleton only mildly disturbed him. She was far too interesting for her own good.

"We should go."

"Go?" she inquired meekly.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Right now."

Yet neither one of them seemed to be able to move. Finally, Sesshoumaru simply surrendered to temptation, and leaned down to nuzzle the little blue-eyed priestess, kissing her softly. She responded happily, throwing her arms around his neck and trying to devour his lips. Location was not nearly as important as company.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note:, Thanksgiving + wedding plans + Christmas + multiple birthdays + Bar Exam Review **from January until March** = I will not be putting out another chapter for a while. I'm sorry.

Also, I am loosing interest in fanfiction! It is terrible. I don't know how to increase my excitement about it. Please let me know if you care to see this damned story continue. Only 5 or 8 or 15 more chapters. Sigh. Who knows.


End file.
